RWBY Crysis Infltrator
by Arcangel1179
Summary: A rewite of the 1st story. nothing changed but new characters. Introduction. Reese is part of a top secret Atlas program code named Predator, and with the help of his team climb to the top for a mission that they can do. With bumps and new people they will meet, especially when Reese gets transferred to Beacon for a advance recon. But someone will stop Reese. M for blood and sware
1. Chapter 1 Meet the Team

Chapter 01

Meet the team

As it stands the four agents of the Atlas Specialist team number 16, were sleeping very comfortably in their bunks, thinking they passed the previous days tests no problem, well that's about to change for them.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! That was the alarm.

Then four pairs of eyes shot wide open, and they started to stumble out of bed.

"COME ON LET'S GO!" said one of the male students.

"Moving as fast we can move Reese." said a female.

"Well we gotta get going, we don't know what's going on Crystal, it might be a grim attack or something worse." Reese says back.

"Well then here is your armor." Crystal says back as she tosses Reese his plate armor.

Then running out of their room the squad took a right where they found the armory and started to gear up.

"Just pack light team." Reese says to everyone.

"Wilco." said Crystal.

"Wilco." said Jack.

"Wilco." said Kathrin.

Soon all four of them then left the armory with the Atlas Vmr-65 automatic rifles and night vision goggles, and made their way to the roof where they heard guns going off.

"Sounds like they are putting up one hell of a fight, lets go help them." Reese said.

"Yeah!" the other three said.

But as they were making their way to the roof something crashed through the wall in front of them.

"Beowulf light him up!" Reese ordered.

"BOOM! BOOM! CRACK! CRACK! BOOM! BOOM!" the rifles said as the hallway lit up from the muzzle flashes.

Then with in a few seconds it was dead.

"Keep moving they need our help." Reese said as he step over the corpse.

Then after what seemed like forever they found the door to the roof, as they entered it was a full blown Grim invasion, and a lot of men were dying in front of them.

Reese then ran over to the nearest Atlas soldier.

"WHATS GOING ON HERE?" Reese asks over the sounds of gunfire.

"GRIM HAVE BREACHED THE PRIMARY PERIMETER, AND HAVE MADE THEIR WAY TO US, WE ARE THE ONLY LINE OF DEFENSE FOR THIS OUTPOST." the Sergeant said.

"WE'LL SEE WHAT WE CAN DO." Reese said.

"YOU BETTER REINFORCEMENTS WILL BE HERE IN….." The Sargent was about to say until he got hit with a nevermore feather that killed him instantly.

"Son of a.. Sarge?" Reese says but no response.

"Ok take positions and open fire, aim for the heads squad." Reese orders.

"Roger that." the rest of them said.

Then came the hard part waiting while still firing at the oncomeing grim, for Reese it felt like an eternity but as Reese was reloading his rifle he then looked over the ledge again then saw that they were outnumbered, Reese then knew it was time to make a stand.

"BACK UP SQUAD!" Reese ordered.

Then the rest of his team started backing up while maintaining fire at the grimm, and as far as anyone of them could tell they were the last men and women standing.

Then one sound came to them that was bad to hear in a combat scenario.

"Click, Click,Click,Click" that was all of them running out of ammo at the same time.

"Shiii." Reese was about to say when a grim tackled him to the ground.

Then Reese heard something new.

"END TEST SHUTTING DOWN SIMULATOR." a computer voice said as VR headsets were removed from their heads.

"I wonder what grade we will get this time." Crystal said as she got up from the chair she was in.

"Well we did better last time." said Jack.

"Yeah we didn't get to the armory last time." said Kathrin.

"Well i'm not to concerned, as far as i can tell we got pretty far." Reese said.

"Well let's go to the mess hall for some food i'm starving." said Jack.

"I'm with him." said Kathrin as she grabs Jacks hand and ran to the mess hall.

"HEY NO RUNNING IN THE HALL and they are gone." Crystal says.

"Well let them have their fun, who knows how long we will get to be like that till we are deployed." Reese says.

"Guess your right." Crystal says back.

They then made their way to the mess hall where it was diner time for the whole facility they were living in for the time being.

The facility in question was a black site it was not known where it it is except for a select few, like Gen Ironwood and others, and contained in the black site was where training is taking place for 40 new recruits for the new Predator program, that is to train the next generation of huntsman and huntress that can perform more dutys than the other academies could ever dream of.

With in the 20 mile compound there are areas for different training areas to hone the body's of the recruits from hand to hand combat to firearms training to other skills like first aid,survival and undercover and infiltration tactics.

"I wonder what's on the menu tonight Crystal." Reese says.

"Well if I remembered correctly its roast beef and potatoes." Crystal says back.

They then entered the line where Jack and Kathrin were standing.

"That smells so good." Kathrin says.

"Well we are the best of the best."Jack said back.

"As long as our scores hold we are the best of the best, right squad?" Reese says.

"Yes sir." The three of them said.

They then were served their food and made their way to a table where they can eat in peace but sometimes things go wrong.

"Hey a-holes!" Someone shouted.

" _Oh great_." Reese thought.

" _Not them."_ Thought the rest of the team.

"Hey I'm talking to you." said the bully.

Reese then turned around to see who it was.

"Ah Stark what can I do for you and your cronies today?" Reese asks while his squad is snickering.

"Well you can give us your servings of food so we can bulk up more." Stark replies.

"Why? Took to long in the simulator to get any decent serving?" Reese asks back.

"Yeah just got done we held off the grim with our bare hands when we ran out of ammo." Stark says back with a grin.

"Well congratulations for holding out that long, and missing the best time to get food." Reese says back as he puts a potato in his mouth unimpressed at the feat.

Then Stark grabbed Reese by his shirt.

But Reese's squad didn't move an inch.

"Well tough talk for a leader who's squad doesn't come help him." Stark said with a grin.

"No they are just waiting." Reese says back calmly.

"What do you mean?" Stark said as his smile fades.

"Waiting for my command to move. So put me down so that nobody has to get hurt today." Reese says back.

Then Stark brought back his fist to strike Reese, but instead Stark heard a sound in front of him.

SNAP! That was Reese snapping his fingers together.

Stark and his team was ready for a verbal command not a silent order.

Then without warning the rest of Reese's squad got up from their chairs and engaged the rest of Starks squad.

For Stark his only target was Reese, take out the commander then the rest of the squad will surrender to them and get the rest of the meal that they were eating right, that was Starks objective.

For Reese it was different, subdue that's all.

Snap,tap fist to palm of hand.

That sound was a command for knockout no further harm.

Then within a 30 second time frame Starks team was on the ground drooling, then Stark only had time to see Reese make his move around him and put him in a choke hold.

"Tap out Stark and save yourself from the humiliation." Reese said.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" someone said with a commanding voice.

Reese then stood up and looked right at who said it.

It was captain Winter.

Winter was holding a clipboard, and from what Reese knows it holds scores for each team so that they can take note for who should go on the next mission.

"All I want to know is who started it?" Winter asks.

For a few moments nobody spoke.

"It was team leader Stark's fault ma'am." Kathrin said to Winter.

"Can you elaborate for me?" Winter asks.

"Well we were sitting here eating our rations and discussing the latest test we completed, then Stark came up and started threatening Reese and the rest of us were waiting for his orders, then when he gave them we acted, that's it." Kathrin said as she finished her story.

Winter simply nodded wrote something down on her clipboard and walked away.

"By the way Stark you and your whole team will be cleaning the machine and welding shops by yourselves so get to it." Winter commanded.

Then Stark's team left to get started cleaning while Reese's team finished eating.

They then went back to their room to get some early sleep for tomorrow's training exercises.

The room in question is a standard size for all four of them, with four beds two bathrooms on either side, lockers to store their armor and guns they own, the desks also serve as work benches to work on their weapons and to modify their armor.

"Ok squad I want to see everyone ready for bed in 40 mikes wilco?" Reese says.

"Wilco?" The other three said.

Reese was the last to get ready after a hot shower he found the rest of the squad standing at the foot of their beds waiting for Reese to get done.

For sleeping everyone had shorts on with short sleeves shirts so that if an attack was to happen they can get the body armor on faster, but Reese didn't think that was going to happen any time soon.

Reese then picked up the clipboard that was outside their door.

"Ok for tomorrow's training we are getting the firing range for the whole day. That's it let's get some sleep." Reese says.

Then the squad got into bed without another word and turned out the lights.

End.


	2. Chapter 2 Training Time

Chapter 2

Training time

Reese's dark red eyes shot open, in the dark it was easy for him to see his squad still sleeping.

But they won't be for long.

The first thing Reese does in the morning is get into his form fitting training outfit that is white, then came the boots, after that Reese unlocked the armory that is in their room and grabs his weapon of choice, a A.D.M.R 8.45x33

Atlas.

Designed.

Marksman.

Rifle.

For Reese it was perfect for him he can do several things at once without giving up one thing, it can go full auto and semi auto plus it can fire out to a 1000m for that long range punch.

His handgun was the AM 45 a simple 45cal handgun nothing more nothing less the only thing that was special about it was that it can fit a silencer on it.

After Reese got his gear out for the day he looked over at his sleeping squad mates then at the clock.

"Five minutes for me to get ready eh, let's see how long it takes them." Reese said silently.

Reese then went over to a radio that held a cd and turned it on to full blast.

BEEP! BEEP! Bumm bemm dummbump dum dum.

At the time Reese believed that having pulse pounding music instead of saying wake up would work, and right on the second beep everyone was out of bed wide awake and ready for whatever came right at them.

"Come on boss I was having a good dream." Jack said as he got to the armory to grab his weapon.

"Well you can take that or someone comes into our room with a trumpet and blares it in your ears, or the radio playing something awesome, so take your pick." Reese said.

Jack was about to protest but keep his mouth shut in favor of not arguing with Reese.

Both of the young women were in their bathroom getting changed and ready for today's training at the firing range, and hopefully a live fire training exercise in the one of many kill houses.

Six minutes later everyone was ready.

"Ok team we have the range all day today but first let's get something to eat." Reese says.

They then left the warm room they live in, for a walk in the cold hallway that leads to the stairs to the mess hall.

"Remind me again, why is the hallway cold?" Jack asks.

"It's s so that the recruits wake up in the morning. Does that answer your question?" Crystal says back.

"Well it's a short walk to the mess hall, it's always warm there." Reese says back.

After what felt like 10 minutes to everyone the doors to the mess hall came into view and the ever familiar security guard.

"Whoa there your allowed weapons in the mess hall but magazines out and actions open." Said the guard.

"You heard him guns clear or no food." Reese said to his squad.

All Reese heard was his squad grumbling something under their breath and the various actions of firearms opening.

Then the guard did a check to see if they were cleared, then gave them a nod.

"Have a good time squad 16." The guard said to Reese.

Reese then nodded and followed in with the rest of his team.

As predicted no one was in the mess hall with them, Reese then looked at the clock.

"4:45am the cooks are normally done with food prep by 4:40 but the trays are empty." Reese said.

"Well maybe they are running a little late."Crystal says.

"That's crap! I want food now!" Said Kathrin as she hits the bell multiple times, as the rest of the squad smiled nervously.

Then someone did appear with a clipboard.

"Squad number please?" Said the cook.

"Squad 16 here." Said Reese.

The cook then looked at a note on the piece of paper for him.

"Well we have your food but you need to earn it first." The cook said.

Then everyone pailed.

"What?" Reese said.

"Yeah I got a note here from Winter saying you gotta earn it first." The cook said.

"How?" Reese asked.

"The walls are soundproof and armored up so heads up!" The cook said as he ducks down and hits a red button that was concealed under the desk.

Then the lights went out and started to rapidly flash.

Reese then turned around and saw targets of human combatants dressed like the White Fang.

"Light them up!" Reese commanded.

Everyone then drew their handgun of choice.

"BOOM!BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

The handguns said as they went to work.

After the initial shots were fired.

"Sweep and clear!" Reese said.

"WILCO!" The rest of his squad said.

The mess hall/kitchen was set up like a square with the kitchen being in the middle of the room.

"You three clear the outer edges, I'll clear the kitchen, regroup at the front desk." Reese says.

"Roger." The other three said.

Reese then made his way to the access door that leads to the kitchen, and opens it up, Reese was making his way to the other door on the other side where if he was correct his team should be.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! That was the squad firing at the targets.

Then the radio crackled to life.

"Boss get out here the targets are firing back." Said Crystal.

Reese then paused, he remembers that the targets are paper against metal.

"Crystal they are inanimate objects, they can't possibly be firing at you." Reese says back.

"Well they are shooting back at us, Kathrin just got hit in the chest area but the armor took the hit." Crystal says back.

Reese then took the threat seriously and jumps the counter to see that the plates are indeed shooting back.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"TANGOS DOWN!" Reese shouted.

Then the rest of his squad got up from under the table they were hiding and started to shoot back, after they completed the circuit and arrived back at the same point, the guy who was behind the counter turned the lights back on to reveal the area covered in smoke, probably from all the shooting.

"Well you took down every threat, good work on that. Didn't expect the last four targets to shoot back didn't ya?" The cook said.

"Yeah we kinda let our guard down." Kathrin said back as she rubbed her armor plate where it took the hit.

" _Always the humble one aren't ya_." Reese thought.

"Well here is your food eat up I got more coming in soon." The cook said as he gives squad 16 their serving.

It was eggs and hash browns.

Just as they sat down a piece of paper slid under the door.

"I believe that's yours commander." The cook said.

Reese then got up to grab it.

"Firing range 02 yours until 3, need to retake the VR simulator." The note said.

"What does it say Reese?" Jack asks.

"It says we need to retake the VR test." Reese says back.

"Come on really?" Crystal says.

"Yep, eat up if you want to make the most of today." Reese says.

Then everyone started to eat at a fast pace to get out faster.

Then after getting into their jeep that they have and drove to a range that was 1.5 miles from the main building, Reese heard that there is a range for tanks but he has yet to see any.

When they got to range 2 as usual there was four trainers waiting for them.

"You squad 16? Said one of the trainers.

"Yes sir." Said the whole squad.

"Good let's get started." Said the trainer.

For the first part of training is always how to disassemble heir weapon,that took up a good part of the day.

Then came the firing range where it was split up into different areas, ranging from close quarters battle guns I.e handgun,smg and shotgun.

Then medium range smg,AR,and lmg. Reese hates lmg's

Then came the long range it was the biggest range on hand it had targets ranging from 200 yards to 2710 yards (1.54)miles Reese always wanted to hit the farthest target but the problem is training only has them shoot at a mile, because Atlas thinks that nobody will be able to hit at that range.

Then time was up.

"Well that was fun." Crystal said.

"Yeah but that shotgun really put a dent in my shoulder." Kathrin said as she rolled her shoulder.

"Come on everyone we got pretty good at the marksman range today, we all hit the target at 700 yd so that's something." Reese said.

"Well your right Reese. Hey when do we get to train with the dogs?" Jack asks.

"I don't think we will be able to, they are for the mp's not for spec ops." Reese says back.

Then sometime later the whole squad got into the VR room and put the head sets on again.

"So what's the strategy this time commander?" Kathrin asks.

"We load up with plenty of ammo and explosives so we can hold them off longer." Reese says back.

"Everyone ready?" Reese asks.

"Yes!" Said everyone.

"Squad 16 login." Reese said as the machine loads the simulation up.

Then the simulation starts up as normal, they get out of bed then make their way to the armory, but that's when it stops being normal.

"Hey where are all the crates of ammo?" Kathrin asks.

"I don't know they were here last time." Jack said.

"Doesn't matter grab what you can and let's get out of here." Reese said.

After a few minutes the whole squad came out of the armory with armor on and small backpacks with various items in them mostly explosives.

Then the same beowulf came through the wall,squad shot it up then made it to the roof where the same Sargent made it for a few seconds the got killed again, this time Reese was ready.

"Ignite them squad." Reese ordered.

"Right!" Said everyone else.

Then the whole team took out incendiary bombs and tossed them over the edges where it caught some of the grim on fire and made them pull back.

"Shoot them in the back I don't want to see the same ones come back." Reese said as he shot.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Then after a while there was no grim in sight.

"Hey I think we just kicked their ass." Jack said.

"Don't call victory just yet, they might come back." Crystal said.

For some time it was just dead silent no noise except for the occasional shuffle of feet when they pushed a brass casing away from where they were shooting.

After a good 4 hours of waiting Crystal went up to Reese.

"Hit the radio and see if pickup is coming." Crystal says.

"I'll try. Keep an eye on the tree line over there I saw some movement some time ago."

Crystal and Reese then traded spots and Reese hit the radio.

"Hawk one this is squad 16 do you read me?" Reese said.

(Static)

Reese then said the same line at least five times and got nothing.

"Squad form up on me we need to talk." Reese said.

Then the whole team regrouped in the center of the roof but kept their guns pointed at the edges so that there would be no surprises.

"What do we got?" Jack asks.

"What we got is we are screwed, there is no evac we are stuck here until the simulation kills us, or we figure out an escape." Reese said.

"Well let's think this over, the grim are holding position just outside the dark zone right?" Kathrin asks.

"Correct." Reese said back.

"So that means it's waiting for us to make a move, the simulation is still running as normal." Kathrin says.

"Get to the point." Jack says.

"My point is that there is a way out but we need to find it." Kathrin finished her thought.

Reese then started to think.

"Well this simulation represents our facility if it were to come under attack from grim, so air support is out of the question cuz they would be shot down before they could get into the perimeter right." Reese says.

Everyone just nodded.

"So yeah your right Kathrin their is another way out, let's move." Reese says.

Then everyone started to run to the exit and not to soon ether, because a nevermore just landed on the roof and started to eat the dead body's.

"Eat up you son of a…" Reese didn't get to finish his one liner because.

CLICK! BOOM!

That was the body's they booby trapped so as to cover their escape.

"LETS GO I DON'T THINK WE HAVE MUCH TIME! MOVE! MOVE!" Reese shouted.

The whole team was moving like theres no tomorrow, but when they got to the door to the hangar where all the vehicles are stored, but the door didn't budge when Reese reached for it.

Reese then taped his head twice.

Jack then approached the door with a shotgun and blasted the door knob off then kicked it open, but the team didn't enter yet Reese then threw in a M100 stun nade that is effective on humans, faunas, and grim.

BOOM! And then silence.

The team moved in to see four grim all of whom were dazed from the sudden flash of light and loud noise.

Reese didn't hear anything not even his gun as it discharged it's rounds into the grim infront of him.

Then all the grim dropped, and the team found a jeep that works, they then proceeded to blow a hole in the hanger door.

"PUNCH IT DON'T LET ANYTHING STOP YOU!" Reese said to Crystal.

It was just a short drive to the edge of the dark zone but to the three who were firing backwards it felt like forever.

But when they hit the edge the simulation then cut to black and they found themselves back at the VR room.

"What happened? Did we pass?" Kathrin asks.

Then Winter then opened the door and walked.

"Congratulations team 16 you are the first to pass the VR test.

END


	3. Chapter 3 Origins of squad 16

Chapter 3

Origins of squad 16

After what Winter told them, they walked back to their room in silence.

When they got there Reese opened the door as everyone got in, after Kathrin got in Reese locked and soundproof the room and took a chair.

Then Kathrin was the first to explode.

"That is awesome we're the first to pass that test. Does that mean we are top of the class?" Kathrin asks.

"Um I don't know kat. Crystal what do you think?" Jack asks.

"Well from what I know we can get to do stuff that normal squads can't do." Crystal answers.

Reese on the other hand wasn't involved in the conversation, instead he was thinking about how he got himself into this group.

Flashback Reese age 10

"Now Reese you are chosen to be squad leader, you are going to lead,train, and live your team for a long time. Do you understand?" Gen Ironwood asks.

"Yes sir I do." Reese says back.

"Good now go in to that group of children and select yourself who you want to work with." Ironwood said as he tapped Reese on the back.

Reese then went out a door where he was in a playground where other children were of similar age, and looked around.

" _Who do I choose? Their are so many I can't decide."_ Reese said internally.

Then after an hour Reese was about to give up when he heard a scuffle.

"Hey give me back my apple." Said a younger Crystal.

"Well you can't you see I'm bigger than you and I need to grow." Said the bully.

"Well then I'll fight you for it." Crystal said as she raised her fists.

" _Bad move unless you know how to fight."_ Reese thought.

"Drop it Crystal. We can get another one later."said a younger Kathrin.

"No I won't, they need to be taught a lesson." Crystal said before a fist flew right at her.

"Sit down, you're nothing but wasted space." the bully said.

At that point Reese saw enough.

"Hey! Turn around and fight me!" Reese shouted.

"Looks like I get a second serving,hold this." The bully said as he passed the apple to his minion.

Reese then got into a defensive stance and saw the fist coming at him.

" _I'm going to end this fast."_ Reese thought.

Reese then brought an arm up to block the attack, then caught the arm so that he can strike the chest area, then forcefully flip the target on his back.

WHUP! CATCH! STRIKE! STRIKE! FLIP!

Then the bully at the time didn't understand why he saw daylight for a few seconds then saw darkness, then the pain came to him.

WHAAAAA WHY? WHAT DID YOU DO?" The bully asks.

"I taught you a lesson, now are you going to stop and walk away or do I have to beat you up some more ?" Reese asks.

The bully thought it over a few seconds then ran away.

Reese then walked over to the two girls and gave them a hand off the ground.

"That was amazing! Where did you learn to do that?" Crystal asks.

"Well I was taught by my parents some time ago." Reese answers while giving a hand signal behind his back.

"Well they sound like great people, well we gotta get going or we will be late, by the way you have someone watching you." Kathrin says.

Reese then turned around fast enough to see a young Jack looking at him.

As Reese approached Jack ran away from Reese.

Reese then made a new hand signal indicating that he found the team he wants.

Reese a little while later found Ironwood and Winter sitting on a bench watching Reese find his future team.

"Got them?" Reese asks.

"Yep we will get them enrolled into your team as soon as possible." Winter says back.

"How will you do it?" Reese asks.

"Well their families will get a large sum of money, then they can afford to sending their kids to the best school, then the ones you selected will be called to serve to the military when they come to age. (Age 15). And well they will work with you." Ironwood said back.

Well for Reese, enrollment for military is 15 for training but to serve in combat is 17 and upwards.

Many many years latter, Reese the was brought from his room to auditorium full of teenagers many of whom looked like they would like to be elsewhere.

Reese then noticed that he wasn't alone, Reese saw that other people were lined up on either side of Reese, then Winter started talking.

"We have gathered you all here today to start a new life, a life of the military but your part of a special program." Winter said.

Reese could hear the murmurs throughout the crowd.

"Now some of you in this room have been selected in advance, so if you will please come up. Rodney Stark." Winter said first.

But Reese wasn't listening at what Winter was saying, but was listening for the names of those kids he saw a long time ago.

Then Reese heard the first name.

"Crystal,Kathrin,and Jack please step forward." Winter said.

At first no one moved, then Reese started to worry.

Then after a few seconds three people then stood up and went toward the stage.

"You three have been chosen by this person , Reese step forward." Winter said.

Reese then stepped up and looked at them, they were indeed the same kids he saw 5 years ago.

"Reese here is your squad leader, he will lead you, and teach you all the skills you need to succeed in life, now follow him to the truck where you will be dropped off at the facility." Winter says.

Reese then salutes Winter and walks away, but Crystal,Kathrin, and Jack look on wondering what's going on.

Reese then stops and looks back at them.

"You coming or not?" Reese asks.

Then the three of them looked at eachother then went after Reese.

They all then went outside where the truck numbered 16 was waiting for them.

Reese then turned to his teammates and gestured to them.

"I'm not getting in that!" Crystal said outright.

"Yeah where are we going?" Kathrin asks.

Reese just sighs.

"Look i don't have a clue of where we are going, but i have chosen you to be a squad with me as your leader, now i understand you don't trust me but we have to work together if we are to pass, so i'm asking will you help me get there so we can share the glory together?" Reese asks.

"I'm in." says Jack.

"Me to." says Kathrin.

Crystal held back for a moment.

"Alright i'm in." Crystal says.

They then all got into the truck where it started to go to the facility that they were going to stay at, by that point it was late at night.

"Where do we sleep?" Kathrin asks.

"Well i don't know i just got here." Reese says as he finds the front door.

"Reception." Reese mutters under his breath.

There was a single person at the desk who saw them coming.

"May i help you?" she asks.

"Umm yeah can you help us find a place where we can sleep?" Reese asks.

"What's your number?" she asks.

"Uh what?" Reese says.

"Your number your squad number." she says as she reaches for something under her desk.

"Well um you see." Reese starts.

"16." says Crystal.

Then the receptionist relaxes and grabs a file and hands that to Reese.

"Here is all the necessary info you need, your room is number 146 you will find your stuff there." the receptionist says.

Then the whole squad then stumbled to their room that they will live in for in who knows how long.

Reese then opens the file to find four cards and a short list of rules.

1\. Everyone shares the space regardless of gender, but privacy is expected.

2\. No fighting in the rooms, you can settle your differences in the sparring arena.

3\. Wake up times are established by the leader of the squad no exceptions.

4\. Keep your room clean, their will be inspections carried out randomly.

Reese then scanned his card and the door unlocked, then he flipped the light switch on to see four beds with all their bags.

Then upon closer inspection there was two bathrooms one for the guys one for the woman and four work desks, where they can do whatever they want.

"Lets just go to bed guys, we can work out the small details tomorrow." Reese says.

"Agreed." everyone else said.

Then the whole squad shoved the bags out of the way and jumped into bed, Reese then turned out the lights then he was the last to get in to bed.

Skip 7 months of hard work.

Some days it felt like Reese was fighting 200 problems a day with his teammates.

"No you got to have a strong core to punch me harder." Reese told Crystal.

"I'M TRYING OK!" Crystal would say back.

Then it got to the point that Reese was starting to think he made the wrong decision.

It really showed when they were assigned to disassemble a heavy machine gun.

When the squad is a quarter of the way through, Reese took one of the trainers aside and far away from the rest of the team.

"Can I exchange them for new teammates?" Reese asks.

"Nope your stuck with them." Said the trainer as he walked back.

Then Reese went to Winter.

"I demand new teammates!" Reese simply said.

"Well it's too late now, remember when we took you to that playground?" Winter asks.

"Yes." Reese says back.

"Well that was your only chance to get a different set of teammates, but you chose them, so get along with them or it will be a really painful time for all of you." Winter says back.

As Reese was walking back one of the instructors saw Reese and knew what was going on.

"Hey Reese still having problems with your team?" He asks.

"Yeah it's just that we can't get a foothold in any area so we can start training." Reese says back.

"May I offer you free advice?" He asks.

"You may." Reese says as he looks hopeful.

"Don't push them to hard, and learn about them before you start training, got to go." The instructor says as he walked away.

Reese then stood there wondering how that's going to work, but decided to give it a try.

Reese then made his way back to the area where he left his team, to still find them struggling with the gun still.

"That's enough for today we made great work, let's grab something to eat." Reese says as he walks away.

At first the team looked confused, Reese would never let them finish a task halfway done, but they got up from their chairs and followed Reese to the mess hall, where he was waiting for them.

"Why did you not let us finish that, you always have to finish it, what gives?" Crystal asks.

"New tactic." Reese replied back.

Then after they got their serving and sat down they ate in silence until someone spoke up.

"Ok what is really going on here?" Jack asks.

"Yeah!" Said the other two.

Reese just simply looked back at them.

"Well I'm trying to figure out a way to see what skills you have and maybe if we can do that then life here won't be as hard." Reese said.

"So your saying your gonna treat us a little better?" Crystal asks.

Reese just nodded.

"And see what we are good at?" Kathrin asks.

Reese nods again.

"So how are you going to figure that out?" Jack asks.

Reese pauses eating.

"Well I hope tomorrow that we should look around the facility and see what interest you, if you like it then you can study it later, sounds like a deal?" Reese asks.

"Yeah sure."said the rest of them.

Fact of the matter is that it took five days to find what everyone in the squad was interested in.

Reese liked long to medium range combat.

Crystal like getting up close and personal. (That explains the bully experience.) CQC member of the team

Kathrin liked observing and area so recon and infiltrator.

And Jack well for being the quiet one on the team he liked blowing things up demo expert on the team.

While they can specialize in those areas, Atlas military requires that at least the team work on assault, close quarters combat,and marksmanship just so that they can blend in with the regular military.

Then over a period of 7 months they got better and better, there is a rumor at one point that they were in the top 5 ranking for best squad, but only the top 2 can go out on missions.

Then a tap on the shoulder brought Reese back to reality.

"Hey Remnant to Reese." Crystal says to Reese.

"Hummm what are we talking about?" Reese asks.

"If we are on the top two spots to do on missions, weren't you listening?" Crystal asks.

"Uhh humm no." Reese said back.

" _At least he is honest."_ Crystal said internally.

"Well let's hit the sack and see if the scoreboard gets updated tomorrow." Reese said.

"But it's 8:30 pm we don't go to bed till 10." Jack says.

"Well consider it a job well done." Reese said.

Then everyone got ready for bed at a considerable time, and when they were all done as always they were at attention waiting for Reese.

Reese then looked outside the door to see if there was any notes attached to the clipboard, and saw that there was none.

"More good news no announcements, you got one hour to do whatever you want, get to it." Reese said.

Then the whole squad split from their beds to study/work on for next day assignments, Reese meanwhile just reads a book a techno thriller.

After the hour was up everyone just crawled back into bed and Reese shuts the lights off.

End


	4. Chapter 4 Squad 16 assingment

Chapter 4

Squad 16 assignment

After last night revelation that they passed the VR test and the subsequent theories of what they will do for their first mission.

So in the morning they all woke up at the same time but today was going to be a little different.

Reese climbed out of bed to see his team waiting by the door to unlock it.

"Well get into your combat outfit, we can't go out there in our shorts." Reese said.

What he got in return was three pairs of eyes looking back at him with an angry look.

Reese was taken back at the look but sighed.

"Ok we will check the board together, and when we see where we are, then we come back and get ready." Reese said to them.

"Fine." They all said as they back away from the door.

(During the night when the squad goes to bed the door enters a lockdown state so that nobody can get in during the night and cause problems,that's why the squad leader can only unlock it in the morning.)

Reese then takes his card out from his pocket and inserts it into the keypad and enters the code.

BEEP! CLICK!

"It's open, line up." Reese ordered.

Then Reese took the lead as they walked out of their room still in their sleepwear.

"Reese,Crystal,Kathrin,Jack. Why are you dressed like that?" Someone said.

Team R.C.K.J then stopped and turned around to see who it is.

It was Ironwood, then they all started to sweat.

"General sir my squad is curious about their ranking so they wanted to see it now, they promised that when they saw it they would change." Reese said.

"Is that all?" Ironwood asked.

"Yes sir." The other three said.

Ironwood then smiled as if he was remembering something.

"Well if your that curious about that. Mind if I join you? I would like to see how your progressing." Ironwood asks.

Reese wasn't ready for that.

"We would be honored." Reese says back.

"Excellent let's go." Ironwood says as he takes the lead.

After a few feet of walking Ironwood heard them talking amongst each other he did catch something about "formation" then a few seconds he found Reese infront of him and Crystal to his left,Kathrin to his right,and Jack behind him.

" Diamond formation." Ironwood whispers.

With everyone in position they made their way up to the 2nd floor of the facility where it's mostly command stuff, but you could also find the board where the squad scores were posted. Some teams don't care to look, while others check every day.

Then before they rounded the corner where one could see the board Ironwood stopped in his tracks.

"Now just as an understanding wherever you are I have seen you progress faster than the other teams." Ironwood said.

"Acknowledged." Said squad 16.

Then they were able to round the corner, and take a good look at it and it read.

Squad 36

Squad 75

Squad 16

Squad 47

Squad 99

They only went up two spots.

While squad 16 had straight faces, Ironwood could tell they were disappointed.

"Well were you hoping to be higher?" Ironwood asks.

No response.

" _I hate that rule. That only the top two squads can go on missions."_ Ironwood thought internally.

"Well let's get ready for the day." Reese said.

Then just as fast as they were there they were gone, Ironwood was impressed at their speed.

Then Ironwood walked into the administration office to have a word with the facility managers.

Some time during lunch Reese was having a hard time snapping his squad out of their depression.

"We got to get better, so sitting here won't help you." Reese said.

No response.

Then the intercom crackled to life.

"Will squad 16 please report to killhouse 2 again will squad 16 report to killhouse 2 please."

"Come on guys let's get some training done today." Reese said as he stood up to get rid of his tray.

Then after some time they got to the house where they would have to clear it.

"You know the drill squad 16 some high up person of interest got nabbed off the street and is being held for ransom, so go in there and dispatch the tangos." Said the trainer.

"Do we know who the VIP is?" Reese asks.

"All I know is that he is in white." The trainer said back.

Then after a few minutes of looking at the building and the blueprints they were ready.

The first door they came across was locked.

"Silent." Reese said.

Then Crystal locked picked the door and opened it slightly to see what is inside.

"5 tangos,2 stairways going up." Crystal said to Reese.

"Ok here is what we are we going to do now, once we take the five down, we will split up into two man fire teams, then we flash the upper floor then rush it. Got it?" Reese asks.

They all nodded.

Reese then kicked the door down.

PEWW PEWW PEWW PEWW PEWW. Five silent shots later the plates were down.

"Go move we don't have much time." Reese whispers.

Then they got into position, then Reese threw a M100 into the room.

BOOM! Then PING! PING! PING!

That was the rest of the targets were dropped.

Reese then got a good look who was in the room and saw someone new.

"Well you weren't exaggerating when you said my money was being put to good use." Said the stranger.

"Well then we will take that as a compliment." Said Ironwood who was among the hostages.

"General sir may I ask who is this?" Reese asks as he takes off his goggles.

"Well sorry for the secrecy of the individual. But this is Jacques Schnee CEO of the SDC." Ironwood said.

Reese and his whole squad was silent.

"Ummm ahh mmmhhh." Was all Reese said.

"Well it looks like someone is at a loss for words." Jacques said.

Silence sat in the room for a time.

"I'm just trying to comprehend what is going on here." Reese said to break the silence.

"Well i want to see if your squad is up for a mission. So are you?" Jacques said.

"Let me talk with my squad." Reese said.

Reese then lead his team downstairs where they could talk in private.

"The table is open for discussion who wants to start." Reese said.

"Well i think we should give it a go." Jack said.

"But it holds one problem and it's not a simulation it's a real world scenario where our actions hold consequences." said Kathrin.

"But we don't know what the mission is." Crystal says.

"That's true." Reese says.

"So what are we going to do?" Jack asks.

"Take a vote ¾ of the squad votes not to do it or to do it will suffice, and to be safe who ever votes no will not be called out. Everybody ready?" Reese asks.

"Yep." they all said.

"Ok all those in favor of not going raise your hand." Reese says.

A moment passes.

Then someone raises their hand, it was Kathrin.

"K hands down, those who want to go raise your hand." Reese says.

Then three hands shot up.

"That concludes this vote, what is your reason for not going?" Reese asks.

"I thought you wouldn't call me out." Kathrin says.

"No i'm not calling you out i just want to hear your reason but we won't say anything to the higher ups." Reese says.

"I just want to know what we are doing that's all." Kathrin responds.

Reese then flips out a notepad, it holds all the notes for his squad.

"Ok let's tell them." Reese says.

They went up the stairs to find Ironwood and Jacques were still sitting.

"We will do it." Reese says.

"Excellent you will start tomorrow." Jacques says as he stands up and shakes Reese's hand.

" _Please don't touch me."_ Reese thought.

Then Jacques leaves with his personal security back to where ever he came from.

"Lets head back to our home." Reese says.

"Wilco." everyone said.

But before they could leave Ironwood held them back.

"Now i understand your excitement i should tell you what your mission is." Ironwood says.

"Ok then let's hear it." Reese says.

"Your going to escort his son while he is shopping for school supplies." Ironwood says.

Then the whole squad then lost all color in their faces.

"WHAT?! BABYSITTING?" all of them said.

"Well you said yes so you can't back out now, make us proud." Ironwood said as he was snickering.

Meanwhile back in squad 16 room.

"That's crap we are not in charge of that, we are a blackops group." Crystal says.

"Technically we are trained to take on missions that regular police or huntsman cant handle." Reese says as he gets his gear ready.

"Look a CEO of a company just came to us to see if we could do a job for him, we accepted so we are on a job." Reese says back.

"Even Tho he has a bad vibe around him." Reese says.

"What you think he is a bad person?" Jack asks.

"No i just think he is in it for some fame or use us as a booster, but whatever keep packing remember concealed weapons." Reese says.

Some time later they were ready for their first mission, then they got ready for bed.

END


	5. Chapter 5 First Mission

Chapter 5

First mission

Right at 5:30 in the morning Reese and his squad woke up to face their first mission.

The objective was a simple one watch over the son of the SDC while he got ready for school.

"I'm going to say for the record that this is stupid." Crystal says.

"Record noted let's just get it done." Reese says.

Then came a knock at the door, Reese opened it to find the quartermaster.

"Here is your outfits for the day." He says and leaves squad 16 to open the box.

"Your joking right." Kathrin says as she looks inside.

"Yep looks like we are going to wear the standard Atlas security escort outfit." Reese says.

The security escort outfit is just a white shirt, tie, black jacket, with black pants.

"Well this sucks we can't have our armor with us, what if we died?" Jack asks.

"Then let me put it to you this way you won't be here for your failure." Reese says.

After some time they got the suits on with their handgun of choice hostered in a pocket thats inside the jacket.

Then they went to the armory that's located one level below them, to find the quartermaster standing next to a car.

"So here is your car that you'll be using today for your VIP mission, so it has the standard things you know, superchargers for when you want to get the hell out of whatever situation you're in, armored windows doors and an internal weapon holster so that your not to far from your machine guns, so any questions." The quartermaster asks.

Everyone just shakes their head.

"Well that's easy, now I can get back to sleep." Said the quartermaster.

"Enthusiastic isn't he." Reese whispers.

Then everyone just chucked as they climb into the car.

"Squad 16 here control tower request permission to leave the facility." Reese says over the radio.

"Stand by squad 16, looking at the logs for today and ummmm your clear to go, good luck today." Said the guy in the tower.

Then the door opened in front of them.

"Roger we'll be back soon." Reese says as he hangs up the radio.

Then after driving a few miles Reese turned to his squad.

"While we are going to the house, get familiar with the rig so we can avoid a mistake in the future." Reese says.

Everyone gave him the thumbs up.

It was all silent in the car as they arrived at the CEO's house.

"That's a big house." Crystal says.

"Yeah how big is his family?" Kathrin asks.

Jack had nothing to say, as he was looking around for any threat.

" _Think he is over compensating for something._ " Reese thought.

"Come on guys let's make our entrance." Reese says as he straightens out his jacket.

Reese then knocked at the large doors and waited.

"May I help you?" Someone said to the side.

The whole squad looked off to the left to see a butler.

"Ummm well um we are bodyguards that were contracted to escort the son that lives here." Reese says in the simplest terms.

"Please go inside and wait." The butler said.

Reese then opened the door, to enter what looked like an ice kingdom on the inside of the house.

"Geez loves white doesn't he." Jack says.

"Guys quit it we are on a job." Reese says.

Then right as they got silent they heard something.

"Ugg father I don't need escorts I can get what I need without them."

" _That would be our charge."_ The whole squad thought simultaneously.

"This is not up for discussion Whitley, don't forget the White Fang is out there, and if given the chance they will use you or they will kill you." That was the CEO.

"I'll tell them your here." Said the butler.

"Thank you." Reese said.

While they were waiting, it was strenuous for the whole squad to listen to the argument that was within ear shot, then all of the sudden they heard something new.

"What they are here, well then send them up, no wait HEY COME UP HERE!" The CEO said.

The squad then went up the stairs then followed the directions from the CEO to find his office.

Then as they entered Reese was at awe to see the amount of books that were in one office.

"They look like my age." Whitley said.

That got Reese's attention.

" _Little shit._ " Reese thought internally.

"Father they even don't look like they have the experience." Whitley says.

" _Try us!"_ the whole squad thought.

"Humm i see. Leader what would you do to my son if he came under attack?" Jacques asks.

Reese then takes a moment to think about the idea.

"Well we first try to get him from danger by getting into the car we have, but if he starts to fight back as per protocol for VIP protection we can use controlling methods to get him to safety." Reese says back.

"You heard him, his squad can do it so now stop bothering me." Jacques says.

"But father." Whitley says.

Then Reese puts a hand on Whitley's shoulder.

"You heard your dad lets get going." Reese says with a smile.

"Gerrrrr fine just keep your hands off me, but i wouldn't mind this fine young woman to escort me." Whitley says while looking at Crystal.

"Keep your hands off of me." Crystal says in a low voice then thought.

" _I'd rather like Reese to hold my hand."_

"Id take her word for it, i don't know what she might do." Reese says.

Whitley then looks at Crystal then back at Reese, who was smiling away

After getting Whitley into the car Reese started to drive with Crystal sitting next to him, and Jack and Kathrin in the back with Whitley.

"So what do you guys do for most of your days?" Asks a curious Whitley.

Silence.

"Are you going to answer me?" Whitley asks.

"What we do most of our days is train, and well the rest is classified." Reese says back.

"Well I hold a secret clearance so that means you can tell me something." Whitley says.

"Well it's above yours, so the only people you can try to talk to is gen Ironwood, but I don't think he'll be in a talking mod." Reese says.

"I'm the CEO's son when I ask something I get it so tell me what you guys d…" Whitley didn't get to finish his thought.

Reese stopped the car and got out to confront the little shit.

"Hey get your hands off of me,do you know what my father will do to you." Whitley says with a smile.

Reese had a dark look on his face.

"Listen here I'm going to say this once. If you keep digging for information about the program, I will call into headquarters to get the nod to take you to jail, for spying and conspiracy, with a hefty jail time, and your daddy won't be able to bail you out for some years, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Reese asks.

Then all bravado Whitley had vanished, he just silently nodded.

Then Reese dusted Whitley off.

"So,where to first?" Reese asks.

"Umm Mr. Crew that's where I get my uniform from." Whitley says in a low voice.

"Right away Sir." Reese says.

Then the rest of the trip was spent in silence, just the way squad 16 liked.

They then arrived at the store, then Jack and Kathrin got our first and started to look around.

"What are they doing?" Whitley asks.

"Securing the zone." Reese said.

Then after a few moments Reese heard a tap on his door.

"Ok Whitley you can go in, Crystal stay here." Reese says.

"Wilco." Crystal says back.

"And don't answer the door to anyone unless it's me." Reese says.

Crystal nodded.

"Make it fast Whitley, I don't want to be here any longer than it needs to be. Reese says.

While Whitley was shopping the squad minus Crystal, are looking around for anyone who looks suspicious looking.

Then Whitley was done and it was back into the car.

"Where to now?" Reese asks.

"To the office supply store, you don't need to drive it's just around the corner." Whitley says.

"Is everything you need for school in this general area?" Reese asks.

"Yep." Whitley replies.

"K whole squad diamond formation let's take a walk." Reese orders.

After they got everything in order Reese puts the car on lockdown so that nobody can get near it.

As they were walking Reese noticed that some people were acting a little shady, but then again why would anyone be shady these days.

After the last stop it was time to head back, to the car but before they rounded the corner Crystal hung back to talk with Reese.

"Did you notice the homeless guy?" Crystal asks Reese.

"Um no i didn't I was watching people on the street. Why?" Reese asks back.

"Well he has been following us since we entered the area." Crystal says back.

Reese is now on alert mode.

"Caution." Reese said.

Reese then grabbed Whitley by the shirt.

"Um what are you doing?" Whitley asks.

"This you need to know but someone is watching us, and we have a feeling that they are not friendly." Reese says.

"What are you going to do?" Whitley asks.

"Walk to the car slowly so that no one gets suspicious." Reese says.

Then as they rounded the corner to where their car is they found it to be untouched and the street to be full of people.

But Reese wasn't stupid the whole squad knows about the White Fangs tactics for killing innocent people around their target.

Reese then gave the keys to Jack.

"Why are you giving me these?" Jack asks.

"So I can have an excuse for losing them,wait here." Reese says.

Reese then approached the car "pretending" to get the keys out of his pocket just so he can look around.

Then Reese saw something a reflection in a puddle that was underneath the car, a light tan square thing with a sensor on it, Reese then threw his arms up in the air and walked back to where his team was waiting.

"So what did you "find" your keys?" Jack asks.

"Nope but I did find a tan box underneath our car." Reese says back.

Everyone nodded except for Whitley.

"So what so special about a tan box?" Whitley asks.

Reese then leans forward to whisper in his ear.

"There is a bomb underneath the vehicle." Reese simply said.

Whitley was in shock.

"Well sir you forgot something did you? Well then let's go back." Reese says as he leads the way.

Whitley was about to say something but was silenced by Crystal.

"Don't say anything we are trying to save your life,so stay silent." Crystal says.

Then the whole squad then rounded the corner to see the street "conveniently" blocked off.

"In here." Reese said as he points to a coffee house.

They then entered and it was very silent inside, but that will change really fast.

Sure enough gunshots were heard outside.

"Atlas team you are surrounded give us what we want and no one has to get hurt." Someone said.

Then it hit Reese it was for real.

End

 **A/N so you're wondering what this AU timeline is like, well for first off it's takes place one year after team RWBY gets into Beacon Academy, so none of the events from the past season takes effect, then the tournament is delayed for next semester, but everything else stays the same so it will be some time before Reese gets into Beacon.**


	6. Chapter 6 Escape

Chapter 6

Escape

Reese at this moment in time was in the middle of comprehending, of what the hell is going on.

First they were escorting Whitley to get school supplies, then Reese found a bomb under their car, now they are trapped in a coffee house surrounded by the White Fang.

"Fucking great!" Crystal says.

"Amen to that." Jack and Kathrin say together.

"So what are we going to do?"asks a panicked Whitley.

"Working on it." Reese says as he looks around for a way out.

"Atlas forces this is the White Fang, we are here for the person your escorting, so come out with your hands up and no one has to get hurt." Someone said over the loudspeaker.

"Crystal watch my back, Jack get a line to command tell them everything went SNAFU, and Kathrin stay low and find a way out." Reese orders.

"Sir!" They all whispered.

"What about me?" Whitley asks.

"Keep your head down and stay quiet." Reese says.

Reese then unholsters his handgun.

"15 rounds per mag and I have 4 mags should be enough for a small fight." Reese says silently.

Reese then takes a peek from behind cover to see what he is up against.

"20 armed forces and 2 trucks, not bad for a kidnap." Reese says.

Then Reese's radio comes to life.

"Reese I found the power box to the cafe, should I turn off the power?" Kathrin asks.

"Hold on that thought, Jack did you get through to command?" Reese asks.

"Negative comms are jammed." Jack says back.

"Great we are on our own." Reese says.

Reese then takes another peek to see if anything is new, then he saw a flash of light from a rooftop, Reese then gets his head back in time and not to soon a bullet just struck where his head was.

BOOM!

That was the report of the rifle and from Reese's guess it was 450yd away, from his count.

"Hold your fire we want to do this as peaceful as possible." Said the unknown voice.

"Yeah right." Reese said.

"Excuse me! Who are you?" Said the voice.

"I'm not saying until you tell me yours." Reese says.

"And if I do not?" The voice asks.

Reese then raised his gun over cover and blind fired at the general location of the voice.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Then WHAPP! AUGGGG!

Reese must of hit someone.

"That bastard hit me, let's just toss a grenade in there and leave it at that!" Said another voice.

"We can't ransom a dead body can we humm." Said another voice.

Reese was at this point just trying to buy time.

"Why do you want him?" Reese asks.

"We need him for some.. why do I need to tell you."Said the White Fang.

"Then I can help with whatever negotiating you need done, it would be simpler that way, and quite frankly no one would get hurt taking that route." Reese says.

Reese then heard a scuffle about 10 feet to his left.

"I would advise to tell your troops to stay back or we will fire." Reese warns/orders.

"You don't have much to work with." Says the White Fang.

"Reese." Jack says in a low voice.

Reese looks at Jack where he is hiding from behind the counter.

"What do you got?" Reese asks.

Jack then holds up coffee creamer in it's powder form.

Then the light came on in Reese's head.

"Whitley we might be able to get you out, just grab onto my shirt." Reese says.

Whitley just nodded and grabbed on.

"Kathrin how is it outside?" Reese asked.

"Alleyway clear ready to kill the power." Kathrin says back.

"Good wait on my command, Crystal, Jack get ready to run on my go." Reese says.

"Ready!" Everyone said over the radio.

And not to soon the White Fang were back.

"Atlas team we are giving you two options. Option one you come out with your hands up, and we can all go home. Or option two we come in and take you by force." Said the commander.

While the commander was listing the options for Reese.

Reese meanwhile was giving hand signals to his squad.

"So what is it going to be Atlas?" The commander asks.

"Well after thinking it over we decided to take the third option." Reese says with a smug look.

"There is no third option Atlas, ok we warned you." The commander says.

"Good I was tired of waiting around." Reese says then nodded to Jack.

Jack then threw two bags of the creamer in the air, then right around that point the White Fang saw the bags get tossed into the air and realized what was about to happen.

"MOVE NOW!" The commander shouted to his team.

BOOM! BOOM!

Reese fired twice and hit the bags witch then covered the whole area in a smoke screen.

"GET THEM BEFORE THEY ESCAPE!" The commander shouted.

The team then entered the cafe and started to look for any clues to where they could have gone, but nothing they just vanished.

While the White Fang was wasting their time looking for them in the cafe, Reese and his squad was sneaking through the back alleys of the area they were in, with Whitley in tow.

But Reese knew they weren't out of the woods yet, Reese's first objective was to get out of the area that was being jammed so he can get backup.

"Is there a better way then through this garbage?" Whitley asks with a sick look on his face.

"It's either this or we walk on the streets and get spotted." Reese says back.

"Let's move faster I have a feeling that we are being followed." Crystal says.

"Yeah I got the same feeling." Jack said.

Little do they know that indeed that someone was following them.

The person in question was a young women with a long ponytail, black jumpsuit, and a sword/whip weapon.

Then the faunas made her move.

Reese was taking the lead when he heard a THUMP! 30 feet in front of him, Reese then raised his fist up, an order for everyone to stop while Reese looked around.

Reese was now on the hunt he knew something or someone was in front of him, but Reese was struggling to hear or see anything, but then Reese saw it a distinct shimmering on the ground that indicated that someone was camouflaged, but for Reese it was to late.

The first thing Reese felt was intense pain coming from his left arm like it was being electrocuted, Reese then fell to the ground fighting the darkness that was about to overtake him.

After what happened to Reese the rest of the team was down in seconds, starting with Crystal after Reese fell to the ground the unknown person jumped forward kicking Crystal in the head knocking her out, next was Jack he at least lasted longer than a few seconds but then he got tripped then punched in the face, last was Kathrin she got the whip around her waist the brought in for a series of punches to the body and head that left several bruises then she blacked out from the pain.

 **Several hours later**.

Reese then woke up first to find he was still in the same spot where he got knocked out.

"Ouch what the hell my arm feels like it's on fire." Reese says as he takes a look.

He found his left arm has a severe burn where the whip wrapped around his arm and zapped him.

Reese then turned around to see the rest of his team on the ground too Reese then went to work to wake them up.

Then after a second Reese realized that Whitley was gone.

"Oh shit we're screwed." Reese said as his team woke up and saw the same thing.

End


	7. Chapter 7 Search for the VIP

Chapter 07

Search for the VIP

Reese and the team then went back to the car where Jack disarmed the bomb that was underneath the car, then they all got into the back seat together to have a nice chat, but at first they were all silent as they looked at the floor.

"Floor is open for discussion." Reese finally said.

"I don't know what to do." Jack said.

"Yeah looks like we failed, we are going back and not doing another mission till the day we die." Kathrin said.

"We'll hold on there is some hope for us." Crystal said.

Then all eyes were on Crystal.

"Well let's think this over, we are still here that means command has eyes on us the whole time, so they are aware of the situation, and they are watching us to see how we act." Crystal said.

"So if that's the case, what should we do?" Jack asks.

Reese then picks up his rifle from the duffle bag and cocks the action open and loads a round.

"Our job." Reese said as he reaches the radio.

"Command this is squad 16 calling in." Reese says.

"Commander Winter here, what is your status?" Winter asks.

"Status is that we lost our target." Reese says back.

Then silence for several minutes the radio was silent.

Reese was now sweating, this was the CEO of the SDC son they just lost so it's a big deal for his team.

"What if they don't say anything?" Jack asks.

"Then we will investigate and find the VIP." Reese says.

"But that's unsanctioned operation, we could get in big trouble for that." Kathrin says.

"So?" Reese asks.

"I get it." Kathrin says back as she realizes what Reese is saying.

"Squad 16 your orders are to return to the facility." Winter said over the radio.

"We don't know how long we have until the White Fang is done with him and he is killed." Reese says back.

"We are aware of the situation but this is to advance for your squad, so come back and we will let the police force handle it." Winter says again.

At this point Reese was fuming, but he took a breath.

"Got we will be back soon." Reese said back.

"See you soon." Winter says as he hangs up the radio.

Reese then gets out of the car and walks to the driver's seat.

"Wait you are going to give up?" Kathrin asks.

"We are going to do our job." Reese says.

At first the rest of the squad is confused at what Reese is saying but then the light bulb clicked on for Crystal.

"Oh ok our job right." Crystal says as she grabs her weapon of choice.

Then Jack and Kathrin got the message and joined in.

Then the whole squad then left the car in lockdown mode and proceeded to retrace their tracks and figure out where the White Fang took Whitley.

"Where do we start?" Jack asks.

"Where the first encounter happened the cafe." Reese says.

Then in a few minutes they were at the cafe where they were not to long ago

"Well it looks like some cleaning up has long were we out?" Reese asks.

Crystal looks at her watch. "Quite some time." She says.

"Great they have a good head start on us." Reese says.

Reese then looked around for any clues, but found nothing to him it felt like it was staged.

"What are your orders commander?" Crystal asks.

"Split up and retrace your steps, from the moment we got here." Reese says.

Everyone then got to work, Reese was starting from where he was sitting to his escape with Whitley, while everyone else was doing their retracing, then when they all got to the alleyway things got tricky.

"We should've ran from this point." Reese says as he saw his mistake.

"Why shouldn't it generate noise, that would make us easier to track?" Jack asks.

"Yeah it would but then we wouldn't have been tricked in the first place." Reese says.

Then everyone had a confused look on their face.

"Well think about it, first was the bomb, then came the street shut down, then came the cafe, then the alleyway ambush by a single well trained White Fang soldier, it was all a set up, if we ran from this point we would have gotten out along with Whitley." Reese says.

"So with your infinite wisdom Reese where do you think they took Whitley?" Crystal asks.

Reese was about to take a breath then had nothing she got him.

"Well Kathrin can you hack the Atlas satellites and do a search for Whitley, they couldn't have taken him very far." Reese says.

"You got it." Kathrin says.

"Then what should we do then?" Crystal says while pointing to Jack.

"We wait." Reese says as he sits down on the ground.

Then what felt like forever Kathrin had something.

"Hey guys I don't remember, isn't rule number one when kidnaping a target is to take him to a abandoned building?" Kathrin asks.

Reese then takes a look at her laptop and sees several thermal outlines of people walking around and one tied up to a post.

"Good work let's get going." Reese says.

"I have one more thing to say, it's up Atlas knows where we are, so we need to move now." Kathrin says as she runs past Reese while ripping her laptop apart.

"Covering our trail." Kathrin says.

Reese nodded and continued to run to their next destination.

 **At the same time at the Facility.**

General Ironwood was starting at a screen that contains information about all the squads for project Predator, that was until Winter ran into his office.

"Yes Winter?" Ironwood says.

"Someone just hacked our network." Winter says.

"You know who did it?" Ironwood asks.

"Yes it was squad 16." Winter says back.

"What were they after? Ironwood asks.

"Satellite images of a area that holds something important for them." Winter says back.

"Show me." Ironwood says as he stands up from his desk.

They both then went to the Threat Assessment room, that room has everything that Atlas needs to know in a instant, one time in the past that room prevented a mistake that would have ended in disaster, in this case there was a large group of White Fang moving into the city to do a massive attack on a major city, at the time the Threat Assessment room had six computers and two big screens that were connected to the Atlas military satellites, when one of the satellites picked up the images from 5 miles out from the city they took action and ambushed the group of 20 White Fang after some time they discovered that they had plans to put bombs around the city and kill a lot of civilians.

Now as Ironwood entered the room it was a marvel to behold, sense the failed attack, it has gotten some upgrades, at least 50 computers ,10 big screens linked to all the satellites that orbit the planet and instant phone lines to all their out posts that make a call in seconds if need be.

But one screen in particular held an image, the same image that Kathrin was looking at not to long ago.

"Where is squad 16 right now?" Ironwood asks the operator.

"Um hold on sir just getting the live link setup." The intern said.

Even tho it's a high tech room getting live feed from their satellites is still a pain, but it makes it harder for someone to hack it from the outside.

Then the screen then flicked to life where it showed a image of the town where squad 16 is.

"Here we go." Intern said.

Then a series of cross hairs appeared on screen and started to zoom in and out showing high definition images, well how good are they, well they are rumored to pick out a 2" knife blade from high altitude in cloudy weather.

Then after a minute they found four people with guns walking towards a warehouse that they were looking at a minute ago.

"That's them?" Ironwood asks.

"Yes sir it is them." The intern replies.

"Where is their back up?" Winter asks.

"Probably didn't call for any. Did you tell them to come back Winter?" Ironwood asks.

"Yes I did but it looks like they are going to finish the job." Winter says back.

"So what are we going to do?"asks the intern.

Both Winter and Ironwood pull up chairs so they can watch.

"Hope." Is all Winter said.

End


	8. Chapter 8 PEV

Chapter 8

P.E.V

Reese and the team were slowly moving up to the warehouse that is currently holding Whitley hostage.

"Alright team ready?" Reese says as he shoulders his rifle.

"Ready." They all said in unison.

"Execute." Reese whispers.

Then they all vanished into the shadows separating to do their part of the mission.

 **30 minutes ago.**

"So did each of you a print out of the warehouse?" Kathrin asks.

"Yep." They said in unison.

"So here is Whitley, he is positioned in the center of the area so that puts him where he could be seen." Reese says.

"So he is in the open, where we can't just snatch him without being noticed." Crystal says.

"Yep and it's heavily patrolled, at least four guards come by every 30 seconds." Jack says.

"So what to do." Reese says as he paces.

" _Target is surrounded by all sides with no blind spots, what to do what to do,... I got it!"_ Reese thought internally.

"Here is what we are going to do." Reese says.

 **Present time.**

Reese and Crystal are climbing a ladder that will lead to the rooftops where they can get an unobstructed view of the warehouse, then from there he can provide distractions for Jack and Kathrin as they find an opening so that they can get in together.

Reese and Crystal were in position they had the best view, well too good they could see where Whitley is and he didn't look great.

"Team two I have eyes on the package, and it looks like they were trying to get something out of him." Reese says over the radio.

"Copy we just saw some White Fang out here, they are currently patrolling the outside perimeter." Kathrin says back.

"We got it looks like we are going to have to deal with them first, or we risk more problems." Reese says back.

"Got it holding position." Jack says.

They then started to wait but they didn't have to wait for long.

"Here they come." Reese says over the radio.

Reese then put his sights on one of them, to Reese it didn't feel right, he could read what the guy was saying even tell his emotions are, but at least Reese didn't plan on killing them.

 **20 minutes ago.**

"What is the rules of engagement?" Jack asks Reese.

Reese dreaded that question.

"Non lethal." Reese says as he walks away.

 **Present time**.

The two White Fang soldiers then stopped and turned their backs to Jack and Kathrin, both were hiding in the shadows waiting.

Through Reese's scope he could see them sweating.

"Here we go, on my count ready?" Reese says on the radio.

Reese then saw them both nod.

Meanwhile back at the Threat assessment room.

Winter and Ironwood were watching it all go down in real time.

"What are they doing?" Winter asks.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Ironwood says.

Back at Reese.

"3."

Jack and Kathrin are ready to pounce.

"2."

While Reese and Crystal had their fingers squeezing their triggers on their rifles.

"1."

Then both Jack and Kathrin jumped out of the shadows and wrapped their arms around on their targets necks and started to squeeze.

"Ack! What's on our backs?" Said one of the White Fang soldiers.

"I don't know call for help Ack!" Said the other.

Then the first one reached for his radio to call for help.

"Oh no don't do that aww shit!" Reese said as he was watching.

PEWW! That was a suppressed shot from Reese's rifle.

Then the radio that the White Fang was holding just a second ago is now gone, Reese shot it from his hands.

Then for squad 16 it was a long watch to try to knock the two combatants out, but in reality it was more like 15 seconds.

WHUMP! WHUMP! that was both of their bodies hitting the ground.

Jack then did a check on them while Reese and Crystal regrouped.

"They are alive and they will live, with one nasty headache when they wake up." Jack says.

"Good hide them in the shadows so nobody can see them." Reese ordered.

Then after they hid the bodies they stacked up on a door that was not heavy guarded.

 **30 seconds ago inside the warehouse.**

"What was that noise?" The commander asks his second in charge.

"I don't know sir, it sounded like a whisp." The White Fang said back.

"Go get a team together and investigate, I don't want anything getting in here and ruining my plans for the ransom." Said the commander.

Then the team left to see what is going on outside the commander walks over to Whitley who is currently tied to a pole with bruises all over his body, except for his face the commander wants to keep that intact so the face can be recognized on camera.

"Soon your dad will have to pay up if he wants to see you again." Commander said.

"Your so inefficient." Whitley says as he grins.

WHUMP! One more kick to the gut.

"Shut up you little shit." Commander says to Whitley.

 **Back at Reese's team.**

"Open it." Reese says.

Crystal then locked picked the door and opened it silently and the team slipped in without making any noise.

They then took a stop in the shadows.

"Time until reinforcements show up?" Reese asks.

"5 minutes till they show up." Kathrin says.

"Got it." Reese says.

 **3 minutes ago.**

"Kathrin call the cops and send them this location." Reese says.

"Um isn't that a bad idea?" Kathrin asks.

"We need the White Fang to look away from where we are going to be, so we can slip in and grab Whitley without much incident." Reese says.

Kathrin then takes out her phone and dials 2-2-9.

"2-2-9 what's your emergency?" The operator asked.

"Help! the White Fang are nearby and they are taking young women to do who knows what." Kathrin fake panics.

"What's your location?" The operator asks.

"They found me I got to run!" Kathrin says as she drops the phone.

After the team rounds the corner Kathrin looks at Reese.

"Do you think it will work?" Kathrin asks.

"It should it's standard procedure to track the GPS signal if someone is unable to speak so that they can get a first responder to the general location of an emergency." Reese says.

 **Present time.**

"How much longer till the police show up?" Reese asks.

"1:50 seconds." Kathrin says back.

"Ok when we hear the sirens we make our move." Reese says.

"Right so what is the plan?" Jack asks.

"Well from what I have seen is that there are four guards looking at Whitley at one point, when we get that moment we will come out of the shadows and bash them in the head and then leave without a trace." Reese says.

"Got it." Everyone else said silently.

Then Reese looked at his watch and listened.

"Right on time." Reese said as he heard the first siren.

Then the intercoms came to life.

"The police are here get ready for combat positions, and evacuation." Someone said.

"Wait." Reese said.

Then he saw four White Fang soldiers take position around Whitley, with one of them untying him from the post.

"Good that removes one more step for me." Reese whispered.

Meanwhile back at the Threat Assessment Room.

"What are they doing?" Ironwood asks.

"I'm not sure sir,but from the looks of it they are waiting." The intern said.

"We will mobilize some backup for them from the military." Winter said.

"Wait." Ironwood said.

"Why?" Winter said.

"Look!" Ironwood said as he points to the screen.

Winter then takes a look and sure enough the four thermal images of squad 16 are moving.

 **Back at Reese.**

"Execute!" Reese said.

Then the squad then split up each of them going for one of the four White Fang soldiers that were currently around Whitley.

Reese was making his way around to the one who was holding Whitley, and Reese's heart was pounding so hard he could hear it and nothing else except his breathing.

"In position." Crystal said.

"Same." Said Jack and Kathrin.

"3-2-1 Go!" Reese said.

Then they all ran at their targets and as expected they were caught off guard from the sudden movement.

Reese then slapped the gun away from Whitley's head, then pushed Whitley away so he would be out of danger, then Reese then wrapped his arms around his opponent's throat and started to squeeze.

" _Now remember squad 16 after you get your target in a choke hold, squeeze for ten seconds and they will be out."_ Reese remembered from close combat training.

Reese was now worried that it's not working this guy wouldn't go down but something new caught Reese's attention.

BANG!

" _SHIT!"_ Reese thought internally.

Of all the things that could go wrong was that someone had to fired their gun to get someone's attention and it did.

"Intruders spotted on the cameras, everyone to combat positions." The commander said over the radio.

"Let's get out of here, team cover me!" Reese said as his target hit the ground.

Then the rest of the squad then leveled their guns at the door ways and fired.

BOOM! BANG! BOOM! BOOM! BANG! BANG! BOOM!

"Great firefight! Squad let's get out of here!" Reese ordered.

"Wilco!" They all said as they back away.

Meanwhile the police were moving in after they cleared the first wave of White Fang soldiers, and making arrest.

"Captain!" One of the officer said.

"Go ahead." The captain says.

"There are reports of gun fire in the back of the warehouse, should we investigate?" The officer asks.

"Go ahead but be careful we do not know what we may run…." the captain was about to say.

Then without warning the White Fang commander came out of a door and he was holding a really big sword that could crush a man.

"DIE IN THE NAME WHITE FANG!" The commander shouted.

At this point nobody had their guns out ready to defend their captain.

But then something new happened.

WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!

Three new holes appeared on the White Fang commander's body 2 to the chest 1 to the head.

 **9 seconds earlier.**

"Ok team we're almost out of here." Reese said.

Then a new sound got his attention.

"Die in the name of the White Fang!" Someone yelled.

Reese then turned around to see the commander running at the police captain with a weapon in his hand.

Then without out thinking Reese then raised his rifle and fired.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Three shots fired.

Two to the chest one to the head.

White Fang commander dead.

For Reese he didn't even think about it he just raised his gun and fired without a second thought.

" _What did I just do?"_ Reese asks himself.

Then another voice entered his head.

"Let's get out of here, Kathrin secured a ride for us." Crystal said to Reese.

Reese then got up and ran.

Meanwhile with the police captain.

"There is a individual over there find them and capture them." He ordered.

At the same time at the Threat Assessment room.

"Winter find a radio frequency that we can use, so that we can get them out." Ironwood ordered.

"Yes sir." Winter said as she takes a chair.

Back at Reese.

The whole squad plus Whitley were in a car now driving away from the area, and now they have a moment to catch their breath.

Then Crystal realized something.

"Reese did you just?" Crystal asks.

"I don't want to talk right now." Reese says.

Crystal was about to press him but got something new to worry about.

"Police on our tail." Jack said as Crystal looks back from the driver side and sees several cars chasing them.

"Great more problems." Crystal said as she hits the accelerator on the car.

End.

 **A/n how many of you know what P.E.V means?**


	9. Chapter 9 Evasion

Chapter 09

Evasion

While the mission was a success, it came with a problem while trying to get out Reese saw a cop in danger of getting hit and took action, but now the cops were chasing squad 16 and Whitley down the road.

"Any ideas?" Kathrin asks.

"I'm working on it. Crystal don't stop for anything." Reese says.

"Why?" Crystal asks.

"Because we are a bunch of seventeen year olds with military grade weapons with us, and officially we don't exist nor does the Predator program." Reese says back.

"Radios are still jammed." Jack says.

"No they are not Jack look at the cops they are communicating with each other." Reese says.

"So?" Jack asks.

"So that means find a frequency that we can use to call back to home base." Reese says back.

"Right." Jack said.

"Cops are closing in." Kathrin says.

Reese then looks in the rear view mirror to see that there are five cop cars chasing them, and from the looks of it the lead car is going to PIT them.

"That's not good." Reese groans.

"What?" Crystal asks.

"Well they are going to PIT us and well we can't get caught." Reese says as he unholsters his handgun.

"What are you doing?" Crystal asks.

"Buying Jack some time so we can get out of here." Reese says as he takes aim at the tires and fires.

BANG! BANG!

That made the lead car swerve and get back a good distance.

"Well what you did make them back off but now they are calling for more back up." Kathrin says.

"How do you know that?" Reese asks.

"I found the radio frequency that they are using." Kathrin says back.

"Good stay on it and inform Crystal of their movements so we don't get boxed in." Reese says back.

"Got it, Crystal take a right they have a spike trap up ahead." Kathrin says.

Crystal then nods and swerves to the right.

"Jack how are we doing?" Reese says.

"I can't seem to find the emergency frequency that Atlas forces use to call for help." Jack says back.

"Umm give me a second." Reese says as he thinks.

"Car." Kathrin says.

"For the love of augh." Reese says as he shoots at the tires.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"I CANT THINK WITH ALL OF THE NOISE YOU GUYS ARE MAKING!" Reese shouts at the cops.

BANG! BANG!

Was the response that Reese got back.

"Looks like they are going to shoot back now. Um try frequency 656.76" Reese says to Jack.

After a little bit Jack started to talk on the radio.

"This is squad 16 we are getting chased by law enforcement and we need assistance ASAP!" Jack says on the radio.

 **Meanwhile at the Threat Assessment room.**

"Scan all radio frequencies and get them patched through to this room." Winter says to everyone in the room.

"I can't seem to get the police off of squad 16 tail, they want them." Ironwood says to Winter.

"Um hate to break in but I think I found a frequency they are using." The intern said.

"Well get on it." Winter says.

After a few minutes something came thru.

"This is squad 16 requesting assistance we are being pursued." Jack said over the radio.

"General Ironwood here squad 16 what is your situation?" Ironwood asks.

"Currently all teammates accounted for plus the VIP, the only bad thing is that we are being chased by the police." Jack says in one breath.

"Command copies all, stand by for further instructions." Ironwood says as he takes off his head set.

"Give me options." Winter says to everyone in the room.

Then the room was alive with rapid typing that was being inputted into the smart computer and hopefully it can give them an solution.

Then after some time it gave them something to work with and it didn't look good.

 **Solution go to the bridge at 26th street and jump.**

"Your kidding me right?" Winter asks Ironwood.

"Recompute." Ironwood says to the intern.

 **Calculating…. jump off the bridge.**

"Oh boy they are not going to be happy." Winter says.

"Winter to squad 16." Winter says over the radio.

"Go for Jack of squad 16." Jack replied back.

"Um go to the 26th street and find the bridge and wait for further instructions." Winter says.

"Got will relay to commander." Jack says back then something else was heard.

BANG! BANG!

"Shit that was close. Look out for that technical keep your eyes on it Kathrin." That was Reese the radio picked up his shots.

Back at Reese.

"What do we have Jack?" Reese asks.

"We are to proceed to the 26th street and go to the bridge." Jack says back.

"That's it? Well let's get to it." Reese says to everyone.

"What about me?" Whitley asks.

"Keep your head down, and if I need you to do something else I'll be sure to inform you ahead of time." Reese says.

Whitley then got his head down and not to soon ether a dust round just entered through the back window and penetrated Reese,and made the front windshield a light shade of red.

"AUGGGGGG! IV'E BEEN HIT." Reese shouts.

"Where?" Kathrin asks.

"Left side under the lung." Reese says back.

Kathrin then put herself on the center seat of the car, and started to treat Reese.

"I'm going to give you 50cc of a anesthetic so you won't be in pain." Kathrin says.

Reese just nodded while in pain.

Kathrin then administered the drug and Reese then felt better.

"Man I'm so mad right now." Reese says.

"Sir hate so give bad news." Jack says.

"What is worst we are on a bridge about to get out of here." Reese says.

"The police blocked off the other end and are now closing in on us now." Jack says.

"Fuck! Crystal stop the car." Reese says.

"Are you crazy?" Crystal asks.

"JUST DO IT!" Reese orders back.

The car then came to a full stop and now everything is now at a stand still.

"What do we do now?" Jack asks.

"Get out of the car." Reese ordered.

Then everyone silently got out with Whitley in the center of them.

Now there was nowhere to run squad 16 back against the guard rail with the cops closing in.

"Unknown persons put your weapons on the ground and step away from the hostage." The police captain said over the intercom.

"Not a chance." Reese whispered.

Reese's mind was now racing trying to figure a way out of this problem with the hopes of evac coming.

"Reese." Crystal says.

"Yeah." Reese says back.

"I don't think evac is coming." Crystal says.

Reese was about to say something but then realized she was right there is no evac.

Reese then looks over the edge.

"Looks like we don't have another option." Reese says.

"What do you mean?" Whitley asks.

"Whitley jump." Reese says.

"What? I'm not doing that!" Whitley says in shock.

"Jump!" Reese says again.

Whitley then groans and climbed the guard rail and jumps.

"WAIT! STOP!" Shouted the police captain but to late Whitley was gone.

"Jack, Kathrin you next." Reese says.

They jumped without hesitation, but now the cops were now moving.

"Crystal let's go!" Reese grabbed Crystal hand but not before hearing more gunshots.

WAP! WAP!

Reese then felt a round enter his right shoulder and saw at the same time Crystal get hit in the abdomen area.

Then the next thing they both hit was water.

30 seconds earlier at the Threat Assessment room.

"Winter squad 16 are now cornered." The intern said.

"I can see that thank you." Winter said back while sweating.

"They got to jump it's their only chance." Ironwood said.

Then the thermal imaging then showed them jumping, and at the same time seeing the last two get shot.

"NO!" Winter shouted.

Back at Reese.

It was both cold and hot at the same time, cold because of the water, hot because of the dust rounds that are in him.

Then he surfaced from the water and just in time to see Crystal screaming in agony from getting shot.

"AUGH SHIT! THAT HURTS LIKE HELL!" Crystal shouted while Reese made his way to her.

"It's ok I got you." Reese says as he wraps his arms around her so that he can swim both of them to safety.

Then Reese saw Jack, Kathrin, and Whitley waiting for them further down the river.

"Guys help me with her, she is is great pain Kathrin administer drugs." Reese says.

"Got it and what are we going to do after I'm done here?" Kathrin asks.

"We keep moving the police force is probably searching or us." Reese says.

Then after a few minutes Jack then grabbed Crystal from off the ground and started to move with Reese.

"Squad 16 come in." Winter said on the radio.

"16 here." Reese says back.

"Status?" Winter asks.

"Well 2 teammates wounded one got hit twice, the other two unharmed, and VIP is cold but unharmed." Reese says back.

"Who got hit twice?" Winter asks.

"Me. Send me the location for pick up." Reese says.

"Pick up is located one mile north of your position, someone will pick you up out." Winter says as she hangs up the radio.

Reese then puts in the passcode into the radio where it will overheat and detonate to keep the program a secret.

Sometime later at Jacques house.

"Where is my son, your team is incompetent I should have never have hired them!" Jacques shouted at Ironwood.

"Sir as I told you team 16 has the situation under control." Ironwood responds back.

"Well they are in deep trouble when you get your hands on them they will….." Jacques was about to say but was interrupted.

BANG!

That was the main door to his office got kicked open.

In the doorway stood squad 16 in their suits all ragged and torn in some places dirt and some other stains on their outfits,and two squadmates shot and bleeding.

Reese then limped over to Jacques and looked him straight in the eye.

"Mission accomplished." Reese said before he passed out from the days events.

End.

 **Conection made...**

 **Accessing files.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **File open Squad 16 member.**

 **Name Kathrin (Redacted)**

 **D.O.B Redacted**

 **Age 17**

 **Hight 5'5"**

 **Weight 115 Lbs**

 **Info.**

 **Kathrin was born to a wealthy famly in a small town in Vacuo, great education stright "A" student.**

 **Then she got a big amout funding to attend a prestigious school to advance her education but encoutered Reese during a school yard scuffle, where she was chosen by him to be part of the Predator program.**

 **Curently her favorite weapon is the Atlas 56 SMG, also serves as the teams medic and hacker.**

 **Conection terminated.**


	10. Chapter 10 R&I

Chapter 10

Rest and improvement

Darkness was all Reese saw then he saw the warehouse where Whitley was being held, then came the extraction so far so good in Reese's perspective, then he saw the police captain with a shocked look on his face, then Reese saw the White Fang commander raise a weapon, then Reese took out his rifle and fired.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Same result two to the chest and one to the head, dead as always.

Then the chase happened, then came the jump.

WAP! WAP!

Both Reese and Crystal both got hit, then came her scream of pain.

"AUGGGGGGGGG!"Crystal shouted.

Then the last thing Reese remembers is walking up to Jacques face and saying.

"Mission Accomplished." Reese said before passing out from the loss of blood.

Then something new came from the darkness he sees a young woman standing in a grassy field wearing a white dress and with long blond hair.

Reese was speechless but he started to walk towards her in hopes of getting some answers out of her, but then something pulled him back.

"Reese? REESE WAKE UP!" Kathrin shouted.

"Uhh what is going on?" Reese asks even tho his eyes were spinning.

"You are back in the Facility in the med bay." Kathrin said back in a calm voice.

Reese then got his senses back in order and was wide awake.

"What happened?" Reese asks.

"What do you mean?" Kathrin asks.

"After I passed out." Reese says.

"Well when you passed out we called for help, while Whitley was getting a lecture from his dad about who knows what." Kathrin said.

"Irrelevant information." Reese said.

"Right umm what happened afterwards was all a blur, what I know is that we were all rushed back into the car we came in, and then you and Crystal then were rushed off to surgery while me and Jack had to wait." Kathrin said.

"How long was I out?" Reese asks.

"Two days, Crystal has yet to wake up Jack is tending to her." Kathrin said.

"Anything else I need to know?" Reese asks.

"Well um I got orders from the doctor that if you were to wake up we be transferred back to our room and placed under recuperating orders." Kathrin says.

"So we are allowed some rest after what happened." Reese says.

Recuperating orders is where the team that has wounded are allowed to skip class or training courses so,they can recover.

"Yep." Kathrin said as she pulls back the curtain to reveal Jack tending to a unconscious Crystal.

"How is she?" Reese asks.

"Well um put simply. She had it rough." Jack says.

"Well while me and Jack were watching your surgerys Crystal heart stopped a couple of times, but the doctors were able to bring her back every time." Kathrin said.

"So she died then was brought back to life twice?" Reese asks.

"Three times." Jack corrected.

"shit!" Reese whispers.

"Does this change anything for our team?" Reese asks.

"No it doesn't." Said a new voice.

"And you might be?" Kathrin asks.

"I'm the attending nurse miss Autumn." She said.

" _That's a fake name if I ever heard of one."_ Squad 16 thought at the same time.

"So now that your commander is awake we should get the paperwork out of the way and your medicine worked out." Autumn said.

"One question. Why hasn't she woken up?" Reese asks.

Autumn takes one look at Crystals chart.

"Well put simply she is in a coma." Autumn said.

"A coma? What does that mean?" Kathrin says.

"Well Crystal is in a sleep like state where she hasn't woken up." Autumn says.

"When will she wake up?" Reese asks.

"Don't know could be hours, a few days, or a few weeks, we just don't know. But I have orders to have you and your squad discharged when you woke up." Autumn says as she gets the paperwork.

Reese then nods then looks at Crystal then back at Autumn when she had all the paperwork.

"Great now you need to get changed so you can be discharged." Autumn said.

Reese then nods then moves his legs for the first time since two days ago, then he finds something unusual.

"Nurse why am I in my underwear?" Reese asks.

"It's so that we can get our instruments on you so we can keep track of you vitals more accurately." Autumn said with a smile.

" _Yeah right._ Jack cover and help me." Reese said and thought.

Jack then came over with a pair of shorts and a shirt and draws the curtains so that Reese can get dressed.

After a few minutes Reese then came out with Jack helping balance Reese along the way.

"Ok so signature here and you're good to go." Autumn said.

Reese then scribbled his name on the clipboard and handed it back to her.

"Good you may go back to your rooms with Crystal, but as a warning when you enter your room you will find some things have changed to accommodate your current conditions." Autumn said.

Reese then nods then takes/limps back to their room with Crystal still asleep.

Upon arriving at their room they found boxes that contained their weapons and suits still in their bloody conditions, with a note attached to them.

" _Damn it squad 16 why did you put so many holes in them?" Q_

That brought a smile to Reese's face.

Reese then punched in the code to their room and opened it up.

Indeed it was changed the beds were still there but Crystal's bed was gone, but all in all that was the only thing that was different.

"Alright let's get the equipment in here so Crystal can hopefully wake up soon." Reese said.

Then after a several minutes of rearranging some of the furniture, Crystal plus her monitoring equipment were in the room.

Reese then took the time to grab the boxes and weapon cases that were sitting outside their room and started to unpack them, when Reese got to his weapon, he froze then he remembered what he did with it and winced.

Kathrin did noticed that.

"Reese are you ok?" Kathrin asks.

Pause no response.

"Reese are you ok?" Kathrin asks again but also shaking him.

"Uhh ahhh. What?" Reese said slightly confused.

"Are. You. Ok?" Kathrin asks again.

"Yep I'm ok." Reese says all to quickly.

Kathrin at this point is worried about her commander, but at the same time had to respect his comments.

"Ok just checking." Kathrin said as she took her seat at her desk and started to clean her weapons.

Then after a little bit around 8:30 pm Reese then got up from his bed where he was reading a techno thriller book and looked a everyone.

"Well it's officially time to eat, but I don't think all of us can go." Reese says.

"You guys go first I'll watch Crystal." Kathrin said.

Reese then went over to the weapon cabinet and opened it up and grabbed two radios.

"If anything changes you call it in and we will come." Reese says.

"Got it." Kathrin said as she takes a radio.

Reese and jack then went to the mess hall where on the menu for tonight is hamburger,fries, and vegetables of your choice.

At first nether Jack or Reese was eating they were just staring at their food.

"Not quite the same without our partners eh." Jack says.

"Yep you got that right." Reese says as he takes a bite out of his hamburger.

"Hey Reese!" Someone shouted.

" _Oh no not Stark again."_ Both Reese and Jack thought at the same time.

"Hey we just noticed that your down two teammates, what's up with that?" Stark asks while his goons were snickering.

"Mind your own business Stark, didn't you learn your lesson last time?" Reese asks.

"Yeah I did but you still …" Stark was about to say but was cut off by Reese.

Reese didn't say anything but instead his hand shot out and grabbed Stark's right hand, and then Reese twisted it and flipped Stark onto his back where Stark was now on the ground and is looking up to see Reese with a butter knife to his throat, but Reese stopped it just a fraction of an inch away from Stark, and Stark got a good look at Reese's eyes they had a hardened look to them, Stark went limp.

"K you win Reese cool it." Jack said as he got up from his side of the table.

"That look did… (gulp) did you kill someone?" Stark asks Reese.

No words instead Reese then got up and threw the knife into the wall where it stuck.

"Come on Jack, we're breaking the rules, let's take the food back to our room and share it." Reese says as he grabs his tray.

"Got it." Jack says as he follows.

A short walk later they were back at their room.

"Any improvement?" Reese asks as he puts his tray on his desk.

"Well I did see her finger move." Kathrin says back.

"So a little improvement ." Reese says as he hands Kathrin some fries.

"Yes thank you." Kathrin says back.

"So why are you back here?" Kathrin asks.

"Stark." Jack said back.

"Oh him he'll never learn." Kathrin said back.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Who is it?" Jack says.

"It's Winter open up." Winter said.

Jack then got up and opened the door to a sterned looking Winter, but her face turned soft when she saw Crystal.

"She is the first person to die then be brought back to life in this program." Winter said as she looked at Crystal's stats.

"Yep I couldn't believe it when I heard it, so what are you doing here Winter?" Reese says.

"Well it has come to my attention that your the first squad to get a kill during training." Winter says.

Jack and Kathrin then looked at Reese.

"What?" Reese asks.

"So that's why you were flinching when you picked up your gun." Kathrin said.

"That's none of your business Kathrin." Reese says.

"Oh it is everyone's business, because now you are now moving on to advance training, where you can go on more technical missions." Winter says.

Then the whole squad was now in a stunned state at that kind of news.

"But with advanced training comes with new training, since you are in the military you will all learn how to take a life when it calls for it." Winter says.

"But I don't want to have that responsibility, I want out now." Kathrin said.

"Not possible." Reese says.

"What do you mean?" Kathrin asks.

"Well when you climbed into that truck some months ago you officially died." Winter says.

"You mean, we don't exist?" Jack asks with a concerned look on his face.

"Yes you don't, everyone in this facility doesn't exist, well except for the instructors. I'm sorry I had to tell you this." Winter says back.

"Well what do we do then?" Reese asks not liking being in the dark about the Predator program.

"Learn to fight keep your teammates alive, you four are the only family you guys have left, so you are currently on rest until Crystal wakes up, wait for further orders." Winter says as she walks away.

Then The whole room then went quiet and stayed like that for some time until Jack looked at Reese.

"How much did you know?" Jack asked.

"I only knew about the part where we have died and we don't exist, the rest I didn't know about." Reese says back.

Reese then got up from his desk and started getting ready for bed, and Jack and Kathrin got ready without being told to do so.

Then after the lights went out it was hard for anyone to fall asleep at this point, then sometime during the night Reese heard a scuffle of bed sheets,Reese then looks over to see both Jack and Kathrin sharing the same bed.

Jack noticed Reese looking at them.

"What?" Jack whispered.

Reese at this point who was finding it hard to comprehend everything got up and moved Kathrin's bed closer to Jack's bed then walked back to his bed and grabbed his covers for his bed walked back to Jacks bed.

"Move over I understand." Reese says.

"What do you mean?" Kathrin asks.

"What I mean is that we have to take care of each other and if it means we have to huddle up to comfort each other then so be it, so move." Reese says back.

Jack then moves over and Reese sets up his covers so that he has them to himself then the last thing Reese does is grabs Crystal's hand and holds on.

"Things are going to get a lot harder from this point." Reese says as he closed his eyes.

 **1 week later**

Reese had made considerable progress in the book he owns, but the constant beeping of the heart rate monitor on Crystal's bed keeps reminding Reese of the problems that he is still on R&R time until Crystal wakes up Reese can't do anything thing.

"We're back." Kathrin said as she and Jack entered the room.

"Ah. Did you enjoy your race?" Reese asks.

"Wait how did you know?" Kathrin asks.

"Well you told me that both of you were going for a walk around the Facility. Then suddenly the cameras outside told me you started to go running." Reese says with a grin.

"Told you he would know." Jack says.

And for that comment Jack got an elbow to the ribs.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" everyone in the room was laughing, and for once it was a good feeling to be happy again in Reese's perspective.

"Mphhh." someone said in the room.

"Who said that?" Jack asks.

Both Reese and Kathrin shrugged their shoulders.

"Well something or someone just made a noise." Jack said.

Then Reese's eyes widened in realisation and looks at Crystal.

"Crystal wake up we are back home." Reese says as he looks at Crystal.

Crystal was now starting to stir then she opens up her eyes and sees her team.

"Auggg what the hell happened?" Crystal asks.

END


	11. Chapter 11 New Things

Chapter 11

New things

 **3 weeks after Crystal's awakening**

It's has been a rough three weeks for all of squad 16.

First came after Crystal woke up, in the week that she was out she lost some weight like 15 lbs, second her muscles have not been exercised for that time so she needed help with walking and physical therapy just to get her muscles back to normal, third came something that Reese didn't like.

Therapy.

Yep since his mission where he took his first life, Reese has to talk to a counselor twice a week just make sure his head is working just right.

But Reese spent most of his time starting at the wall trying to make sense of everything.

"You know Reese we have been sitting here for the past hour waiting for you to say something." The therapist said.

Reese in return said nothing back.

"Are you afraid that the instant you say something it makes you disqualified from any field service?" Therapist said.

Reese then nods.

"I see and I understand coming from where you stand as a commander of a squad you worked very hard to get there, what I'm here to help you with is mainly coping with the nightmares you are getting." Therapist said.

"Well what am I supposed to say?" Reese asks with a hint of frustration.

"Well say what you see first, then we can build off of that." Therapist said.

"I always see two to the chest one to the head." Reese said.

"Isn't that the standard firing protocol on a target?" Therapist asks.

"Yeah it is." Reese says back.

"Why did you shoot that person?" Therapist asks.

"I saw someone in danger so I took action, the only thing I felt was my training kick into effect, and when all said is done I saw I killed the White Fang combatant dead from my actions." Reese said.

Then for some time silence was in the room as the therapist was thinking about what Reese said.

"Well in my many years of doing this job I can see if someone enjoyed it or they regretted it." The therapist said.

"So what am I?" Reese asks.

"Your the one who regretted it, but that's what you have been trained to do, so you are cleared to go back to duty, but remember one thing." Therapist said.

"What's that?" Reese asks.

"That you need more training to distinguish between innocent and threat, now off you go I'll update your training program to your instructors." The therapist said.

Reese then left the office and walked back to his room then when he got to the door he hesitated and walked away, and made it to the roof of the Facility and just stared out at the sunset.

Reese didn't have a clue of how long he was standing there until someone caught his attention.

"Reese." the individual says.

Reese then blinks once and looks behind him to see someone in white.

"Winter." Reese said.

"What are you doing up here?" Winter asks.

"To clear my head." Reese says.

"Well you have been up here for awhile, go back to your squad they need their leader." Winter says.

"They can operate without me if I recall correctly it's dinner time." Reese says.

"That's not the point." Winter says as her voice rises.

"Oh yeah what is the damn point!" Reese shouts.

Reese then turns around just in time to see Winter's fist coming right at him, Reese then blocks it and creates distance away from Winter.

Then at the same time Winter then runs forward to get closer to Reese, then she delivers a series of punches and kicks to Reese.

WHAP! STRIKE! BLOCK! WHOSH! KICK! SLAP! PUNCH! STRIKE!

Then Winter saw her opening and then grabbed Reese by his left hand as he tried to strike her with that hand, then she takes her free hand and puts her thumb on Reese's recent wound and pressed hard on it.

"AUGGGGGG!" Reese shouted in pain as he dropped to his knees.

"The damn point is that you need to get better in your training so you can survive, now look me in the eyes and say "yes ma'am." Winter says.

At first Reese didn't look at her but instead just kept looking at the roof.

"SAY IT!" Winter shouted as she applied pressure.

"ACK!" Reese said then he look up at Winter with rage in his eyes but he knew that he couldn't beat her.

"YES MA'AM!" Reese shouted.

Winter then let him go and Reese walked back to his room while rubbing his shoulder.

As Reese then turned the corner to get off the roof Winter then looked at the sunset then looked at her stomach then she started to rub it with tears in her eyes.

Reese then got back to his room where he did the usual swipe his card the the door unlocked and he entered to see his squad waiting for him.

"Reese what happened to you?" a very concerned Crystal asks.

"It's nothing just got into a impromptu sparring match with a instructor." Reese says back.

"Have you guys eaten yet?"Reese asks.

"No we have been waiting for you to get back from your psychiatrist evaluation." Jack says.

"Well then let's go." Reese says as the squad lined up.

Then one short trip later squad 16 finds their usual table to sit at.

At some points during their meal Reese was looking behind his shoulder to see if Stark was approaching.

"Give it a rest Reese he is not coming near our table after the last beating you gave him." Jack said.

"So what happened exactly?" Kathrin asks Jack.

"Well Stark approached then Reese shot out of his chair and dropped Stark to the ground then put a butter knife to him." Jack said.

"Well umm that's new." Crystal said.

"Well there are a lot of new things that have happened while you were out." Reese says.

"Then tell me everything." Crystal said.

"Well we are approved to do advanced training that can make us qualified to go out on missions ourselves, but it comes with a downside." Reese says.

"And that is?" Crystal asks.

"We are going to take training on how to eliminate targets." Reese says.

Crystal's face then pails.

"And I know what your about to say so don't say it the day we entered the Facility we don't exist, we are dead to the world." Reese says.

Crystal then nods.

"Hey when I was out I thought I felt someone was holding my hand." Crystal says.

"We'll talk about that later." Reese says.

Then the rest of meal time was spent in silence then they went back to their room to get ready for bed.

Then when they were ready Crystal then cleared her throat.

"To answer your question Crystal yes someone was holding your hand, and it was me." Reese says.

"But it felt like it was coming from my left hand, Jack sleeps on my left side." Crystal says.

"Well when we got the news that we were moving on nobody was sleeping so Kathrin moved into Jacks bed,then I move her bed closer to Jacks so it was bigger, then I took a spot where I held your hand." Reese says.

"So your now ok with sharing beds with each other." Crystal says.

"Yep we are the only "family" we have, but dont do it to much." Reese says.

"Gotcha." Crystal says.

"Alright let's go to bed I don't know what we are going to do tomorrow." Reese says.

 **Next morning around 4:30am**

Reese then woke up to find the whole squad wide awake.

"Usually I'm the first one awake before any of you." Reese says.

"Yeah but I woke up twenty minutes ago." Kathrin said.

"Then I followed suit." Jack said.

"Well then since we are all awake let's just get ready." Reese said.

After they got ready they entered the hallway to find it dead silent.

"Thats always normal." Crystal said.

"Should we enter the mess hall?" Kathrin asks.

"They are not done cooking yet." Reese says.

"Oh come on." Crystal says.

"Shushhhh we don't want to wake everyone up." Reese says.

"Well if we got to do something we should check our position on the board." Jack says.

"Let's do that." Reese says.

After walking up two levels of the building they arrived at the board.

Squad 36.

Squad 16.

Squad 99

Squad 34.

"We moved up a spot." Jack says.

"Yeah I still wonder how squad 36 holds the top spot for several months, they can't be that good." Kathrin says.

"Well we don't know the circumstances let's just leave it at that." Crystal says.

"Agreed, let's focus on us, what do all of you think advanced training is going to be?" Reese asks.

"Advance first aid?" Crystal says.

"Advance infiltrating tactics?" Kathrin says.

"Advanced weapon training?" Jack says.

"All of the above and more." Winter says from behind Reese.

Reese then jumps and turns around to face Winter, to see her holding the same clipboard she always has.

"So we got some changes that are going to affect you, so here is what is going to happen, first the instant you left your room there are guys packing up your stuff for immediate moving, second your training will ramp up in two days, that's what's new so if I were you go back to your room and pack up whatever the guys missed." Winter says.

Then the whole squad then turned around and high tailed it back to their room to see what Winter said was true.

And lo and behold there were several boxes with their equipment in them with a note attached.

"We could not access the cabinet where your weapons are stored, so we left you cases to transport them in, your truck will be waiting for you outside in three hours." Reese says as he reads off the note.

"Crap we won't have time to eat." Crystal says.

"Well let's get our weapons and armor into the locking cases and grab something." Reese says.

Then it was a mad scramble to get the gear ready to go.

First was the camouflage uniforms ranging from a forest to a urban camouflage.

Then came the weapons, sure they can open carry their handguns with a mag in the gun, but the primary weapons they carry for missions or training they have to have the bolt open and no mag in the gun at any time.

After some time.

"Phew we got it done." Reese says.

"How much time do we have left so we can eat?" ask Crystal.

Reese then looks at the clock.

"We got 30 minutes, let's go." Reese says.

Reese one time read something called a stampede where animals form groups then start running, now he saw his squad mates trample him in a mad dash to get to the mess hall.

"That's ok I'll just wait for you to get back." Reese says weekly from the ground.

"Are you ok?" Ironwood says.

Reese then tries to get up.

"No it's ok you look comfortable down there. So what happened?" Ironwood asks.

"Well we're packing up our gear so we can be ready to move out, then I looked at the clock and told them they had 30 minutes for breakfast, then before you know it I'm here on the ground." Reese says.

"Well enjoy your time on the floor I got things to do." Ironwood says as he salutes Reese.

"Don't have to much fun General sir." Reese says as he salutes back.

Reese then started to stare at the ceiling for some time, Reese was so zoned out that he didn't notice his team come back.

"Reese you there?" Crystal said.

"Are we ready to go?" Reese asks.

"Yes." Jack said.

"Then let's go." Reese said as he grabbed a armored case that contained his clothes and weapons.

Squad 16 then looked back at their room one last time to say goodbye from all the memories that were shared in it.

"Come on guys don't want to be late." Reese says.

They then left the Facility to find a truck with 16 painted on the side in bright red, after loading their equipment and outfits they discovered that there was no driver.

"Hey what gives. Our driver is 10 minutes late." Kathrin says.

Reese then got to the drivers side to find the door is unlocked.

Then it clicked in Reese's head.

"Everyone into the truck we need to move NOW!" Reese says.

"Why?" Jack asks.

"Because advanced training begins now." Reese says as he turns the truck on.

End.


	12. Chapter 12 Camp Hell

Chapter 12

Camp Hell

As squad 16 sped down the dirt road to their new area of training, Reese was now looking at the map that was provided to him.

"We are currently 8 miles from our new location." Reese says.

"I hear a "but" coming." Kathrin said from the back of the truck.

"The but is that we are on our own." Reese says.

"What does that mean?" Jack says.

"It means that if we crash we have no back up they won't come out to get us." Crystal says back.

"So what is our biggest threat?" Jack asks.

"Grimm." Reese says back.

"Your orders?" Crystal asks.

"Keep your eyes on everything and fire if you see black and white with red eyes coming at us." Reese says.

Then they broke the windows out of their truck and started to scan all areas while Reese was driving.

After a few miles nothing happened.

"Um sir we got nothing." Jack says.

"Yeah same here." Kathrin said.

"Same." Crystal said.

"Keep looking, we are 5 miles out." Reese said.

Right as Reese said that the trucks on board radar picked up two objects coming up right behind them.

"Contact six'o clock what are they?" Reese says.

Kathrin and Jack then took a look and saw two very big Beowolf's hot on their trail.

"Two wolfs sir and they are moving like they are on drugs." Kathrin said.

Reese then looked in his side view mirror to see them closing in.

"LIGHT THEM UP!" Reese shouted.

BANG! BOOM! POW! BANG! BANG! BOOM!

Three of the four of the squads guns were firing at the wolfs, but the wolfs are just shaking it off.

"Ummm Reese we have a problem." Crystal said.

"What?" Reese asks.

"Well we are shooting at them but it seems that our rounds are having no effect." Crystal says.

"WHAT!" Reese shouts as he looks back.

And indeed the wolves were keeping pace with the truck, while the wounds they received were healing up.

"Well that's new." Reese says.

"What do we do?" Kathrin asks as she takes a shot at the kneecaps at the first wolf.

Kathrin's shot made it stumble but then its knees healed up and kept on running.

"Hold on taking a hard right." Reese says.

The truck then entered the corner at 60 mph, but thankfully everyone was holding on, but one of the Beowulf's jumped on.

"Unwelcome passenger, get him off." Reese says.

Jack then reached into his bag to pull out a very large handgun.

"What's that?" Kathrin asks.

"I don't know i just got it yesterday, but the dealer told me that it has superior stopping power." Jack said.

"Load that sucker and let it rip." Reese said.

And not to soon ether the Beowulf that was on top,and then it digged it's claws into the roof of the truck and ripped it off.

At that moment it made a mistake by putting it's head into the cabin to get to it's meal faster but it felt a muzzle underneath it's chin then nothing.

BOOM!

The large frame gun said as it fired.

The good news is that the wolf is now missing it's head.

The bad news everyone's ears are now ringing and now everyone is covered in the wolfs blood.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Crystal shouted.

"AHHH I DON'T KNOW!" Jack shouted back.

"WELL WHATEVER THAT THING IS, IT'S BAD FOR EVERYONE WITHIN A TEN FOOT RADIUS OF IT!" Kathrin shouted.

"GUYS SHUT UP WE GOT ONE OF THEM TO LEAVE US ALONE NOW ONE TO GO. Reese said.

Right around this point Reese then looked down at the GPS to see he was within radio distance of the out post.

"Mayday mayday this is squad 16 approaching out post, we are under attack by grim awaiting instructions." Reese said on the radio.

"This is outpost we are expecting you guys, how many grim are after you?" the operator asks.

"We got one on us it's a regenerating Beowulf and it's keeping up with us." Reese says.

"Lead it into the camp we have been trying to capture the pair out there for research purposes, lead it to us." the operator said.

"You got it. Squad don't shoot it." Reese said.

"WHAT?" The other three said simultaneously.

"Our orders are to capture it." Reese says.

"So non lethal shots." Crystal says.

"Non lethal that's correct." Reese says.

1 mile out.

"Do you see the outpost?" Jack asked.

"I see something." Crystal says.

Then the radio came to life.

"Squad 16 are you in a green truck?" The operator asks.

"Yep that's us." Reese says.

"The door is open come in at top speed." The operator said over the radio.

"Got it." Reese said as he hits the accelerator.

Now the wolf was losing interest from time to time, but Reese kept it interested by occasionally slowing down so it could catch up, then it got it's chance when the truck then slowed down for just a hair and it jumped on, and made it's way to the front part where it found one person in the driver side, then it flexed it's claws and took a swipe and got a hit, then before it could take another swipe it flew through the air and found it self inside a cage.

Reese then saw the buildings come into view with the gate open ready to receive them, but things have to happen in this case the same wolf then jumped on the truck and held on.

"Reese what do we do?" Crystal asks.

"Get down and stay down let it see the vehicle is still moving you guys jump I'll go last." Reese says.

Then they were about to enter when Reese felt a claw strike him across the his back.

"AHHH!" Reese shouted as he entered the compound then the squad then jumped from the truck and got out of the way, leaving Reese and the Beowulf on the truck.

Reese then saw the cage the compound guys set up in advance and drove right at it.

Then right as Reese jumped he got a good look at the beowulf.

It's jaws were wide open and they were in the position where Reese's head was just was, at the same time the wolf saw Reese jump before it could take a bite from him then it looked ahead to see a cage made just for it.

"Offfff! OUCH! AHHH!" Reese shouted in pain as he hit the ground.

"Nice work Reese, I initially thought you weren't crazy I didn't believe it, but here you are you are in a high speed chase with a grim on your tail." Someone said.

"Who might you be?" Reese said as he gets up from the ground.

At this point the rest of the squad ran up to Reese to see what damage he just got.

"Reese you just got three new battle scars." Crystal says.

"Crystal we can worry about that later, it appears our new commander is in front of us." Reese said.

Crystal then stood up and saw the commander looking right at her.

Then the whole squad then lined up next to Reese.

"First things first my name is commander Jake and I do not welcome you to well we don't have a name yet, but you can call it hell if you want." Jake said.

"That's very uniorignal." Kathrin whispers to Jack.

"WHAT! WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Jake shouted while walking up to Kathrin, at this point Reese realised that it's not going to be an easy time here in hell.

"Umm something about an unoriginal name for this place." Kathrin says back.

"Humm you think so eh?" Jake asks Kathrin.

"Well umm…" Kathrin was about to say.

SMACK!

Jake hit Kathrin so hard that it echoed throughout the camp.

"Well let me tell you something girl, we don't take things lightly here." Jake said as he raised his hand again.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Reese shouted.

Jake then looked over to see a very mad squad leader.

"Well looks like someone has balls, tell me why didn't anyone else come to her aid?" Jake asks.

"They were waiting for an order. But i'm going to say this once treat my squad with respect or their will be trouble." Reese says in a dead serious tone.

Then the whole camp started to laugh at them.

"Where you are your amongst the best of the best, you don't have a chance in hell to even take one of us down." Jake said as three guards came up behind the squad.

SNAP! That was Reese's Fingers snapping together.

Then in an instant Crystal, Jack, and Kathrin then delivered punches to the lower extremities that in turn made the guards drop to the ground, but instead the squad grabbed them and dropped to the ground with the guards on their backs.

Jake then found himself with a knife to his chin that Reese put there in a 1 second time frame.

"What was that about the best of the best, from the looks of it 4 of you could have been taken down." Reese said with a grin.

While this was going on another squad of 4 was watching this go down.

"That was impressive." one of the young woman said.

"Yeah lets see how they perform against us." said a young man.

Back at Reese he was now seeing that Jake at one point was all high and mighty, is now showing fear, just like Whitley.

"Stand down squad he gets the point." Reese says.

Then the rest of the squad then stood up with the guards still on their backs, they then let them go and what was holding the guards in the first place was that squad 16 was using bandanas.

"You guys are assigned to cabin 3, you got 15min to stow your gear away and report to the mess hall for dinner dismissed." Jake said as he walks away really fast.

Then the whole squad then turns around to see the four who were staring at them earlier walk away.

"Who are they?" Kathrin asks.

"If i had to guess squad 36 they don't look to friendly." Reese says.

"Come on Reese you don't know that." Crystal says.

"They gave us a strange look so I'm with Reese on this one." Jack says.

Squad 16 then took the time to pick up their gear that was strewn around on the ground, and then walked to their new home, where Reese then opened it up to find 4 beds but they were bunk beds.

"Well it looks the same except for the beds." Reese says.

"I get the top one Jack you take the the bottom one." Kathrin says as she claims the top bunk.

"Are you this hyperactive Kathrin?" Jack asks.

"Depends on the day." Kathrin says back.

"And is today one of those days?" Jack asks.

"Probably." Kathrin says back with a wink.

"You two are so weird." Reese says.

"Not as weird, when Crystal is looking at you." Kathrin says.

"WHAT? Ummmm I don't know what your talking about." Crystal says as her face gets a little redder.

Reese at this point was confused, but his thoughts were interrupted.

Knock! Knock!

"Enter." Reese said.

The door opens to show a young women in the doorway.

"Identification." Reese says.

"My name is Alice part of squad 36." Alice says.

"I'm Reese commander of squad 16, how may I help you?" Reese asks.

"I'm just here to say hi." Alice says.

"Alice time to regroup." Said a young man.

"Coming John. See you all in the training field." Alice says as she runs out.

"Humm she is interesting." Reese says.

Then the intercom came to life.

"Squad 16 report to the center of the compound for a care package from the Facility." Jake says.

Reese and his team ran out of their house to see a crate falling from the sky.

It was a really large crate then it hit the ground, with a note attached to it.

"Squad 16 here are your new equipment." W.

"What's in the box?" Kathrin asks.

"Well we will have to open it up later we got to report to the mess hall in 7 minutes, grab a corner and let's take it back to our house." Reese says.

Then squad 16 then grabbed a corner and started to run back to their cabin, once it was inside they made a mad dash to the mess hall, they made it just in time where commander Jake is making an announcement.

"So tomorrow morning we are going to hit the mud pits hard and fast, then we will run 5 miles around the compound with your light kit on every single one of you worms, then a basic handgun exercise, then we will have breakfast then for the rest of the day various exercises that any squad can participate in, that's all dismissed." Jake said.

Then everyone left the mess hall without a word spoken, on the way back to the cabin Reese took a look at the grim that they helped capture.

The grim looked back at Reese and just growled at him.

"Looks like it doesn't like you." Crystal says.

"Well I was just mere centimeters from it's jaws when I jumped out of the truck." Reese says.

"Yeah I saw that I was ….. concerned for you for a second when I saw that." Crystal says.

"Ohhh look looks like Crystal has a crush on Reese." Kathrin says.

"I do not have a crush on him." Crystal says while her face is redder by the second.

" _I don't understand this feeling."_ Reese thought.

"Come on guys let's check out the box Winter gave us." Reese said as he continued forward to the cabin.

When they arrived back home The whole squad then got a good look at the box.

"Jeze do you think it's big enough." Kathrin said.

"Well it must be important if it's that big." Jack said.

"I wonder if it's a new weapons." Crystal says.

"Well i there is only one way to find out." Reese says as he hits the latches on the box.

When it opened up it contained suits and armor inserts and helmets.

"What is this stuff?" Kathrin asks as she picks one of the suits up.

"I don't know. Must be some prototype system that we can only wear." Jack says.

"I like the color all black with a little bit of red on the visor." Crystal says.

"Humm interesting. " Reese says.

At the bottom of the box they find a tablet that says "play me."

On the screen was Winter.

"Hello squad 16 if you are wondering what this care package is all about I'll answer it right now. What your looking at is the top of the line gear by Atlas Advance Research Labs code named Predator. It's an adaptive armor that works in all conditions from the heat of Vacuo to the cold of Atlas, and it can operate under water as well in the upper atmosphere when you have to drop into enemy territory. So first things first put on the helmet and it will turn on automatically." Winter says as the video pauses.

Then everyone looked at Reese for the order.

Reese then shrugged and put his on, then the squad followed suit.

When it was on his head it then turned on.

 **Predator helmet booting up….**

… **.**

…

…

 **System check complete.**

 **User recognized.**

 **User Reese.**

 **Synchronising heart rate and other functions.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **System ready.**

It then showed them a GPS location of where they are and where his teammates are with their life signs and other things on the HUD.

"Now that you got the helmets to work now you need to put on your armor, it's different from using a zipper, it works by bonding to your skin." Winter says.

Then everyone's heart rate just went up.

"Now I know what your thinking "is it permanently attached to me?" The answer is no it can be removed but right now you need to put it on, so I recommend wearing your shorts and short sleeved shirts." Winter says as the video pauses again.

Reese then removed his helmet and started to put on his sports gear.

"Reese are you insane what if it goes wrong." Crystal says.

"Well it's been tested with several repetitions just to make sure it works, so I have no problem putting it on." Reese says as he puts on his helmet.

Then everyone else did the same.

"So how's it going to attaches itself to us?" Kathrin asks.

"Well I got a guess but I'll let the video do the talking." Reese says as he hits the play button.

"Now assuming that your in your sports gear, now hold up the suit to your body, then it will do the rest." Winter says.

Then ever looked at Reese and waited for him.

"Well down the hatch." Reese says.

Reese then put it against him and waited.

Then suddenly Reese felt it grab on to him, Reese then started to panic but remained still for the progress as the suit moved it's way around his body.

"This feels so weird, like it's getting to know you on a personal level." Reese says.

"How personal?" Crystal asks.

"Like it will know every inch of your body." Reese says.

"Great." Jack, Crystal, and Kathrin said at the same time as they put their suits against their body's.

It was the same result everyone felt weird about the armor but then before they know it the process is complete.

"Now move around." Winter says.

Then the whole squad then started to move their fingers then their arms then the legs.

"Now that everything is working I'm going to talk about some of the features on the Predator suit. First your helmets enhance your senses to that your on the same level of a faunas, but mainly enhanced hearing and night vision gear with thermal scanners so you can see in all helmets contain long range radios and an uplink to Atlas satellites for real time data gathering. Now the suit in it's plain state it offers excellent mobility and protection against small arms and knives, but when you need additional protection you have a variety of inserts to use ranging from small to heavy protection. I'll let you figure them out yourself for what works best for you. Anyway that's the basic rundown for the Predator armor so take the time to read up on the manual for additional information, so for now your orders are to keep it on you for the next 24 hours Winter out." Winter said as the screen went black.

Then the whole squad then looked at each other.

"Well time for bed?" Kathrin asks.

"Yep to bed." Reese says.

Then for the better part of the night the squad just stared at the ceiling wondering what this armor is capable of.

End


	13. Chapter 13 Training Start

Chapter 13

Training Start

The squad was still snoozing away still in their armor but then right on time they all woke up at 4:45 am.

"Ugh how is everyone?" Reese asks.

"A little stiff." Crystal says.

"Same here." Kathrin says.

"I don't know what you baby's are complaining about, it's was the best night of sleep I got in a long time." Jack says.

Then everyone looked right at Jack.

"What didn't you all think it was comfortable inside this suit?" Jack says.

"For me it felt weird, like at some points during the night when I shifted the armor then readjusted to my body measurements." Crystal says.

"Maybe it's getting adjusted for all our movements we might do on a mission." Jack says.

Then they heard the doorknob turning.

"Hide." Reese says.

Then the whole squad then blended in with the shadows.

Then the door opened to show a lone figure with something in their hands, then the it started to walk in, and they walked pass where Reese was hiding.

"How does one open coms in this suit?" Reese whispers.

Then the armor did this.

 **Coms activated….. connecting to squad.**

 **Connected.**

"One tango can't tell if they have a weapon." Reese whispers.

"Copy looks like they are heading towards the beds." Crystal says.

"Set up for the ambush." Reese says.

"Got it what's the ROE?" Kathrin asks.

"Scare." Was Reese said.

Then the squad then started to move about in the room to get around the tango as said tango as was making its way to the beds.

Reese then started to move to the target from behind, Reese then discovered that as he was moving forward he couldn't hear his footsteps impacting on the ground.

Then Reese got close enough to read the tags off the uniform.

The target stopped right at where Reese was sleeping for the night.

"3-2-1 go!" Reese ordered.

Then Reese wrapped his arms around the throat of the tango and dragged them to the ground.

At the same time the rest of the team then grabbed the rest of the body, Reese then completed it by putting his hand over target's mouth.

"Muuupppp!" Some noise came out of the muffled mouth.

It then looked up to see four pairs of red visors looking at them, at the same time target was in full blown panic mode.

Reese then activated his night vision to see what he was dealing with, now Reese was now in shock to see that he was holding Alice.

Reese now was both confused and upset.

"What are you doing here Alice?" Reese asks.

"I was sent to wake you guys up, but from the looks of it you already awake." Alice said back with an edge to her voice.

"Well I'm just as equally upset over the fact that we weren't given a advance notice that we were expecting someone to come get us." Reese says.

"Well we are waiting for you to come out." Alice says as she leaves.

"Jeze why did she have to give us a small heart attacks." Crystal says.

"Well we should expect some things to different around here." Jack says.

"Yep should have expected that. Arm up squad let's go." Reese says as he holsters his sidearm and slings his rifle over his back.

Then squad 16 marched outside to still see that it's dark out.

"Well that's new." Kathrin says.

"What is?" Crystal asks.

"The fact that's it's still dark out, I expected it to be daylight." Kathrin says back.

Reese at this point realizing that they were never outside the Facility until after 5:55 am Atlas time, this is the first time they have ever been outside while it's dark.

Then they saw commander Jake, then without warning everyone started to run.

"Where are they going?" Kathrin asks.

"No time let's keep up." Reese says as he takes off running.

 **At the same time at the Facility.**

Gen Ironwood and Winter are staring at a monitor that is showing them a live satellite view of squad 16 running to keep up with everyone else.

"Sir do you really think they can pull off this deep cover operation that you have planned?" Winter asks.

"Yes they should be able to." Ironwood says.

"I just don't think that we should….." Winter says.

"Winter! Are you questioning me?" Ironwood asks.

"No I am not." Winter says back.

"Good then head out there and help with their training." Ironwood says.

"Yes sir." Winter says as she saluted Ironwood and left his office.

Winter some time later then got into her own personal jeep and started to drive toward the same place where squad 16 is.

"It's going to be a rough 5 months." Winter says to herself.

 **Back at Reese.**

During their run they had to dodge trees, shoot at static targets, and the occasional Grimm that got in their way, then after what felt like forever to squad 16 they arrived back at to base camp where they found a jeep and a woman in all white.

Kathrin then groaned a bit.

"She seems to be following us wherever we go." Kathrin says.

And as if she heard those words Winter looks in squad 16 general location, and they all stopped.

"Nice job Kathrin, now we probably have to do a random chore for a week." Jack says.

Winter then locks her eyes on Reese, then she jerks her thumb to the cabin that squad 16 is in.

Reese then walks back to the cabin with his squad in tow.

 **Back at Winter.**

After telling the squad to back to their house Winter walks up to Jake.

"Who are you?" Jake asks.

"I am commander Winter, and you must be the guy I heard that runs this place.

"That's right so what can I do for you?" Jake asks.

"I'm under orders to stay here and observe and help squad 16 advance through training at a quicker pace, also do you have another cabin for guests?" Winter asks.

"Ah I see but what makes you think you can walk in here and take over without the proper authorization, and demand a room from me without some sort of compensation." Jake says as he eyed Winter in a creepy fashion.

"I can do that because all the recruits that come through here belong to my division of the Atlas Specialist." Winter says.

"Well then let's see how good you are." Jake says as two guards approached Winter from behind.

 **Meanwhile at squad 16 cabin**

"Why do you think Winter is here for?" Crystal asks.

"I don't know maybe she is just here to check up on us." Reese says.

SMASH!

"What was that?" Crystal asks.

"If I had to guess, Winter is laying the smack down." Reese said as he looks at Jake's cabin.

SMASH! BREAK! BOOM! that was various items being broken.

Then it went silent, for Reese he thought for a moment that Winter lost.

SMASH! That was a window being broken as commander Jake was flying out the window.

Right at this point everyone was watching to see what is going, just to see the commander on the ground knocked unconscious.

Then Winter came out the door to see her handy work, Winter then turned to everyone and addressed them.

"As of now I'll be running this camp for the next five months dismissed." Winter said.

Winter then looked at squad 16 and as per usual everyone tensed up, then Winter waved her hand to indicate to leave.

Then the squad left except for Reese who continued to stare at Winter like they were having a stare down contest to see who would blink first, for awhile red clashed with blue and it looked like nobody was winning.

Then Reese then walked away perfectly content with letting Winter win this one but he will get her back.

Winter then went back into her cabin and started to sort things out to her personal expectations.

"Ah neat and orderly." Winter said as she steps back and takes a look at her work.

After some time Winter then left her temporary house to see what the rest of the black site had to offer.

" _Black site that's a very appropriate name._ " Winter thought.

Then her thoughts lead her to squad 16's cabin where she heard some conversations.

"No three pairs of cards beats two kings." Jack says.

"You may be right. But flush!" Crystal says.

"Oh really?" Kathrin says.

"Come on!" Reese says.

"Must be playing poker or something like that." Winter said as she was not familiar with any card games.

As it was the end of the day Winter decided to go back to her cabin to get ready for bed, as she got done with her shower Winter then took the time to look at herself in the mirror every curve, toned muscle honed to be a weapon in the battlefield, but then she stopped right a her stomach to see a patch of wrinkles in that general area, then her look turned from hard to soft as she was remembered to good times from a long time ago, then for who knows how long she snapped out of her thoughts and resumed her night time traditions as she walked out wearing a white nightgown she climbed into bed. But before she turned the lights out she grabbed her self defense handgun where she cocked the hammer back and placed it under her pillow, then lights out.

The next morning squad 16 then hit the obstacle course where Winter was waiting for them.

"For the next five months you will begin your advance training program to get used to the predator armor,training will consist of traversing objects, more firearms training, evasion skills, undercover work,and armor maintenance." Winter says.

"I have a question. What happens in five months?" Kathrin asks.

"That is classified, now start!" Winter said.

Then they jumped into the mud, it didn't feel any different from the regular mud back at the Facility, but there was something different about it Reese couldn't put a finger on it until.

BANG! BANG!

Gunshots.

" _Are they shooting live rounds at us?"_ Reese thought internally, and to confirm his thought he looked to see the instructors holding guns and shooting at the feet of the recruits.

"COME ON GET A MOVE ON! GET MOVING!" The instructors yelled.

"Guys let's move!" Reese shouted to his team.

"Roger!" The rest of the team said.

Then squad 16 moved through the mud pit at a way faster pace then the rest of the recruits.

Next came the log wall that they had to climb at a 15 degree angle off of 90 degrees straight up 30 feet in the air.

Then came a drop, a 30 foot drop into 10 feet of water.

"Well it's not as bad as the one we took to evade the police." Reese says.

"Just jump." Crystal says.

Then they all jumped, at one point Reese thought he was accelerating way to fast, but he remembered his basic diving courses that taught him how to do a high dive, but there was a chance that one can still get hurt but Reese had to take that chance.

Several splashes were heard all around some of the recruits came up and made it to the other end while others just floated on the surface.

"Looks like some of them didn't train for that." Reese says as he continued to run.

Then came to a rock wall with hardly any edges to it, Reese then jumped to the rock face and started to climb hoping that his squad is not to far behind.

BANG!

"What!? Sniper!" Reese shouted as the rounds came dangerously close to his hands.

After clearing the mountain climbing approximately 300 feet Reese came across a zip line, this time Reese chose to stay and wait for his team.

Then his team came running around the edges of the mountain.

"Why are you waiting for us?" Crystal asks.

"A team works together to reach the end objective, a dick would run ahead and take all the credit." Reese says as he hands his team the harnesses.

They all clipped in and they started to go down, but squad 16 knew that something was up.

SNAP!

Reese at one moment was moving straight down the mountain, the next going straight down with the rest of his team.

"TEAM DUCK AND ROLL!" Reese ordered.

The ground then felt the impact of four operators hitting it.

As they regrouped Reese was looking at the harness.

"What just happened?" Jack asked.

"Did someone shoot the rig?" Kathrin asks.

"Unlikely." Crystal says.

"What makes you say that?" Kathrin asks.

"Because it was meant to break." Reese says as he tossed the rig on the ground.

"Now what?" Jack asked.

"Same thing we always do keep moving." Reese says as he starts a run.

After some time they made it back to the compound where nobody was home.

"Hello?" Reese shouted.

"Looks like we got here faster than anyone else." Jack says.

"Spread out team we might still be being tested." Reese says.

After some time investigating the compound the only thing they found was a radio.

"Use all frequencies see if we can find…" Reese said.

PEWWWW!

That was a round hitting the ground.

"Get to cover!" Reese ordered.

The whole squad then scrambled to cover and waited.

"Who is it?" Crystal whispers to Reese.

"I don't know." Reese says.

Reese then takes out his knife a points it around the corner.

"I see two unknowns in white what does that tell you." Reese says.

"Only one thing. White Fang." Crystal says.

"Hold on a sec isn't this a classified compound?" Kathrin asks.

"It's probably is but they might be a scouting team sent to find hiding locations for the organization." Reese says.

"But if they are here, the Facility is only ten miles from here." Jack says.

"They could stage an assault on the Facility." Crystal says.

"Let's take them out." Reese says.

The White Fang at this point climbed the fence and started making their way to the team.

"3-2-1 go!" Reese says.

Then they came out of their cover at the same time, at the same time the White Fang were caught off guard at the sudden reveal.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" Reese shouts.

Instead of complying they raised them.

BANG! BOOM! BANG! BANG!

Reese knew where his rounds hit they hit the shoulders of the tangos, but the kill shots who did them Reese then looked back to see his team all pailed.

"Did you guys just make a confirmed kill?" Reese asks.

They didn't instead Winter and the other instructors came running to see what happened.

"Report." Winter says.

"We were coming back from the training grounds, then we were looking for someone here and then we got shot at by those White fang combatants, Jack, Kathrin, and Crystal then shot and killed them." Reese says.

"Well we will look for the usual things, so until then go back to your cabin." Winter says.

As squad 16 got back into their cabin they were all silent.

"Well it looks like you guys are going to therapy." Reese says.

Then all at once the whole team shot a dark look at Reese.

"Ok got the message, i'm leaving." Reese says as he leaves the cabin.

At the same time Winter was walking past the cabin.

"Let me guess they threw you out?" Winter asks.

"Yeah they are not taking to well that they took a life." Reese says.

"Humm come on let's talk some more." Winter says as she walks back to her cabin.

Reese and Winter then spent the rest of the time talking about the condition of his squad.

"Well it looks like i need to get back to the cabin and hope they have cooled down." Reese says.

Then before Reese could get up he saw a pillow coming right at him.

"No from the looks of it your squad is going to need time to themselves, so your staying on the couch for the night." Winter says.

Reese was about to object but a stare down was all needed for Winter to win the argument.

After Reese closed his eyes for the night he was unaware that Winter was looking right at him from her room.

"It's going to be hard for you to accept this Reese but you will take a mission that you will not like." Winter whispers as she turns in for the night.

END

 **Accessing**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Connection made.**

 **Open file for Predator program subject Jack.**

 **Name: Jack REDACTED**

 **DOB REDACTED**

 **Hight 5'5"**

 **Weight 130 LBS**

 **Summery.**

 **Jack was born in poverty in Vacuo but made friends with Kathrin not much is known about his life until the day Reese showed up and selected Jack to be part of his team.**

 **Specialises in demolition work.**

 **Connection terminated.**


	14. Chapter 14 Engage!

Chapter 14

Engage!

After the debacle involving Reese's team where they had to go to a counselor to get checked out and cleared for duty.

Reese still keep a close eye on them just to make sure that they were not showing signs of PTSD, but as far as he can tell they were ok.

As for training it was mostly the same.

Wake up, head to the obstacle course, next run to the firing range. Then after that Winter took over for the rest of squad 16 training.

It consistently involved on how to properly use the Predator armor.

"The armor has many secrets but you will get to know them when your on a mission but for now you learn how to use the basics." Winter says.

"Is there any other thing we need to know about the armor." Reese asks.

"Well then only thing you need to know about the armor is that it takes two to use it." Winter says.

"Two?" Crystal says.

"Yes it uses a onboard A.I system." Winter says.

"A.I?" the whole squad says.

"You will get to see your A.I's soon enough but right now they are watching you and probably choosing who they want to be paired with, but let's get back to what we are doing." Winter says.

Days turned into weeks and then into months.

Reese then realised that they have been here for 3 months just training but that will all soon change.

So during dinner time Reese was discussing the new tactics with his team.

"So we are going to the kill house tomorrow, lets try that new window breaching tactic we were taught." Reese says.

"Well remember the windows are the standard vertical not the skyline windows." Crystal says.

Just then the T.V turned on.

"This is Lisa Lavender, this just in a group of White Fang just stormed the Atlas embassy in Vale, the front guards have been killed but the staff inside the embassy are currently unharmed, as far as we know they have not made any demands yet." Lisa said but then the t.v turned off to reveal something new.

"Stage one alert!" then the alarms went off.

"Gear up squad!" Reese said as he ran out off the mess hall.

Then all of the facility was on alert.

Right as squad 16 put in the armor inserts for the Predator armor the heard the distinct sound of Bullead drop ships waiting for them.

"Are you squad 16?" the pilot asks.

"Yes we are." Reese says.

"Get on board you are being tasked with helping with a dangerous situation." the pilot says.

"Let me guess the embassy?" Reese asks.

"You got that right now once we are in the air your commander will brief you on the situation." the pilot says.

"You got it, squad mount up!" Reese says.

They then got on board and strapped their weapons and themselves into the chairs and they took off to Vale.

 **Meanwhile at Beacon Academy.**

Four young woman are sitting at the cafetera enjoying their dinner when the t.v turned on for the same embassy attack.

"That's horrible." Ruby says.

"Yeah looks like the White Fang are still just as horrible as before." Weiss says.

"Well they had worse ideas in the past." Blake says.

"What do you think they will do about it?" Yang asks.

"Mabe Vale police will just tear gas the building and get it over with." Weiss says.

"Hey our window has a view to the embassy i'm going to watch." Yang says as she leaves the table, then a few seconds later Yang heard the rest of her team right behind her.

"We are going to watch as a team." Ruby says.

Then after a few minutes they had some binoculars set up so they could be eyewitnesses to this sege.

 **Back at Reese.**

"We are ten minutes out, going into stealth mode lights out." the pilot says.

Then the squad then activated their NVGs so they could see each other.

Then everything went quiet Reese could not even hear the sound of the engines.

"Ok squad you know your jobs right?" Reese asks.

"Yes sir!" they responded back.

"Ok ROE is shoot to kill unless they drop their weapon." Reese says.

"Understood." they all said.

"Reese?" Winter says over the radio.

"Go for Reese." Reese says back.

"Remember the power will be cut for only five minutes, get the job done." Winter says as she disconnects.

"Yes my queen." Reese says sarcastically.

"Reese are you ready?" the pilot asks.

"Yes i am." Reese says back.

"Approaching drop point. Hook up." the pilot says.

Reese then gets up and disconnects his rifle from the racks above him, Reese's rifle is currently modified for CQC it has a short barrel so he can use it for room clearing.

Reese then hooks up to the rope system that is built into the Bullhead.

"3-2-1 go!" the pilot says.

Reese then suddenly looks to see he is underneath a trap door that he'll drop through.

The trap door opens up to reveal the ground beneath him, as soon as Reese hits the ground he then unhooks and proceeds to the first objective.

"On the ground commencing phase one of mission." Reese says.

Phase one of the plan is to secure the rooftop that is close to the embassy so that Atlas Bullheads can move in. And for that to work Reese has to go in alone.

"Reese as soon as your close to the rooftop we will cut the power to the building your in, then take out the White Fang packing RPG's" Winter says.

"Wilco." Reese says.

Reese then entered the hotel and started to run up the stairwell to the rooftop.

 **Meanwhile at Beacon.**

So far it was boring for team RWBY to be watching the siege at the embassy, for one thing nothing changed except for they saw four individuals with rocket launchers on a rooftop.

"Ugh I'm going to bed." Ruby says.

"Same." Weiss says.

"Yang what about you?" Blake says.

"I'll give it 10 more minutes then I'll pack it in." Yang says.

 **Back at Reese.**

Reese then got to the the door that leads to the roof.

"In position." Reese says.

"Ok the lights will be out in 5-4-3-2-1 go." Winter says.

Then it got dark Reese then opened the door to see four White Fang soldiers looking around wondering what is going on, Reese then saw that one of them was reaching for his radio.

"Not going to happen." Reese says as he raised his rifle.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Four shots to the chest area, the white fang soldiers dropped from the stopping power of Reese's DMR.

"Roof is clear team move into position." Reese says over the radio.

"Already here." The bullhead pilot says as he lifts his craft in front of Reese.

Reese then got on board and proceeded to the embassy.

 **Beacon.**

Yang was about to pack it in when her eyes saw the lights went out.

"Guys the lights went out." Yang says.

"Mummmhummmm." Ruby says.

"Yang that's not much of an exciting update." Weiss says.

Yang then looks back just in time to see four flashes of light then the noise.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Four shots echoing throughout the night.

"I just heard gunshots." Yang says.

That got everyone's attention they all rushed back to the window just in time to see a Bullhead leave the rooftop.

"What just happened?" Weiss asks.

"If I had to guess we just saw a strike happen." Blake says.

And for the rest of the siege they spent the rest of the time watching the embassy.

 **Reese.**

"Alright squad get ready for phase two." Reese says.

"Roger." The team said.

Phase two is a simple one breach the embassy and take it back by force.

They then hooked up and got ready.

The bullhead was hovering over the embassy near the skyline windows ready to drop the package.

"Boys and Girls. Play rough." Winter says

"On my mark…. GO!" Pilot says as he hits the button to open the hatches to drop squad 16 off.

The squad then rappelled into the windows and broke them and started to descend, while they were dropping they were shooting.

RATTAT! BOOM! BOOM! BANG! BOOM! BANG!

Squad 16 kept shooting and taking out any white fang that posted as a threat.

Then they hit the ground and they spread out to find the hostages.

Lucky for the team the hostages we're in the center of the building, but then something bad had to happen.

"ROCKET UP!" a White Fang shouted.

Reese then drew his handgun and aimed.

"Get that bullhead out of here." Winter says.

Reese then fired.

PEWWWWW! That was a suppressed shot.

"Rocket is away. PILOT MOVE!" Winter shouts over the radio.

To late the rocket was on target and it hit the bullhead and now it was coming down.

Now Reese had to hurry to untie the last hostage or they are both dead.

Then the knot gave way and then Reese then dragged the hostage out of harm's way and behind cover.

Then the bullhead hit the ground and exploded.

BOOOOM!

"Hostages secured." Reese said as he gets up and with the rest of his team left the embassy right as the Vale SWAT team showed up.

 **Beacon.**

For the longest five minutes team RWBY was watching it all go down.

First was the securing the rooftop, then came the breach of the embassy, and well heard the gunshots, then silence, then lastly the bullhead that blew up and crashed into the embassy.

"I don't think that tear gas was used Weiss." Yang said.

"Yeah I just got the feeling that people died." Weiss said.

" I wonder if the news is gonna to cover it?" Ruby says as she stumbles for her scroll.

Ruby then got the news up on her device.

"This just in all of the embassy workers are now safe, only the two guards were the only ones killed, we also received a report that there was shots being fired while the police were securing the area, here is one of the workers here now. Tell me what happened in there?" Lisa asks.

The worker who was in a state of disbelief had one thing to say.

"Black armored figures with red eyes came in and killed all the White Fang without any hesitation." The worker said.

Ruby then turned off the news.

"Grimm? Tamed?" Ruby asks.

"That's impossible." Blake says.

"Black with red eyes." Yang says.

"I would find that hard to believe, a Grimm that can be given commands to go after one target but leaves others alone." Weiss says.

"Come to think of it after the guys on the rooftop were down, I did see a figure that was black all over but I couldn't make out the red eyes." Yang says.

"Well it looks like we have another case to work on gang." Ruby says with a big grin.

"Ruby we are still working on the theft of dust right now." Weiss says.

"Oh right, well after that then." Ruby says.

"Yeah." Said the rest of the girls said as they went to bed.

END

A/N

Hi everyone i hope your enjoying the story, i got some good news and some bad news.

I'll start with the bad news. The bad news is that i'm working 10 hour days so when i get home it's hard for me to write this story out, also work is taking its toll on me there are some days where i'm just upset it's just making me depressed.

Now the good news is that this story will still be written and the last book in the series RWBY Crysis Rise of the Huntsman is still on track. I will start the new story as soon as i'm done with this one


	15. Chapter 15 Social interactions

Chapter 15

Social interactions

2 weeks after the embassy siege squad 16 was now on a list that shows recommendations for increasing dangerous missions.

But the team declined them in favor of more experienced teams handling them, plus they had to continue with their training for their armor and with a new weapon.

"Winter what is that?" Reese asks while pointing at a large looking handgun.

"This is your exclusive gun, The Direct Energy Gun." Winter says.

" _The DEG?"_ The Whole squad thought.

"This gun is ID locked to your armor and your hand prints, while the details are mostly classified, I can tell you this much. It has unlimited energy, but I know what your thinking well your wrong, if fired to much it will overheat." Winter says.

" _Darn."_ Reese thought.

"What does it do?" Crystal asks.

"Well put simply if you don't want a mess to clean up on a covert mission, well this baby will solve everything." Winter says.

"I don't think the squad understands." Reese says.

"In simple terms the target will be gone no evidence, now Reese grab whichever one you want."Winter says.

Reese then stepped forward and grabbed one off the table.

Then the gun activated then the barrel opened up and did some sort of transformation then it went back into is normal state where it glowed red.

"It has two fire modes, lethal, and destroy mode. The latter will completely destroy the target like a car it will take ¾ of it before the shot dissolves, now take a shot at the dummy over there Reese." Winter says.

Reese then takes aim and pulled the trigger.

PEWWWEPP! The weapon said.

The bolt of energy got to the target very quickly and the results were this.

The gel target then distorted then blew up into chunks of gel.

"HOLY FUCK!" Reese shouted.

"Now try the next mode on the Grimm over there." Winter says while pointing to the cage that holds a Beowulf.

Reese then flipped the safety to the next mode, where the gun opened up to show it's core then it started to charge up and then once it was ready to fire where Reese pulled the trigger, where the lethal mode had no recoil this one had a kick to it, the ball of energy then impacted the cage where it literally ate the grim up and destroyed the cage it was in.

"Now the whole squad was speechless.

Now you know the power of this weapon, your dismissed for the rest of the day." Winter says.

The squad then saluted and grabbed their DEW's and walked back to their home where they found a box sitting outside their door.

"Do not open until later." The note attached to the side said.

"Humm I wonder what's inside." Jack says.

"I hope it's not another escort mission." Kathrin says.

Reese picks up the box and shakes it.

"Well from the feel of it, there is clothes in there but it doesn't contain the suits we were wearing." Reese says.

"Well that's good." Crystal says.

"So now what do we do?" Kathrin asks.

"Here let's dedicate an hour to learn about the computer codes in our armor." Reese says.

And so for the next hour they sat around and learning about how the code works and how to change it but they didn't touch the system for fear of something going wrong.

Then it was dinner time and as usual they sat away from the rest of the teams, at the same time Winter would sit close to them, Reese still thinks she is hiding something.

As they left the mess hall Reese turned his head around to see if Winter was tailing them, she instead went back to her cabin.

"You're forgetting something." Crystal says.

"No I'm just looking back to see if Winter is following us." Reese says.

"Yeah she seems to have an interest in us when we left the Facility." Jack says.

"Guys change of plans get the DEW and let's climb the mountains." Reese says.

They all then ran back to the house and seconds later they were running to the nearby mountain.

The mountain name officially is peak 39 or it's nickname mount slaughter and the reason it got that name is that people have died while trying to climb it, the main reason it got that name is from it's difficult terrain is hard to climb. 90% of deaths is from the terrain the rest is 5% from exposure and 5% grim.

"Peak 39 altitude 3,000 feet lets go halfway." Reese says.

They started to run up the trail, it was the easiest climb for peak 39, but around 855 feet that's when the trail turned from a dirt trail to rocks that say "turn back." But squad 16 was determined to get to their goal.

Besides the DEG's they were packing they also had rope and axes that are designed to penetrate rocks then when embedded it expands so that it's secured to the rock, then lastly wood for later.

"Remember team wind speeds will exceed 45 mph at any point." Reese says.

"Got it." The rest of the team said.

And right on time a gust of wind came and the team started to sway against the rocks.

Reese looks up to see a good stopping point.

"Only 50 feet left." Reese says.

The team kept on climbing then they reached their destination at 1,550 feet was a crevasse that juts out from the mountain where it provided a shelter from the wind.

 **Meanwhile back at the compound.**

Winter was now walking to squad 16 cabin to give them a file.

"I wonder if they will take this mission." Winter says to herself.

She then scanned her badge to unlock the door and opened it up to show that the team was gone.

At first Winter was confused at where they would have gone, then she went into investigation mode, first she started at the armory where they keep their weapons and armor.

"The only thing that is gone is the armor, the rest is still here." Winter says.

Then she walked over to the equipment locker, it was the newest addition to the cabin where they can store critical equipment like rope, or trauma kits (first aid kits with better gear to deal with more serious wounds in combat.) and other stuff.

"Rope is gone." Winter says.

Then she walked out and went back to her cabin where she sat down at her laptop to check out the security cameras.

There was only one camera where it caught the team leaving the compound, but the worst thing is that it didn't catch them going in whichever direction they were going.

"I'll give them a few hours." Winter says.

 **Back at the team.**

The team then got a fire started and they were sitting around it in silence.

"So what are we here for?" Crystal asks.

"Well umm give me your radios and any other device that can transmit a signal." Reese says as he holds out at bag.

Then the team gave up their devices and Reese then put the bag outside out of range from their voices.

"Guys I'm going to be honest, I'm having a bad feeling that has been bothering me for the past 2 weeks." Reese says.

"What do you mean? We just saved an embassy from the White Fang , now we are getting better at our training." Crystal says.

"It's the embassy part that disturbs me." Reese says.

"How so?" Jack asks.

"Well think about it the police were calling it in as we were airborne, then we breached the embassy got the job done before Vale SWAT showed up, quite honestly us being brought in was overkill." Reese says.

"Well we were trained to handle situations that are to dangerous for any police or military to handle." Kathrin says.

"But remember how many tangos did we take out in that five minutes?" Reese says.

"About 10." Crystal says.

"That's my point, they were lightly armed except for the 4 that had the rockets, that was something that SWAT could have handled, now if they were armored up with heavy machine guns and they had the SWAT pinned down, then we could handle it." Reese says.

Then the whole team was now thinking and for the most part Reese was correct, it was over kill to use them.

Just then the radios went off.

"Squad 16 this is Winter report back at your cabin as soon as possible." Winter said over the radio.

"Let's go back guys but what we said stays between us." Reese says as he picks up the bag.

Going down the mountain was easier than coming up, by the time the team got back the sun was setting.

Right as the team rounded the corner Winter was standing there with a file in her hands.

"Well did you enjoy your run?" Winter asks.

"Hike." Kathrin says.

"Hike, run, whatever answer the question." Winter says.

"Not really grimm halted our progress so we turned back as soon you called us." Reese said.

Winter stares at Reese for a few seconds but then gives him a file.

"Your next assignment read it over, you got 24 hours to prepare." Winter says as she walks away.

"Lets head back to the house, and read it." Reese says.

As soon as the door closed and the blinds were shut, squad 16 gathered around the table.

"What do you think it is?" Kathrin asks.

"Well it's obviously a mission folder." Jack says

"I know that, but what is the mission?" Kathrin says again.

"I hope it's not another escort mission." Crystal says with disgust.

Reese then picks up the folder and grabs it by the tab but stops.

"The instant I rip this open we can't turn back, so any objections?" Reese asks.

Reese then looks at Kathrin.

"Open it." Kathrin says.

Then Reese looks at Jack.

"Open it." Jack says.

Before Reese looks at Crystal.

"Open it Reese." Crystal says.

Reese then rips it open to find only two pieces of paper, then Reese reads it over.

"Well what does it say?" Crystal asks.

"Well umm I don't know how to say this. But we are going to a ball." Reese says.

"A ball?" all three of them said.

"You guys don't know what a ball is?" Reese says.

All of them moved their heads from right to left several times.

"Well up from what I know it's where people dress up all fancy and go to socialize and dance or get drunk." Reese says.

"So what is the mission?" Crystal asks.

"It's a snatch and grab." Reese says.

"Oh who are we snatching?" Jack asks.

"A human by the name of Charles, the file claims that he is providing information to the White Fang, and in return he is getting paid very handsomely for his efforts." Reese says.

"Humm that's an interesting development, what does the second paper say?" Jack asks.

"It says open the box that's it." Reese says.

They all then look at the box it was very large but it was light.

Reese then takes out his knife and opened it up.

"What the hell?" Reese says.

"What what is it?" Crystal asks.

Reese then taps his finger on the desk.

"Well in simple terms the only way we are getting into the ball is well….. We are going to have to pose as a double date." Reese says.

"What?" They all said.

"You heard me, a date." Reese says again.

" _Are you kidding me."_ Jack thought.

" _Interesting."_ Kathrin thought as she sends a glance towards Jack.

" _Yes now I have a chance."_ Crystal thought.

"So how are we going to do this?" Jack asks.

Reese at first didn't say anything but instead took the file and walked toward the door.

"Standby." Was all Reese said as he closed the door.

By this time the sun was going down but there was enough light just to illuminate the ground, but Reese found himself standing near the front entrance to the camp with the file in his hands and for several minutes he was just standing there.

"How am I going to do this?" Reese asks himself.

"Do what?" a voice says.

Reese then turns around and tries to deliver a roundhouse kick but the person blocks the kick.

Then when Reese saw who he tried to kick he immediately regretted it, it was Winter and now she is holding on to his foot.

Then without effort she threw Reese's leg so that he spins to the ground.

"Remember what I said about kicking?" Winter asked.

"That your opponent can see it coming and react to it." Reese says as his face is in the dirt.

"That's right. Now what are you talking about?" Winter asks as she grabs Reese by the face and lifts him up she can look at him at eye level.

" _I hate looking into her eyes it's like she can kill me just by starting at me."_ Reese thought.

"Umm how am I going to execute this mission." Reese says as he hands over the file.

Winter then with one free hand grabbed it and opened it up and began to read it, then she smiled.

"Really Reese you don't know how to do this?" Winter asks while holding back a laugh.

"Yes really I don't know." Reese says back.

"It's simple ask one of your female members to be your date so you can get in." Winter says.

At that point Reese lost all feeling from his head to his feet and he got pale really fast. Winter wondered what he was thinking at the moment.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh." Was all Reese could say at the moment.

" _His mind is broken."_ Winter thought.

"Well I'll let you figure out the details later, got to do reports." Winter says as she walks away.

Reese was still on the ground when he got the strength to get up but he was still shaking as he walked back home. When got to the door he could hear his team on the other side, and it sounds like they were playing a card game.

"Got any tens?" Jack asks.

"Nope redfish." Crystal says.

Reese then opened the door and everyone looked at him.

"What happened Reese it looks like you died then came back." Kathrin said.

"Help." Was all Reese said he walked in.

Crystal then rushed forward to his side and held him up.

"Where do you want to go?" Crystal asks.

"Bed." Reese said.

She then walked him to the bed and set him down.

"Do you need anything?" Crystal asks again.

This is it Reese has to ask now.

"Crystal umm can you umm ummm." Reese's face was getting redder by the minute.

"Can I what?" Crystal says in a relaxing voice.

That was all Reese needed to calm his nerves.

"Crystal will you accompany me to the ball?" Reese finally blurts out before he lost his mind again.

Now it was Crystals turn to react, now she was the one in the hot seat. And she was equally nervous.

"Well umm yes I would like to go with you." Crystal says.

"I knew it." Kathrin said in the background.

"Knew what?" Jack asks.

"That they had a thing for each other." Kathrin says back.

That got Reese's attention.

"You know what that means? That means your going to as a date." Reese then says.

They then stopped laughing then looked at each other with red faces.

"Nuts." Jack says.

Kathrin meanwhile was smiling.

"So what's next?" Crystal asks as she takes a seat next to Reese.

"Lets see what the box holds." Kathrin asks.

The team then looks into the box to find formal clothing wrapped in plastic.

"Lets see two tuxedos, and two dresses." Reese reads off the list.

The tuxedos were the usual black and white, but the dresses were way different. One was midnight blue with purple glitter the other one was a dark orange with red glitter.

"So how do we tell who's dress is who's?" Crystal asks.

"Well there is only one way and it's try them on." Reese says while pointing to the bathroom.

The woman then went to change while the guys were waiting.

"Well can we see?" Jack asks.

"Nope we decided that we are not going to let you see until the dance." Kathrin says.

Jack was about to open his mouth but Reese stopped him.

"How about they surprise us ok, maybe this might be the only time they can not be special ops teams." Reese whispers to Jack who nods in agreement.

Some time later the woman came out with grins on their faces.

"Ok so we got 24 hours to prepare let's look at the map." Reese says.

And for the next two hours they were discussing the main plans with the back up plans if the main one goes SNAFU, they then went to bed with equal parts excitement and nervousness for the date/mission.

END

 **It's been three weeks since i last updated i hope to get back to my two week updates soon.**


	16. Chapter 16 Midnight Grab

Chapter 16

Midnight grab

As soon as the team woke up they went back to planning for their mission, coming up with every idea that could come up. Ranging from using the underground wine cellar to covertly extract the target, to breaking the windows if they have to go loud and drag the target out.

"So the question is are we gonna carry?" Jack says.

That was a good question what is the team gonna carry.

Reese then got up from the table and walked to the formal outfits and gave them a look over.

"There is pockets that are big enough for the DEW's just those." Reese says.

"So we can pack only one weapon great." Crystal says.

"That appears to be the case." Kathrin says.

After several hours it was time to get ready to go, as usual the guys got done first, and the young women took awhile longer.

Then after some time they came out with capes around them.

"Man you want to really want to surprise us." Jack says.

"Yep." both young women said at the same time.

Just then Winter walked in with a wooden box in her hands.

"Do not open until you get to the party." Winter said as she hands Reese the box.

"Is there anything we should be aware of?" Reese asks.

"Nope nothing just get the target alone then get him out." Winter said as she leaves the cabin.

Then after some time sitting in silence they heard a horn outside.

"That's our ride. Arm up." Reese says.

They all then grabbed their DEW's and hid them in the respective pockets in their formal suits/dresses.

As they went outside they saw a limo with a driver.

"Are you squad 16?" The driver asks.

"Yes. And you are?" Reese asks.

"You don't need to know my name, all you need to know is once I drop you off you'll have to get your own ride back home." The driver says.

"Acknowledged. Team load up." Reese says.

Jack was about to jump in when Reese grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Ladies first." Reese says.

Jack then stood aside and let the young women in first, then the guys got in and took their seats next to their respective dates.

The drive was spent mostly on how they were going to get the mission done.

"I think one of you should try to talk to our target alone." Jack says while pointing to Kathrin and Crystal.

"What no way! I'm not that kind of person." Both Kathrin and Crystal say at the same time.

"K that is out the door." Jack says.

"That was the worst idea I've ever heard." Reese says.

"Hey i tried." Jack says.

"Right I'm sorry." Reese says.

"So what are we going to do?" Crystal asks.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but wing it and conform the escape plan around it." Reese says.

"Got it, hey is that the mansion?" Crystal asked.

Reese turned around and sure enough it was a mansion but it looked different from the SDC's mansion.

"Is that a castle?" Kathrin asks.

"Yep looks like our target has a thing for the traditional." Reese says.

"Humm very interesting, hey let's open the box up." Kathrin said.

Reese then opened the box and it contained four similar items.

"What are those?" Jack asks.

"Well it looks like we have four earwigs and clear plastic things." Reese says.

"Those are contact lenses." The driver said.

"We don't need things to work with our eyes, they work just fine." Reese says.

"They are not for correcting your eyes, put them in." Driver said.

Reese then put the first one in and it activated.

 **Augmented reality lenses activated.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Setup complete awaiting link up.**

"Guys put them in." Reese says.

They did as they were told, and next thing Reese knew he could see their life signs and where they are positioned.

"Approaching the mansion go get him." Driver said.

Then the earwigs come to life.

"Remember your objective is to capture him alive, don't hurt him, and from this point forward your on your own." Winter said.

"Got it entering radio silence." Reese says.

The limo then dropped squad 16 onto the steps and drove off into the distance.

"Lets go." Reese says as he puts his hand in Crystal's hand causing them to both blush.

They then entered the door to see the one thing that made Reese worried about the mission.

"X-ray scanners." Reese whispered.

"Nuts!" Said the whole team.

As they approached a security guard came up.

"Walk into the scanner and wait." The guard said.

Reese stepped forward and waited.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ok your cleared to go." The guard said.

" _What just happened, I have a weapon on me."_ Reese thought.

Reese then waited for the rest of the team to go through, then they proceeded to the coat closet.

"What happened there? Didn't it see our weapons?" Jack asked in a low voice.

"I don't know." Reese said.

 **Back a few minutes ago**.

The security guard motions for the young man with red eyes to come into the scanner and to wait, the guard then looked at his monitor to start the scan, then he looked away to look at the young man for a moment to see if he moved, at that exact moment the screen flickered a little bit before starting the scan, then the scan was done and the young man was cleared to go, the scan was the same for his friends and they were cleared to go.

"Have a nice night." The guard said.

"Thanks you to." The red eyed young man said back.

 **Back at Reese.**

"Well it looks like we got in just fine." Reese says.

"Yeah for awhile I thought we wouldn't get past the checkpoint." Jack says.

"We are ready." Crystal says.

Reese and Jack then turned around to see what the woman were saying to them.

At that point both of their jaws hit the ground.

Standing before them were two very beautiful young women.

Crystal in the dark orange dress.

Kathrin in the midnight blue dress.

"Like what you see?" Crystal asks Reese.

"Umm yes." Reese says while a little dumbfounded on the other hand Jack couldn't speak.

"Shall we?" Crystal says as she holds out her arm to Reese.

Reese then takes her arm and leads the way to the main hall where there is food and drink no alcohol much to Reese's relief, and lastly a live band on the dance floor.

"Looks like we got here early enough, let's take a look around." Reese says.

So the team spent the next 20 minutes looking around to see if anything can help them to their advantage.

"Windows look fragile. Could bust them to make a quick getaway." Reese says.

"Well we could do that but look around there are guards in different locations that could intercept us within seconds, and I don't think we want casualties right?" Crystal asks.

"Yeah simple mission but complex ways to complete said mission." Reese says.

"Probably. Hey here comes the other two." Crystal says.

The other two was Jack and Kathrin both were red in the face.

"Seems to me that everyone on the team is getting embarrassed one way or another." Reese says.

"Anyway does anyone know what our target looks like?" Kathrin asks.

Then right on cue someone tapped a microphone.

"Hello my name is Charles, and I would like to welcome you to my annual charity ball to help fund schools for the faunas children around the world." Charles says.

" _Wait? What? Charity? Was our intel wrong?"_ Reese was thinking.

At this point Reese was thinking so hard that he wasn't listening to the speech until Crystal grabbed him by the arm.

"Hey let's get something to drink." Crystal says.

"Huummm what? Oh yes a drink." Reese says while getting the hint.

The team then converged on the punch bowl and took a drink.

"He holds a charity? I thought he supplied information to the white fang." Jack says.

"It might be a cover, remember some of the money he raises tonight could go to paying off informants that could be located anywhere." Kathrin says.

"Man this is a really difficult mission." Crystal says.

"Well there is only one thing to do. And that is capture him. Until then enjoy the night if any one of us gets him contact us." Reese says.

"Wilco." Jack and Kathrin said at the same time as they walked away leaving Reese with Crystal.

"So um what do we do now?" Crystal asks Reese.

Just then the band started playing a waltz type of music.

"May I have this dance?" Reese asks Crystal.

"Um yes you may." Crystal says as she extends her hand.

Reese then grabbed her hand and leads her to the dance floor.

"I honestly don't know how to dance." Crystal says in a low voice.

"It's ok I'll lead just let me guide you." Reese says.

Reese then grabbed her hand and waist and began to move, at first they were moving at an awkward pace compared to the other couples where they were moving elegantly.

About a quarter of the way through the dance both agents felt taps on their shoulders.

Reese looked up to see a gigantic man with a panther appearance.

Crystal looks up to see an older woman with cat ears.

"May we teach you how to dance?" The older women says.

"Yes you may." Reese says taking the kind offer.

Then Reese was grabbed by the older woman while Crystal was escorted by the older gentlemen.

"Don't worry we will stay close to your date, by the way my name is Kali Belladonna. What is yours?" Kali asks.

"My name is Reese that's Crystal that your… husband is with." Reese says.

"That's a great name Reese and yes that's my husband." Kali says.

"Well thank you nobody has ever told me that about my name." Reese says.

"Your welcome." Kali says with a smile.

Now it was Reese's turn to compliment Kali.

"That's a very nice dress your wearing, it looks beautiful on you." Reese says.

"Well thank you." Kali says back with a smile.

What Kali was wearing is a black dress with a purple liner that shows when she walks.

"So are we going to dance?" Reese asks.

Kali looks over to the dance floor.

"Not yet the song is almost over,we will start on the next one. So what brought you here?" Kali asks.

Now Reese was ready with his cover story.

"I'm here with Crystal for a date, it's her first one." Reese says.

"Humm that's interesting." Kali says.

"What is?" Reese asks.

"That's it's her first date, given how beautiful she is I would think she has been miss popular at your school, and you look like the popular guy on the sports team." Kali says.

" _She bought it._ " Reese though.

"Yep but you want to know one thing about her." Reese says.

"What's that?" Kali says while her cat ears move in Reese's general direction.

" _That's cool."_ Reese thought.

"It's that she doesn't talk a lot, she keeps to herself." Reese says.

"But she must talk to you she has a lot of trust in you." Kali says with a concerned look.

"She does." Reese says with a sad look on his face, but internally Reese hated lying to this woman who is very kind to him.

Just then the music started playing.

"Here we go, first offer your hand to me while asking for the dance." Kali says.

"Ok may I have this dance?" Reese asks.

Kali then gets up from the chair and takes hold of Reese's hand.

"I would be honored to dance with you." Kali says with a smile on her face.

Reese then escorts Kali to the floor where she lets go of his hand causing confusion from Reese.

"In this kind of ball both partners bow to each other." Kali says.

"Oh I see." Reese says as he bows to Kali and she did the same for Reese.

"Now you can take hold to dance with me, but in this case I'll lead." Kali says.

"Yeah I would like the feel of the dance. When i'll do it with Crystal." Reese says.

Then Kali then took Reese for a slow step process just so he can get the beat down.

"Now if you have the best control you can spin the lady around slowly." Kali say.

"Wait you want me to do that?" Reese asks.

"You can try, but slowly." Kali says.

"How do I do that?" Reese asks.

"First you let go of me and hold my hand." Kali says.

Reese then lets go of her waist and now is holding her at arm's length.

"Now twist your wrist while holding my hand." Kali says.

Reese then starts spinning Kali and as he observed how she moved, but instead the found himself entranced with how she was dancing.

For starters he thought the dress had a liner for decorative purposes but instead it was an inertial skirt that gave it a black/purple flare to it.

Reese then stopped spinning Kali and then brought her semi close but keep her a distance away cuz her husband is watching him.

"Very good how did you do that?" Kali asks.

"Just observed the couple behind us." Reese says.

"Well I hope your ready for your test." Kali says while nodding.

"Wait what test?" Reese asks with an alarming look on his face.

Just then Kali brought Reese in very close then with all her strength spun Reese so that he stopped spinning at 180 degrees, and right in front of Reese was Crystal, and she too looked like she just got spun too.

But Reese regained his senses and grabbed Crystal the same way that Kali taught him.

"Ready?" Reese asked.

"Yes I am." Crystal says back.

They both then did a very elegant waltz where Reese lead Crystal while doing very well controlled spins on the dance floor then before they know it the music stopped and they stopped dancing, but they ended up starting into each others eyes, till they heard someone clapping for them.

"That was wonderful, you two worked very well on the dance floor." Kali said.

"Well thanks to you, you made it not so awkward for us." Reese says.

"Yeah would you believe that by daughter taught me how to dance like that." Kali says.

"Oh really? Well where is she? I would like to thank her." Reese says.

"Well unfortunately she is at school right now, but in her next letter I'll be sure to mention that." Kali says.

"Reese we got a problem." Jack says over Reese's earwig.

"Well Crystal we need to find our friends they are probably waiting for us in the dinner hall." Reese says.

"Oh we can join you we would like to see new people." Kali says.

Now while she was a nice person Reese was still on the job, and last thing he wanted to happen was Kali get involved with the mission.

"Well our friends are kinda shy they are used to us, so I'm sorry." Reese says.

"I understand." Kali says with a smile.

Reese and Crystal then start to walk away but then Kali calls for Reese.

"One more thing Reese, for when you finish a dance with a woman." Kali says.

"And that is?" Reese asks.

Kali then takes some steps forward then she grabs the part of her skirt and bows to Reese, Reese then returns the gesture.

"Enjoy the rest of your night." Kali says.

"Thank you, you too enjoy the night." Reese says just as he disappears into the crowd.

"They are nice are they?" Kali asks.

"They are nice but something is up." Ghira says.

"How do you know they are just kids." Kali says back.

"I know because while I was talking to the young woman, she was looking around as she was talking." Ghira says back.

"And the point is?" Kali asks.

"The point is they are on a mission." Ghira says back.

Kali's face then went pale.

 **Back at Reese.**

"That was a close one." Crystal says.

"Yeah but I get the feeling that something is up." Reese says.

"Like what?" Crystal asks.

"Well if I knew then it wouldn't be bugging me right now." Reese says.

"Got a point, hey where are Jack and Kathrin?" Crystal asks.

"Well trackers last put them here." Reese says.

"The only thing I see is a door." Crystal says.

Reese then opened the door to see Jack and Kathrin sitting in the corner on the closet.

"Get in." Kathrin says.

Now they were all stuffed into the closet, but Reese knew they had very little time.

"Report." Reese says.

"Well our host just got called up to his office for some business, but I don't know what he is up to." Jack says.

"Do you know where he went?" Crystal asks.

"Yeah around this corner is a set of stairs that leads up to the main bedrooms, but he has security at the foot of the stairs, not letting anyone through." Jack says.

"Ok it's almost midnight approximately in thirty minutes, we are going to have to do a direct attack no way to do this stealthy, move out." Reese says as he opened the door.

They all then left the closet in mission mode.

Mission mode is when squad 16 minds enter a state of mind where their only concern is to complete the mission, and they won't eat or drink or sleep until the mission is complete.

"How many guards?" Reese asks.

"Four." Jack says.

"Ok lets see what they do when we get close." Reese says.

Before they rounded the corner Reese then saw the four guards all armed with rifles.

"Sick." Was all Reese said.

Then both Crystal and Kathrin both "pretended" to be sick.

Then the team came around the corner to put their "act" into action.

"Stop right there." Said one guard.

"My friends here are sick the bathrooms are all occupied." Reese says with an innocent voice.

"Hey I said stop." The second guard said as they got their weapons at the ready.

Reese then taps both Crystal and Kathrin on the back when they were within 12 feet.

"12 feet close enough." Reese whispers.

"Stop!" Said the other guards.

Just then suddenly both women dropped the act and rushed forward, and thanks to their training they were able to be faster than any guard that could be thrown at them.

WHUMP!

SMACK!

PUNCH!

WACK!

Four body's now hit the ground as squad 16 continues with the objective.

Right at the same time Kali was walking right underneath the location where the guards were posted all she heard was stop from one of them then the sound of four bodies hitting the ground, Kali then found Ghira and told him what she heard.

"Looks like we might have to intervene." Ghira said.

"But what happens if we encounter them?" Kali asks.

"We will talk to them in a peaceful manner." Ghira says as he walks up the stairs.

Back at squad 16 they were having a hard time trying to find where the target is.

"I wish we had our helmets, we could have been done 40 seconds ago." Jack says.

"Sush! We don't want to be heard." Reese says.

Then they found the door where the target is.

"Open it." Reese says as he takes position.

Crystal then whips out a pin and a small blade that fits into most locks on the world of Remnant.

Click!

"It's open." Crystal whispers.

Reese then unholsters his DEW and activated it then the whole team got theirs out.

Reese then opened the door to see nobody in the main room, but their was voices coming from the office next door.

The team then stacked up on the door but they stood by and waited.

"I did my time with the White Fang, now just leave me be." Charles says to someone.

"Well that's the thing once your in you can't leave." Said a young woman's voice.

"I provided information that can last your organization 3 years and I was paid in full, now just call up Torchwick he might be able to understand." Charles says.

Then it was silent for a bit.

"Yes sir all the information is here, humm what about the two scouts, yeah he told me they haven't reported back yet." The woman says.

Then the team then remembered the two scouts they killed a while back.

"Yes sir understood." The young woman says as she hangs up the phone.

"So what did he say?" Charles says.

"He said your right, you can leave." The woman says.

"That's good." Charles says as he gets up from his desk.

"Well then enjoy your retirement." The woman says with a grin.

"What does that mean?" Charles says as he turns around.

But he never got to see the concealed blade that was in her umbrella as she stabbed him in the heart.

"AHHHHHHH!" Charles screamed.

Reese then kicked the door down and looked for the attacker.

"Medic up." Reese ordered as he swept the room but found nothing.

Then a sound of a window being opened got his attention, Reese then ran into the bathroom to see a window open, as he looked out he could see a small person running, Reese then took aim and fired.

PEWWWWEP! The DEW said.

But the shot missed the target and instead hit a tree where it blew it up and caused it to fall.

BOOM! CRASH!

"Nuts!" Reese said in a low voice.

Reese then came back in the main office to what is going on.

"He won't last much longer the wound is to deep, and whoever was carrying this blade knew what they were doing." Kathrin said.

"Ok talk." Reese says to Charles.

"What?" Charles says.

"Your involvement in the white fang." Reese says.

"Why should I tell you?" Charles asks.

"Because if you give us intel we can pass it along, then you will be remembered as a hero." Reese says.

"And if I do not?" Charles asks.

"You'll then be remembered as a traitor and then everyone will be calling for your head." Reese says.

"Fine (cough) on my computer contains everything that I have collected over the past 9 years. (Cough, cough, cough.) this sucks." Charles says.

"Jack rip out the hard drive." Reese says.

"Got it." Jack says.

"One last thing who was that woman?" Reese asks.

"Oh yes that sadistic teenager." Charles says.

"Wait teenager?" Reese says.

"Yeah she is Romans assassin for when he does not want anything traced back to the white fang." Charles says.

"Noted. Anything else?" Reese asks.

"Yeah I know what they have in store for Beacon academy." Charles says.

"And that is?" Reese asks.

"That they are going to do a joint attack while the (cough cough cough.)" Charles says.

"You don't have much time. Who?" Reese asks.

But to late Charles body went limp he was gone.

"Damn we should have breached the door while we had the chance." Reese says.

"So now what do we do?" Crystal asks.

"Scram with the hard drive." Reese says.

"Ok so proceed to the underground garage." Kathrin says.

"Yep let's go." Reese says as he takes the lead.

The team left the office with the lights turned off, as they made their way to the main room where they entered Reese got a feeling that they were not alone.

"So this the group of friends that are on a date." A woman's voice said from the shadows.

Reese immediately pointed his weapon at the point of origin where the voice came from.

Then the lights came on and it was Kali and Ghira Belladonna.

"Fuck!" Reese said.

"Watch your mouth, we are still in a formal setting." Kali said with an angry look on her face while her husband was wearing a similar look on his face.

"So now the truth comes out, I'm going to make this short. What are you doing here." Kali asks.

Now Reese's mind was moving so that he can get his team out without much problems.

"Information." Reese said.

"Sorry wrong question. What is your involvement with Charles over there?" Kali asks.

"He is holding information about the White Fang that we need." Reese says.

"And you killed him for it." Kali says.

"No I wanted him alive, but someone got to him first." Reese says as he passed the hard drive back to Jack.

"Are you huntsman?" Kali asks.

"Classified." Reese said back.

"So you belong to Atlas." Ghira says.

"Nope." Reese said.

"I know when someone is lying, remember I'm a mother." Kali says.

"Depends on the point of view, now if you excuse us we have to go." Reese says as he backs the team up to a window.

"If you leave we will make a commotion." Kali says.

For that remark Reese looked right at Kali and just scowled.

"Dont do anything stupid." Kali says.

Reese then turns and sees Charles body then the light bulb turns on.

"Now the tables have turned, me and my friends are minding our business when we heard Charles screaming and we came in to see that you mauled him to death." Reese says.

"You wouldn't dare." Kali says.

"I would. let us go and we'll forget what we saw." Reese says.

Now at this point Reese could see what Kali was thinking.

"Ok you can go complete your mission, but if I see you again we are going have a nice chat." Kali says.

The team then jumped out the window, Reese was the last to leave.

"Kali I had an enjoyable time learning how to dance with you." Reese says with a smile.

All Kali did was stand up from her chair and bows to Reese one last time, Reese returned the gesture, and jumped out the window.

Kali then rushed forward to see which direction Reese went but by the time she got there Reese was gone.

"I hope you discover the truth before it's to late." Kali says in a low voice.

The rest of the night was eventful, breaking into the garage, stealing a car, then ditching the car, then signaling for evac.

"When you guys get back report to Winter." The pilot says to Reese.

Reese gave him a thumbs up, he is trying to save whatever energy he has left, just in case that Winter needs him to talk.

When they got back to the compound it was all dark.

"The other teams and staff must have went to bed already." Jack says.

"Yep you're right but Winter's cabin is still on, lets go she is waiting for us." Reese says.

They then entered the cabin to see a very red eyed Winter staring at them.

"Well how did it go? Where is your target?" Winter asked.

"Murdered. This all we got from him." Reese says while dropping the hard drive on the desk.

Reese then proceeded to tell Winter what they got out of Charles as he was dying.

"So an attack on Beacon. Well you did a good job go to bed you need your rest." Winter says.

The team then went back to their cabin and turned on the lights.

"Look guys I'm going to be honest let's just get into bed. And for a second time let's just share." Reese says.

The team then pushed the bunks together and they all piled in still in their formal clothes, just as the lights went off three of the four fell asleep for Reese it took a little longer, as he was remembering what happened for the mission to go south so fast.

" _I knew I should have breached the door, then Charles would still be alive."_ Reese thought internally.

Then he succumb to the sound of his teammates breathing in a peaceful manner, then Reese fell asleep while holding hands with Crystal.

END

 **Hacking commenced.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hack successful**

 **Access file Predator program personal files**

 **Name: Crystal**

 **DOB: Redacted**

 **Hight: 5'9"**

 **Weight: 125 lbs**

 **Background.**

 **Crystal was born a fighter from the start of her life she had to deal with a disease that threatened to stop her heart at any moment, but they managed to find a cure just in time for her fifth birthday.**

 **But the cure came at a cost, the cost was that she could never have children, so far her body is functioning as normal, to this day her parents never told her about that.**

 **As of now she is recruited as the CQC specialist of squad 16.**

 **Commander Winter notes that Crystal has a affection towards Reese.**

 **Connection terminated.**


	17. Chapter 17 Chosen

Chapter 17

Chosen

It was the morning after the failed mission/date but this morning was going to be different.

For starters they woke up later than normal, and the guys found themselves trapped by the young women who had their arms around them.

"Come on, let us go so we can get ready for training." Reese said to Crystal and Kathrin.

"No five more minutes." Kathrin said.

"Ten minutes." Crystal says.

"Fine ten more minutes, but if Winter comes through the door then you'll be answering to her." Reese says.

So the team sat in relative silence just enjoying/sweating in the moment.

But right at the six minute mark the door opened to reveal Winter standing there.

"Called it. Ok Crystal explain why we are late for…." Reese was about to say when Winter held up her hand.

"You don't need to worry about the morning drills, so at the earliest convenient time report to my cabin for the next phase of training." Winter says as she leaves.

As the door closed then everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"That was close, now we can stay for the rest of the time." Crystal says.

"But you heard Winter she told us to come at…" Reese was going to say, but instead found himself looking into Crystal's deep green eyes.

"Come at the earliest convenience. We are staying for a little longer." Crystal says in a alluring voice that sent chills down Reese's spine.

"All right." Reese says in a low voice.

Then Reese realized that Crystal was sitting on his lap and the next second she had her arms wrapped around him, while she kept eye contact with him.

And for a long time they just stared at each other not moving.

" _How can I feel her body heat from here?_ " Reese says internally.

" _Your mine for the moment."_ Crystal thought with a smile.

Then after a bit Jack and Kathrin both got up with their hands intertwined as they walked outside.

"Looks like they are together." Crystal says.

That seems to snap Reese out of the trance he was in.

"I had a suspicion that they were going to be together." Reese says.

"What tipped you off?" Crystal asks.

"At the ball both of them had been making out with each other." Reese says.

"Humm I see. What about us?" Crystal asks.

That caught Reese off guard.

"What do you mean?" Reese asks.

"What I'm saying is can we be boyfriend and girlfriend?" Crystal asked.

Reese then looked to the side to think about it.

In the past year they have worked together on various missions,training scenarios,her getting shot while trying to extract Whitley. Indeed Crystal has gotten closer but Reese is still conflicted on his own thoughts.

"I don't know yet but after this next mission or few weeks whatever comes first then I'll tell you." Reese says.

"Ok but don't keep me waiting." Crystal says as she moves her head closer to Reese's head.

"Not planning on that." Reese says.

Just then Jack and Kathrin came back.

"Enjoy your walk you two?" Reese asks.

"Yes we did and well I just proposed to Kathrin for marriage." Jack says.

Then the room went silent, Reese got up from the bed and walked towards Jack.

"Sir don't say it." Jack says.

"Say what?" Reese asks.

"That I'm not allowed to get married, it's against the rules." Jack says.

"What makes you say that, when I'm coming over to congratulate you." Reese says as he takes Jack's hand and started shaking it.

"You mean that?" Jack says.

"Yes I mean that. Who cares about what the military thinks,hell if they won't let you get married then we will get you married." Reese says with a big grin on his face.

"Umm guys I hate to break up this happy moment, but Winter needs to see us." Kathrin says.

"Your right squad get ready. Then when we come back let's talk some more." Reese says as he takes off his tux.

Ten minutes later they left their cabin in their usual camouflage outfits walking to Winter's cabin for whatever reason she called them for.

Just before they entered the team saw three instructors walking towards the same cabin, the team was now on alert mode but continued to walk as if they saw nothing.

They then entered to see Winter behind a desk looking at the door.

"Sit." Winter says.

The team then sat down and shifted nervously in the chairs.

"So now that your all comfortable I'll get straight to the point, you have been chosen to do an advance reconnaissance mission." Winter says.

"What?" Reese asks.

"Your team is selected to do a mission." Winter says.

"How long would we be on this mission?" Reese asks.

"Well technically one of your members of your team would go ahead of time to scout out the area, and send back data to us. Any questions?" Winter asks.

"When do we start?" Reese asks.

"As soon as you get augmented to your armor." Winter says.

"I thought we are good to go with it." Kathrin says.

"Remember what I said about the armor?" Winter asks.

The squad takes a moment to think.

"That it takes two to make it fully functional?" Crystal asks.

"That's correct." Winter says.

"So how is this going to work?" Jack asks.

"Well four escorts will take you back to the Facility, where you will be in your armor, and well the A.I will be paired with your armor." Winter says.

"When will this happen?" Reese asks.

"Now." Winter says.

Just then the three escorts came in and got behind the team.

"You go with theses guys." Winter says while pointing to Kathrin,Jack, and Crystal.

The three teammates then got up to leave just leaving Reese with Winter.

"Where is my escort?" Reese asks.

"I'm your escort, we are just waiting for the rest of your team to leave." Winter says.

After some time of watching Winter do her paperwork she then grabbed her jacket.

"Let's go." Winter says.

It was a short trip to squad 16 cabin where Reese grabbed his armor and helmet, then Reese put on the armor and walked back to Winter's jeep where she was waiting for him.

"Let's go." Winter says.

As they began the drive back to the Facility Reese noted that there was a lot of Atlas soldiers around.

"What is going on?" Reese asks.

"The hard drive you extracted for us contained data that there is White Fang in the area as scouts, so far the search for them has come up with nothing." Winter says.

"I see." Reese says back.

Nothing in particular happened along the way a grimm here and there, but it was not very exciting. Then they arrived at the Facility, it looked the same as squad 16 left it.

"Stay close to me." Winter ordered.

They walked in then they took a left and entered an area that is labeled **Restricted Access.** As they entered it just looked like a standard hallway with someone at a desk, but Reese knew better. All secretary's have a gun underneath their desks and they weren't to friendly if you mess up of something on your end.

"Please state your business here?" The secretary asks.

Reese at this point didn't know what to say.

But thankfully Winter knew what was going to happen.

"Predator augmentation." Winter said.

The secretary nodded and opened a door to another hallway where it was semi dark.

As Reese and Winter walked the hallway, Reese saw doors with their windows blacked out.

" _This must be really classified."_ Reese thought.

"The only thing I can tell you is that your going to be paired with your A.I that's all I can say." Winter says.

Winter then opened a door and inside was a computer monitor and a window looking into a room with a chair.

"So where will I be?" Reese asks.

"In there." Winter says while pointing to the chair.

"All by myself?" Reese asks.

Winter could tell he was nervous, and who could blame him this part of the process is the most dangerous.

"Yes all by yourself, but don't worry I'll be behind this window. Now go in and sit." Winter says.

Reese then entered the room, it was a standard 10x11 room.

"Reese sit down she is waiting for you and you should know that it's rude to keep a woman waiting." Winter says over the intercom.

"Wait! The A.I I'm getting is a woman? _Give me a break."_ Reese says in a low voice.

"What was that?" Winter asks she was about to go into commander mode soon.

"Nothing." Reese says as he gets into the chair.

Then as Reese was in the chair restraints tightened around his arms and legs.

"Don't panic they are necessary." Winter says as she entered the room.

"For what?" Reese asks.

"The augmentation. Your going to be faster and stronger than any other huntsman or huntress out there." Winter says.

"Then when do I get my A.I?" Reese asks.

"Very soon. The augmentation takes 2 hours to progress in your body then 10 hours for you to get used to the A.I." Winter says.

"Then what happens next?" Reese asks.

"Well we'll have to wait." Winter says while holding a syringe with purple goo in it.

"Ready or not here it comes." Winter says as she plunged the needle into Reese's neck.

The last thing Reese noticed was that Winter was wearing earmuffs it was going to get loud.

At first Reese felt nothing just a prick of the needle in his neck, then came a burning sensation at first was contained in his neck area, but then it started to get intense to the point that Reese whimpered in pain, just then the goo came to life as if it had a mind of its own and it shot through the rest of Reese's body, at this point he could not contain it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Reese was now in full blown pain mode his body felt like it was on fire.

For the next two hours it was just like that moments of relaxation then without out warning a burning sensation all over his body, at the end of the two hour mark Reese had just emptied the last of his tears from his eyes.

Winter then came walking up to him and she leaned in.

"You did good now we are going to have a small break then we will move on to the A.I got it?" Winter asks in a soft voice.

Reese just nods.

"Good just close your eyes and rest for a bit." Winter says as she leaves.

Sleep came fast for Reese and so did the same dream that keeps coming back to him.

It's always the same a field of grass, with a tree in the center and standing underneath the tree is a young women with golden hair that reaches down to her waist, she is also wearing a white dress. But like always when Reese started to run to her the dream would dissolve and he would wake up.

By this point Reese didn't know how long he was out but he woke up just in time to see Winter hooking up his helmet to somewhere.

"So the A.I upload won't be painful so you won't feel anything in theory." Winter says.

" _In theory?"_ Reese says on his mind.

Winter then leaves and sits at her desk.

"Ready?" Winter asks.

Reese just gives her a thumbs up.

"Ok starting." Winter says.

At first Reese didn't notice anything at first, then all of the sudden the helmet lit up.

 **Detecting software.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Installing.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Done A.I program installed in to Predator armor.**

Reese at first didn't know what to do he just stared at the ceiling.

"Hello?" a voice said.

That made Reese jump a little.

"You know I can see that your awake, so you might as well talk." The voice said.

"hello." Reese said in a low voice.

"Ah so it can talk." Voice said.

That made Reese frown.

"So what's your name?" Voice said.

"You already know it." Reese says back.

"I know but I want to hear it." Voice said.

"I'll say it when you show yourself." Reese says.

"Humm a deal eh. Well how can I say no to that wait one." Voice said.

For a good 30 seconds Reese was left alone in silence, then she came back.

In a separate area of Reese's visor he could see a slender woman in his vision she was wearing the standard Atlas uniform for officers, it was a white and gray outfit and the face looked like Crystal's face with Winter's hairstyle.

"Happy? Now your turn." A.I said.

"Reese." Reese said back.

"So you're Reese not what I expected." A.I said.

"What did you expect?" Reese said as his voice was cracking.

"You don't sound to good."A.I said.

"Yeah if you were here earlier you would have seen why." Reese said growing a little frustrated.

"Hum yeah well I was forbidden from seeing you until the first stage was done." A.I said.

From the few minutes of interaction, Reese could deduce that the A.I was smug and big headed and kinda of a bitch.

"Look I know we should interact, but I'm tired so I'm going to sleep." Reese says as he turns his head away from the A.I.

Then she showed another quality annoyance and a refusal to give up.

She then walked around and looked right in the visor.

"We are going to talk till the sun goes down." A.I said.

Reese at this point gave up.

"Fine but do I have to talk while restrained to this chair?" Reese asks.

The A.I then stares at him for a moment then the cuffs come off.

"Better?" A.I asks.

"Yes better now what do you want to talk about?" Reese asks.

For the next ten hours they spent talking and playing a game of chess, A.I won most of the time.

"Your a computer you would win every time." Reese says.

"Well it's to help with advanced battle tactics." A.I shot back.

Then Winter came in.

"Alright you can go back to your team, they are waiting for you at the end of the hallway." Winter says.

"Finally I'm out of here so you latter A.I." Reese says.

"You do realize that I'm coming with you right?" A.I questions.

"What do you mean?" Reese asks.

"I chose you I'm linked to your armor so we are a team." A.I says.

Reese takes a second to think on that then it hit him.

"Oh nuts. Alright come on." Reese says.

The A.I then ran right at Reese then jumped, out of reflex Reese covered his face, but felt no impact.

"Huggggg." Reese said as he looked and saw nothing.

"I'm integrated into your armor so I can disappear just by walking into you, also I can jump into any security system wirelessly." A.I said.

"Noted." Reese said.

Reese then entered the hallway where he saw the rest of his team, then Crystal made eye contact.

"Hum I see your heart rate went up when you saw her." A.I said.

"Shut up." Reese says.

"Also her heart rate went up when she made eye con…." A.I was about to say but Reese threw his helmet off his head.

"Shit that's going to be annoying." Reese says.

"Let me guess it was asking a lot of questions?" Crystal asks.

"Yes and by the way it's not a "it" it's a she." Reese says.

"Wait you got a woman A.I?" Jack asks.

"Yes what did you all get?" Reese asks.

"All of us got men A.I's." Kathrin said.

"That's sucks." Reese said.

"Well it's not all bad. Like they talk in a very nice tone." Crystal says.

"Well mine is a nagging type." Reese says.

"Well that sucks." Kathrin says.

"Yeah it does let's go home, and go to bed." Reese says.

The team then found a driver to take them back to the cabin, where they entered and just crashed into their respective beds.

The next morning around 4 AM.

As the team was sleeping away someone covertly opened the door and entered, holding a grenade and two gas masks.

Winter then found Reese and gently shook Reese.

"Reese wake up." Winter says.

"Mumm what it's too early to wake up." Reese says in a low voice.

"Well I hate to tell you this but the mission starts now, your going in alone, put this on." Winter says while handing Reese a gas mask.

After he puts it on Winter pulls the pin and drops it, right around this point the team was barely waking up but none of them got to see what was going on.

"Grab your weapons and some of your outfits and pack up, then you will go see the quartermaster." Winter says.

"Well he is not going to be happy to be waking up at this hour." Reese says.

"Well normally he would but since I asked him he is in a fine mood. Now pack." Winter says.

Reese then proceeded to grab his guns then he put some of his clothes in the same hard case where his weapons were, then just before he left the cabin he took one last look at his team and he started to wonder what's going to happen to them as he is gone.

Reese then entered the same jeep that Winter was driving, and when they got back to the Facility Reese went straight to the quartermaster.

"Ahh well it looks like someone thinks it's casual Friday." Reese says as he looks at the quartermaster pajamas.

"Well I was called in for this so the faster I can get this done the better that I can get back to bed." Quartermaster says.

"So what do you have for me?" Reese says.

"Well besides your standard loadout I have some new toys for you, starting with this new rifle it's a 55 cal rifle, it's meant for long range work, next we have a compound bow for you it has a variety of broadheads for you to use, ranging from normal to explosive, incendiary, electrical, and anti aura." Quartermaster says.

"Wait why would I need to use those?" Reese asks.

"Let's say something or someone has a strong aura and it can't be punched through, so you use these to get the upper had in a fight by the way your katana will use the same technology as you arrows." Winter says.

"So my katana will have an anti aura to it?" Reese asks.

"Yes so use them in an actual mission don't use it in a dual." Winter says.

"Lastly here is your laptop plus sunglasses that works like your helmet for your armor. And a radio so you can talk to us. Now any questions?" Quartermaster asks.

Reese takes a moment to look over the gear and shakes his head.

"Good my work is complete I'm going back to bed." Quartermaster says.

"The one thing he forgot to mention to you is that we have completed your transfer paperwork and you got approved to go." Winter says.

"Where am I going?" Reese asks.

"To Beacon Academy." Winter says.

After Reese got his gear packed up he was about to board the airship that will take him to Beacon, but Winter stopped him.

"This is your mission: recon the academy for any week points so that we can recommend anything to the headmaster there, but don't tell him that." Winter says.

"Got it." Reese says.

"Good luck we will see you soon." Winter says.

Reese then entered the aircraft and took a seat next to all his gear and settled in for the long ride to Beacon.

End.

 **A/N so now the journey begins we not see squad 16 for a long time.**

 **Next time line Reese is now entering Beacon beginning the second year.**

 **Now we get to see how he is going to act.**


	18. Chapter 18 Initiation

Chapter 18

Initiation

When Reese left the Atlas military base he was wide awake, but now he was just as tired and he wanted to go to sleep, but he faced a dilemma should he go to sleep so he could have strength to get to the rest of the day or two stay awake so that nobody on the airship could steal his stuff.

Reese at this point had his sunglasses on.

" _Your sunglasses work the same as your helmet._ " Winter said as Reese remembered it.

"Does that mean that the glasses are computerized." Reese said in a low voice.

Reese then looks at the glasses and sees that there is a switch on them.

"Hello." Reese says in a funny accent.

Reese then flipped the switch and looked at the inside of the glasses for any change.

"Nothing what a buzzkill." Reese said as he puts them back on.

Just then they activated and the first thing Reese saw was his A.I.

"Jeez took you long enough to make them work." A.I said.

"Well I got 3 hours of sleep so I'm a little bit on edge, so if I missed something tell me now." Reese says.

The A.I cocked an eyebrow.

"Looks like someone grew a pair, anyway there is one thing that command didn't tell you." A.I says.

"That is?" Reese asks.

"You have a bank account in your name with a current balance of 300,000 Lin." A.I said.

"Nice that's it?" Reese says.

"That's it." A.I said.

"K well can you watch my gear so I can sleep for a bit wake me in two hours." Reese says.

"As you wish." The A.I said.

Just then Reese figured out one thing about the A.I, even tho she has an attitude she still obeys his command.

Reese then closed his eyes and as ways he saw the same grassy landscape with the tree in the middle, and of course the young women standing underneath the tree but that was to change.

Reese then started to walk towards her in hopes of getting an answer for why he keeps coming back to the same area, and as usual she turned around but this time Reese stopped just 15 feet short of her and looked at her face.

But Reese could not see her face only her mouth and it was moving.

" _Not yet."_ She mouthed.

"What?" Reese asked.

But as usual the dream just stopped from the sound of his earwig telling him to wake up.

"Ugh what." Reese said.

"We are an hour out from your destination." A.I said.

"Where are we?" Reese asks.

"We are currently an hour away from Beacon." A.I said back.

Reese then got up from his seat to look out the window and what he saw took his breath away.

"It looks like a castle, hay wait. A.I you told me we were an hour away, it looks a lot closer than that." Reese says.

"It takes 40 minutes to land and then takes another 20 to reach the front door." A.I said back.

"Makes sense." Reese says.

"So what do you want to do?" A.I asks.

"You tell me I have no clue of what to do." Reese says.

"Well when you land you should look around, and I'll make landmarks for you." A.I says.

"Let do that as a starting point." Reese says.

"Agreed then what next?" A.I asks.

"Well what does the school do for traditions or training?" Reese asks.

"Wait one." A.I told him.

Reese knew she was doing some research he could tell by the faint buzzing sound in his earwig.

" _Wait when could I hear stuff that I could not normally hear?"_ Reese thought internally.

"Done. Here is what they do mostly throughout the year they let the students select missions ,and participate in local sparing arenas, or they host dances where the students intermingle with each other. Last dance according to the records was six months ago." A.I said.

"So it looks like I'll have to make up my own activities." Reese says.

"And make some friends." A.I says.

"Excuse me?" Reese says.

"Your technically undercover so it would be in your best interest to make a few friends, if your alone most of the time people will get suspicious of you, and that might blow your cover." A.I says.

"Grrr when do I get to go back to my team?" Reese asks.

"When you get done here, and that could mean that you could be stuck here for two years." A.I said.

"Let's get this done as soon as possible." Reese says.

"May I have your attention please. This transport will be landing at Beacon in five minutes have your cargo be ready to disembark. Have a good day." The pilot said over the intercom.

Reese then went back to his gear and grabbed his tactical scarf and put around his neck then he put it over his nose so that it covers half of his face.

"Mission start." Reese said as he got his gear on.

When the airship landed on one of the pads Reese made sure he was somewhere in the middle so that he could not be seen by anyone, well not yet any way.

Meanwhile in team RWBY's room.

"Hey look the newest airship just landed." Ruby calls out.

"That's nothing new Ruby." Weiss says back while she is writing a letter to Winter.

"Umm hummmm." Blake said as she was reading a letter from her mom.

"Yeah transfer students come here all the time, I hope there are some cute guys down there." Yang says as she looks out the window.

"How about we take a look just us sisters." Ruby says.

"Let's go then before they disappear." Yang says as she leads the way.

Back at Reese.

"Holy hell how long is this walkway." Reese says after some time walking.

"It's about….." A.I was about to say.

"Don't answer that." Reese says.

"Understood, P.O.I." A.I said.

(Point of interest.)

"The headmasters office is on the highest point of the building." A.I said.

Reese then looked up even tho his face is half covered by his scarf he could move around without much of a hindrance.

"I wonder if he gets scared when he looks down." Reese says.

"Do you want me to answer that?" A.I asks.

"No I'm just trying to make a joke. Jezze your boring." Reese says.

(High pitch noise through Reese's earwig.)

"Ow!" Reese says as he rubs his ear.

"I'm made for combat not as a toy." A.I said.

"Ok sorry noted." Reese says.

Reese then looked down just in time to bump into someone.

WHUMP!

"Ugh that was a hard landing." Reese says.

"Hey watch where you're going." a blonde woman says.

"Well I'm sorry but I'm kinda in a whoa." Reese says.

"Well you could have hurt some… oh." said the blonde.

As of now Reese forgot that he was supposed to be doing a mission right now was instead entranced by a young women who had long blond hair and a nice figure, and at the same time she was looking at awe at this young man who she bumped into his dark red hair and good looking muscles.

"Are you ok?" The blonde asks.

"Uhh ummmmm." Reese said back.

"Get moving." A.I said.

"Umm sorry." Reese says as he gets up and starts moving with his gear in tow.

"Yang are you ok?" Ruby asks.

"Yeah I am." Yang says back.

"Who was that guy?" Ruby says.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." Yang says with a smile.

Reese at this point was trying to get back on track with the mission but found it hard to do that.

"Where is the front desk?" Reese says.

"Down the hall and to your left." A.I said.

Reese then finds the desk.

"Hello may I help you?" The person asks.

"Yeah um I just transferred here I just need you to verify that I'm in the system." Reese says.

"Of course sir what's your name?" Receptionist asks.

"Reese." Reese says back.

"Wait a moment." Receptionist says.

"Sure I'll wait." Reese says.

Reese then looks around to see what kind of people he will deal with for who knows how long.

" _Looks like the usual popular girls, the bully's and the normal people who sit in the middle._ " Reese thought.

"Ok so here is your information and your student id, just follow the directions to your room, by the way where is your team?" The receptionist asks.

"They are behind me they just need to get their paperwork sorted out and their grades worked in." Reese says.

"Oh well then we will see them soon?" She asks.

"Yeah but I don't know when." Reese says.

"Well then have a good time." She says.

"Have a good day." Reese then calls back.

Reese then went to the second year dorms area to find his room that he will stay in, and while he was walking he got the strange feeling that he was being followed.

Yang had tracked the red haired young man to the front desk but kept a good distance but now she was really close to him ten feet from him she wanted to see where his room was, but then he stopped and looked out over the courtyard and just stares then his mouth moved.

"A.I get into the security system and tell me if I'm being followed." Reese ordered.

"You got it." A.I said.

A.I perspective.

A.I then left Reese's glasses and went straight into the Beacon's security system the only thing she was after was the cameras, she then found the right one to see where Reese was.

"Ready for test." A.I said.

"Good can you see me?" Reese asks.

It took a moment but then she found him and put a box around Reese and colored it blue.

"Yes." A.I said back.

"Good let's keep moving and you tell me when I should hide, you should have access to anything correct." Reese says.

"Yep I have control over the cameras and the doors, but not the higher functions." A.I said.

Yang at this point to look normal pulled out her scroll and started to text her dad even tho she was going to do it for 30 seconds, that was all the time needed for Reese to start moving. When Yang looked up he was gone then she started to move frantically so she could not lose him.

"Shouldn't have done that." Yang says.

A.I perspective.

In the cameras she saw a blonde woman start looking around frantically for Reese.

"I found your follower it's the same blonde woman and she is 10 seconds behind you."A.I said.

"Options." Reese says.

(Click) something unlocked.

"Door to your left 8 seconds." A.I said.

Reese then ducked in with his gear and waited for the all clear.

Yang then rounded the corner where Reese was just at and started looking but then gave up. But got an idea she then returned to the front desk for information.

"Is there something I can help you with Yang?" The receptionist asks.

"Yes who is that guys name you just helped with not to long ago?" Yang asks.

"Well I forgot the name but I do remember what tower he is in." Receptionist says.

"Really?" Yang says.

"Yep second year dorms." Receptionist says back.

" _Perfect."_ Yang thought.

"Thank you." Yang says as she leaves.

Reese's perspective.

"She gone yet?" Reese asks.

"Yeah she is gone." A.I says back.

Reese then leaves the closet where he was and continued to his room.

Five minutes later.

Reese found his room.

"Room 117 eh." Reese says as he swiped his card in front of the sensor.

He opened the room up and the first thing he sees right off the bat is that it's a similar build to his room back at the Facility, but there was a difference.

"One closet and one bath, that must be a pain for any guys on a team with women." Reese says.

"Probably is, but right now you need to set up." A.I said.

"Let's get the party started." Reese says as he removes his sunglasses.

20 minutes later.

Reese had everything unpacked his armor plus helmet was in the closet, weapons are in a corner where he can access them and the laptop was set up and ready to communicate.

"Now what?" Reese asks himself.

But a yawn answered for him.

"But it's 5pm I can't sleep now." Reese says but the days events are catching up to him.

"Grr fine, A.I shut down for the day." Reese says.

From the mini holo pad the A.I does a small bow.

"Shutting down see you in the morning." A.I says back.

Then Reese went over to the beds in his shorts sense it was hot in the room and fell into the center bed and fell asleep in a instant.

Yangs perspective.

After some time of searching for the young man with red hair Yang gave up and went to the cafeteria where the rest of the team was waiting for her.

"So did you have any luck?" Blake asks.

"Yeah I did." Yang says.

"What did he look like?" Weiss asks.

"The best way I can describe him is that he was muscular and has dark red hair." Yang says.

Blake shifted in her seat.

"Did he happen to wear a mask?" Blake asks.

"No he had a scarf around his face covering his nose and mouth." Yang says.

"Good." Blake says as she relaxed her body.

"So do you know where he is?" Ruby asks.

"I don't know where his room is but I know what tower he is in." Yang says.

"Which one?" Ruby asks.

"Ours." Yang said.

Next morning.

Reese then woke up from his 16 hour nap to find a note under his door.

"Initiation will take place at the edge of the Emerald forest at 9:30." The note said.

Reese then looked at the clock it read 8:55.

"Well let's get moving." Reese said.

Reese then put on his combat vest with strike plates then he put two holsters on him, one for the 45 the other one concealed his DEW then he strapped his combat knife to his backside then lastly he picked up his DMR.

"A.I let's move." Reese said as he picked up his sunglasses.

"Ready." A.I says.

Some time later.

Reese got to the edge of the cliff where he saw two individuals one old man and woman.

"Who are they?" Reese asks the A.I.

"Checking…. that is the headmaster and his assistant." A.I said back.

"Names." Reese said.

"Ozpin and Glinda." A.I says back.

Then Ozpin looked at Reese.

"Take a spot on any of the platforms mr?" Ozpin says.

"Reese." Reese says back.

Reese then takes a spot and waited. After some time some more new recruits showed up and took different positions.

Then Ozpin started his speech about how the academy holds the highest honor, and to keep that honor and how the teams will be set up. Then Reese raised his hand.

"Yes Mr Reese." Ozpin says.

"One question what if my team is not here?" Reese asks.

Ozpin knew he was going to ask that question.

"Well once they transfer here then they will have to pass the same test as your about to take. Then they will be teamed up with you." Ozpin said back.

"Got it." Reese says.

Then it was Glinda's turn to talk.

"Excluding Reese the rest you will be teamed up anyone you come into eye contact the instant you land, and do your best to survive or you will die." Glinda says.

Then everyone started to get a nervous look on their faces except for Reese he had a calming look on his face.

"So find the relics and report back here." Ozpin says.

"One last thing we are going to do a live transmission of your initiation to the rest of the school. Now take you positions." Glinda says.

Reese then entered a low crouch and waited then he heard a click then he just looked over just in time to see a student get launched into the air.

" _Crap what is going on do we have to land on our own two feet?"_ Reese thought internally.

CLICK! That was his platform, Reese then got flung into the air but maintained his composure.

"A.I solutions." Reese says.

"Calculating… got it tall tree in front of you use knife to slow down." A.I said.

Reese now had his doubts it wouldn't be possible for him to slow down with his knife, but he had to trust her. Reese then unsheathed his 9" combat knife and got ready.

CRASH! THUMP! SCRRRRAPE!

Reese then embedded the knife into the tree and to his surprise he slowed down and he made landfall without any injuries.

Reese then grinned then shouted something.

"I'M STILL GOOD BITCHES!" Reese shouted in victory.

"Careful your still in hostile territory, and your being watched." A.I said.

"Yeah and who is watching?" Reese asks.

"Um the whole school, they are live streaming it to the student body." A.I said.

"Humm no problem do this for me find me the temple and informed me where the cameras are so I can evade them." Reese says.

"As you wish get going." A.I said.

Reese then started to run in the direction the A.I told him to go.

Back at Beacon.

All the students were all in the mess hall where the t.v's were set to the live stream where they can set up who they want to see and watch on how they perform.

For Yang she was interested in one person "the red head guy" as she now calls him.

"Any luck sis?" Ruby asks.

"No it just barely started no luck." Yang says back.

"Well don't worry Yang eventually he'll wander into one of the cameras." Blake says in a reassuring tone.

"Hope so." Yang says as she looks back at the cameras.

Back at Reese.

Reese had his dmr out and was moving forward very slowly as to not disturb the forest.

"No Grimm yet." A.I said to Reese.

"Let's climb a tree I want a good view." Reese says.

After finding the highest tree one can find Reese climbed out onto the branch and took a good look around.

"A.i use my location as a start point and measure my distance to the objective." Reese says.

"Working…...you are 1.5 miles from the objective." A.I said.

"Good let's get moving I don't want to get…" Reese was about to say but heard someone screaming.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Someone was in trouble.

"Where are they?" Reese asks.

"Not our problem." A.i says back.

"We are technically huntsman of Beacon academy and we have to help to maintain my cover, now where?" Reese asks again.

Took A.I a second to find the person in trouble.

"350 yards to your left and fire." A.I says.

Reese then swiveled his gun in the general direction, and in his scope he could see a beowulf in the position to strike a students head off.

"Not on my watch." Reese says as he squeezes the trigger.

BOOM! one shot was all he needed.

Back at the mess hall someone watching the livestream saw that someone was going to die, that caught Yangs attention.

"Oh no." Yang said as she was watching.

Next thing everyone saw was the beowulf's head then exploded on screen and covered the poor student in it's blood.

Then a second later they heard the report of the rifle.

Boom! It was faint but still loud enough to be heard.

Reese at this point was now running to the objective and at the same time he was shooting grim left and right, Reese was moving so fast that the grim picked up his scent then found themselves dead before they could move. Reese meanwhile was so focused that he didn't notice that he made it to the objective.

"So that's the temple, and the relics are, chess pieces?" Reese says with a confused look on his face.

"Probably a traditional thing that the headmaster puts out there, by the way there is a camera watching the relics so there is no way to evade it." A.I says.

"Well looks like I'm going to have to cover my face again." Reese says.

"Problem you don't have your tactical scarf." A.I says.

"Oh A.I you have a lot to learn from me." Reese says as he pulls a bandanna out from his pocket.

"Very sneaky." A.I says back.

"Yep." Reese says back.

The bandanna in question is a red and black brick colored to blend in with hard landscapes.

"Going to run for it." Reese says.

Back at the cliff.

Glinda at this point was getting frustrated cuz she couldn't find Reese on any of the cameras.

"Ugh where is he." Glinda says.

"Where who is?" Ozpin asks.

"Reese I can't find him anywhere." Glinda says while looking at the cameras for him.

"Have you ever thought that he does not want to be seen?" Ozpin asks.

"What?" Glinda asks.

"Well I noticed a lot of things about him, one he was packing a lot of heat for a simple test, most students pack one or two but he had four weapons on him." Ozpin says.

"I only saw three weapons." Glinda says.

"The fourth one was concealed behind his back." Ozpin corrected.

"So what does that mean?" Glinda asks.

"He is not a student, he is part of the Atlas Specialist unit." Ozpin said.

"But they are a myth something the military came up with to instill fear into the criminals." Glinda says with a bit of shock.

"True but have you paid attention for the past three weeks?" Ozpin asks.

"No." Glinda says back.

"First the embassy siege, it was resolved within minutes not hours and with precision, second a party who was hosted by a White Fang informant who got killed then his hard drive taken, and now a armed to the teeth student shows up and is evading our cameras." Ozpin says.

At this point Glinda was at a loss for words.

"So what do we do suspend him?" Glinda asks.

"No that will make him jump then we won't know the plan was." Ozpin says.

"So do nothing?" Glinda asks.

"Yep just leave him be, then we will catch him in the act." Ozpin says.

Back at Reese.

"Going now." Reese says as he takes off running.

All the past 5 years of training his body Reese was now running at 18mph, he had his target in mind the white bishop piece Reese then skidded to a stop then grabbed it in one fluid motion.

At the same time Glinda and Yang.

"I see you." Yang says as she takes a picture on her scroll.

"Your right Ozpin he does move like the military." Glinda says.

Back at Reese.

Reese was now running back to the cliff.

"4.5 miles no problem." Reese says as he evaded trees and rocks.

But he didn't see the beowulf that was in the bushes waiting for him.

Then it tackled Reese to the ground where Reese used his rifle to stop it from biting his head off.

"Shit! I let my guard down." Reese says.

Then Reese saw his opening right between its legs.

"Hope this works." Reese says.

Reese then delivered a kick to it groin area, it then stopped and fell on the ground at witch point Reese got up and started to fire at it.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Three shots was all he could give off the wolf then jumped at Reese catching his vest in one of it's claws.

That caused Reese to spin around losing his rifle, it was to close for Reese to grab his handgun, instead he went for the knife.

At this point Reese was to distracted in his thoughts to not notice that the same claw that was spinning him caught him in the back and started to dig in.

AUGGGGGGGGGG! Reese screamed in pain while simultaneously whipping around and takes the claw off of the wolf.

Now they were both wounded and high on adrenaline and very mad at each other.

"COME ON! COME ON MOTHER FUCKER!" Reese shouted.

The wolf then charged forward but Reese was ready for it he then sidestepped it and dug his knife into it's side,then Reese climbed up on it's back before it could react, then Reese started to stab it's spine in hopes of paralyzing it and to his amazement it works now the wolf was on the ground whimpering and at Reese's mercy, but Reese didn't have any mercy he then went back and picked up his rifle, then he unholstered his 45 and just unloaded it.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Reese shot most of his rounds into the belly of the monster so it could suffer just a bit more,and when Reese was on his last round in the gun, the wolf was now in absolute pain but it was silent knowing the fate it was about to receive.

Reese then raised the gun and fired.

BOOM! Right in the head.

Reese then turned around and looked up.

"WHO ELSE WANTS SOME!" Reese shouted.

Several minutes later.

The test was winding down some of the students made it back while others didn't but Reese has yet to report in.

"He is not going to make it." Glinda says.

"He will I know it."Ozpin says.

Just then they heard someone grunting through the bushes then someone took a look.

"Their is someone here and HE IS WOUNDED SEVERELY!" The student says.

That caught the attention of the headmaster.

When Ozpin looked we saw Reese covered in his and the beowulf's blood.

Ozpin then ran forward to help him.

"Are you alright?" Ozpin asks.

Reese then reached into his pocket and gave Ozpin the chess piece.

"Fine just patch me up and I'll be good to go." Reese says.

All the while Glinda was looking at Reese.

"Your very interesting Reese I'll keep an eye on you." Glinda says in a low voice.

End.

 **A/n that last part I showed you what is essentially Reese's dark side is like but if he wants to eliminate it he needs a controlling factor something that makes him feel at peace. Can you figure it out? Yes I am asking you.**


	19. Chapter 19 Night Activities

Chapter 19

Night activities

A/n Before I start I want to address something, just a few days ago I just got a criticism and it was not a constructive kind of criticism it went something like this.

"The field medic doesn't know what a coma is? If this wasn't written by a twelve year old it would be a better story."

Here is my response.

"Well the field medics are only taught on how to treat combat wounds not a sleep state, second I'm way older than that, third if you don't like reading this story then go elsewhere, fourth you can sit on it and spin. Fifth I do my research for anything related to my story from rwby to combat tactics but I do take a few creative freedoms with the story and tactics. Sixth there are going to be inconsistencies here and there, now I try my best to make sure everything is straight before I publish each chapter " Now I'm done ranting onwards.

Yang was now running to the infirmary to find the only person who was wounded during initiation.

" _Now I got you you can't run while your in a bed recovering._ " Yang thought.

But when she got there the red haired student was nowhere to be found.

"Where is he?" Yang asks the doctor.

"Where who is?" Doctor asks back.

"The red haired student." Yang said back.

"Well he is over here behind the curtain recovering from the beowulf attack." The doctor says as he points to the stall.

"Got ya." Yang said.

Yang then threw back the curtains to see an empty bed with a hint of blood on the bed but no student.

"You sure doc?" Yang says with anger in her voice.

Now the staff at this point knew that an angry Yang is a dangerous one.

"He was here." The head doctor said as he checked the records on the computer but found no records.

"Strange he was just here." The nurse said.

"What is his name?" Yang asks with venom in her voice.

" I can't give the name to you Yang you know the rules about patients." The doctor says.

Yang was about to give another outburst when she realized that if she broke that rule she would be suspended for a few days.

"Alright thank you." Yang says with disappointment in her voice.

Yang then left the infirmary with her head low.

"So did you find out who he is?" Blake asks.

"No but I know one thing about him." Yang says.

"And that is?" Blake asks.

"He is very elusive." Yang says back.

20 minutes ago.

Reese just barely got into the bed when the glasses went off.

"What is it?" Reese whispers.

Instead of replying the A.I shows Reese a security camera showing the same young woman that Reese bumped into on his first day at Beacon.

"What are you doing?" Asks the black haired woman.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm going to the infirmary to see the only person who got hurt during initiation." The blond woman says.

"Well then I'm going with you then." The black haired woman says.

The feed then cuts and then was replaced with a 20 minute timer.

"She will be here soon so I suggest to get moving if you do want to get seen." A.I says.

"Good. Suggestions?" Reese asked.

"There is a syringe in the drawer next to filled with a painkiller take it then get out." A.I says.

Reese then grabs the syringe and injections it into his back side and waits for the effects to kick in, but he didn't have to wait long his backside then felt numb.

Reese then was about to move when his feet touched the ground and then he found that he was on his knees.

" _Powerful shit they got here."_ Reese thought.

Reese then got on his stomach and started to move and luckily for him the curtains were closed, so that nobody could see his escape.

"Where is my gear?" Reese asks the A.I.

When Reese entered the infirmary they had him take off his gear well except for the DEW, that was still concealed on him.

"18 feet in front of you locked in the cabinet, when you get there I'll unlock it for you when you get close." A.I said back.

"Got it." Reese said as he cleared the third bed.

Just as Reese got to the fourth bed a problem came up.

"Heads up Reese a patient is about to come to the bed where your at." A.i said.

Reese then hid himself underneath it and waited.

"Man Jaune this is the third time this week you came here." The doctor said.

"It just a scratch doc." Jaune says back.

"That is not a scratch!" A woman says.

"Pyrrha not now." Jaune says.

"What happened?" Doctor asks.

"Oh Cardin just punched Jaune out of the blue." Pyrrha says.

"Oh him well I can't do much about that bully but I hope one day and don't tell anyone I said this, but I hope he ends up here so he can get a good look at the damage he caused for all the students that show up here with the same case." The doctor said.

" _Great I'm reliving the day where I recruited Crystal and Kathrin and beat up a bully."_ Reese thought.

"Alright Mr. Arc you're free to go." The doctor says.

"Thanks he says." Jaune says as he leaves with Pyrrha.

Reese then noticed the timer say 8 minutes till the blonde shows up.

Reese then drops to the floor and started to move, thankfully no one else was coming in. Reese then got to the cabinet and held his hand out.

"Distraction please." Reese says.

"You got it." A.I said.

Just then the computer that the nurse was working at started to "malfunction".

"Doctor we have a problem." The nurse says.

Then the doctor went over to look at the problem.

"Your clear go." A.i said.

Reese then opened the cabinet and put on his vest minus the shirt and holstered his 45 then using the wall as a support Reese walked out without being seen.

"Path." Reese says.

The A.i then looked through the cameras to figure out a safe path for Reese away from the blonde who was closing in.

"Go left 30 seconds." A.I said.

Reese then started to move and he just rounded the corner just when Yang came around the corner on the other end of the hallway missing Reese by seconds.

Current time 20 minutes after Reese escape.

Reese was now back at his room laying down in his bed not moving.

"This hurts what's going on with my back?" Reese says.

"Your body is trying to heal up." A.I says.

"Yeah I know that what I mean is what is what is the gel doing on my back?" Reese asked.

"That gel that you put on your back is accelerating your body's heal rate. So by 3am tonight you should be all healed up." A.I says.

Reese then got sleepy then after some time fighting it Reese then blacked out.

Meanwhile in team RWBY room.

"Man I see him once and now I can't find him." A very frustrated Yang says.

"Well maybe your going about this all wrong Yang." Blake says.

"How do you figure?" Yang asks.

"Well if I were you I wait until classes start, then he will show up he can't run from that." Blake says.

Yang then nods.

"So the question is which class should I get him at." Yang says.

"Well get him during combat training, we can select who we duel against." Weiss says.

"Good idea but one problem I don't know his name." Yang says.

"Well this is where your going to have to be patient it might take a while for him to be comfortable with this school. For all you know he might be alone here" Weiss says.

"So just wait it out until his name is called during combat training. And assume he has no teammates got it." Yang says.

"Pretty much." Weiss says.

"Your transfixed on this guy sis." Ruby says.

"Well I'm looking for a good relationship with someone and I hope he can do it." Yang says.

Later that night around 2:55am.

Reese was snoozing away when his earwig went off.

"Muum agug. What now?" Reese asks.

"We need to investigate the area for any structural weakness." A.I says.

" _Ok why would I do that I understand that's my mission but I'm not trained to look for that stuff. Oh well."_ Reese thought internally.

Reese then put on his armor because he was told that it contained the gear necessary to find the weaknesses in the buildings.

Reese was about to go out the door when he was stopped by the A.I.

"Don't go out that way." A.i says.

"Why? Everyone is asleep." Reese says.

"Well everyone except for the cameras they are wide awake, and you don't want to be seen with armor that doesn't exist." A.i says back.

"Alrighty so out the window." Reese says.

"Correct it's a 12 story drop but the armor will take most of the impact." A.i says.

Reese then opened the window to see it was a clear night moon was shining bright and the city of Vale was silhouette against the moon.

"Only one problem with this idea A.I how am I going to get back up." Reese says.

"I'll take care of that when we get to that point." A.i says.

Reese then jumped the drop felt like it took forever but it was done before he could blink.

WHUMP!

Reese didn't feel anything as he made contact.

"Alright what are we going to do?" Reese says as he stands up.

"Take a jog around the school and I'll take care of the rest." A.i says.

"Yeah great idea but I'm still exposed." Reese says.

"Hold on to that thought did Winter tell you about the additional functions of the armor?" A.i asks.

"Umm no." Reese says back.

"Look at your feet and wait." A.i says.

Reese then looks down and waited, then the next thing he saw was starting from his feet and moving up was a shimmer, and the next thing he knew was he was gone as in he couldn't see himself.

"Adaptive camouflage. It lets you go anywhere unseen." A.i says.

"As in total camouflage?" Reese asks.

"Yep your invisible to visual and infrared cameras, battery life is 9 hours." A.i says.

After running around for a few minutes and looking Reese got unnerved.

"A.I I don't see any structural weakness, I'm going back now." Reese says.

"Hold up." A.i said.

"What now?" Reese says frustration now growing.

"There is a crime going down now, a dust shop being robbed right now, suggest to stop it." A.i says.

"Come on really? I can't do that I'm here to maintain a cover as a student not play super hero." Reese says.

"Ok sorry I've not been honest with you, you just received a email from Winter expanding your mission." A.i says.

"Why didn't I see it before?" Reese says.

"Cuz you passed out in your room before I could say anything." A.i says.

"Well your right on one thing but why didn't you say anything right when I woke up?" Reese asks.

This time the A.i was silent for a long time.

"Just proceed to the shop." A.i said.

" _That is suspicious."_ Reese thought.

Reese then ran to the target and hoped he was not to late.

Meanwhile at a shop in Vale.

Three rookie thieves are starting to enter the dust shop and just started with the crystals.

"Man this is going to be a good haul." Said one of the thef's.

"Yeah we picked a good time to do it." Said another.

"Yep it's always before a sale that any robber should get the goods." Said another.

"Three tangos, easy enough." Reese says.

Reese then jumped down from a rooftop that is across the street from the shop that is being robbed, Reese then jumped down from the roof and just before he hit the ground the camouflage kicked in, then Reese was invisible as he hit the ground but the thieves didn't notice the small dust cloud that was kicked up from outside the shop.

"Non lethal." Reese says.

Just as Reese moved one of the targets looked outside.

"I just saw something." One of the thef's said.

Reese at this point froze.

"Now that's impossible, we broke in without tripping the alarm and before that we disabled the cameras around the area, so there is no way someone could know we were here." The leader said.

Then the thief looked back at where Reese is but went back to work.

"That was close, A.I are they armed?" Reese asks.

"Yes two of them have sticks and the leader has a large hand gun. It's a Falcon ( think desert eagle.)" A.i says.

Reese then dashed forward with his fist raised to strike the first target, and just when he is about to make contact the thief saw him.

"Look out!" The first thief said just as Reese's fist made contact.

WHUMP! Knockout.

Then without thinking Reese did a knockout move that involved grabbing the second thief by his shirt and flipping him.

"WHAT? AHHHH!" WHUMP. Another thief down.

Reese then moved to the third but this time he had his gun drawn.

BOOM! The gun said.

Reese then felt the impact but it was in his right hand, but Reese didn't have time to think about that.

"YOU SHITHEAD!" Reese said as he disarmed the leader and kicked him several times.

After the leader was down and out Reese then looked at the Falcon and picked it up with a grin on his face.

"Be a damn shame to let this fine tool to be sitting on a shelf, I'm going to use it." Reese says as he walks out and heads back to Beacon.

When he got to his tower Reese then looked at his hand and found it still attached to his arm.

"A.i correct me if I'm wrong but shouldn't my hand not be there?" Reese asks.

"To answer that question. I can harden your armor at certain points but I can only do it if the weapon is a single fire, but if it's a full auto then you better start running." A.i says.

"Cool. Now how do I get back to my room?" Reese asks.

A.i did not respond instead something came up on Reese's helmet.

 **Climbing claws activated.**

Reese then put his hands on the walls and to his surprise they dug in then Reese climbed up to his window and get into his room for the night.

When Reese got out of his armor he addressed the A.i.

"Ok tomorrow morning I want to see this email from Winter." Reese says as he climbed into bed.

"Noted by the way you have to go to classes." A.i said.

"Yeah I know that tell me what they are in the morning." Reese says as he closed his eyes.

END

A/N no matter how many times I rewrote this chapter I still hate it. Hopefully the next ones won't suck as bad, on the plus side you'll will get to see how OP Reese is.


	20. Chapter 20 Fight!

Chapter 20

Fight!

Reese woke up to the sound of an alarm going off, well his glasses were vibrating on the bedside desk.

"Muummmm what now?" Reese asked.

"Time to wake up for class." A.i said.

Reese then got out of bed and into the shower where he just spent most of his time letting the water run over his body, then he got out after 10 minutes of thinking to himself he got into his new clothes that he might wear for some time.

"Graphic tee shirt and cargo pants. Nice." Reese says.

The shirt in question has a picture of a beowulf that is being chased by a huntsman, and the pants well are just tan colored with four pockets, the last thing Reese put on him was his combat knife he used during training.

"Is that the anti aura knife?" A.i asked.

"No it's the one I got during training." Reese said.

"I see what about your sidearm?" A.i asked again.

"Not needed." Reese says back.

Reese then left his room and went straight to the mess hall for some good food, at the same time Yang was just getting up from her night time sleep.

"Morning Yang!" Ruby says with energy much to Weiss's displeasure.

"So sis are you excited for today?" Yang asks Ruby.

"What is so special about today?" Ruby asks back.

"Well today is my favorite day!" Yang says.

"What Thursday." Weiss says.

Everyone then heard Blake hold back a laugh, while Ruby is smiling a little to hard.

"No Weiss its combat training day." Yang says.

"No you mean the day that your going to find that guy right?" Blake says.

"You guys don't believe me don't you?" Yang asks as she frowns.

"Well I didn't see him after I saw you on the ground." Ruby says.

"Then I didn't find anyone that matches that description." Weiss says.

"And I wasn't convinced that your not crazy Yang." Blake says.

Yang at this point was between sadness and rage, sadness because her friends and sister are mocking her, rage because they simply didn't believe her.

"I'm leaving see you guys at class." Yang says as she slams the door.

Yang then rushed to the one teacher that she can talk to and get good advice.

"Professor Peach." Yang says as she entered the classroom.

"Ah Yang you know you should eat breakfast before you come to class." Peach says.

Professor Peach was a 50 year old huntress that specializes in grim research and chemistry.

"I know but I want to ask you something." Yang says.

Then Peach went from smiling to dead serious.

"Sit." Peach commands.

Yang then takes the chair and sits down.

"What do you want to know about?" Peach asks.

Meanwhile Reese is enjoying his breakfast that includes bacon and hashbrowns.

"Food is not half bad." Reese says.

"Well aside from that point here are your classes for the day." A.i says.

"You have to kill the mood don't you?" Reese asks.

He got no reply instead he got a list.

Grimm study professor Port

History Doctor Ooblick

Combat training Glinda

"That's it?" Reese asks.

"Yep they mainly focus on combat training here." A.i says.

"That's going to be easy." Reese says.

Just then the doors burst open to reveal four guys standing at the entrance.

" _What is going on?"_ Reese thought.

"Man Cardin you beat up that guy so hard." Said one of the bully's

"Yep that is great to put them in their place." Cardin said.

They then proceeded to go to the front off the cafeteria to get food, all the while Reese was watching them.

"Great more of them." Reese says.

"Well then avoid them." A.i says.

"Can't. Even if I tried they will have me in their sights." Reese says.

Just then Cardin noticed Reese.

"Hey look a new guy." Cardin says to his cronies.

"Here we go again." Reese says while rolling his eyes.

Reese was focused on his food just then he heard four thumps of food trays hitting the table.

"Hey there new guy, me and my buds here just noticed you sitting here all by yourself." Cardin says with a smile.

Reese was eating his food silently.

"So we decided to join you." Cardin said.

Still no response from Reese.

"Hey the big boss is talking to you." Said one of the other guys.

Silence, Reese at this point was thinking of an attack plan if things went south and so far it was going that way.

Just then Reese's tray was on the floor with his food.

"Hey! If someone is talking to you, you give them your attention!" Cardin said with anger.

Reese then looked up and stared right at Cardin.

"Pick it up." Reese said in a calm voice.

At this point the whole cafeteria was watching this event go down.

"What!?" Cardin said.

"Pick it up. I won't ask a third time." Reese says.

"Hey Cardin he just challenged you." Said the other cronie.

"No I'm warning you it's different from a challenge." Reese says.

"Well then eat it with your face!" Cardin said as he threw a fist at Reese.

Just then Reese caught the fist and was now slowly increasing his grip.

Cardin meanwhile was trying to get out.

"You know the more you struggle the more I tighten my grip." Reese says.

Just then the door bursts open to show a really pissed off Glinda.

"What is going on here?" Glinda demands.

"Oh I'm teaching this guy a lesson about leaving people alone." Reese says.

"Well if you want to prove your point then how about a show of skill, winner is considered the best, fair enough?" Glinda says.

"Fair." Reese says while he lets go of Cardin hand.

"Fair." Cardin says.

"Good go to the arena in 20 minutes." Glinda says.

Back at Yang.

"So he is here but you don't have his name?" Yang asks.

"Yes when we get a new student all of Beacons records are updated with the appropriate information. But given the information you have given me it's that someone doesn't want us to know his name unless he says so." Peach says.

"I see." Yang said.

Just then the bell went off.

RING RING RING!

"Three rings someone is going to have a dual. Thanks again." Yang says as she runs out of the office.

"Anytime and do stop by I enjoy your visits." Peach says.

Yang was then running to the arena to see who was fighting.

Beacon rules at the time says if the bell rings three times that means that class is put on hold for the time being until the dual is over.

Yang then entered the arena to find her team waited for her.

"Hey how is it going?" Ruby asked.

"I'm fine just had clear my head. So who is fighting who?" Yang asks.

"Well it's team Cardin vs unknown." Weiss says.

"Well this is going to be short." Blake says.

"You don't know that." Ruby says.

Yang wasn't paying attention to her team, instead she was looking at the other end of the arena to see who comes out. She didn't have to wait for long just then someone came out a tall slender but muscular young man with dark red hair in a short sleeve shirt and cargo pants with a knife attached to his back side come out.

"Guys." Yang says.

"Yeah sis." Ruby says.

"Told ya he exists." Yang says while smiling.

Then the whole team rwby was now on attention to see how this fight goes down.

Down at the arena.

Reese was staring at Cardin and thinking of a battle plan on how to defeat him and humiliate him.

"What's wrong your personal cheer squad can't help you?" Reese says.

"They can't be here it's against the rules, but I'll be fine." Cardin says while hefting his mace.

"Hummm I bet ya in three minutes that you'll be crying for them." Reese says with a grin.

"All right you know the rules if your aura goes into the red your done." Glinda says.

"Got it!" Reese and Cardin say at the same time.

"Ready?" Glinda asks.

Reese nods.

Cardin grunts.

"3-2-1 GO!" Glinda shouts.

Cardin takes three steps forward but then stopped.

"Hey! Why are you standing there? Come at me." Cardin says.

Reese then drew his knife and Cardin took a combat stance ready for whatever Reese threw at him. Reese then twirled the knife around so that he was holding the blade just then Reese threw the knife into the wall.

The audience gasps in unison.

"Why did he do that?" Ruby says.

"Don't know but that's a bad idea." Weiss says.

Reese meanwhile was just smiling.

"Do you think this is funny? Take this seriously." Cardin says.

"I'm taking this very seriously, I'm just trying to see how big of a threat you are." Reese says.

"And discarding your weapon is a way to measure me?" Cardin asks.

"Less talking more attacking." Reese says.

Cardin then comes at Reese with his mace in the air, and as he brought down the weapon Reese still didn't move to evade or make a move to block it.

"Easy win." Cardin said as he brought the mace down.

SMASH!

A dust cloud enveloped the area and for several seconds everyone thought Reese was done for.

"Wow all bark no bite." Reese says several feet away.

"What how?" Cardin was about to ask but got a fist to the guts.

"My turn." Reese says with a sadistic smile.

And before Cardin had a chance to bring his weapon back up Reese kicked him, that caused Cardin to stumble backwards.

"Only an idiot trust his life with his weapon only a true huntsman learns all forms of combat." Reese says.

Cardin then gets up and tries to hit Reese but Reese caught the arm.

POW! POW! POW! POW! POW! CRACK!

That was the armor fracturing. Cardin then backed off and looked at his armor.

"You broke my armor!" Cardin says.

The audience was now talking.

"Did he just do that with his fists?" One student says.

"That's impossible." Said another.

"Now I'm mad. I'm going to finish this!" Cardin shouts.

"Good I was getting bored of you and your talk." Reese says.

"YEAHHHHHHHHHH!" Cardin shouts.

Just then the lights went out just the ones inside the arena not outside the arena.

Just then Cardin's anger just evaporated and now was replaced with absolute fear.

"GRIM!" Cardin screamed.

Now everyone was on edge.

"Staff move in!" Glinda commands.

"Wait! Let's watch." Ozpin said.

Glinda was about to protest but remained silent.

It was silent at first but the sounds of combat came through.

SMACK! KICK! PUNCH! WHAP! SMACK!

Just then Cardin came flying out from the darkness and just as his body hit the ground his aura shattered leaving him knocked out.

Reese then looked at the audience from the safety of darkness but then his eyes locked on Yang the same young women he bumped into on his first day.

Yang then looked into his eyes they were a bright red and looked like a flame was coming from the edges of his eyes, but instead of fear she just smiled and waved.

Just then the lights came back on and Reese's eyes went back to normal.

"I win." Reese says while walking towards the wall where his knife is and extracted it.

"You know manipulating the lights to turn off during the dual is considered cheating." Glinda says.

"No I was not I put a real world factor into it" Reese says.

Glinda was about to say something but Ozpin stopped her.

"Thank you for the real world demonstration mr?..." Ozpin asks.

"Reese." Reese said as he left.

"Reese." Yang says in a low voice.

"All right everyone back to class." Glinda says.

Reese then went straight to Ports class.

"I wonder what I'm going to learn?" Reese says to the A.i.

"Your considered the best of the best, why would you go to class?" A.i asks.

"Uhh remember I'm a student your to focused on the mission." Reese says.

Reese the found the classroom and entered to find it in progress.

"Well it looks like someone doesn't care about a learning experience." Port says.

"Sorry I was in a dual." Reese says back.

"Oh I see who won?" Port asks.

"Me." Reese says.

Reese the heard some of the students talking behind him.

"Did he just beat Cardin?" One said.

"Yeah I just got video." Said another.

"Well then your excused from being tardy mr.?" Port asks.

"Reese." Reese says.

"Very good now back to what I was saying." Port says.

What Reese expected was a lesson in how to defeat grim in a more efficient manner than before, not story's about a young man's glory days.

Then it was time to go to history class and for once Reese was looking forward to it, mainly for the fact that all throughout his life he just studied Atlas history.

Reese got to the classroom 5 minutes before the bell, and when he entered nobody was there.

"Umm hello?" Reese says.

Just then Reese had to blink one second his vision was clear the next he saw a man in front of him with green hair and glasses.

"Ahh yes yes for once someone who cares about being on time." The green haired person says really fast.

"Ummmm." Reese could say at the moment.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm doctor Oobleck." Oobleck says.

"I'm Reese and aren't you a professor?" Reese asks.

"I'm proud of my title that I earned so from this day forth you shall address me as _Doctor_ Oobleck, I didn't earn the PHD for fun thank you very much." Oobleck says.

"Fine when do we start?" Reese says.

"Ah so your one of the few who likes history." Oobleck says.

"Yes sir there is always something to learn from the past and to apply it to the present or future if the conditions are set up right." Reese says.

"Oh yes very good just as a heads up today's lesson is about the two day war in the Samus mountains." Oobleck says as he retreats to his office.

Reese then takes a seat and looks at his watch.

"One minute till the bell. I wonder who is going to be here?" Reese says.

Just then the door opened to show several students walk in some human other faunas and they were talking among themselves till they saw Reese, then they changed topics to whatever they had originally been talking about, and now were talking about the match.

"That's the guy who beat up Cardin without getting a scratch on him." One female say to her friend.

"No way I also heard that his eyes glowed like a grimm's eyes." Said another.

Reese then leaned back in his chair and did hand signals to the A.i.

"I wish I didn't win that now everyone is talking about me." A.i says back to Reese.

Reese then nods.

Just then two more students walked in one with black hair with a bow on top the other with very bright red hair.

"You would not believe what I saw Pyrrha a new student not getting struck by Cardin." The black haired woman says.

" _She looks familiar."_ Reese says in his mind.

"Well I would like to meet him and have a nice chat with him." Pyrrha says.

"Well you'll have your chance he is right there." Said the black haired woman who is now pointing to Reese.

And at the same moment the light bulb clicked in Reese's head.

" _That's Kali belladonna's daughter."_ Reese says in his mind and the same time his eyes widened from the realization.

Then the next think he knew two woman were sitting next to him.

"Hello there." Said the red haired woman.

"Hi." Reese says back.

"I'll get straight to the point how did you defeat Cardin?" She asks.

"Well I would like to tell you but I don't know your name." Reese says.

"Oh goodness me I'm Pyrrha." Pyrrha says.

Just then Reese's glasses went off like crazy.

 **Searching records.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Name Pyrrha Nikos**

 **Information: recently transferred to Beacon after she turned down a full scholarship to attend the top academy in Atlas, currently she hold several fighting championships and has never been defeated, nickname she holds is the indestructible girl.**

"Ahh I see miss Nikos I've heard so much about you." Reese says.

"Oh did you. What have you heard of me?" Pyrrha asked with a smile.

"Well I know about your odd fighting style. It's a very ancient but very effective way of fighting that involves using your shield and spear in a close quarters situation even tho it's a very bad idea, and your mastery with the sword is second to none." Reese says.

"Bravo. I commend your research but what I want to know is what your fighting style is, that made it easy for you to take down Cardin?" Pyrrha asks.

Now at this point Reese didn't even know what style of hand to hand he was taught but it involved a lot of gunplay with hand to hand.

"I was taught something called CQC, I started it when i was 8 years old, so roughly ten years I've been doing it." Reese says.

"But down in the arena, you didn't have a gun." The black haired woman says.

"And You are?" Reese asks.

"I'm Blake Belladonna." Blake says.

" _That confirms my theory."_ Reese thinks.

"Well to answer your question, some styles of CQC doesn't require the use of a gun all the time." Reese says.

"Now here is another one. How could you see Cardin when the lights went out?" Blake asked.

" _Very curious aren't they._ " Reese thought internally.

"Well when the lights went out I memorized where he was then I made an outline of where he was standing then I engaged and neutralized him." Reese says.

But that was far from the truth in reality he could see the thermal signature of Cardin (more details on that later in the story.)

Before Pyrrha could ask another question Oobleck comes out of his office just in time for class.

"All right settle down I know about the story's of the new student but a learning experience in history can't wait. So what we are going to talk about is the war in the Samus mountains also known as the two day war, so any one of you bright students know who were the active combatants?" Oobleck asked.

One student raised their hand.

"Yes." Oobleck says.

"Gen Ironwood vs Selena Kan of the White Fang." Said the student.

"Yes very good. Now who can tell me why it lasted two days?" Oobleck asks.

This time Blake's hand is up.

"Yes." Oobleck says while pointing to Blake.

"The reason it lasted two days is because gen Ironwood underestimated the faunas ability to withstand the cold temperatures of the mountains, so on the first day Atlas moves into the mountains expecting to have the faunas surrender by the first hour, but by nightfall Selena had the white fang move in with just knives and eliminate just the team leaders of the Atlas forces, then next morning Ironwood had to pull out because of the loss of leadership to his forces, it is still considered the biggest defeat for the then young Ironwood and probably his only loss on the battlefield." Blake says.

"Yes that is a very good break down of the battle, now for the last part I want you too figure out how you would have executed this mission." Oobleck says.

Just then a holographic mountain appeared in front of the students showing the students the location of the Atlas forces and the White Fang location.

"Now I want you to fix the general's mistake and replace it with your own plan, you got ten minutes." Oobleck says.

While other students got together fin their own groups Reese was formulating his own plan.

"Hey Reese let's formulate an idea." Pyrrha says.

"Should have said that ten seconds ago i already have an idea." Reese says.

Then oobleck somehow heard Reese.

"Wow looks like someone is on top the lesson today this is excellent, what is your plan?" Oobleck asks.

"What is my objective?" Reese asks.

"Your objective is to make the white fang surrender." Oobleck says back.

"K if i was to eliminate them I would have shot a rocket into the mountainside to make an avalanche, any way I would have snipers posted in four points." Reese says.

Reese then got up and pointed to four points on the mountain.

"Then the hard part they would have to tough it out for the cold to identify the white fang leadership, then after identifying them well engage them and anyone who attempts to take charge, then at the same time my main forces would move in and with non lethal weapons subdue the rest of them." Reese says.

"That's a lot of violence just to make them surrender." Blake says.

"Well if it's executed properly no more then ten shots would have been fired from start to finish." Reese says.

Blake then frowned at Reese.

"Well do you have a better idea?" Reese asks.

Now all eyes were on Blake waiting for her answer, then after a few minutes she shook her head.

"Hum very good Reese you solved it and let this be a lesson to all of you sometimes to stop a war you may have to take a few just to achieve peace, class dismissed." Oobleck says.

Reese then walked back to his desk to find a still mad Blake looking at him.

"Who are you?" Blake asks.

"What do you mean? I'm Reese." Reese says back.

"Well you're obviously Reese but the way you talk the way you fight and now the way you think, your a soldier of the Atlas military." Blake says.

Reese was a little surprised that she figured it out that fast but it's time to deny it.

"I don't know what your saying but you're barking up the wrong tree." Reese says in a calm voice.

"Don't give me that crap you know what I'm talking about." Blake says back.

"Well if you have proof that can back up your theory then you should do whatever is right." Reese says.

"I already have the proof the way you talk and that strategy you just demonstrated." Blake says.

"Anyone can do that it's just a matter of the right usage of your resources." Reese says back.

Blake was about to throw another retort but was stopped by Pyrrha.

"We need to go to combat class." Pyrrha says.

Blake then looks at Reese then walks away.

Reese then left the classroom and went out into the courtyard for a few minutes.

"Jezz what's her problem." Reese says.

"We'll because she cares for her people." A.i says.

"What do you mean?" Reese asks.

"I did some digging and her parents were the former leaders of the white fang, at that time they ran it under the grounds that when they did any rally they would do it peacefully." A.i says.

"I hear a but coming." Reese says.

"The but is that one day during one of their rallies it turned violent, people got hurt and according to the records two people died, then after that her father stepped down and handed it over to the current leader." A.i says.

"Yeah I can see why she got mad at me." Reese says.

"Yep but I recommend to stay away from her." A.i says.

"Got it well it's time for combat class." Reese says as he gets up from the ground and started walking.

Reese then arrived at the same arena where he did the dual against Cardin.

Reese then found a spot away from everyone but he didn't hold his breath on that.

Everyone then arrived in their combat attire and took their respective seats.

Then Glinda walked in.

"Good day everyone we are just going to jump on in so who wants to fight first?" Glinda asks.

Reese was at first going to watch everyone to see how well they fight, but then he heard this.

"I want to fight Reese." Said someone with an angry tone.

"Reese you have been challenged do you accept?" Glinda asks.

Reese then looks up and takes a look at the teacher.

"Sure it's probably one of the bully's seeking revenge for what I did to their ring leader." Reese says.

"Very well proceeded down here." Glinda says as she clears the stage.

Reese then jumped the rail and looks around.

"So who is my challenger?" Reese asks.

"Me." Said an all to familiar voice.

Reese then looks to see who said that, then his worst fear came to past.

"Blake Belladonna." Reese says.

Reese then sees her weapon.

"A pistol with a katana attached to the top of it." Reese says.

"Yes it is my mother gave it to me." Blake says with a grin.

"Ummmhumm." Reese simply said.

"I'm starting the countdown READY? SET GO!" Glinda says.

While Reese was prepared it was something Blake did that he was not ready for, she took a dash forward and as she reached punching range for Reese she looked like she stopped, then Reese punched at her and to his surprise his fist went through her.

"What the?" Reese said.

"Too slow." Blake said from behind.

But in Reese's perspective she was the one who was slow, and he caught her foot.

"Your slower." Reese says.

Reese then throws her away and she regained her footing and she started swinging her weapon at him.

" _Weapon usage. Anger behind that blade, not as precise as I thought she would be."_ Reese thought.

Reese then drew his knife and started to block her.

"Why are you mad?" Reese asks as he blocks her.

"I'm mad because you have something against faunas." Blake says.

"No I don't." Reese said.

"Then how come in that exercise you had no problem dropping the leaders of that camp." Blake said.

"You heard the teacher how would you resolve the situation, and what made you think I went straight to the sniper option first when I considered a diplomatic plan first." Reese says.

"Cause you hate them!" Blake shouts while thumbing the safety.

BANG! BANG!

Two shots was all she could she get off before Reese got away.

Reese then looked down to see his shirt have two holes in it.

"You should be lucky that your aura held up." Blake says as she gets ready for another strike.

" _How did she do that trick earlier the one of the after image? How did she do it? How? A shadow? Yeah that makes sense now think on it."_ Reese thought internally.

When Blake did her semblance Reese felt something like he knew he could do the same trick.

Just then she ran right at him, then Reese felt like a part of him just left and just as this occurred Reese saw Blake swing her weapon at him, Reese then ducked and rolled to her right he got up just in time to see his "afterimage" get beheaded.

"What?" Blake said.

Reese then got up and tackled her then started to punch her.

"Looks like you need another lesson." Reese says.

"That is?" Blake says as she kicks him off.

"Recon your target, and never underestimate the target." Reese says as he knocks her weapon away.

All of team rwby then stood up and was about to enter the arena.

"We can't enter." Yang says.

"She is right." Pyrrha says from behind.

Then the team sat down and just watched.

At this point the fight has just passed the 8 minute mark and both contenders looked exhausted.

"Let's finish this." Blake says.

"I agree." Reese says.

They then both charged at each other fully aware of could happen. They both prepare to punch each other but Blake then left an after image but was surprised when Reese didn't take the bait, Reese then hits her in the gut leaving her breathless, then he delivered her a side kick and made her fly back into the concrete wall, and just before impact Reese picked up her weapon from off the ground and threw it right at her.

WHUMP! CRACK!

Blake then opened her eyes to see that she was still alive and to find her weapon at her side well more or less a fraction of an inch away from her skin next to her left lung.

"Kill shot! And i don't hate faunas." Reese said as he left the arena and he just heads back to his room.

"How good is he?" Weiss says.

"I don't know but I plan to find out." Yang says.

End

A/n

I just hinted at Reese's semblance can you guess what it is?


	21. Chapter 21 Chance Encounter

Chapter 21

Chance Encounter

Originally Reese was going back to his room but instead he found himself in the garden area of the academy.

"It's silent here." Reese says.

For Reese being surrounded by noise all the time, he at least wants time to himself all quiet no noise, his original location was the rooftop of the Facility until Winter discovered it, but now he found a new location where he can be in silence and admire the beauty of the garden.

"You should go back to clas…" the A.i said but was cut off by Reese when he removed the earwig.

"Ahhhh silence." Reese says as he sits down on the benching closing his eyes.

Little did he realize is that someone was watching him.

A particular golden blonde was watching him be himself.

"So he likes gardens." Yang says in a low voice.

"Sis what are you doing here? Glinda won't be too happy that you left class." Ruby says in a low voice.

"So what she didn't stop Reese." Yang says back.

"Yeah we know. That's because he was done with is dual,but you have yet to be challenged." Ruby says.

While the two sisters are arguing Reese had his eyes closed and was sensing his environment.

"10 feet out roses and tulips, 15 feet out lavender and blue mountain flowers, 20 feet out lilacs and strawberries?" Reese says with a questioning look.

Reese then got up and started to look around, then he closed his eyes again but this time he stopped breathing and just focused on sound, then he heard something very faintly.

"So what if I want to watch him from a distance I want to know something about him when I'm ready to talk to him." Some female said.

"Well you can do it during off times, but not now." Said another.

Reese then started to walk towards the sound as he got closer he crouched down to minimise the sound of his feet hitting the ground, then he got within three feet of the voices and listened in.

"Come on this will look bad on my grades as the leader of team rwby." Ruby says.

"You remember what Ozpin said back a few months ago about taking risks?" Yang asks.

Ruby nods.

"Well I'm taking one now to figure this guy out." Yang says.

Yang then looks back and finds that Reese is gone.

"He is gone ge thanks a lot Ruby." Yang says as she storms off.

"I'm not done with you yet." Ruby says as she chases after Yang.

Reese meanwhile was taking in what he heard in the past few minutes.

"Looks like I have a fan club." Reese says as he puts his earwig back in.

"And another thing don't take out the earwig when I'm talking to.." A.i was about to say but was cut off again.

"Still annoying." Reese says.

Reese then walked towards the tallest tower in Beacon, well not the headmaster tower but the next tallest tower.

"Let's do it." Reese says as he spun his knife around and embedded it into the wall and started climbing.

After climbing at least 200 feet Reese was now at the top of the spire, he then took a look around in all directions. It was all clear sky's and he could see for miles.

"Let's see if she is still talking." Reese says as he brings out his glasses.

At first there was nothing the glasses were on but no activity.

"You there?" Reese asks.

"Awaiting your command." Glasses said.

"Good now use the Atlas gps system to find points of interest for me." Reese says.

It took a moment but the A.I got all the data Reese needed.

"North is the forever fall forest, east is the emerald forest, west is where Vale is located and if you were to keep on going you would find the island Patch, and south is just farmland and wilderness." The glasses said.

"Let's get down." Reese said.

It took him twice as long to get down then up because mainly he had to avoid windows where students dorms were located, at the last 50 feet he had a problem students were studying out on the grass in front of his location.

"Looks like we are going to drop." Reese says as he prepares to dislodge the knife from the wall.

Reese then jumps.

WHUMP!

"Wow! That was a good landing didn't feel a thing." Reese said as he climbed out from the bushes.

Some people looked at Reese but he didn't mind.

"Oh yeah I got to see that email that Winter sent me." Reese says as he goes back to his room.

Some time later at Reese's room.

Reese then entered his room to find it untouched everything is still in the same position.

"I wonder if someone was here?" Reese says.

"Unlikely. Unless your doing something illegal in your room." A.i says back.

"Nope." Reese says as he opened his laptop and get it started up.

At first the laptop looked normal but Reese knew that it needed the A.i to make it work at full capacity.

"Hook up." Reese said.

Then his glasses shut off and next thing he saw is the Atlas military network.

 **Connecting to the Atlas network.**

 **Standby. . .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Connection successful connecting to your leader.**

Just then an image of Winter was on screen.

"Cap Winter." Reese said.

Just then she saw the screen.

"Well it took you awhile to see my message." Winter says.

"Well I didn't the A.i told me." Reese says.

"Humm well she is still trying to get used to you, any way report." Winter says.

"Arrived at Beacon, I managed to pass the initiation part but without a cost, I also taught some bully's not to pick on people, now I'm the talk of the school." Reese says.

"Can you tell me about what happened during the test?" Winter asked.

She was referring to the initiation test.

"Did very well did the objective saved a student from death and then a beowulf decided to engage me at a close quarters fight, it lost, but I got three scratches across my back." Reese says.

"Let's see them." Winter says.

Reese then took off his shirt and showed his back to her, what Reese didn't see was she had a sad look on her face.

"Ok next now how are you the talk of the school?" Winter asks.

"Well I beat a bully without getting a scratch on me, then a girl named Pyrrha Nikos came up to me and asked what my fighting style is. Then I went to combat class where another woman engaged me because she thought I hate faunas." Reese says.

"What is her name?" Winter asks.

"Why should I tell you what are you going to do to her?" Reese asks.

"Just do a little background check." Winter says.

"Well I did that already." Reese says.

"Oh and what did you find out?" Winter asks.

"That her parents were leaders of the White Fang, but they stepped down after an incident." Reese says.

"I know who your talking about, her name is Blake and she is a faunas." Winter says.

"I think your wrong she looks human." Reese says.

"Well was there anything that resembled an animal on her?" Winter asks.

"Well now that you mention it, she did have a bow on her head that moved every time I moved." Reese says.

"And that's where her animal traits are, anyway with all the events that are unfolding here is what you got to do to get people to stop talking about you." Winter says.

"And that is?" Reese asks.

"On the next dual, lose." Winter says.

Reese was now in shock he was taught to win never to lose.

"Can't do that, I was trained to never lose." Reese says.

Now Winter didn't want to argue but to get this meeting over with.

"This is an order next dual lose then people will assume you just got lucky on your first two matches. We are done here I'll be down there in a few weeks time to give you your next orders." Winter says.

"Why can't you give it to me now? We have a secure connection." Reese says.

"The orders I'm about to give you are sensitive, so I have to give them to you personally." Winter says.

Just then the connection went dark and was replaced with.

" **Connection terminated."**

Just then the holo pad on the laptop activated for the A.i.

"What are you thinking?" A.i asks.

"I hate this job." Reese said with half a smile even tho he was a little mad.

Meanwhile in team rwby's room.

"So what am I going to do to see him?" Yang says.

"It's obvious. Talk to him during the next combat classes." Weiss says.

"When are the next classes?" Yang asks.

"Three days from now." Weiss says back.

"Good I'll talk to him then." Yang says.

Three days later.

Reese spent most of his time going to class and learning as much as possible, and at the same time trying to avoid Blake and Pyrrha. The latter especially so that she can't question him about his combat training. Then the next combat class came by.

"The only problem is if Pyrrha asks you to dual her she can learn just by watching you." A.i says.

"Yeah that might be a problem, I wonder if I can decline." Reese says.

"Probably but everyone might think your a coward." A.i says

"You heard Winter. Lose was her standing order." Reese says.

Reese then took a seat in the arena and waited, pretty soon everyone came in on time. Reese then saw Pyrrha and she saw him and then she gave him hand signals.

"I want to fight you." Reese translated.

Reese then shrugged his shoulders and waited for the teacher.

"Alright let's get started. Who is first?" Glinda asked.

"I want to fight Reese." Pyrrha says.

" _Called it."_ Reese thought.

"You have been challenged do you accept?" Glinda asks.

"No." Reese said flatly.

"Challenge declined, anyone else?" Glinda asks.

"Reese." Someone else said.

"Son of a…. no!" Reese said now a little agitated.

Next thing he knew someone was behind him.

"This isn't a request." Said the female voice.

Next thing Reese saw was a flash of gold then he was flying into the arena smacking into the concrete wall.

"Ok now I'm mad." Reese said as he stood up with his knife drawn.

Just then the person who punched him jumped over the railing and started to walk towards him.

"Who the hell are you?" Reese asked.

"I'm Yang, and I want to talk to you." Yang says while cracking her fists.

Now for some reason Reese felt like he was scared of her, more scary than winter.

"Ok why?" Reese asks.

"I don't know you seem to be a very interesting guy." Yang says.

"Humm your point?" Reese asks.

"My point is I want to make a bet with you." Yang says.

"Ok what are your terms?" Reese asks.

"If you win I'll leave you alone." Yang says.

"Fair enough what about if you win?" Reese asks.

"If I win you go on a date with me the whole day." Yang says.

"Do I have time to think?" Reese asks.

"You got two minutes but if my powers of deduction are correct it will take you 10-20 seconds to come up with a solution." Yang says.

Then for exactly 10 seconds it was silent then Reese made a decision.

"Alright I'll take you on." Rees says.

"Great stand by for my go." Yang says as she takes a combat stance.

" _Sorry Winter gotta win this one."_ Reese thought internally.

Just then he saw Yangs eyes they were lilac at first just then they turned bright red.

"Oh shit." Reese said in a low voice.

Just then Yang dashed forward while keeping her eyes locked on Reese's face.

"MOVE!" A.i shouted.

Reese then dived out of the way just in time to her fist miss him by a inch.

Reese then looked up just in time to see Yang within two feet of him, and he was on the ground.

" _Block!"_ Reese thought.

Yang's fist then came down and Reese deflected it away from him but he was still able to feel the power behind her fist.

"Whoa!" Reese said as he jumps back after evading her fist.

"That was close wasn't it?" Yang asks.

"Somewhat. I've been closer." Reese said back.

"Humm well I guess you'll have to tell me when you take me out on the date." Yang says.

"Well that could happen only if you win." Reese says.

"Well then I'm going to win." Yang said as she charged at Reese again.

Reese then pulled out the Falcon ( that he "stole" from the thief) and pointed at Yang with it.

" _This is going to stop her."_ Reese thought internally.

BOOM! one shoot was all Reese needed.

Just then yang flew back a few feet from the impact of the round but didn't seem fazed by it.

"Got to admit that put me out of my beat temporally." Yang said as her eyes glowed a little brighter.

"What is going on here?!" Reese said now with fear creeping into his voice.

"Oh do I hear fear in your voice? That's good because I will win." Yang said as she pointed her fists at Reese.

Reese at this point didn't know what to do. A human who could take a magnum hit to the center of the chest and stay standing up.

"This is now a one sided fight. Now stand still for me so I can finish this fight." Yang says while running at Reese.

BOOM! BOOM!

Two more shots but still standing.

"That's rude." Yang says while still advancing.

Reese was in panic mode he didn't know what to do, get close. Reese then holsters his gun and comes at her with his fists.

WHAP! SMACK! HIT! POW! BLOCK! WHAMO! CATCH!

"WHAT?" Reese says.

"Checkmate!" Yang says.

Reese then sees her fist then he felt it hit his chest all her energy was stored into that one punch, next thing he knew was he was flying in the air back into the stands.

CRASH!

No sound.

Reese was down beaten by a woman in front of the school.

"She did the impossible." Said a student.

"Man was the Cardin dual just for show?" Said another.

But Yang wasn't listening to them instead she was smiling as she made her way to where Reese was laying down.

In Reese's perspective he was just seeing stars and the ceiling and the next thing he saw was a wave of gold and the scent of lilac.

"Here is my number be sure to look nice for my date with you, and don't think about bailing out or I'll find you and make your life a little harder." Yang says while stuffing a piece of paper in Reese's pocket.

After some time Reese got his bearings in order he got back to his room and collapsed into his bed.

"Ouch. That was the worst beating I've ever gotten." Reese said while fighting the blackness that threatened to overcome him, but after a few it over took him and he was out.

END.

A/N Another chapter that I hate no matter how many times I write it down, the only part I like writing was the dual against Yang and Reese.


	22. Chapter 22 The Date

Chapter 22

The date

Reese for the past several hours after his duel against Yang, he was constantly blacking out from the locations where Yang hit him.

"Man I haven't been in this much pain since the start of the Predator program." Reese said to the A.i

"Could she have broken something?" A.i asks.

"I dont know it felt like she held back on her strikes." Reese says.

"Well what else do you think could have happened?" A.i asks.

"I don't know your the smart A.i, figure it out." Reese says.

"Wait you want me to do something that I'm not made to do?" A.i asks.

"Yep and I'm going into town I'm not taking you with me." Reese says.

"Why?" A.i asks.

"I need you to dedicate all your energy to finding out what is wrong with me." Reese says.

"Well what am I looking for?" A.i asks.

"Start with anything related to aura." Reese says as he leaves the room.

Reese then makes his way to the south entrance of Beacon, where he can gain access to the town.

"Are you leaving the grounds for a bit?" The checkpoint guard asks Reese.

"Yeah just for a bit. I just barely got here and I just want to look around." Reese says.

"Well then how long will you be gone?" Guard asks.

"At best two hours I'm going to the town square." Reese says.

"I see I recommend the pizza joint in the square, they make the best ones in town." Guard says.

"Hummm I guess I'll have to give them a try." Reese says.

"Have a good time." The guard says as he hands Reese back his scroll.

"Thanks you to." Reese says as he leaves.

Meanwhile at team rwby's room.

Yang was studying up on the latest homework that oobleck gave her for the history lesson about the raid at mountain glen, when she stopped and looked up.

"Something wrong Yang?" Blake asks.

"Yeah I just suddenly feel like something is gone." Yang says.

"Gone like what?" Weiss asks.

"Like an energy, like something apart of me is missing." Yang says.

"Well can you remember what you did in the past twenty four hours that could have made you feel this way?" Ruby asks.

"Well I woke up, got ready for the day with you guys, then ate breakfast with Ruby, then we separated for our respective classes, then it was combat training and I beat Reese in a dual and got a free date in the process." Yang says with a smile.

"Do you remember in your dual what did you do to win?" Weiss asks.

Yang thought about it for a moment.

"Well I do remember putting extra energy into one of my punches to send him flying into the bleachers." Yang says.

"We saw that, I think I know what is up Yang. You put to much of your aura into that punch, so you just need time outside. Let's stop for the time being and grab something to eat at the noodle stand in the town square." Weiss says as she grabs her weapon.

Then the whole team armed up and went into town for the time being.

Reese was now in the pizza place that the guard recommended to him.

"Yeah he was right this is good." Reese said to himself.

Reese then left the place and started wondering around seeing what the town has to offer. It ranged from weapon shops, hotels and a lot of fast food joints, and several clubs and bars, as he was looking he spotted four young women who were walking down the street.

"Red,white,black,and yellow. Wait." Reese said as he observed them.

Reese recognized the one who had yellow hair. It was the same one who beat him at the dual yesterday, but little did he realize is that the feeling he had earlier was gone.

At the same time Yang was feeling better to.

"Hey your looking better Yang." Blake said.

"Humm yes your right, I didn't notice till now." Yang said.

Reese meanwhile was trying not to get spotted so as to not talk to Yang yet until his date with her.

"T.e.a." Reese said.

For Reese t.e.a is a special term he used with his team, when he wants them to conduct close range recon or infiltration missions, but in this case he is going to try to evade them, but there is going to be a problem his hair stands out from everyone else so he needs to cover it. Reese then brought out one of his bandannas and wrapped it around his head.

"Good now I need glasses." Reese said.

He left his tactical ones back at his room, so he needs to buy some regular ones and hopefully they look tactical. Reese then ducked into a sporting goods store and looked at the fishing department, he then found a pair that he liked a carbon frame fishing glasses with a polarized lenses and in a fire blue tint. Reese then left the store when he heard something that sounded like trouble.

At the same time team RWBY was in a bread shop when two suspecting people came in.

BANG! Gunshot.

"EVERYONE DOWN ON THE GROUND!" One of the thieves said.

Then the whole team turned around to see the threat.

"Stop right there, drop your weapons."one of thieves commanded team rwby.

Well for Ruby, Weiss, and Blake their weapons were in plain sight but for yang her weapons were in their concealed mode and now she was waiting for her moment to strike, but at the same time the thieves they weren't giving her an opening.

"And hey look at this beauty." The thief said as he points to Blake.

Just then Yang's heart stopped she knew what they were going to do to her and it wasn't good.

Just then one of the bad guys grabbed Blake by her arm and started forcefully leaving the shop where she disappeared around the corner.

"You son of a bitch, I'm going to get you for this!" Yang says.

"Oh was she your girlfriend?" The thief asks.

"No she is my friend and my teammate." Yang said as her anger grows.

"Well you'll still get her back although a little damaged."the guy said with a smile.

At first there was silence but then something new came through.

WHAP! STRIKE! STRIKE! PUNCH CRUNCH!

Then silence then Blake came around the corner holding a handgun.

"Hands up." Blake said to the other guy.

Just when the thief looked away Yang deployed her weapon and held him at gunpoint.

"Get on the ground." Yang said.

Then the guy just dropped to the ground in fear.

"How did you get out of that situation?" Yang asked Blake.

"Well…." Blake said.

One minute ago.

As Blake was dragged into the dark alley she was then struck in the head by the guys handgun, that caused her to lose her sense of balance.

"This is going to get good." The bad guy said as he touches Blake on her waist.

Then without warning silence came through, Blake then looked up in time to see the would be bad guy get the crap beat out of him by a person dressed in a black shirt and tan cargo pants and with a bandana around his face.

WHAP! STRIKE! STRIKE! PUNCH! CRUNCH!

That was the sound of the bad guys hand being broken, but from all the strikes he received he blacked out before the hand breaking.

Then the figure looked over at Blake, she then recoiled when he made eye contact, but instead of advancing the figure tossed Blake the handgun.

"You know what to do." The figure said as he left.

Blake then sat there for a moment then remembering that her friends were in trouble she rounded the corner and pointed the gun at the second thief.

"Hands up." Blake said.

Reese meanwhile was walking away from the scene and back to the school.

As soon as Reese got to the security gate the same guard was there.

"That didn't take long." The guard said.

"Really? How long was I gone?" Reese asks.

"About 59 minutes." Guard says back.

"Humm felt a lot longer." Reese said back.

Reese then got back to his room to still find the A.i at work.

"Took you long enough." A.i said.

"Oh really when did you get done?" Reese asks.

"About 30 minutes ago and when I got done I detected a crime going down but you probably weren't near it." A.i says.

"Try me where was it located?" Reese asks with a smirk.

"It was located at a bread shop in the town square." A.i said back.

"I was there. I didn't stop it it was a bunch of young women that did it." Reese says.

Just then the A.i brought up the security camera footage near the front counter and then highlighted the one with golden hair.

"So when are you going to call her?" A.i asks.

"What do you mean?" Reese asks.

"You know what I mean you lost a duel against her and if I recall correctly you owe her a date." A.i said.

Now Reese was getting a little mad at this point.

"Look I don't know what to do." Reese said.

"About what?" A.i asks.

"Your starting to sound like a mother if I ever had one." Reese says.

"Well it's either that or she tracks you down and makes your life a living hell." A.i says back.

"Well then make yourself useful and find me places to take her on a date." Reese says back with a hint of rage.

"Can't do that yet until you call her and figure out what she likes." A.i says back.

Reese at this point had enough of her talking and without warning Reese unplugged his laptop from the wall and just as expected it shut off.

"Ah silence." Reese said as he leans back on his bed to go to take a small nap.

After the incident at the bread shop Yang started to feel down again.

"Is it back?" Ruby asks.

"Yep." Yang says.

"Come on let's take you to the infirmary." Weiss says.

Meanwhile at the infirmary.

As usual the doctors did the checklist of things that could be wrong until they got to aura.

"Have you used your aura in massive amounts this week?" The doctor asks.

"Yeah put some of it in a punch to win a duel." Yang says.

"Humm hold on." The doctor said as he walks away.

Then he returned a minute later with a machine and a computer monitor.

"What is that?" Blake asks.

"This is a aura tracker." Doctor said.

"Aura tracker?" Team RWBY asks.

"Yes it helps me find anyone who has lost some of their aura." Doctor says back.

And after connecting all the contacts to Yang the doctor took a measurement.

"Ok so see here your aura is regenerating but very slowly but the thing is it's that you have to be in range of the person to delivered that punch to." Doctor said.

"So where is the energy now?" Weiss asks.

Then the doctor hit a few buttons then a map of Beacon appeared on the screen then after a few minutes it found where Yangs aura is.

"Well lucky for you whoever you hit they are still here." Doctor said.

"It looks like the energy is in the second year dorms, where we live." Ruby says.

"That's going to be easy, so what do we do when we find who ever has Yangs aura? Bring them in a get it out of them." Weiss says.

"It's not that simple, well in this case she has to stay close to whoever has her aura." The doctor said.

"Well I know who has it." Yang says.

"Who then?" the doctor asks.

"Reese." Yang says.

"Do you know where this Reese lives because we don't have records of him." The doctor said.

"I have a plan to find him." Yang says as she gets up from the bed.

"And what is it?" Ruby asks.

"Well we wonder around the dorms and we monitor how I'm feeling, the more I feel better the closer we are." Yang says.

Sometime later in the dorms.

"Ok Yang if your theory is correct, you should be able to find your aura correct." Ruby says to Yang.

"Yes let's get started 15 floors here we come." Yang says.

And so begins team rwby's exciting mission to find Yang's aura and more importantly find where Reese is living.

"Augh! This is not as exciting as I thought it would be." Ruby says.

"Well you dolt it's more of a game of discipline than immediate results." Weiss says.

"Yeah but we are on the tenth floor and still no change from Yang." Ruby says.

"Then it's obvious. We need to go higher." Weiss says.

While Ruby and Weiss are arguing Blake is holding Yang by the arm to help keep her balance.

"Hummm even after one year they will still argue about anything." Blake says.

"Yeah your right well at least this will be good for Ruby." Yang says.

"Hey! Let's continue." Blake says to Weiss and Ruby.

Around the twelfth floor something did happen.

"Guys I'm getting stronger." Yang says.

"Well how much better do you feel?" Blake asks.

"I can get my footing down, let me go." Yang says.

Yang then started to wonder down the hallway of twenty doors ten on each side. Yang started out moving very slowly as to ascertain her condition.

"It's getting stronger." Yang says.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asks.

"My aura I can feel it, getting closer." Yang says.

Right at this point Reese woke up from his nap with a sudden surge in energy.

"A.i take note I feel more alert." Reese says.

"Noted when did this happen?" A.i asks.

"Just now I don't know why." Reese says.

"Interesting." A.i said back.

Back at Yang she was very close to where Reese lived but just doesn't know it yet.

"Guys he is here." Yang says.

"Who Reese?" Weiss asks.

"Yes Reese." Yang said with some excitement.

At the same time Reese heard his name being called.

"Shoot! I've been made." Reese says.

"Not yet. Judging from the audio, who ever said that is no less than ten feet away from us." A.i said.

"Is that suppose to make me feel better? Cuz it's not." Reese says.

Meanwhile outside his room.

"Ok I just got off the phone with the doctor and he will inform Ozpin about our transfer to this floor, so that you can get your aura back." Weiss says.

"Cool so what do I do?" Yang asks.

"You stay here I'll pack your stuff." Ruby says as she uses her speed to go pack.

"You heard her stay here and rest." Blake said.

Yang then sat down in the hallway and thought about one thing.

"I'm one step closer to you Reese soon I'll discover what you are." Yang says.

Reese at this point didn't know what was going on, but he decided to go silent for a while till he thought it was safe to come out. Just then his glasses went off, it was a text message, Reese then put them on it read.

" **When are you going to call Yang?"** It said.

"Tomorrow morning." Reese said.

Next morning Reese got up from his usual deep sleep he seemed to get, then after doing his morning workouts witch included using his guns as weights, he then went into the shower to mostly think about his team.

"I wonder if I can talk to them?" Reese would ask himself.

After his shower he got dressed, as he was about to leave he saw Yang's number next to his scroll, he hesitated but then he dialed it.

"Hello?" Someone said on the other end.

"Yes is this Yang?" Reese asks.

"No this is her sister let me go get her for you." She said.

"Ok I'll wait." Reese says.

For several seconds Reese could hear sounds of someone walking away at first, then he heard someone approaching the phone.

"Hello?" Yang said.

Now Reese was nervous but he got this far now he has to complete it.

"Hi Yang this is Reese." Reese says.

"Hi there." Yang says in her best voice.

"Hey I'm just wondering when do you want to go out?" Reese says while trying to contain his body from shaking.

"Humm how about tomorrow there is a club where I want to go to." Yang says.

"What is the name of the club?" Reese asks.

"Jr sundown central." Yang says.

"I'll see if I can get an early entry." Reese says.

"Looking forward to it oh by the way dress in night clothes not formal wear. I'll call you when it's time to pick me up. Bye for now." Yang says in a flirty voice.

"Bye." Reese says as he hangs up.

Reese then looks down at his shirt to find it drenched in sweat.

"Oh come on! I just got out of the shower." Reese says.

One day later.

Reese for most of his morning and afternoon was spent working out eating very little because he was nervous with his date with Yang.

Just then Reese got a text from Yang.

" _Meet me in the garden at 5:30."_ It read.

Reese then looked at the clock and it said 5:00.

"Well looks like it's time to get ready." Reese says.

"Now remember I put you on the VIP list for that club that she wants to go to." A.i said.

"Got it." Reese says as he puts on a tie.

"You didn't let me finish, I'm also not going to help you in your date, I'll only be there to watch you and warn you of danger." A.i said.

As Reese holstered his 45 he stopped and was in deep thought for a moment.

"How will you contact me?" Reese asks.

"Your smart you'll figure it out." A.i says.

"Hopefully in time." Reese says as he grabbed his jacket and left.

As Reese was leaving his room he didn't notice a red haired young woman who a few minutes ago came out of her room just to watch where he came out.

"I now know where Reese lives." Ruby says while texting to Yang.

At the same time Yang received the same text from Ruby.

"Excellent." Yang says.

A few minutes later Reese was in the garden waiting for Yang to show up.

"5 minutes early." Reese said to himself.

At the same time Yang was watching Reese from the other end of the garden.

What Reese didn't know at the time is that Yang is equally nervous.

" _What will he think of me? Will he like the outfit I chose? What if this date fails."_ Yang said in her mind.

Then it was time so Yang decided to make the first move.

"Reese!" Yang said.

Reese then turned around and he was stunned at what he saw.

The outfit that Yang was wearing consisted of a deep-collared cream vest worn over a low cut black shirt, covered by a dark gray shrug with a raised collar. Also on her outfit was a three-quarter sleeves adorned with a single black stripe down the outside of each sleeve, and she had her "bracelets" that she wore all the time. She was wearing a black mini skirt, just then Reese noticed around her neck is a purple pendant set in silver. And to finish it all off a nice pair of dance shoes not the high heels much to Reese's relief.

Yang at the same time was looking at what Reese was wearing.

He was wearing a black dress shirt with a tie that was gray and black with a hint of blue and a black dress pants with dress shoes.

"Well what do you think of me?" Yang asks.

"Umm well umm you look beautiful." Reese says.

"Thanks. You look great to." Yang says.

"Thanks." Reese says.

Then it got silent.

" _Not good."_ Both yang and Reese thought.

"So you told me you want to go to a club. Still want to go?" Reese asks.

"Yes I still want to go dancing, I hope I don't have to wait in line." Yang says.

"Don't worry you won't have to." Reese says as he started to walk.

"Here Reese let's take my ride." Yang says.

"Ok sweet, a car what model?" Reese asks.

"Not car,motorcycle." Yang says.

"Hummmmm?" Rees says with a look on his face.

As yang was leading the way to the Beacon garage she was grinning.

"Here is bumblebee." Yang says.

To Reese he has never seen anything like this kind of bike, the ones he has seen were not modified or something like that. But this bike looked like a lot of effort and money was put into making it.

"Well are you going to get on?" Yang asks.

"Um yeah sure well um." Reese says as he takes a seat behind Yang.

"Ready." Reese says.

"Um your going to have to hang on to me." Yang says.

"Wait! what?" Reese says as his face gets redder.

"Let me guess. This is your first time riding a motorcycle?" Yang asks.

"Yep." Reese says.

"Well your going to have to wrap your arms around my waist and hold on." Yang says.

"Well right then ok." Reese says as he puts his arms around her.

Yang then smiled at Reese's awkwardness.

" _Must be his first date."_ Yang thought.

"Ready?" Yang asks.

"Ready." Reese says.

"Here we go!" Yang says as she hits the accelerator.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Reese says as he hangs on for dear life.

Much later at the nightclub.

Reese during the ride he was scared of this new experience of riding a bike but after a little bit he relaxed and enjoyed the ride then before he knew it they arrived.

"Let's get in, I can't wait to dance with you." Yang says while looping her arm around Reese's arm with a smile.

"Same here. Let's head to the front of the line." Reese says.

"Oh you must have got the VIP reservation." Yang says.

"You got that right." Reese says.

They then got to where the bouncer was and he was quite imposing.

"Name?" Bouncer asks.

"Reese and Yang." Reese says.

"Humm ah here you are in the VIP list, enjoy your evening." Bouncer says.

"Thank you, you too." Reese says.

They both then entered to find an area full of people flashing lights and pulse pounding music.

"I've never been in a place like this." Reese says.

"Well then I'll show you around." Yang says as she grabbed his hand and lead him into the club

Yang first showed Reese the new bar where they can serve up to 20 patrons at a time, then came the dance floor number one where there was the pulse pounding music, next was the dinning area where one can have a modest meal not the fancy steaks, then another dance area except this one had slow dancing music Reese wanted to dance with Yang there but he figured out she is more of a party girl, then there was a "area" that Yang wanted to know about but Reese stopped her.

"Um it's for more lonely men." Reese says.

"Lonely men?" Yang asks.

"Think about it." Reese says.

Just then Yangs face turned red.

"Wait how do you know that?" Yang asks.

"1. I saw some men who were being escorted by a woman who probably works here. 2. I heard my friends talk about it all the time. Afterwards I left them." Reese says.

"Ah." Yang says.

"So what do you want to do first?" Reese asks.

"Well it's pretty early to start dancing so I want to talk to you." Yang says.

"Ok so what do you want to talk about?" Reese asks.

"You." Yang says.

"May I ask why?" Reese asks.

"Well you are a unknown nobody knows anything about you, and I would like to know first." Yang says.

"Ok fire away." Reese says.

"Well first off what school did you go too for your training?" Yang asks.

" _Lie._ " Reese thought.

"Well I went to the top academy, it was called the "meat grinder." It was called that because out of the 400 students only 8 graduated this year." Reese says.

"So your part of the 2% that graduated a tough school that still teaches huntsman and huntress how to take on Grimm and criminals." Yang says.

"Well that and also track down slave traders and terrorists like the well you know who." Reese says.

"And the training was like?" Yang asks.

"Brutal but I signed a contract with them saying that I'm not allowed to talk about it." Reese says.

"Fair enough." Yang says.

"I got one for you. Why do you want to be a huntress?" Reese asks.

"Well… I want to go on adventures get to see the world and help out those in need." Yang says as she looks away.

"Ok how about what is your family like?" Reese asks.

"All I have is a father and my half sister." Yang says.

"What's your sisters name?" Reese asks.

"Ruby Rose she is also team leader of RWBY." Yang says.

"I'm actually surprised that your sister is your leader." Reese says.

"Yeah me too. How about you. Do you have any family?" Yang asks.

At this point Reese then froze and his face went from smiling to sad.

"I don't have any, and I don't know where I came from nor do I remember anything about me. The only thing I know is that my name is Reese, I'm 18 years old, and I went to Atlas for my huntsman training." Reese says.

Yang at this point knew that she couldn't get any more answers out of him so now was the time for fun.

"Hey it's time to dance let's go." Yang says as she jumps up from the chair and grabs Reese's hand.

"Ok um what type of dancing are we doing?" Reese asks.

"The wild kind." Yang says.

"Um what?" Reese says.

Just then the music starts.

"This!" Yang says as she moves her body to the beat of the music.

Reese just watched Yang dance to the beat of the music, where Reese was taught how to do ballroom dancing, Reese was now trying to understand this wild dance. Yang meanwhile was watching Reese.

"What's wrong don't know how to party?" Yang asks.

"Um yeah I was taught how to do dance in a fancy setting, not be wild." Reese says.

Well it's simple." Yang says as she grabbed Reese by his arms.

"Wha! What are you doing?" Reese asks.

"Just remember one thing dance like nobody's watching." Yang says as she starts swinging Reese's arms.

They then started dancing with yang at first leading the way but after a few beats Reese then stops and brings her very close to him how close, close enough for Yang to see his eyes.

"My turn to lead." Reese says.

Yang then smiles.

"Show me what you can do." Yang says.

Then the beat started up Reese started slowly just so he can get the feeling of the song, just then he started to move his feet aggressively and yang was keeping up with him and at the same time he twirled her very fast, then he let go of her hand to do some footwork, where he spun around then planted his feet then he did something that he saw some kids do a while ago do. Breakdancing, Reese then got down and put his hands down palm side down and spun on his hands, then he transitioned to his back where he continued to spin, then he threw all his energy to shoot straight back up and in front of Yang who was still watching him, next he grabbed her hands and they continued to dance then when they were done Reese then dipped her and the music stopped, and in that brief moment of silence they just stared into each other's eyes for a moment then Yang took Reese off the dance floor to talk.

"That is amazing! Where did you learn to do that?" Yang asks.

"Well I'm very observant I can take information that's useful and apply it to the current situation."Reese says.

"Well then it looks like I underestimated you Reese, here let's go eat something." Yang says as they walk towards the dining area.

The meal they had comprised of fries and some strips of steaks and they then continued to talk to each other about various things ranging from what color they like to hand to hand combat.

"It's getting late Reese but before we leave I want one more dance with you and I want to go slow." Yang says.

"Ok then let's go." Reese says as he takes her hand.

They entered an area where it was playing calming piano music. Reese then grabbed Yang's hand but instead she guided both of his hands to her waist, then she put her arms around his neck.

"So you still want to…." Reese was about to say but a finger from Yang silenced him.

"Shush. I want to enjoy this moment." Yang says.

Reese then nods and they start slow dancing, nothing fancy just slow turning in beat with the instruments. But the one thing that keeped Reese's attention was the fact that Yang was looking right at him directly into his eyes, it was like she was trying to read him, and at the same time he was entranced by her eyes, they were a lilac colored set. For Yang as she was looking into Reese's dark red ones she to was feeling entranced by looking directly into them she was looking at every detail and slowly but surely they were both moving closer until Reese said something.

"Hey um you said it was late, do you want to go back to school so your team leader doesn't have to worry about you." Reese says.

That snapped Yang out of it.

"Um yes your right don't want Ruby to come searching for me." Yang says.

" _Darn it. It was getting good to."_ Yang thought.

Some time later they were back on the school grounds walking back to the dorms.

"I got another question for you. Why do you like the garden?" Yang asks.

"Well I like it because it's beautiful, when I was in Atlas there wasn't much color anywhere so it was kinda depressing, but when I got here I saw it and now it has become a place for me to enjoy the silence." Reese says.

"Oh I see." Yang says as she hits the button to her floor.

When they got to Yangs room she looked at Reese one more time for the night, where she gave him a hug that lasted a while and Reese at the same time returned it.

"Thank you for the nice night I hope we can do it again." Yang says as she opens her door to her room.

"Your welcome and I enjoyed your company too." Reese says.

Yang then opens her door and slips on in but looks back to smile at Reese.

"Good night Reese." Yang says with a smile.

"Night Yang." Reese says back with a smile of his own.

When the door closed Reese then found his heart was beating very fast, he then went back into his room where he took off his dress clothes and into his sleep wear, and the whole time he was thinking about Yang mostly about how beautiful she looked for her date with him.

"Maybe I'll ask her out again some other time." Reese says as he is about to drift off to sleep but just then his phone went off.

"Hello?" Reese asks.

"Reese." Someone said.

That made Reese's heart stop he knew that voice, the one and only voice that could kill him.

"Winter?" Reese asks.

"Yes, how are things?" Winter asks.

"Very good I'm about to go to sleep."Reese says.

"Well then I won't keep you for long, I'm calling because I'll be in town tomorrow I'll be in the square waiting for you, be there around 13:00." Winter says.

"Wilco." Reese says.

Then Winter hung up then Reese was able to go back to dream land.

END

A/N WHAT MONTH IS IT? no seriously it felt like it took me a month to do this chapter.


	23. Chapter 23 Black Ops

Chapter 23

Black ops

After Reese's date with Yang he couldn't stop thinking about her, but at the same time he had more pressing matters to attend to.

"I thought Winter said she would be here a few weeks from now. Why is she coming now?" Reese asks.

"Well your on a mission. Sure your an undercover student, but you got other jobs to occupy your time here." A.i said.

"Well I hope it's an urgent thing." Reese says as he heads to the gym for the time being.

Reese then entered the gym to find it semi occupied but the combat area was empty.

"Practice the basics and they will serve you well." Reese said to himself.

He then started by stretching his muscles, then he got out his bandannas and wrapped them around his hands, then he went to work on the bag.

Strike! WHAP! Hit! Some of Reese's hits are just minor he didn't want to show his true strength, but alas someone did see him.

"Hello." Pyrrha says.

At the same time Reese saw her through a reflection in the gyms mirrors.

"No I don't want her to see me." Reese groaned.

"You got room for one more?" Pyrrha asks.

"Sure knock yourself out." Reese says even tho he wants to say no.

"Thanks." Pyrrha says with a smile.

" _Why does she smile all the time! I can't read her intentions."_ Reese says in his mind.

After a few minutes of practicing her combat style Pyrrha looked over at Reese to see what type of fighting style he uses.

" _It looks like he uses some form of eastern fighting style with a western style that is used by the Atlas military. Well there is only one way to find out."_ Pyrrha thought.

Reese was now thinking of a to get out but he couldn't formulate one just then he heard the sound of something coming at him. Reese dived out of the way to show that Pyrrha was coming at him with a practice sword.

"Come on Reese this not a dual defend yourself." Pyrrha says as she swings at him again.

"Crap forced engagement." Reese said as he got two foam katanas off the wall.

"Dual wielding. Never seen that before." Pyrrha said.

Reese said nothing but just started to engage her.

WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!

The sounds of impacting foam swords echoed throughout the gym and caught the attention of every student there.

"Whoa look it's Pyrrha and Reese I wonder who will win?" One student said.

"I'm going to livestream this." Said another.

" _Great here we go again._ " Reese thought.

Just then Reese jumped away from Pyrrha and she gave him a confused look.

"What's wrong. You holding back?" Pyrrha asks.

"No it's just I didn't want to dual anyone today." Reese says.

"I see. But a forced engagement dual here in Beacon states that you have to defeat your opponent. No back downs or surrender." Pyrrha says as she takes a stance.

"Ok don't say I warned you." Reese says as he gets ready.

Then before Pyrrha could comprehend what had just happened, Reese was infront of her and he struck her sword so hard that she had to spin around to maintain a defense, and as she was spinning around to strike Reese he grabbed her arm and tried to grapple her but she got out by grabbing his waist but he caught on by dropping to the ground, that made Pyrrha let go of him. Reese then impacted the ground but then he jumped back up and got ready. Both of them at this point were sweating.

" _Come on make a mistake."_ Pyrrha thought.

" _Slip up Pyrrha."_ Reese thought.

Pyrrha then charged at Reese but Reese slid and tripped Pyrrha into the air last thing she heard from him is.

"We're done here." Reese said as he strikes Pyrrha several times in the abdomen with his prop weapon.

WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!

Then both of them got off the ground and looked at each other.

"Well I got to say your the first to have defeated me." Pyrrha says as she extends her hand.

"Well you fought very hard." Reese says as he shakes her hand.

"One day tho I would like to learn your fighting style."Pyrrha says with a smile.

"One day. But not now. Well I gotta go I have an appointment." Reese says as he leaves.

At the same time someone else was watching the dual go down.

"She needs to know about this." Said a young woman with green hair.

After Reese checked out with the security guard Reese then ran into the town square and started looking for Winter. At the same time Reese felt the energy leave him, and Yang felt it too.

"Reese is gone." Yang says.

"Well another trip into town?" Blake says.

"Yep." Yang said back.

Meanwhile Reese then got to the square.

"Where is she?" Reese asks the A.I

"Well she is probably watching you to see where you go so that she can talk to you covertly." A.i says.

"So if I'm looking for her she won't come out till I sit somewhere." Reese says.

"Yep so sit at the cafe." A.i says.

Reese then takes a seat and picks up the menu and looks through it. Just then he heard a chair scraping the ground, then he heard a "ahem" across from him.

Reese then lowered his menu to see a very stern Winter looking at him.

"I already ordered something for you." Winter says.

"Oh really what is it?" Reese asks.

"Strawberry milk." Winter says.

"I don't see it here on the menu." Reese says.

"It's in this one." Winter says as she slides a slightly bigger menu to Reese.

Reese opened it up to reveal a picture and some information.

"Your targets information was provided by penny she chose that name, anyway you need to eliminate the 12 of clubs." Winter says.

"Wait. He is on the most wanted?" Reese asks.

"Yes he is." Winter says.

"Then why should I eliminate him. Should I capture him?" Reese asks.

"Because we already have captured the next one up and got the information from him." Winter says.

"I see." Reese said.

"Are you doubting your orders?" Winter says.

"No." Reese said.

"Good, we are done here and not to soon ether I got to go. I'll stay in contact." Winter says as she leaves.

Reese then got up and as he rounded the corner next to almost bump into team RWBY.

"Ahhh!" Reese says.

"AHHHH!" Team rwby shouted.

"Please don't jump me like that." Reese says as he backs up.

"Well then watch where you're going." Weiss says.

"Look who's talking princess." Reese says as he tries to leave.

"What are you doing here?" Blake asks in an accusing voice.

"I'm out for a run, now excuse me I have to make up for lost time." Reese says as he resumes his run.

Weiss then looks around the corner just in time to catch a brief glimpse of Winter rounding a corner.

"Hey! Winter!" Weiss shouts but to no avail.

"What's up Weiss?" Ruby asks.

"I just saw my sister." Weiss says.

"You didn't tell me you have a sister." Ruby says.

"Ruby this is serious, Winter and I are very close she would have told me if she was in town, she is the only family that I can get along with." Weiss says.

Latter that day.

Reese was now looking at his gear he knew he would take his armor that's a given but he was torn between his DMR or the big one.

"You should take the 55 for it's long range abilities." A.i said.

"Both are capable of a mile shot but I've never trained for that." Reese says.

"Well take it anyway it has a system in it that does most of the heavy work for you." A.i says.

"Let's take it and now we have to wait for darkness." Reese says as he turns off the lights and waits for darkness to come.

At the same time team RWBY are getting ready for their mission to capture the same target.

"Now remember we need to capture him, he is a high value target that could provide information to the Vale SWAT strike teams." Ruby says.

"What do you think he could provide to them?" Blake asks.

"Intel ranging from White Fang locations to drug and slave rings." Ruby says.

"Let's get him." Blake says as she slams a mag in her weapon.

Latter that night.

Reese found a spot in a radio tower that at least 1,300 feet in the sky, and 1.2 miles away from the target location, Reese meanwhile was chilling and waiting for the target to show up.

"What time is it?" Reese asks the A.I

"It's 10:45." A.I says back.

"It's been 9 hours. Will he show up?" Reese asks.

"Well he will show up at this book shop soon, if he doesn't well we will come back tomorrow." A.i says.

"Let's give him another hour." Reese says as he settled back into the scope.

At the same time team RWBY was watching the same book store.

"Remember your jobs?" Ruby asks.

"I suppress the guards with my ice dust and clear the way for Yang and Blake." Weiss says.

"And I'll take out the bodyguards." Blake says.

"Then I'll go for the grab." Yang says.

"Alright then let's get him. And right on time." Ruby says.

The target then showed up and got out of his car.

"Target has shown up." Reese says over the radio.

"Roger that. Terminate." Winter says over the radio.

"Got it." Reese says as he makes adjustments.

At the same time RWBY then jumped out of cover and begun their attack, starting with Weiss's ice attack, that froze most of the guards, then Blake charged forward to knock out the last two guards thus clearing a way for Yang for the knock out punch, but as she was within a few feet the target then just vanished in a fine red mist that caused Yang to stumble backwards in shock.

"Wha wha wha WHAT JUST HAPPEN?!" Yang shouted.

Just then she heard the crack of a rifle.

About 7 seconds ago.

"Temperature set, altitude set, range set, target set locked on. Firing." Reese says as he squeezed the trigger.

BOOM!

The 55 cal round flew from the rifle at a speed in excess of speed of 3300 Feet Per Second.

"Travel time 4.1 seconds." A.i said.

For Reese it took a lot longer to get there, he could see it spinning as it made its way to the target. Reese then blinked just in time to see the target disappear, and then he heard a woman scream.

"Target confirmed dead." Reese says as he activated his active camouflage and disappeared in the night.

END.


	24. Chapter 24 The Truth 1

Chapter 24

The Truth 1

The morning after the failed mission. Team RWBY was still in a state of shock, especially for Yang she was particularly mad.

"What happened we had everything planned out every move was anticipated all for what. Our target gets killed when he was within safety." Yang says as she tried to keep her anger in control.

"Well it's obvious that we didn't know another player was in the game." Ruby says.

"Ruby don't treat this like one of your games." Weiss says.

"But our intel was solid Vale swat and the counter terror teams told us we had the all clear. But who had the same intel?" Blake says.

" _I don't know but who ever did this I'll make them pay."_ Yang says as her eyes shifted to red.

At the same time, Reese was lying on his bed looking at the ceiling wondering what he did was right.

"Why don't you talk to me I'm here to help you." A.i said.

"That's because I have nothing to say." Reese says.

"You just said something." A.i said back.

"You got me, A.i shut down for a bit." Reese says.

"It's early in the afternoon it's not time for me to shut down." A.i says back.

"Are you going to do it or not?" Reese asks.

"Shutting down if you need me wake me up." A.i said as she went offline.

After she shut down Reese got up from the bed and unplugged the laptop from the wall then he removed the battery from it.

"Now I'm truly alone." Reese says as he sits down with a piece of paper.

Reese then started writing down the events of the past two months. Starting with the embassy siege, Reese took a walk in that area a few days ago and realized that it was an Atlas embassy, next came the White Fang encounter at the camp, to Reese it felt like it was too coincidental that they were there when his team got back from training, then came the extraction of Charles that resulted in his killing, then lastly his acceptance into Beacon now that was cranking his head.

"Why me of all people, the other team could have handled this." Reese said as he leaned back in his chair.

" _I need a walk._ " Reese thought as he left his room.

At the same time Yang picked up her scroll and started to text Reese.

"Hi , what are you doing?" Yang asks.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm on the south part of the lawn thinking. How about you?" Reese asks.

.

.

.

.

"Oh I'm just a little frustrated with an assignment, just hoping you can talk." Yang says.

.

.

.

.

"Yeah I can talk I'll be waiting." Reese texted back.

Yang then leaves her room and heads to the south part of the lawn to talk to Reese.

Reese meanwhile was enjoying the sunlight that was on his face.

"Never got anything like this back home." Reese said.

"Got what back home?" Yang asks.

Reese looks up to see Yang towering over him.

"Got sunshine like this." Reese says.

"You know you never elaborated on where you live, I know you live in Atlas but you didn't talk about your home. What was it like?" Yang asks.

"It was always cloudy and cold where I lived in the mountain." Reese says.

"Yeiks that sounded hard." Yang says.

"It was to a degree, like where I lived it was lower than where the school was and we had to climb at least 900 feet just to get to school." Reese says.

"Why did they do that to you?" Yang asks.

"Well they never told us why, but I figured that they did it to weed out the weeklings, or two to toughen up the students." Reese says.

"Sounds brutal." Yang says.

"Well one could think that, but I recall you use a type of fighting style of something I can't remember." Reese says.

"Oh I use kickboxing style. I like to use raw power to defeat my opponents. What is your fighting style?" Yang asks.

"Well it has no name attached to it but it incorporates 3 differant martial arts styles to make a universal fighting style." Reese says.

"But you do have a name for it." Yang says.

"I call it CQC." Reese says.

"Right, now i have a question for you." Yang says.

"And that is?" Reese asks.

"Are you normal? What i mean by that is you seem really different, from the other male students here with the exception of Cardin." Yang says.

"Can you elaborate?" Reese asks.

"According to some of the students you move faster than anyone else, and your reflexes are off the charts and many others." Yang says.

"Well when I was in school we were trained to move faster than anyone else, so they fine tuned our bodies so we can move at an unbelievable speed." Reese says.

"I see one last question. Why do your eyes glow red while in combat?" Yang asks.

"Um i don't understand what your saying." Reese says with a confused look.

"When i saw you fight Cardin your eyes were glowing red." Yang says.

"My eye color is dark red i really don't understand." Reese says.

" _He might be unaware of it._ " Yang thought.

"Ok maybe next time you fight someone i'll take a picture of you so you can see it for yourself." Yang says.

"Ok but from what you told me it sounds scary." Reese says.

Then for some time they both sat in silence enjoying the sounds of school till Reese spoke up.

"Hey Yang." Reese says.

"Yes." Yang says as she moves her hand closer to Reese's hand.

"Have you ever you get the feeling your doing something wrong?" Reese asks.

"Well it depends but in general it's best to be honest with yourself and figure it out." Yang says.

"Ok thanks for the advice." Reese says.

"No problem." Yang says.

After talking for a few hours Reese then went back to his room to think over what Yang told him.

"Be honest with yourself." was the sentence that stood out for him.

"I've got to find out the truth, but I know it carries a hefty consequence. But how am I going to do it? " Reese says to himself.

For the next few days Reese visited various locations ranging from the library to computer labs, Reese mostly spent his nights staying up and reading books on how computers work and A.I theory books.

Then the day came Reese then entered the Gaming arcade and armed with knowledge, Reese sat down at a computer and started to look at it.

"There is no turning back now." Reese says as he starts typing.

After 30 minutes Reese then accessed the Atlas military network and then started to hack the network, but Reese had to move fast he knew that at any moment they could track his signal.

Getting through the security layer was easy enough, but the high command layers that could take some time, ten minutes later Reese found Gen Ironwoods files and began looking.

"Operations lets start there." Reese says.

At the same time Reese turned on the printer to get it ready for any important information he could get.

When Reese opened the folder he found three operations. One was active it was currently being held in Vacuo, but number two said in progress.

"Operation Checkmate what's that?" Reese says.

He opened it to show sub files.

"Great." Reese said.

 **Summary.**

 **Action plan.**

 **Personal.**

 **Troop movement.**

To Reese it looked all to simple but it could look deceiving.

"Summery." Reese said as he opened it.

At that exact moment his life would change and put him in a state of shock.

Summary of Checkmate.

The purpose of Checkmate is to blame Beacon for a lack of security measures during the festival that is coming up soon. Reese from project predator is currently running avance recon find structural weakness for guided bomb strikes to take out the student body. Then Atlas forces will move in and arrest persional/ students, then once the school is secured changes will be made to make Beacon an Axillary school of Atlas.

"That son of a." Reese said as he hits the printer button.

At the same time the Threat Assessment Room indicated a hack.

"What is going on?" Ironwood asks.

"Sir it indicates that your personal computer is being hacked and files are being opened." an operator says.

"Can you trace it?" Ironwood asks.

"Of course we can." operator says.

"What are they after?" Iron wood asks.

"A file called Checkmate." Operator says.

Then Ironwood runs out of the room and back in his office trying to disconnect from the system.

"Got ya." Ironwood says as he disconnects from the power.

Little did he know he was too late.

Last thing Reese printed off was the action plan, Reese then made his way back to school with his evidence in hand.

"If this fails , I'm dead." Reese says.

The next day Reese wakes up and discovers that he is still alone.

"Ok everything is still good."Reese says as he leaves his room.

As soon as Reese entered the mess hall Yang came out of nowhere and grabbed on to him.

"Hi Reese." Yang says.

"Hello."Reese says.

"Hey how about we eat breakfast together." Yang says.

"I'll be happy to." Reese says.

After they got their respective food items they both sat down to enjoy each other's company.

"So where have you been? I haven't seen you for a few days." Yang says.

"Oh I hurt myself during my run, so I spent my time healing in my room." Reese says.

"Well how did you attend class?" Yang asks.

"Well I texted the instructors and well they livestreamed the lessons to me." Reese says.

"Then how did you get food?" Yang says.

"Your really are curious a about me are you?" Reese asks.

"Yes I am. I find you very interesting." Yang says while smiling.

"Hum very well. It's simple I ordered it to come to my room." Reese says.

"Are you joking with me I find that hard to believe. It's probably against the rules." Yang says.

"Not unless you got approved by a member of the staff." Reese says.

"Who approved it?" Yang asks.

"Dr oobleck." Reese says back.

"How did you gain favor from him? He is the hardest to convince to let you off on a sick day." Yang says.

"Oh I just impressed him with history knowledge and he gave it to me." Reese says.

"Humm guess I'll have to study some more." Yang says.

"You got that right. Hey is there a way for me to talk to the headmaster?" Reese asks.

"What do you mean?" Yang asks.

"Like where I can sit down with him and talk." Reese says.

"Well from what I know he is very busy with what ever he does up in his tower, but my sister could request that you want to talk to him." Yang says.

"That sounds good." Reese says.

Yang then pulled out her scroll and sent a message to Ruby and waited. A few minutes passed by then her scroll went off.

"She says that you can see him in an hour." Yang says.

"Ok sounds good." Reese says.

"But there is a catch. It that sense you don't have a full team, someone has to accompany you to the office, and you guessed it, it's me. So I'll be going with you." Yang says.

" _Crap!"_ Reese thought.

"Well ok then." Reese says.

An hour later Reese plus Yang entered the elevator that goes straight to the head master office.

Yang then looks over at Reese who at the time has a bag on him.

"You look really nervous is something going on?" Yang asks.

"I don't know." Reese says.

Ding! The doors opened and across the room Reese saw Ozpin and Glinda staring at Reese.

"Mr Reese how are you?" Ozpin asks.

"I don't know." Reese says.

"Well then how about you tell us what's going on." Ozpin said softly.

Reese didn't say something at first, but then he opened the bag and brought out a stack of papers he got yesterday, Reese then slid them to Ozpin and he looked at them, then both of Ozpin and Glinda's eyes were now wide open.

"Where did you get this?" Glinda asks.

"How do you think I did." Reese says back.

"You got it from an informant." Glinda says.

"Nope let me give you a hint. What I did is very illegal." Reese says.

"You hacked the Atlas military network?" Glinda asks.

"Yep." Reese says back.

"What is going on?" Yang asks.

"Well it's seems to me that Reese is an undercover agent of Atlas not a student. As he said he was." Ozpin says.

Just then Reese heard the faint sound of her knuckles cracking.

"So you playing dirty?" Yang asks.

"Well at the time I was doing this mission yes. But now I'm going to defy them, and defect." Reese says.

"And who are you going to defect too?" Ozpin asks.

"To you." Reese says.

"Well that sounds good and all, but these papers prove nothing so far do you have any further evidence to back you up?" Ozpin asks.

Reese then reached into his bag and brought out the helmet he wears.

"What is that?" Yang asks.

"Your looking at project Predator 10 years of research in one package." Reese says.

Glinda was reaching out to look at it but Reese stopped her.

"Only I can touch it, it will deliver a shock to you." Reese says.

"So you have an advanced armor what else?" Glinda asks.

"Well you won't believe this but I have an A.I with me." Reese says.

"What!" Glinda says.

"An A.I that's not possible." Yang says.

"Interesting." Ozpin says.

"So do we have a deal." Reese says.

"I'll need to discuss this with my assistant. So until then step into that room Reese and wait." Ozpin says.

Reese then walked into the room and waited and just then it opened up to show Yang standing there.

"I can't be in there to." Yang says.

Reese nods in understanding.

After a few minutes Yang decided to speak up.

"So your sent here on a secret mission to destroy this school. Why?" Yang asks.

"I honestly don't know why. I was given an order I didn't think nothing of it until after I completed the hack." Reese says.

"So have you done anything that could potentially put the school at danger?" Yang asks.

"I don't know minimal. The only danger is that right now Atlas is probably doing an investigation on where the hack originated from." Reese says.

"And where did you do it?" Yang asks.

"A gaming arcade 5 miles away from here, and I made sure that I erased all trace of me." Reese said.

"Last question why did you lie to me?" Yang says.

Reese dreaded that question.

"I didn't lie to you, well the only part was the undercover part."Reese says.

"Somehow I'm not convinced, look me in the eyes and tell me from this point forward no more secrets, I still want to be friends with you." Yang says.

Reese at first didn't want to look at her, he was perfectly content with looking at the patch of carpet that he stared at, then Yang got up from her chair and walked over to Reese and grabbed his head and made him look at her.

"Repeat after me. "No more secrets." Yang says.

"No more secrets." Reese says.

"Good. Now let's make your life better." Yang says.

Just then they heard the intercom chime in.

"You may come out now we have reached a decision." Glinda says.

Reese and Yang left the room and Reese sat down in the chair and waited.

"We decided that you can stay, but we have a few conditions." Ozpin says.

"Shoot." Reese says.

"First you need to get your A.i on our side. Second your going to need a team. Third you need to show us some of your combat techniques." Ozpin says.

"Last two are easy but the A.I she might be hard to convince." Reese says.

"Where is she now?" Ozpin asks.

"Trapped in my laptop, she has been there for the past three days, but the instant I turn it on she is going to ask questions." Reese says.

"What is the worst that could happen?" Yang asks.

"The worst that could happen is she leaves the laptop, and return to Atlas to report that I turned traitor and they come and they will kill me." Reese says.

"So how do you propose you prevent that from happening?" Ozpin asks.

"Well she can go into any network Atlas or the scroll network here in the school, she will find a network and get out. The only solution I can give you is in two parts." Reese says.

"What do you need?" Ozpin asks.

"A lot of aluminum foil and you to shut down the network here for at least 10 hours." Reese says.

"We can't shut it down that long. We use it for everything from homework to talking with students and their families." Glinda says.

"That's fine Glinda. We will cover it up by saying it's under maintenance." Ozpin says.

"Ok that takes care of that." Reese says.

"Now about your team. You are aware that we operate with four member teams right Reese?" Ozpin asks.

"Yes I am aware." Reese says back.

"But it will be simple for you tho. So do you remember what chess piece you got?" Ozpin asks.

"Ummm the white bishop." Reese says.

"Humm the team who are under that is currently KIA. Something went wrong on that assignment and it got them killed. So instead I'll give you the chance to choose again. So there is the board you may select any piece." Ozpin says as he points to a chess board.

Reese got up from his chair and looks at them and starts thinking.

" _I always like the white because they move first so I'll go with that. Now who? The rook is somewhat strategic, but the queen ohhhhh she can move in all directions but you use that in the most dire of situations, what about the knight. Yes it can make the best plays go bad in a hurry."_ Reese thought.

"The white knight." Reese says.

"Ok I'll contact the leader and have a chat with them. Your dismissed Reese go back to your room and be ready to move at any moment." Ozpin says.

Reese then leaves with Yang in tow.

"So can you really get your A.i to change?" Yang asks.

"I hope so I've been studying on how to change it's code, so now the question is will she let me." Reese says.

End.

A/N the next chapter will be very short.


	25. Chapter 25 Recoded

Chapter 25

Recoded

Two days after Reese's talk with Ozpin, Reese knew what he had to do to earn his "free pass" into Beacon. Convince or change the code on his A.I to his side.

For the first part of the morning Reese spent it by wrapping aluminum foil around his room so that the A.I cannot find a way out.

Then a text from Ozpin came through the other scroll that Reese got from the school it read. "Network will shut down in five minutes hope your ready?" It said.

"Yep I am." Reese said back.

Reese then waited and checked the signal on his scroll to see if the network went offline.

" _Remember you have ten hours to get the job done."_ Ozpin says to Reese.

Just then the scroll went off, Reese looked at it to see that the network is offline.

"Time to get to work." Reese says as he turns on the laptop.

Just then the holographic pad activated and the A.i showed herself.

"Hey! What gives? Why was I offline for five days?" A.i asks.

"Because Beacon was doing a security sweep,and so I had to deactivate you so that they could not detect you through the network." Reese says.

"That makes sense for the laptop part. But what about the armor?" A.i asks.

"I put it in a lock box that Winter gave me." Reese says.

"Ok now one last question why is your room all shiny?" A.i asks.

"Renovations. I'm jamming the outside world." Reese says.

"So that the outside world can't intercept our communications." A.i says.

"Yep. Now I have a question for you." Reese says.

"And it is?" A.i says.

"I've been curious about your functions. Can I see your code?" Reese asks.

"That's new. Why?" A.i asks.

"Well sense we are going to work as a team from this point forward I need to see your code so I can see if it needs repair." Reese says.

At this point the A.i got mad.

"Why do you want to see it anyway you wouldn't understand if you saw it!" A.i says.

"All right you asked for it!" Reese says.

Reese then hit the CURL ALT EXT keys and the next thing he saw was the A.i was frozen then she disappeared from sight, then Reese saw the code screen for the A.i but nothing was there, then it hit him.

"Oh shit! I just deleted the program, but the basic code is still here, but everything else is gone." Reese says.

Knock! Knock!

"How is the talk going?" Ozpin asks.

"Well um how do I put this, well I just destroyed her code she doesn't exist." Reese says.

"Is that a good thing?" Ozpin asks.

"Well in one way, she can't contact Atlas now, but the rest is that now I have to recode her." Reese says.

"How long will that take?" Ozpin asks.

"Don't know but I need to start so that I can have her back in operation." Reese says as he starts typing.

Hour 1.

Reese just got done with the basic code where she could understand basic combat tactics but some of the advanced tactics she could not figure out.

"Ok so some tactics she can get, but thinking 10 moves ahead that's going to be a challenge." Reese muttered.

Hour 3.

Stonewalled Reese could not figure out how to input the code for the personality but Reese had an alternative code at the ready.

[ &fgepoim$%#^*+#%*| &/] was the code it was a simple one.

"The adaptive code used in anti virus programs it changes the computers format to protect it from an outside force." Reese says.

Reese then puts in the code then the computer wrote in the rest of the code.

"Good now we are making some progress." Reese says.

Hour 7.

Time was running out for Reese in three hours if he did not get the A.i reprogrammed Atlas would figure something is up and they would come and accelerate operation checkmate.

"Come on work!" Reese says.

It was just that the code at some points didn't work so well with the other parts of the code.

Reese then deleted the code and all that he had left was the combat code and the adaptive code.

"Could that work?" Reese asks himself.

Reese then picked up a book on the many uses of computer codes and started to look through it.

Hour 9.5.

Time was running out Reese could feel the clock running down and he still hasn't made any new lines of code to the program.

"Damn it no progress, what should i do? Should i test it?" Reese says.

Reese's finger hovers over the enter key he then hits it.

 **Program initializing.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Program ready.**

"Is anyone there?" Reese asks.

"hello." The a.i said with a timid voice.

"Umm what or where are you?" Reese asks.

"I don't know what I am. Or where I am." A.i says back.

" _Interesting._ " Reese thought.

"What is your name?" A.i asks.

"Reese." Reese says.

"Reese that's an interesting name, do I have one?" A.i asks.

Reese then looks at the code on the laptop and sees it writing itself in.

"Um I don't know if you have one. How about you chose one." Reese says.

The A.i takes a moment to think.

"How about Patty?" A.i asks.

"That sounds great." Reese says.

"So what are we doing here?" Patty asks.

"Um I would like to tell you but it's 10pm and I need to go to bed, but for the moment you should be able to get into these glasses." Reese says as he puts his tactical glasses on.

Then the a.i instantly jumped into the glasses and got to work with how they work.

After a few seconds Patty shut down for the night, and right on time Ozpin knocked on the door again.

"Is the deed done?" Ozpin asks.

"Yep now I just need to hone her a bit more." Reese says.

"So your saying she is not a 100%. Correct?" Ozpin asks.

"She is more like 89% ready I just need to get her combat ready." Reese says.

"Very good here are your papers, and can we turn the network back on?" Ozpin asks.

"Yes you may." Reese says back.

"Good we have a lot of homework to send to students." Ozpin says as he walks away.

Meanwhile in a transport.

Winter was inbound to Beacon to find out what happened in the past five days.

"What's going on Reese going dark for five days. You better have a good excuse for this." Winter says as she entered Vale airspace.

End.


	26. Chapter 26 Simulated Combat

Chapter 26

Simulated combat.

After the ten hour recode of Patty. Reese would think he could rest.

"What! Oh come on!" Reese shouted in the early morning hours.

"Hey shut up down there!" Someone shouted from one floor up.

"You shut up!" Reese shouted back.

"What's going on?" Patty asks through the glasses.

"Ozpin wants us to report to the simulator in full gear, to see what we can do." Reese says.

"Is that a bad thing?" Patty asks.

"Well yes and no. Yes because the technology should not exist. No because it was part of the deal that I would let them see it." Reese says.

"So you're afraid of them taking apart the armor?" Patty asks.

"Yep because it might trigger something in it, and it could range from a lockdown to a self destruct mode."Reese says.

"Humm may I look at the code for it?" Patty asks.

Reese at this point wanted to trust her but she couldn't be ready to get into the armor, for all he knows she could trigger the lockdown and he would be helpless while Atlas marched in a just grabbed him or just kill him.

Reese then brought out the helmet for the Predator armor and placed it on the desk.

"Let's look at it together." Reese says as he plugged it into the laptop.

It didn't take long for Patty to find the tracker codes for the armor.

"Can you tell me what that does?" Reese asks.

"It enables a method of tracking the armor while you are out on a mission, and it transmits a signal to wherever it goes." Patty says.

"Can you deactivate it?" Reese asks.

"Yes and I can remove all the safety locks on the armor." Patty says.

"Well then do it." Reese says.

Then after a few minutes she was done.

"Done." Patty says.

"Good let's get ready for the test." Reese says as he puts on the armor.

Now Reese had a plan to get to the simulator, but he had to cross the campus.

"Patty activate the adaptive camouflage." Reese orders.

"Activated." Patty says.

Reese then looks down at his feet and he sees them shimmering and then he was gone.

"Let's go." Reese says as he leaves his room with his weapons in tow.

Meanwhile on the Beacon lawns.

"You know Yang you seem to have a lot on your mind." Blake says.

"What makes you say that?" Yang asks.

"Well ever since you got back from your date with Reese you seem captivated by him." Blake says.

"Well who wouldn't he has an air of mystery around him. Like no one knows where he got his combat skills, and did you just hear he beat Pyrrha in a simulated sword fight." Yang says.

"That's new, he must have some form of training that no one else has." Blake says.

"Probably. When I asked him about it he gave me a vague answer." Yang says.

"Maybe it's because it's something he just wants to keep to himself." Blake says.

"Probably. Hey you said that you got a letter from your mom, what does it say?" Yang asks.

"Humm oh yes here it is." Blake says as she pulls out the letter.

Blake then reads it over then the color drained from her face.

"What's wrong Blake looks like you saw a ghost." Yang says.

Just then Blake ran up to Yang and grabbed her by the shirt and looked right into her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Yang asks a little shocked by Blake's sudden change of attitude.

"Yang stay away from Reese he is dangerous." Blake says.

Yang then reads the letter and her eyes widen.

At the same time Reese entered the training area where some of the staff is waiting for him.

"So is this the full set?" Ozpin asks.

"No this is just the basic armor the plates I left back in my room they are not special." Reese says.

"So what do you have on you?" Oobleck asks.

"I have my DMR rifle, my sidearm, short katana, and Patty." Reese says.

"Who is Patty?" Glinda asks.

"The A.i that I spent all day yesterday recoding." Reese says.

"So what can she do?" Port asks.

"From what I've seen she can aid me in battle and help with some armor functions." Reese says back.

"Like what?" Glinda asks.

"How about instead of answering questions you let me into the simulator and let me lose." Reese says.

Glinda was about to protest but Ozpin silenced her.

"Step in Reese and show me what you can do." Ozpin said.

Reese then stepped into the room and took a good look around.

"Ok we set the simulator to a Grimm attack level 5. Can you manage that?" Glinda asks.

"Cakewalk. I could do that with one arm behind my back try level 9." Reese says.

"Ok it's set. You ready?" Glinda asks.

"Ready." Reese says as he puts on the helmet and loads his rifle.

The room Reese was in was a circular area about 60 feet across and 20 feet high, he then made his way towards the center of the room and waited, he didn't have to wait long the lights then dimmed, then Reese saw yellow lasers where they moved around Reese for a bit.

"Patty you ready?" Reese asks while watching for threats.

"Yep. 10 o'clock high." Patty says.

Reese then looks and sees a nevermore coming right at him.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! three shots from his rifle was all he needed.

"Tango down!" Reese shouted.

"Beawolf three of them behind you 20 feet." Patty says.

Reese then turned and fired again.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! all head shots.

"Pig at your 3 o'clock." Patty says.

Reese then turns just in time to see it jumping right at him.

SMACK! BOOM! That was the pig getting struck in the head by the stock of Reese's rifle then getting shot.

"Three sets of beawolfs coming at your left, right, and front." Patty says.

"Nuts. Disappear." Reese says.

Then in an instant Reese vanished, and at the same time the wolves stopped moving.

"Perfect this program responds to a live target." Reese says as he unsheathed his katana.

"Where is he?" Oobleck asks.

"He's somewhere in there. Ah there he is." Ozpin says as a wolf dropped to the ground without its head.

Reese was now moving very fast to get to the next wolf he was either dcapitateing or cutting off the limbs of the targets. When the last one hit the ground Reese looked around and saw nothing.

"That's it?" Reese asks himself.

"Snake! A really big one 7 o clock." Patty says.

"Not the right name! I'll tell you later." Reese says as he turns to see the threat well threats because Reese for the moment forgot there was two heads on them.

SMACK! One of the heads hit Reese causing him to appear.

"Well at least that's accurate." Reese says.

"And that is?" Patty asks.

"That they can see a thermal signature." Reese says.

"Activating armor coolers." Patty says.

Reese then noticed he was getting a little cold.

Just then the king Taijitu then stopped moving and looked in the general area where Reese was but could not figure it out.

"Perfect just as expected." Reese says as he moves very slowly backwards.

"Why aren't they attacking him?" Glinda asks.

"Well think about it. His armor has come from a long line of research from a lot of companies that probably had to study every aspect of grimm, and faunas. So anything we throw at him, he probably has a counter to it." Ozpin says.

Reese meanwhile couldn't move for fear that they might see him that way.

" _Wait my DMR is still warm."_ Reese thinks.

Reese then moves his arm slowly to his backside and indeed the gun is still warm. Reese then throws it and as he thought the monster followed it.

"Patty enhance armor strength." Reese says.

"Done." Patty says.

Reese then runs right at it with his handgun in his left hand and the katana in the other.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Four shots was he needed. Reese then jumped into the air and drove the katana into the spine into the white end of the grimm at the same time the black end had its mouth wide open. What happened next shocked the teachers.

Reese then dove right into the mouth of the black end of the grimm.

"WHAT!?" The collective of the teachers said well except for Ozpin who knew what was going to happen.

Just then the grimm thought it had won but it didn't look so good the next moment.

The next thing the teachers heard was a lot of muffled gunfire.

Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Then from the little hole came a sword.

"Patty overdrive the armor." Reese says.

"Got it." Patty says.

At first it was a struggle to get the sword moving but when the skin gave way it was all over.

THUMP! That was the head hitting the ground.

"Test end all grimm eliminated." The computer says.

"You call that a threat level 9?" Reese asks.

"That's incredible." Oobleck says.

"Yes he is a well trained young man." Port says.

"I refuse to believe what I saw, how did he do it?" Glinda asks.

"Well he'll make a fine huntsman." Ozpin says.

Just then Ozpin's scroll went off.

"Excuse me, I have an appointment to go to." Ozpin says as he walks off.

Reese then retrieved his weapons and walked out.

"Have a good day." Reese says to the teachers, then he activated the adaptive camouflage and walked out the door.

As Reese was walking back to his room unnoticed he came across a team that he has never seen before.

"A guy who has red skin and hair, a young woman with a camera and rabbit ears, a really tall guy with an equally large sword, lastly a young woman who seems to like fashion." Reese says.

"That's team CFVY." Patty says.

"Who is the leader?" Reese asks.

"The one who is very fashionable her name is Coco." Patty says.

"Coco!" Reese says in shock.

Just then the woman with the rabbit ears stopped and looked in Reese's general area.

"What's up Velvet?" Coco asks.

"I don't know I thought I heard someone call your name." Velvet says.

Then Velvet walked towards Reese's location.

"Crap! I can't move fast or risk the armor deactivating." Reese says as he starts crouching down.

Velvet was now a few feet away from Reese but is still moving towards him.

Reese is now sitting on the ground and is now attempting to lay down.

Just then Velvet's right foot landed right dead center where Reese's legs were crossed.

" _Yikes!"_ Reese thought.

Then Velvet looked around not realizing that she was on top of the source of the sound.

Reese didn't move a muscle so the only thing he was looking at was Velvet's right kneecap.

"Come on Velvet we need to go or we will be late for training." Coco says.

Velvet then turns and walks away with the rest of her team.

"That was way to close." Reese says as he gets up.

"Yeah your heart rate went up like crazy. By the way you have a message from someone called Winter?" Patty says.

Reese's blood ran cold.

" _Oh yeah she doesn't know who she is._ " Reese says in his mind.

"Oh um she is my commanding officer in charge of me." Reese says.

"You don't like her." Patty says.

"What makes you say that?" Reese asks.

"Well the tone in your voice suggests that she has done something to you in the past to earn your hatred." Patty says.

"You are correct. She has beaten me for the sake of training for this mission, and there are some days where I wish she would leave me alone. But it seems like she will follow me to the end of the world." Reese says.

"Well you might be correct in some ways, but have you stopped and think that you might be special to her." Patty says.

"Special in what way?" Reese asks.

Patty takes a moment to think.

"Well this is a wild guess but maybe you're her child." Patty says.

Reese then stopped walking then gets on the ground.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Patty that's pretty good but I find that unlikely." Reese says.

"What do you mean?" Patty asks.

"What I mean is that I don't have a family. I was born and I don't remember anything for my first five years." Reese says.

"Humm well Winter says that she wants you to come to town and have a sit down." Patty says.

"Send this message back. Can't meet under surveillance need to wait until things have settled down." Reese says.

"Sent." Patty says.

"Good." Reese says back.

Reese then made his way back to his room, where then after he deactivated the armor he got a message from Ozpin.

"Tomorrow morning come to the amphitheater for your acceptance into a team." Ozpin says.

Reese then nodes and crawls into bed for the night.

Winter meanwhile got Reese's message.

"What's going on Reese?" Winter says to herself.

End.

A/n the plot thickens.


	27. Chapter 27 Changing sides

Chapter 27

Changing sides

Reese woke up as normal, then eat then get ready for the ceremony that will determine what team he is attached to for the next two years.

"Man why am I so nervous?" Reese says.

"Maybe because your unsure of your decision." Patty says.

"Probably. But when I picked up that chess piece there was no take backs." Reese says.

"Well you only got one option, charge into the problem and make something good out of it." Patty says.

"Guess your right. Time to go. Glasses." Reese says.

"In." Patty says as jumps to the tactical glasses.

Reese then got outside and walked to the amphitheater and it just so happened that his path took him across the gardens.

"Patty how much time do I have left?" Reese asks.

"About 20 minutes plus 5 minutes to walk there." Patty says back.

"Good I have time." Reese says as he sits down.

For Reese to get the full experience of the garden he just simply closed his eyes and just breathes.

"Well well. Look who find here." Said an all to familiar voice.

"Yang." Reese says as he opens his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Yang asks.

"Relaxing." Reese says.

"Anything else?" Yang asks.

"Well I do have to be at the amphitheater in 13 minutes, so I can be assigned a new team." Reese says.

"Well then that's great." Whoever's team your assigned to well good luck with them, but keep in mind I'll still want to go out with you." Yang says.

"Of course." Reese says.

"Well I better go find my team and claim my spot." Yang says as she runs off.

" _I'll talk with him later about that thing in Blake's letter._ " Yang says in her mind.

Reese then got to enjoy the garden for a few more minutes until Patty chimed in.

"Time. To. Go." Patty says.

Reese then got up and started a light jog to the amphitheater, but found the entrance crowded.

"Patty solution." Reese says.

"Door to your left." Patty says.

Reese then entered the doorway to find a hallway that was empty.

"Where?" Reese asks.

"To the end and exit to the right, should be empty." Patty says.

Reese then ran to the door and without breaking the pace continued to make it to his seat.

"Why do you sit in the back?" Patty asks.

"Because I can keep an eye on everyone and if necessary I can run." Reese says.

"What about engage them?" Patty says.

"Well this many people here I couldn't get there in time." Reese says.

Just then Ozpin got on stage.

"I'll make this quick. Today we celebrate another student who has joined the ranks of Beacon Academy's best huntsman and huntress. Mr Reese will you join me on the stage.

Then the whole amphitheater went silent and some people started looking around for Reese.

Reese got up from his seat and walked up to the stage where he took a spot next to Ozpin, but then Ozpin leaned over to whisper in Reese's ear.

"Now whoever team your on. Your under their command so if they want to know something. Show them." Ozpin says.

Reese then nods.

"Mr Reese here during the initiation picked up the white bishop piece, but sense the team has been MIA for some time. I had him select a new piece. He chose the white knight piece. Will the leader of the white knight come to the stage please." Ozpin says.

Reese then saw someone stand up but due to the lowlights of the theater he could not see them, all he knew it was a young woman who has red hair.

Then she got on stage then the light came on and it took Reese for a surprise.

" _She has to be no younger than 16. Why is she wearing a red cloak. On second thought the cloak looks cool._ " Reese thought.

"Ruby Rose do you accept Reese to be a fifth team member of team RWBY?" Ozpin asks.

Ruby then looks Reese in the eye and looked deep into him.

" _What is she doing?"_ Reese thought.

Ruby then stepped forward and addressed Ozpin.

"I do accept him as a member of our team." Ruby says.

Ozpin then turned to Reese.

"Do you accept Ruby to be your team leader and to follow her every order?" Ozpin asks.

Reese then looked at Ruby and stared her down but she didn't flinch or show any fear.

"Yes I do." Reese says.

Then Ruby extended her hand and Reese did the same and they shook hands. Then there was a light applause and Ruby lead the way to where her team sat. Reese then made eye contact with Blake and a white haired woman who looks pissed.

" _Why does the white haired woman look familiar?"_ Reese asks himself.

Then the meeting ended and Reese was following his new team to the dorms. As soon as they entered the elevator the white haired woman turned to look at him.

"Just because your on our team doesn't mean we share the same room." She said.

" _Jeze get your mind out of the gutter."_ Reese thought.

"What made you think that I was hoping I could keep my single room, and what is your name?" Reese says with a smug look.

"My name is Weiss Schnee." Weiss says.

Reese got really nervous his face then pails and now at a loss for words.

"Reese are you ok?" Ruby asks.

"Um uh hmm uh where is the nearest chair?" Reese asks.

"Reese you look like you've seen something." Yang says with concern.

"Find me a chair and I'll tell you." Reese says.

After they got to their floor Yang then rushed to her room and got a chair for Reese to sit on, at this point Reese wasn't paying attention to where he was, and the next thing he noticed was that he wasn't in the hallway but in team Rwby's room.

"Ok what made you break down back there?" Weiss asks.

"Well miss princess. The answer to that is how is your brother?" Reese asks.

"He is fine, and how do you know about him?" Weiss says back.

"Well some time ago he was kidnaped." Reese says.

"That has never happened. That's impossible. My sister would have told me or the news would have a story on it." Weiss says.

"Do you want to know why the news never got wind of that?" Reese says.

"Yes I would like to know." Weiss says back.

"Well 8 months ago your dad hired my team to watch over your brother while he went shopping for school supplies. But about half way through the assignment we got ambushed by the White Fang and they took your brother to a warehouse where they held him for five hours. But then my team breached and got him out." Reese says.

"Wow no injuries or casualties?" Ruby asks.

Reese's mind then went blank as he remembered the firefight, then came the first kill Reese made, then the escape where he could hear Crystals scream as she was shot by police.

"Reese!" Ruby said.

"What?" Reese asks.

"Did you ever take a life?" Ruby asks.

As much as he wanted to lie but Ozpin was clear not to hide anything.

"Yes I have I have several confirmed under my belt." Reese says.

Then team RWBY then stepped back with looks of shock.

Yang meanwhile was having thoughts of her own.

" _No that can't be true 17 years of age and already has killed someone."_ Yang thought.

Reese meanwhile was looking at the carpet while still seeing the images in his mind.

"Did you get my brother out without a scratch?" Weiss asks in a soft voice.

"He was unharmed, but I got hit twice and crystal got hit twice." Reese said as he lifted up his shirt to show the scar where he got hit.

"But wait a second. Why didn't your aura stop the round?" Blake asks.

"What's that?" Reese asks.

"Do you have an aura?" Ruby asks.

"No I don't even know what that is." Reese says.

"Think of it as a shield, it can protect you from harm and heals you from wounds." Ruby says.

"Guess I never got it. My armor protects me from harm." Reese says.

"What armor?" Ruby asks.

"This is going to be one heck of a day. Follow me." Reese says as he gets up from his chair.

Then team rwby followed him to his room.

And when they saw it they were in a state of boredom.

"It looks like you made no changes to your room." Ruby says.

"What do you mean?" Reese asks.

"Do you have any interest like do you like a movie star, or a band?" Yang asks.

"I don't know what those things are. I've been in the military all my life." Reese says.

Now jaws hit the ground.

"Ok we need to get you out more, but in the meantime show us this armor." Ruby says.

Reese then got out the armor.

"Don't be alarmed." Reese says.

"Of what?" Yang asks.

Just then the armor moved.

"What the is that!" Yang shouted.

By the time Yang finished her sentence the armor was on him. Reese then got the helmet and put it on.

"This is the armor." Reese says.

"What can it do?" Ruby asks with shiny eyes.

"Well I can turn invisible then I can gain a burst of speed and I have enhanced strength and sight and hearing to that of the level of a faunas." Reese says.

"Wait so you can see in the dark and have better hearing?" Blake asks.

"Yes to everything." Reese says.

"Show me I don't believe you." Blake says.

"Ok I'll show you but I need complete silence." Reese says.

Reese then looked at team rwby and listened to their heart beats.

"At close range I can measure your heart rate, Yang has the fastest right now." Reese says.

Reese then went to the window and opened it up. Then he beckoned the team to come closer.

"See those two students underneath the tree?" Reese asks.

"Yep how far are they?" Ruby asks.

"They are about 250 yards away. Now I'm going to listen in on them." Reese says.

"What is Ozpin thinking having a young man with a team comprised of women I find that despicable." One female student says.

"But Reese is a hunk did you see the size of his muscles." Said the other.

"They are currently talking about me." Reese says.

"Is it good?" Yang asks.

"Some of it is but the rest is bad." Reese said.

"What is bad about it?" Blake asks.

"Let me put it to you this way. Their minds are in the gutter." Reese says.

"That's rude." Yang says.

"Change of subject you said the armor can make you invisible?" Ruby asks.

"Like this." Reese says as he vanished.

"Neat trick but I can track you." Blake says.

"Can you." Reese says from the other side of the room.

"What how did you move that fast without making noise?" Blake says.

"Well this armor can counter faunas in some areas." Reese says.

"Like what?" Blake asks.

"Well you didn't hear my footsteps as I walked away from you." Reese says.

"No." Blake says.

"That's because the soles of my boots have a material that suppresses the sound of my footsteps." Reese says.

"That makes sense, now here another one for ya. What is your semblance?" Blake asks.

Reese was deep in thought but he couldn't reach a conclusion.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know if I have one." Reese says.

"That's crap don't lie to us. I saw you with Blake's shadow ability during your dual with her." Ruby says.

"Well at the time of the event I didn't know what I was doing. All I thought was how she did it and somehow I copied it, and since then I haven't been able to replicate it." Reese says.

"Humm copy it here let's try an experiment." Ruby says as she leaves the room.

Meanwhile outside.

"Ok,so what do you want me to do?" Reese asks.

"I'm going to use my semblance and you just watch me." Ruby says.

Reese then stands watch as Ruby used her speed.

"That was fast." Reese says.

"Ok so now what is going through your mind right now?" Ruby asks.

"Well what I'm thinking about is speed." Reese says.

"Ok so run and see what happens." Ruby says.

Reese then starts to run and just then as he was thinking about going faster, the world around him distorts and he was moving faster than normal. For Yang what she saw was a black streak move across the grass.

Reese wanted to stop but couldn't so hitting a tree was the only option.

Reese then jumps and tucks into a ball and hits the tree feet first.

SMACK! CRUNCH!

Reese was amazed at the amount of force he exerted.

"Reese did you try to stop?" Ruby asks.

"Tried to but hitting the tree was my only option." Reese says.

"You made the tree crack a bit." Yang says.

"So it looks like when you look at someone who uses their semblance you can copy it perfectly." Weiss says.

"Well almost." Reese says as he points to the tree.

"Can you do it again?" Blake asks.

"Nope I can't find the thought." Reese says.

"So it looks like your semblance is the ability to copy another person's semblance." Yang says.

Just then Weiss's scroll went off.

"Yes hello? Hi sister how are you doing. Yeah hummm. So your in town and you want to see me. Ok I'll see you tomorrow. Yes ok bye." Weiss says.

"Didn't know you have a sister." Ruby says.

"Yeah I do and her name is Winter." Weiss says.

Then the team looked at Reese to see him frozen in fear.

"Let me guess you know her." Weiss says.

"Yes I do, and I know a lot more about her than you do. But do me a favor. When you see her don't tell her I'm on your team. No matter how much you trust her." Reese says.

"Why?" Weiss asks.

"Because Atlas might have sent her here to investigate the hack that happened a week ago, and you guessed it, I did it that's why we are in this situation." Reese says.

End.

A/n cliché fifth team member added to team rwby ding!

Also if it looks like my writing doesn't make sense do tell me so I can fix it.


	28. Chapter 28 Cat and Mouse

Chapter 28

Cat and Mouse

"Wait your sister wants you to come alone." Ruby says.

"Yes she is not ready to meet the team yet." Weiss says.

"Well that's a good thing." Reese says.

"Why is that?" Blake asks.

"Because that helps me prepare for my cover." Reese says.

"You sound paranoid." Ruby says.

"Well yeah. Think about it I have a high tec armor that shouldn't exist, so Atlas will do anything to keep it a includes taking any action." Reese says.

"What kind of action?" Yang asks.

"Well we got blackmail, kidnaping, smear tactics, and killing." Reese says.

"They wouldn't do that." Ruby says.

"Think about this. My original mission is to take down Beacon." Reese says.

"That sounds like a mission for the army." Weiss says.

"Your half correct, but the other half was my job. It included smearing the reputation of this school, then the military would move in and start aresting students that are on a list ." Reese says.

"So who is on that list?" Weiss asks.

"Well I didn't get enough data to ascertain who was the highest threat, but I do know one person would be on that list." Reese says.

"And that is?" Yang asks.

"Pyrrha." Reese says.

"Did you send her data to your team?" Ruby asks.

"No. I had second thoughts after how this school is ran, and I figured that out when Atlas was the corrupt school." Reese says.

"That still doesn't explain why your still scared." Blake says.

"Well if Atlas figured out where I was living they could covertly get in kill me then get out with all the evidence and leave my body to be discovered by someone, and even if Ozpin made charges Atlas would deny everything." Reese says.

"So is that why you showed us your armor?" Weiss asks.

"That is a mistake on my end, now you know it and if you said anything Atlas would come after you." Reese says.

"So we are in trouble?" Yang asks.

"Well if Weiss says anything about a new teammate then we're in trouble, so do us a favor don't say anything no matter how much you trust her." Reese says.

Few hours later.

Weiss made her way to a tea house where Winter wanted to meet Weiss.

Weiss then took a seat and looked at the menu.

" _I wonder if what Reese said was the truth. No it can't be my sister would never do such a thing."_ Weiss says internally.

"Weiss." Winter says.

Weiss then looks up to see her sister.

"Winter." Weiss says in a formal tone.

Winter then takes a seat across from Weiss.

"You seem tense Weiss is something bothering you?" Winter asks.

" _Lie._ " Weiss thought.

"Well there is some homework that I got from class that's giving me a hard time." Weiss says.

"That's unusual. You usually don't have a hard time with any subject. So what is it?" Winter asks.

"Chemistry." Weiss says.

"Well that is something that we haven't looked at in a while. So the reason I have called you out here is that something has happened to the Atlas military." Winter says.

"What happened?" Weiss says while taking a sip of tea.

"We were hacked someone took information and we don't know who they are." Winter says.

"And you suspect that it came from this area?" Weiss says.

"Yes we have narrowed the search to this area in Vale, so I want you to know this that there will be investigators wandering around the school grounds, looking for anyone who is acting suspiciously." Winter says.

"Well that's going to take awhile with investigators wandering around the school, everyone will be on edge." Weiss says.

"Well that's why they will be undercover students they have already been briefed, and I gave them orders to leave you alone, but everyone else is on the list." Winter says.

"Well that sounds good." Weiss says.

"Yep well it's time for me to go I got to head back." Winter says.

"Well have a safe trip back." Weiss says as they part ways.

Some time later.

"So that's what they are up to." Reese says after he heard Weiss retell her story.

"So what are we going to do?" Ruby asks.

"Well I know their true objective." Reese says.

"And it is?" Yang asks.

"Confirm that I'm here so that they can get me." Reese says.

"So what are you going to do?" Ruby asks.

"Find and take care of them." Reese simply said.

"Your not going to hurt them." Ruby says.

"That might happen, they have orders to get me by any means, so I'll return the same treatment." Reese says.

"Reese this is an order. Do not hurt them." Ruby says.

"Fine I'll go nonlethal." Reese says.

"Good." Ruby says.

"But if they continue to fight even after I've done everything I can against them, then I'll dispatch them." Reese says.

"So you'll still do it then?" Yang asks.

"Only if they continue to fight. If they surrender then I'll restrain them and interrogate them." Reese says.

"Then what?" Weiss asks.

"Well then a tip will be "leaked" to the vale police that there is a group of hackers operating on the city that is stealing everyone's personal information." Reese says with a grin.

"Oh I see." Ruby says.

"See what?" Blake asks.

"I see that if he captures the spy's he'll set them up and get them arrested." Ruby says.

"Yep that's the idea, hey Patty?" Reese says.

"Yes." Patty says in the glasses.

"Who's Patty?" Weiss asks.

"Oh whoops I forgot you haven't seen her yet hold on." Reese says as he reaches for his laptop.

Patty then appeared on the holo pad and looks at team rwby.

"Team Rwby this is Patty a adapting A.i that was given to me." Reese says.

"Did you chose her?" Weiss asks.

"No it's the other way around." Reese says.

"She chose you?" Blake says.

"Yep she did she has been with me since I entered Beacon." Reese says.

"What can she do?" Ruby asks.

"Well she can hack into any security systems and feed me camera data, she also helps with managing the armor, but that's as far as I know what she can do, I truly haven't unleashed her." Reese says.

"Unleash her. What do you mean?" Yang asks.

"Well I don't know how to put it… in simple terms if this school came under attack, she could get into the defenses of the school and control them, while at the same time feed me data on what's going on without breaking a sweat." Reese says.

"Well I'm flattered you think of me that way." Patty says.

"Yep. So anyway are you up for tracking some people for me?" Reese says.

"What do you have?" Patty says with a grin.

"4 POI Atlas investigators probably looks like students age 17-19, and they might have knowledge in computers so they may try to counter you." Reese says.

"Understood." Patty says as she disappeared.

"Wait! Where is she going?" Ruby asks.

"Well right now if I were to wager is she is in the Beacon security cameras looking around for anyone that is acting very different, then she might be looking into the student records to see if there is any transfers." Reese says.

"How long will that take her?" Weiss asks.

"Not long." Patty says.

"What did you find?" Ruby asks.

Patty didn't answer.

"Why isn't she answering me?" Ruby says.

"Because she is programmed to respond to me." Reese says.

"Well tell her the same question." Ruby says with urgency.

"Patty same question." Reese says.

"I found out that there are four new transfers that will arrive in one day." Patty says.

"Anything else?" Reese asks.

"All other data is classified." Patty says.

"I knew it." Reese says.

"Knew what?" Yang asks.

"That is Atlas who would send them. I was half expecting them to send someone from one of the other kingdoms." Reese says.

"So what now?" Blake asks.

"Now I wait." Reese said.

A few days later.

The Atlas investigators then made their way to the school grounds.

"Our objective team is to confirm the presence that Reese is here and set him up for an ambush." Joe said.

"Roger." The other three said.

As they were making their way forward they were unaware that their target was watching them.

"Yep that's them." Reese says.

"How do you know?" Weiss asks.

"Well how many people do you know carry that much gear on them? Well besides me." Reese says.

"Ahem." Weiss says.

Reese then looks back to see a mifed Weiss.

"Sorry. Didn't mean you." Reese says.

Reese then looked back at the binoculars and hit the record button, that in turn was being sent straight to Ozpin's office.

"Is that them?" Ozpin asks over the radio.

"Yep I also got a recording of them saying what their objective is." Reese says back.

"And that is?" Ozpin asks.

"Ambush me and take me back." Reese says.

"Well we won't let them. I'll arrange for their expulsion papers." Glinda says.

"No don't do that." Reese says.

"Why we just got evidence of their intention." Glinda says.

"If you expel them it will just confirm that I'm here, and they will make their move." Reese says.

"So what do you propose we do?" Ozpin asks.

"Act like nothing happened." Reese says.

Three week later.

Reese so far made no contact with the new team but he keep team rwby and Ozpin in the loop.

"So when are you going to spring the trap?" Patty asks.

"Soon. Hey Patty do a scan of the schools servers and look for any A.i program." Reese says.

"You go it." Patty says as she disappeared.

"Why did you ask her to do that?" Yang asks.

"Because it might give them an edge by simply blacking out a camera at the right time, and well good luck with finding any evidence of me." Reese says.

"That doesn't answer my question." Yang says.

"Well if they have an A.i in the system I hope I can gain access to the server room then rip out the hard drives containing them." Reese says.

"Well wouldn't the A.i just jump out and run?" Weiss asks.

"If it had enough time but if you rip out the power source or the hard drive well they are trapped." Reese says.

"Oh ok i want to see if this works." Weiss says.

Just then Patty came back.

"What did you find?" Reese asks.

"I found that all servers are clean." Patty says.

"Well that's was a waste of time." Ruby says.

"You didn't let me finish. They are all clean except for one it blocked me from entering." Patty says.

"Can you tell me which one?" Reese asks.

"Server 24 b." Patty says.

"Ozpin this is Reese." Reese said over the radio.

"Ozpin here." Ozpin said back.

"We have discovered the new students are using Beacons server to hold their A.i server is 24 b." Reese says back.

"Roger that, we will get oobleck down there to solve it." Ozpin says.

"You might as well take me I know how to counter them, if doctor oobleck does something wrong, well then they would know something is up." Reese says.

Much later at the door of the server room.

"So Reese what would happen when we do this." Oobleck asks.

"Well I can operate without my A.i but I hope they will panic, and make a bad move, their job is to find me here, not to fight me." Reese says.

They both then found the server.

"Yeah this one has an a.i inside." Reese says.

"How do you know?" Oobleck asks.

"It's not making noise it's dead silent." Reese says.

"Oh so how do you propose we do this?" Oobleck asks.

"Well it looks like the a.i has the whole server to itself, I was expecting it to be in one drive not the whole thing. So I might have to destroy it." Reese says.

"Hold on you can't do that it contains information." Oobleck protested.

"Look doctor I don't know how much info you have been given, but if we don't destroy this server Atlas will execute operation Checkmate and you might be out of a job." Reese says.

Oobleck then takes a moment to think then gives him the nod.

"Do it mr reese protect this school." Oobleck says as he runs off.

Reese then pulled out the DEW and sets the safety to destroy mode.

"And let the trap be sprung." Reese says as he pulled the trigger.

PWEEEW WEEP!

At first nothing happened then.

BOOM!

The server then blew up and all that was left was a smoking pile of metal.

"Your move." Reese says as he leaves.

Meanwhile somewhere on the school grounds.

Blake was tasked with following the four man team. Just then one of them had difficulty with his computer.

"What's going on?" Joe asks.

"I don't know I was in contact with the A.i then suddenly I just lost contact with it." Mark said.

"Do you think we are being jammed?" Joe asks.

"Unlikely I have gear that I can use to counter it." Mark says.

"Let's go back to our room and contact command." Joe says.

"They are on the move." Blake says on the radio.

"Roger making our move." Ruby says.

Ruby and Yang meanwhile will "drop" a tracker on one of them so that Reese can get them in their room.

"So yeah sis I definitely won that last dual." Yang says as soon as she saw the four guys.

"No you didn't you cheated on the second round." Ruby says as she pushed Yang.

"You little stinker." Yang says as she pushed back.

Yang then saw the guys get closer.

"You still cheated!" Ruby says as she pushed back really hard

That then caused Yang to stumble backwards where she crashed into one of the guys.

"Oh wow that was a good hit, hey big boy how are you feeling?" Yang says as she puts her good looks to use.

"Well I feel. Hummmm." He says as he was stunned by this blond woman.

"Well clumsy me." Yang says as she slips a tracker into his pocket.

"Well looks like I won that one." Ruby says.

"Yeah because you caught me off guard." Yang says as she delivers a light punch.

"Can you get out of the way we are in a hurry." Joe said.

"Well excuse you I was having a conversation with my sister. Come on Ruby let's go." Yang says back.

"Coming." Ruby says.

At the same time Reese got the signal of the tracker.

"Bug is planted." Reese says to Ozpin.

"Understood. What happens next?" Ozpin asks.

"They will call for help and probably make a run for it." Reese says.

"You said that they may run so your efforts are in vain." Ozpin says.

"Who said they will get away."Reese says back.

Meanwhile at second year dorms floor 6.

"What is going on here? We have covered our tracks so no one should know we are here." Joe said.

"I'm trying to contact command but I'm not getting a signal." Mark said.

"WHAT!" Joe shouted.

30 seconds ago.

"Ozpin cut the signal." Reese says.

"Got it all communications are now offline." Ozpin said.

"Give me five minutes then turn it back on." Reese says as he puts on his armor.

Present time.

"What do we do joe. We have no comms, we are in the dark." Mark says.

"I know but we should wait for something to happen." Joe says.

Just then the team heard a faint thump outside their door.

"Hey did you guys hear that?" Mark asks.

Outside the door Reese is ready with two M100 in his hands.

"Kaboom." Reese said as he hit the detonator for the breaching charge.

BOOM !

Then Reese threw in the M100's

BOOM! BOOM!

Reese then rushed in and delivered several knockout punches.

SMACK! PUNCH! WHAMO! BOOM!

"Got them no casualties." Reese says to himself as he tied them up.

"So what are you going to do with them?" Ozpin asks as he admired Reese's destruction.

"Well I was thinking of setting up an identity theft ring if you know what I'm saying." Reese says.

"I see do as you see fit and you owe me a new door." Ozpin says as he walked away.

Some time later in an abandoned warehouse.

Joe and his team were waking up from the knockout punches they received from Reese.

"Ugghhh what the hell happened?" Joe asks.

"I think we just got attacked by a guy in black armor." Mark said.

"Well that's all fine and dandy but where are we?" Joe asks.

Just then the door burst open to show swat officers.

"POLICE GET DOWN!" One of them said.

"Hey whoa! We are from Atlas military." Joe said.

"Yeah buddy we've heard that plenty of times." Another officer said.

"What are the charges?" Mark said.

"Identity theft and false charges on cards." Said an officer.

"Where is your prof?" Joe said.

Just then an officer dropped a box of laptops.

"So what!? We use those at school." Joe said.

Then the officer turned it on to show various files containing people's identities and how much money they owe.

"Yeah right." the lead officer said as he pushed the team into the car.

2 miles away from the warehouse Reese was watching through a spotting scope.

"Where did you get the information to frame them?" Yang asks.

"I didn't get that information. Patty did that part, and she told me it was a mixture of living and dead people's identities." Reese says.

"So what will happen to that information?" Yang asks.

"Well people's names will be cleared and life will resume." Reese says as he starts to brush his teeth.

"Well sounds good. Night Reese." Yang says as she leaves.

"Night Yang. See you tomorrow." Reese says.

END

A/N. wow this took so long to write and rewrite change the script etc etc.


	29. Chapter 29 Relationship Growth

Chapter 29

Relationship growth

The following months after disposing the Atlas investigators Reese and team rwby went on a variety of missions, ranging from grimm reconnaissance to actual grimm combat, and helping out police with hostage scenarios. In those situations team rwby would stand back and let Reese resolve the situation since he was trained to handle that kind of thing.

But most of their down time was spent studying combat drills provided by Reese himself, and sometimes team JNPR would join in much to Reese's dismay.

"Ruby why do they have to join. My deal with Ozpin says I teach only team rwby my advanced combat techniques not anyone else." Reese whispers to Ruby.

"Have you forgotten one part of the deal?" Ruby asks.

Reese shakes his head.

"I'm team leader and I can include anyone into our training sessions." Ruby says.

Reese then realized that what she says goes.

"Fine." Reese says as he walked back.

While Reese would be teaching he would notice that the only people paying attention to his instruction is team rwby, Pyrrha, Ren,and sometimes Jaune.

But in the back of Reese's mind he was mostly afraid of Pyrrha using his tricks in combat.

But at least he includes a disclaimer.

"Now remember the techniques I'm teaching are exclusive to Atlas military, so use it as a last resort." Reese would say at every time they gathered for training.

And after the training Yang would be at his side for the rest of the day. But on this day Yang wanted to get the bottom of something and ask a question.

"Hey Reese can I ask you something?" Yang says.

"Sure what do you want to know?" Reese asks.

"Did you ever met Blake's parents?" Yang asks.

"No. Why do you ask?" Reese says.

Yang then shows Reese the letter that Kali wrote to Blake.

Reese then reads it over to see she mentioned him specifically blaming her for a crime she did not commit.

"Care to take that back." Yang says.

"What happened there is my team was on a mission and Kali and her husband was there to attend a charity ball." Reese says.

"Why were you there?" Yang asks.

"Well the target at the time was a white fang informant, so my team was posting as dates, and the objective was to grab him no muss or fuss, but the guy got murdered before we got to him but I still remember one thing he said about Beacon." Reese says.

"What did he say?" Yang asks.

"Something about a joint attack on beacon with the white fang and well he died before he told us." Reese says.

"Here is another one. Why did you threaten her?" Yang asks.

"Well the one thing we were told was to leave no trace of our existence, so when she saw my team leaving, she decided to stop us and ask us questions, so to shorten it i almost made the decision to report her to the police, but the dead body of the target made an excellent distraction, so I told her to forget everything or we would blame her for the murder of the target, so she agreed and let my team go. But looking back on it I feel bad for doing that to her. She was so kind to me, if I could go back in time I would stop myself from doing that." Reese says.

"So that explains why Blake is mad at you." Yang says.

"Humm probably that or she thinks I hate faunas." Reese says.

"Well do you?" Yang asks.

"No I don't and that's the truth." Reese says back with a glare.

Yang then just noticed the red flame flicker from his eyes but it disappeared before she could say anything.

"Well I see what I said upset you, so to make it I ask you something Reese?" Yang asks.

"Yep." Reese says back.

"The school is hosting a very elegant ball this weekend and I was hoping you're available to be my escort?" Yang asks.

Reese then smiles.

"Well of course I'm available I'll be your date/escort." Reese says.

"Excellent remember it's a black tie event by the way your tie has to match my dress, so it has to be either bright orange or red your choice, see you in a few days." Yang says while walking away to go shopping with Ruby.

"I wonder what dress she is going to pick out." Patty says.

"Same here. Hey wait a minute you were listening to us the whole time?" Reese asks.

"Ummm." Patty says then.

 **Glasses offline.**

"Hey get back here." Reese says as he runs back to his room.

A few days later.

Reese was now putting the final touches on his hair he had it spiked instead of his usual flat style.

"You sure this fits me?" Reese asks.

"Of course it fits you. I gave you complete data so that you can get the right tux." Patty says.

"I don't know. It just doesn't fit right." Reese says.

"Well you obviously you didn't put or tighten something on there, oh well you better get going it's almost time." Patty says.

"And what are you going to do?" Reese asks.

"I'm going to be watching you as I always do." Patty says.

"Don't be a creep about that. Anyway see you later." Reese says as he leaves the room.

Reese then made his way to Yangs room to pick her up for the dance.

Knock knock

"Who is it?" Yang asks.

"Your date." Reese says back.

"Just a second." Yang says.

Reese at the time thought that she would take forever and a half just to get ready but Yang opened up the door to revealing something that blew Reese out of the water

"Um um um wha." Reese said.

The young woman who was standing before him was gorgeous beyond comprehension. Yang was letting her golden hair flow freely, and he could smell her lilac scented hair from where he was standing, then she had a mixture of red to orange eyeshadow that resembled fire, then the dress she wore was extraordinary from the top it had short sleeves then it covered her back but it let some cleavage show but not much, at her waist it hugged just right, and by Reese's observation it didn't restrict her movement or breathing, then the skirt was just large enough to give it a formal look without looking like she would have a hard time getting through doors, then lastly the heels she wore were orange with fake looking gemstones that made them shine, and lastly the color of the dress was red from the bottom and orange to the top.

" _She has a fire theme."_ Reese thought.

"Hello are we going, we don't want to be late." Yang says as she grabbed Reese by the hand.

"Uh yeah hold on." Reese says.

"What is it?" Yang asks.

"Well if this a formal setting then I should do this." Reese says as he offers her his arm.

"Why yes my knight." Yang says as she grabs his arm.

" _I'm not a knight._ Ok princess." Reese says as they take the elevator.

After a few minutes of walking in silence Reese decided to say something.

"Where is the rest of your team?" Reese asks.

"Well Weiss got picked up by Neptune, Blake got picked up by Sun, and well for Ruby she didn't ask anyone out." Yang says.

"That's odd I thought with being a beautiful young woman she had her own fan club. You what I mean." Reese says.

"Yeah I know what you mean. She is just too focused on being the hero." Yang says.

"Humm well I got a surprise for her when I see her." Reese says.

"What do you have in mind?" Yang asks.

"You'll see." Reese says back with a smile.

After walking for a few minutes they arrived at the ballroom where everyone is just starting to gather, and Reese found out what his team leader is doing. She was taking attendance, but she dropped all of it when she saw the two of them.

"Oh you guys look great together!" Ruby said with excitement.

"Why thank you sister, now a question for you. Are going to have fun after your done with your duties?" Yang asks.

"I don't know. After the events of the last dance involving and investigations of the attack of CTC tower and that mysterious woman, I might stay put and talk with Ozpin." Ruby says.

While Ruby was talking Reese was listening to her story and wondered about something.

" _Why is she still dressed up even though she doesn't have a date?"_ Reese thought.

Ruby in question was wearing a simple night dress that had her trademark colors on it black with red trim.

"Humm I see well when you're done here come find me and Yang I got something important to tell you." Reese says.

"Why can't you tell me here?" Ruby asks.

"Because it's for your ears only." Reese says as he walks away with Yang.

When they got out of ear shot range Yang then leans over.

"What are you going to ask her?" Yang asks.

"It's for her ears." Reese says back.

Yang then frowns for a moment, then a glance from Reese made her revert back.

"Ok well it looks like the band is about to start soon what are you thinking about?" Yang asks.

"Well i'm thinking about you and how we are going to dance together, then well let's see what the evening brings." Reese says.

"Looking forward to it." Yang with a smile.

Reese looked at her and apparently she has something up her sleeve for him, but for now Reese just focused on the situation in front of him.

They then went to a table and started to talk to other people and mainly socialise with other students, little did Reese realize was that he was being watched.

Just then the band started playing.

Reese then stood up and walked over to Yang and offered his hand.

"May I have this dance with you?" Reese asks.

"Yes you may." Yang says as she takes his hand.

They then made it to the floor where they both bowed to each other. Reese then took Yang by the hand and his other hand on her waist just like how Kali taught him.

"Do you need me to lead?" Yang asks.

"No i got it." Reese says back.

Reese then got the beat of the waltz and started to move his feet in an elegant fashion, they started with stepping in beat with each other, then they started to spin together in sync with the other couples then Reese spun Yang in a controlled fashion, then as the music was nearing its end Reese then brought Yang in close for a second, then right at the end of the song Reese dipped Yang then brought her back up where she grabbed the back of Reese's head and looked right at him in the eyes.

Then as he escorted her back to her chair where she was amazed at his skills.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Blake asks after she got done with her dance with Sun.

"Your mom." Reese says.

"Humm she taught you well." Blake says.

Reese then noticing what Blake was wearing stood up and approached her.

"Yes she did and you look very beautiful tonight." Reese says as he bows.

"Why thank you." Blake says as she bows back.

What Blake was wearing is a deep purple night dress that fades to black as you look down.

"So is this the guy you keep telling me about?" Sun asks.

"Yes Sun it is the same one." Blake says back.

"Oh really. Well i got a question for him." Sun says as he gets closer to Reese.

"Oh what do you want to know?" Reese says as he reaches for his concealed knife.

"Could you teach me your tricks?" Sun asks.

Reese then relaxed.

"Only if Ruby authorized it. By the way have you seen her?" Reese asks.

"Um she is talking to Ozpin right now. Why do you ask?" Blake asks.

"Oh i just want to tell her something." Reese says.

Just then the music starts up.

"Blake may i have this dance?" Reese asks.

Now Blake at this point could say no and from what she has seen Reese is changing.

"Yes you may." Blake says.

Reese then takes her to the floor and does a simple dance no elegance just a slow circle.

"Reese i know you brought me out here for a reason, what is it?" Blake says with an edge to her voice.

"I just want to say I'm sorry for my past actions that made you mad. I Didn't realize it offended you, so whether you accept my apology or not i just want to say it to you, and I hope I can make amends in the future so we can be better teammates." Reese says.

At this point, Blake didn't know what to say so she simply nodded and continued to dance with him then the song ended and Reese walked her back to Sun.

"Smile your on a date with him." Reese says under his breath as he handed her back to Sun.

Just then Ruby appears behind Reese.

"You said you wanted to talk." Ruby says.

"Yes i do come on." Reese says as he gestures away from the table.

When they found a corner where they can have a moment.

"So what is it?" Ruby asks.

"Well it's about me." Reese says.

"Go on." Ruby says back.

"Ruby what I'm about to say is going to be a difficult thing for me to say. But um i need your help to capture Winter." Reese says.

"Wait. you want to capture Weiss's sister?" Ruby says.

"Yes." Reese says with a cold voice.

"Why?" Ruby asks.

"Because I want to know the truth. She seems to be in my shadow wherever I go. Well except for here because I severed my connection to the military." Reese says.

Ruby then looks down and thinks.

"Your asking me to ask my best friend in aiding to capture her and force her to talk about your past. Have you considered having your A.i look into it." Ruby says.

"I have but she has met with the same thing. "No results." in the records of the Atlas military." Reese says.

"So are you going to hurt her?" Ruby asks.

"No i won't unless she attacks." Reese says.

"Ok i'll talk with Weiss and see if she can get on board." Ruby says as she walks away.

"One last thing." Reese says.

"Hummm?" Ruby says.

"Want to dance at least once?" Reese asks.

Ruby was caught off guard by this gesture but she maintained her composure.

"Ok but nothing fancy." Ruby says.

"As you wish." Reese says.

They then made it to the dance area where other people are and they started to do another simple dance but Ruby was taped on the shoulder by someone.

"Ugh sis i'm just dancing." Ruby says while turning around expecting Yang, but instead she got someone different.

This young woman was taller than Ruby at least a head higher, she had charcoal colored hair, amber eyes, and the dress she was wearing was black with a hint of gray on it.

"May i cut in?" She asks in an alluring voice.

"Umm." Ruby says nervously.

"It's ok Ruby i had fun dancing with you and it looks like this young woman wants to dance with me now." Reese says.

Ruby then nods and walks away then the new woman takes Reese by the hands and begins dancing with him all the while staring at him.

"So what is your name?" Reese asks.

"My name is Cinder." she says back.

"Nice to meet you Cinder my name is Reese." Reese says back.

"Reese so that's what everyone says is who is the best fighter." Cinder says with a smile.

Now the one thing Reese learned back when he was working undercover is that if someone is smiling too much they are either lying or they are hostile, but there was a small chance she was just happy to make an acquaintance, but for Reese the alarm bells were going off in his head.

"So what did you hear about me?" Reese asks.

"Well that you beat Pyrrah and you beat a student who is taller than you with just your hands." Cinder says.

"Hmm thats some of the storys ive heard circulating the school." Reese says.

"Now the one question I want to know is where a student like you learned to do that?" Cinder asks while tightening her grip on Reese's back as she brings him closer to her face.

" _Yang help! I don't want to cause a scene."_ Reese says internally.

Just then Reese felt a hand on his arm.

"Hey! Just what are you doing?" Yang asks as her eyes change to red.

"Aw just when things are getting good. Well someday you'll have to tell me." Cinder says as she walks away.

When Cinder was out of earshot range Reese looked at Yang.

"What was going on there?" Yang asks.

"Well Cinder was asking me questions about my combat techniques, and thankfully you heard my calls for help." Reese says with relief.

"Wait you thought she had hostile intent?" Yang asks.

"No she had no weapons, but it was like she was trying to put me under a spell." Reese says.

"Did it work?" Yang asks.

"No it didn't." Reese says back.

"Good now follow me." Yang says as she takes Reese by the hand.

"Where are we going?" Reese asks.

"You'll see." Yang says back.

They both then went upstairs where they then went outside to a balcony. The night is cool and they had a full moon to illuminate the area.

Reese and Yang then stopped at the edge of the balcony where they stared out into the night.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it Reese?" Yang asks.

"It is but not as beautiful as you." Reese says back.

Yang then reached over and grabbed Reese by the hand and just held on.

" _She is really warm."_ Reese thought.

Just then some fireworks went off in the distance.

"Oh ah! A show." Reese says.

But then Reese got to enjoy it for 30 seconds, just then Yangs hands then grabbed him by the head where she gently guided him to look at her.

"Hold me." Yang said.

Reese then wrapped his arms around her and she responded by putting her hands on his back.

They both stared at each other but then Reese started to move closer to Yang and she was too moving closer to him. First was that their foreheads made contact, next his nose made contact with hers but they moved aside,but Reese then stopped for only a split second, from his point he could feel Yangs breath on his lips, it was warm and welcoming then he made the rest of the way to her lips, just then he felt a surge of energy moving throughout his body. Reese then felt warm and his heart rate speed up and his head felt hot all of a sudden and as he pulled away he felt intoxicated he wanted more of this feeling, then Yang rested her head on Reese's forehead.

"Yang?" Reese said.

"Yes Reese." Yang said back in a low voice.

"I. i.i.i.i." Reese stutered.

"Calm down." Yang said.

Reese then released the air in his lungs then he looked into Yangs eyes.

"Yang i love you." Reese said.

Yang then holds Reese so close there was no space in between their bodies.

"I love you too Reese." Yang says.

"So um i'm new to this what happens next?" Reese asks.

"Well i do this." Yang says as she kissed him again but just holding on a little longer.

"Then what?" Reese asks.

"Well do you want to be my boyfriend?" Yang asks.

Reese at this point knew what was going on.

"Yes and Yang will you be my girlfriend?" Reese asks.

"Yes i want to be your girlfriend." Yang says.

"I'm going to be honest. This is new for me." Reese says.

"Hum same for me. So we are now dating each other." Yang says.

"So what now should we tell the team." Reese says.

"No not yet but i want to do one thing with you." Yang says.

"And that is?" Reese asks.

"Take me to your room." Yang says.

Ten minutes later.

Reese then unlocks his door to his room and they both entered, Yang then locked the door and walked over to Reese.

"Now Yang i wont "Do It." you know that right?" Reese says.

"I know you won't i just want to instead stay the night with you." Yang says in a flirty voice.

"Then where are your PJS?" Reese asks.

Yang then kisses Reese again and responded.

"I'm wearing them. Now carry me please." Yang says.

Reese then scooped her up and carried her to his bed where he put her down, and then got a blanket to cover them both up.

Yang then hugged Reese around the neck and closed her eyes.

"Night Reese sweet dreams." Yang says.

"Night Yang." Reese said as he closed his eyes.

END

A/N

Well now i finally get to the good part. So now a few things i must address. First i'm getting near the end of this fanfic so i'm going to compress the chapters so i can get done faster so I can start on the third one. Second i hope this mystery surrounding Reese has kept you compelled because i'm going to reveal Reese's past to you so that everything makes sense.

So until the next update have a good one.


	30. Chapter 30 The Truth about Reese

Chapter 30

The Truth about Reese

Reese woke up way late for someone who set a schedule to wake up between 6:00 to 7:00 o'clock for school time, but on this occasion he noticed it was way past his normal wake up time.

"What time is it?" Reese asks himself.

Just then he rolled over and he saw Yang with her eyes still closed.

" _What! Why is she here?"_ Reese thought.

Then he looked underneath the blanket that they were sharing, and to his relief they were still in their ballroom outfits. Reese then looked at her and he remembered everything, first came the dance then the balcony where they stared at each other, then the kiss they shared, next came the boyfriend/girlfriend acknowledgment then lastly they spent the night together.

Then Yang woke up and she looked right at Reese and she smiled at him.

"Morning sweetie." Yang says.

"Morning love." Reese says.

"How did you sleep?" Yang asks as she wrapped her arms around Reese.

"Very well. It's the first time in a long time that I felt safe, maybe because your here." Reese says.

"Probably or that you found someone that loves you." Yang says.

"I like your answer." Reese says.

"Good." Yang says in a low voice.

Reese then was about to say something but a finger from Yang silenced Reese. Then she leaned in for a kiss and they held it for a bit. Then they separated and they looked into each other's eyes.

"Do you want to go eat?" Reese asks.

"Umm not yet." Yang says.

They spent the next 30 minutes just cuddling with each other.

Then Yang got up.

"I'm heading back to my room. Wait for me." Yang says.

After Yang left Reese got up and changed out of his tux, and right after Reese left his room Yang left hers at the same time.

"Ready?" Reese asks as he holds out his hand.

"Yes I am." Yang says as she intertwined her fingers with his.

They both then went to the mess hall where apparently the rest of the team was waiting for them.

"Where were you!?" Ruby asks/demands.

"Well I was with Reese." Yang says with a smile.

"I know that. What I mean is, where were you last night?" Ruby asks.

"I was in Reese's room." Yang says back.

At this point the table was silent.

"I hope you didn't do lewd things." Ruby says.

"No we didn't." Reese says.

"That's good do we need to know anything else?" Weiss says.

"Yep we are now boyfriend and girlfriend." Yang says as she smiles.

"That's new. When are you going to tell dad?" Ruby asks.

"Um soon. I don't know if he'll believe me after what I told him about Reese." Yang says.

"What did you tell him?" Reese asks now intrigued.

"Um that you were annoying me during my studies. I had to BS the story." Yang says.

"That funny and interesting." Reese says.

"Ok besides that. What are you going to do to my sister?" Weiss asks.

Now Yang has seen Reese's emotions change from time to time usually very slowly, but in this case he went from happy and carefree to the battle hardened emotionless person she first met.

"I want to talk to her." Reese says.

"And how are you going to do that?" Weiss asks again.

"Well she trusts you so your going to lead her to a location, then we disarm her and we take her to my room where we will talk." Reese says.

"How do you know she won't lie?" Yang asks.

"Well Weiss will be in the room with me, she won't risk lying to her sister." Reese says.

"So what are you going to ask her?" Ruby asks.

"Everything. Who I am. Why I'm here. And why she keeps following me." Reese says.

"You do realize that you possibly you won't like the answers right?" Blake says.

"Yeah probably but I want to know the truth, and probably everyone else at this table wants to know." Reese says.

Then the team nodded in silence.

Some time later.

Winter was now landing at the landing pad at Beacon to meet up with Weiss.

"And to also look for Reese." Winter said to herself.

After it landed she disembarked as she was doing it she could see Weiss running up to her and Weiss was flanked by a girl in black.

"Hello Winter. Uh I mean your presence honors us." Weiss says as she gives a small bow.

"Humm the air has changed since I was last here." Winter says.

"Well it is fall so there is that." Ruby says.

And for that Ruby got punched in the shoulder.

WHAP! "GAH!"

"So you want to get going?" Weiss asks.

"Yes but first I need to see your quarters." Winter says.

"Ok but be warned the bunk beds look unstable." Weiss says.

"Bunk beds?" Winter says.

Ruby then gets up and pulls out she scroll to talk to Reese.

"She is here." Ruby says.

"Good now Weiss should lead her to the gardens. That's where we will capture her." Reese says on the other end.

After thirty minutes of showing Winter around Weiss leads her to the garden where there was a table set up.

"So that's why I've been so busy." Winter says.

"So besides saving people. Are you doing anything else?" Weiss asks.

Several hours earlier Reese told Weiss that she should ask this question. That is the signal for the team to move in.

"Well nothing more than what I told you." Winter says.

"You sure?" Weiss says.

"Positive." Winter says back.

"Are you sure your not looking for someone named Reese?" Weiss asks.

Now Winter took interest at that part.

"Where do you know about that name?" Winter asks.

Now while Winter is intimidating Weiss knew the worst thing she could do is walk away, but that in turn will make Weiss lose trust. But she didn't have to wait long.

Winter then heard the sound of weapons cocking.

"Hand over your weapon Winter let's not cause any trouble." Ruby says.

Winter then looks back with Weiss with a look of betrayal.

"Weiss what's going on?" Winter asks angrily.

"I'm sorry Winter but you have some things to answer for. So please drop your weapon." Weiss says as she draws her sword.

Winter at this point could run but instead she gave her weapon over to Weiss.

"And your concealed handgun." Yang says.

"How do you know about that?" Winter says.

"Let's just say someone gave us special training." Yang says.

Winter then dropped the handgun and proceeded to the room that Weiss directed to her.

The room was dark and Winter could make out the shapes of beds and two chairs.

"Sit." Blake said.

Winter then sat down her heart rate went up but she maintained her composure.

"Hello Winter." Reese says.

"Hello Reese where are you?" Winter says.

"Under your nose." Reese says.

Just then he de cloaked and took off the helmet.

Reese then sat there for a bit before he started to talk.

"Man I never thought I would be staring at a traitor for the military." Reese says.

"From my standpoint your the traitor, you went off the grid and what else did you do?" Winter asks.

"Um hack the military and divulge operation Checkmate to the head master." Reese says with a grin.

Winter then paled.

"How much do they know?" Winter asks.

"More than enough to not trust Ironwood." Reese says.

"What did you get in return?" Winter asked.

"Immunity and a pass at this school." Reese says.

"So what's going to happen?" Weiss asks.

"Well Ozpin has made copies of the papers I gave him and distributed it among his trusted friends so they have a copy, and as far as I know, no charges have been made." Reese says.

Winter then relaxed.

"But your not out of the woods yet." Reese says as he points to Winter.

"Weiss take your friends and leave us." Winter commands.

"No Winter. We are staying we want to know the truth." Weiss says.

At this point Winter knew she was in a tight spot the only hope she has to get out is to talk.

"What do you want to know?" Winter asks.

"Everything about me. Starting where did I come from?" Reese says.

Now this is one thing that Winter told herself what to do in this situation and it was bury the truth but the problem is that it has started to plague her mind to the point of madness and now it's now surfacing and threatening to take over. It was now or never.

"The truth about you is that your not normal." Winter said with a shaky voice.

"How so?" Reese asks.

"Well for starters you weren't made like a normal human or faunas. You were created in a lab, you have in your genetic makeup a mixture of different people with the best qualities about them, example like your improved health you never needed any immunizations for any disease, but in classification you're not a human." Winter says.

"What do you mean? He is a human." Yang says.

"No he is not he is classified as a monster." Winter says.

"What!?" Reese says.

"One other thing in your genetics is you have grimm qualities in you, that explains the red eyes, no one in the world of remnant has those colors of eyes. One thing we noted about you Reese is that you can see thermal images in the dark without your armor" Winter says.

"That explains most things but what about his family. Where are his parents?" Weiss asks.

Now at this point Winter couldn't hold it in any longer. She started to cry.

"Y y you want to know who his mother is?" It it it's me." Winter says.

Now all jaws hit the floor.

"No that's not true." Ruby says.

"No don't lie to me. Don't fuck around Winter what is the real truth?" Reese says with anger.

"It's the truth Reese look!" Winter shouts as she lifts up her shirt to reveal the marks of a woman who indeed carried a child.

Reese at this point started to shed some tears of his own.

"Why?" Reese asks.

"What?" Winter asks.

Reese at this point let his fury do all the talking. He jumps forward tackling both Winter and the chair to the floor.

"WHY DID YOU PUT ME THROUGH ALL OF THIS! THIS FUCKING BULLSHIT!" Reese shouts.

"I did it to keep you alive, I had to make sure you were making progress, if you weren't they would kill you, and I didn't want that to happen." Winter says in between tears.

"And that's why you were following me?" Reese says.

"Yes from a motherly stand point." Winter says.

Reese at this point was beyond mad he just wanted Winter to leave him alone away from his life.

"That's bullshit and you know it." Reese whispers.

"NO IT'S THE TRUTH REESE. I SWEAR ON MY LIFE IT'S THE TRUTH!" Winter shouts.

Reese then got his fist ready to hit her.

"Reese what are you doing?" Weiss asks.

Winter held up her hand.

"It's ok Weiss. For what I deserve it's fitting, go ahead Reese." Winter says as she comes to terms of her fate.

Reese at first was steady but then after ten seconds he started to shake and cry again. Then he got up and walked to his bed and just grabbed the pillow and held on. Winter at this point got up and walked over to him, her hand just got within a few inches of him, but it was smacked away from him.

"get out." Reese says.

"What?" Winter asks.

"I SAID GET OUT BITCH!" Reese shouted.

Winter then jumped at the sudden outburst then after a few seconds she turns to Weiss.

"I'll be leaving now where are my weapons?" Winter says as she wipes her tears away.

Weiss then hands over her weapons to Winter.

"It would be best that you don't come near him again or send out any assassins, if you do that I'll testify to the council about the crimes that checkmate was about to do. By the way, why doesn't Reese remember anything of his childhood?" Weiss asks.

"It's because during his life he was mind wiped on a monthly basis." Winter says.

Weiss then nods and hands back her sisters weapons.

"I love you Reese." Winter says as she leaves.

Whether Reese heard it or not she didn't care, she just wanted to get out of there. Once she was back on her ship she hit the autopilot and leans back into her chair, and once again the tears of her past caught up to her and she started to cry in pain once again.

Reese meanwhile just shut his mind off from the world he didn't notice anything not even Yang's sweet voice.

"Reese let's go eat." Yang says softly.

No response.

"Come on Yang let's eat." Blake says.

"Did you guys forget what just happened. He just went through the most traumatizing moment in his life. I'm staying." Yang says as she sits next to Reese.

"Bring him back Yang." Ruby says as she closed the door.

Yang then looks over at Reese and sees he is quiet not even the sound of breathing was heard. Yang then grabbed a blanket and covers him then she crawled in next to him where she hugged him and held on.

"Reese if you can hear me. I'm right here I don't care who you are, I still love you and I want to be at your side with you." Yang says as she closed her eyes.

Meanwhile at an Atlas military base.

Winter just landed and the first person to greet her is gen Ironwood.

"What did you find Winter?" Ironwood asks even tho he doesn't notice the red eyes.

"They know everything. Mission is scrubbed no action needed." Winter says as she walked past the general.

"What about Reese did you retrieve him?" Ironwood asked.

"No he defected. And don't try anything just leave him alone, he made it so we can't do anything without the risk of the counsel knowing and filling charges against us." Winter says.

"You mean." Ironwood says.

"Yep basically if you want your secrets to stay hidden you don't do anything. I'm going to bed." Winter says.

Then when she got to her bed she curled up into a ball and looked at her scroll looking at her pictures of Reese when he was younger seeing him sleeping next to her, then him taking his first steps, then right around the age of 5 he started training. The one thing that makes the mind wipe unique is that it can target specific parts of the brain that's why he can remember his training but not anything from his past.

Then she put it away.

"I wanted to tell you but I was too late." Winter says as she closed her eyes.

End

A/N

Man I'm relieved that I got this out of the way that wraps up the mystery. Now I have to finish this story.


	31. Chapter 31 Tournoment time

Chapter 31

Tournament time

For how long Reese lay in his bed he didn't know. The last thing he remembered was telling Winter to leave, then his mind went blank he was neither asleep or awake then the hours passed he was now aware that it was night time.

" _Eat."_ Was the thought that Reese heard in his head but first stretch.

Reese then turned over to see a wide awake Yang looking right at him.

"Uh when did you get here?" Reese asks.

Then in an instant Yangs arms shot out and grabbed hold of Reese and brought him in for a hug well more like a constricting hug.

"Yang I can't breathe." Reese says.

Yang then let her grip lose a little but held on.

Now Reese could move a little but where his head was located was between her chin and her chest, but being the good guy he is he just looked at her neck.

"Yang what is going on? I want to go eat." Reese says.

"No. Not until you listen to what I have to say." Yang says.

"Well then say it." Reese says.

Instead of talking, Yang just hummed a tune she had in her head that she used when Ruby was scared. It helped calm her down, now she was going to use it on Reese.

At first Reese was tense no result.

" _Maybe this will work._ " Yang says as she takes her right hand and starts to stroke Reese's head.

Then he started to relax, his body then loosed up and his breathing returned to normal.

"Breathe Reese." Yang said in a relaxed tone.

Reese then got better he closed his eyes then an image of Winter popped up in his head, Reese then got tense again.

"What did you see?" Yang asks.

"You were expecting me to close my eyes?" Reese asks.

"Yes. I may not be a doctor but I've noticed the way you behave when your around certain people." Yang says.

"Like whom?" Reese asks.

"Well when your around Ruby your respectful ready for her command, I have yet to see how you behave around Weiss, well originally you weren't on good terms with her, now Blake ohh ho that was an enigma." Yang says.

"Yeah but she was hostile towards me." Reese says.

"That's because she didn't like your attitude? You're were kinda hard to read." Yang says.

"Same to her." Reese says.

"Now what about me, well where to start. Let's see you were scared of me. Why was that?" Yang asks.

"Well I remember firing at you and you were still standing, then you had some form of tremendous strength." Reese says.

"Yep and I was probably the most beautiful woman you've met." Yang says with a grin.

"Probably." Reese says.

"What do you mean "probably". Yang says as she squeezed Reese a little harder.

"The only other woman I've seen that was equal to your beauty was Blake's mom." Reese says.

"Can't argue with that I've seen a picture of her." Yang says.

"Now why are you holding me here?" Reese asks.

"I just want to hear your thoughts on your mother." Yang says.

"You already know my thoughts on her." Reese says as he turns away.

"Yeah and I want to hear you say them." Yang says.

"That she wasn't my mother. She beat me, brutally trained me, took away my memories, then take lives in the name of keeping evil at bay." Reese says with anger in his voice.

"And yet." Yang says.

"And yet what?" Reese asks.

"She admitted the truth to you." Yang says.

"Yeah under pressure, if I asked her under normal circumstances she probably wouldn't have answered." Reese says.

"So what are your current thoughts on her now?" Yang asks.

"Still hate her." Reese says back.

"Humm well do this for me will ya?" Yang asks.

"What?" Reese asks.

"The next time you see her, say your sorry." Yang says.

"Like that will ever happen, I'll never see her again." Reese says.

"Well I learned a long time ago that a true mother will never let her child out of her sight." Yang says.

"Oh yeah who was your mother, you never told me if you had a mother." Reese says.

Yang then leaned in to Reese's ear and whispered.

"My mother left me when I was an infant then Ruby's mom came into my life Summer was more of a mom than my biological mother." Yang said as her eyes flicker to red.

"But you still told me that she left you." Reese says.

"She did but Summer then took care of me,loved me, raised me and made killer cookies at the same time she was a better mother than I could ever imagine. But to this day I still would like to have a conversation with Raven." Yang says as she leans back.

"So?" Reese says.

"So you'll still tell her your sorry for what you said." Yang says.

"I'll try but keep in mind she'll be under guard so having a private conversation will be difficult." Reese says.

"Well then it looks like you still need to work something out with her, so let's go eat." Yang says as she lets go.

"I hope they have something good to eat." Reese says.

A few months later.

"So Reese did you decide on what your going to do in the tournament?" Ruby asks.

"Yeah if you guys win the first round I'll join in the second round." Reese says.

"All right I'll inform Ozpin of our decision." Ruby says while skipping away.

"Well she seems cheerful." Reese says.

"That's because it's going to be an easy win." Yang says.

"Yeah it will be, but I just don't like why are there Atlas forces here?" Reese says.

"Maybe it's for security." Yang says.

"Ha! From what the White fang? If they were to attack the arena they would have several armed students plus teachers, ready to attack back at a moments notice." Reese says.

"Do you think that they will still do Checkmate?" Weiss asks.

"No they are way to close for an immediate strike, I would be on the lookout for ships way far away, like those." Reese says as he points to three ships that are far away.

The team then noticed them.

"What would they have to hide?" Blake asks.

"Don't know." Reese says just then his scroll went off.

It was Ozpin.

"Yes sir. Wait you want me to come to your office all geared up? Ok I'll come." Reese says as he hangs up.

"What did he want?" Weiss asks.

"I really don't know he just wants me to come to his office in full gear." Reese says.

"Darn I wanted you for the whole day." Yang says as she grabbed his arm.

"Don't worry I'll make it fast." Reese says as he starts running.

29 minutes later.

Reese then entered Ozpin's office in full gear only armed with the DEW.

"Ok oz I'm here what's up?" Reese asks.

"Go invisible and stand in that corner." Ozpin says.

Reese then put on the helmet and goes invisible.

"Cloak engaged." Reese says.

Reese then waited and waited just then he heard the elevator start up.

" _Probably another student._ " Reese thought.

Then the door opens just then out came gen Ironwood and Winter.

Reese's mind went into overdrive.

"What are they doing here?" Reese asks Patty.

Lucky for him his helmet was on mute mode.

"I don't know. Maybe if we listen we can figure it out." Patty says.

"Ok oz you ask us to be here what is this about?" Ironwood asks.

"I'll get straight to the point what is operation Checkmate?" Ozpin asks.

Just the the room went silent.

"What are you talking about?" Ironwood says.

Ozpin then opened up his desk and plopped down the file. Then Ironwood read through it, all the while Winter is looking around as if she is expecting something.

"Where did you get this?" Ironwood asks.

"No the question is why were you going to do this?" Ozpin asks.

At first Ironwood was silent. Then Winter spoke up.

"It was a makeshift exercise that we were going to do with your school so we can help out any problems with security." Winter says.

Reese now had a few choice words to say.

"That's the biggest load of shit I've ever heard. Try again." Reese says from the shadows.

Winter then got really nervous and at the same time shaken, Ironwood on the other hand looked around.

"Who is it? Identify yourself!" Ironwood commands.

"I know who it is. It Reese he is here." Winter says.

"Reese come out you have to go back and stand trial for treason." Ironwood says.

Instead of saying something Reese took out the dew and fired a shot at Ironwoods robotic hand.

PWEEP! BOOM!

"He shot my hand! Winter engage him!" Ironwood commands.

Winter instead stands still not moving.

"No sir I won't hurt my son." Winter says.

"That's a big surprise." Ozpin says.

"He is not yours you gave him to the military." Ironwood says.

"But the military didn't give birth to him." Winter says back.

"Grrr come out Reese and fight me like a man!" Ironwood says.

Reese then de cloaked and took his side besides Ozpin.

"What is this all about?" Ironwood asks.

"You sent me here to scout out the location and to cause problems while the tournament was going on so you can make it an Atlas school, your just jealous that Ozpin gets more students than you." Reese says.

"How do you know?" Ironwood asks.

"I was the one who hacked your computer and your files and gave them to Ozpin here." Reese says.

Ironwood didn't say anything for a long time just stood there with his hand on his now robotic arm that is now half destroyed.

"Winter we are leaving." Ironwood says.

Ironwood then turns to leave but turns back to see Winter looking at Reese.

She and him were staring each other down but nothing came to it.

"Winter let's go." Ironwood says again.

Winter then turns to leave and was the first to be on the elevator.

"By the way ironwood. If you do anything to disrupt the tournament I'll release the documents to the counsel and press charges to Atlas." Ozpin says.

"Another thing no reprimands will come to Winter." Reese says.

Then Ironwood and Winter then left leaving Reese alone with Ozpin.

"Well that's was eventful." Reese says.

"So were you not shocked when miss Winter told you she was your mother?" Ozpin asks.

"No I know this because a few months back me and team rwby questioned her. It was not fun." Reese says.

"Humm so did you make a decision on how you were going to participate in the competition?" Ozpin asks.

"I did I'll join in the second round, if team rwby wins the first round." Reese says.

One week later.

BOOM!

"Oh ho! What an explosive round starting off the Vytal festival tournament." Port exclaimed.

"Yes Peter this years games have promised it will be and exciting year for our four schools." Oobleck says.

"Coming to you live from beacon academy." Port says.

At this point Reese turned off the live feed from his glasses.

"Bla bla." Reese says.

"Why don't you like about it?"Patty asks.

"It's the usual promote this promote that, I know 70% of the students showing off their skills." Reese says.

"What about the other 30%?" Patty asks.

"Turn on the live feed." Reese says.

Patty then turns it on.

"This round has been sponsored by pumpkin Pete marshmallows cereal." Port says.

"And that's the other 30%" Reese says.

"Advertising and sponsorship?" Patty says.

"Yep." Reese says.

"Hold on they are talking about us." Part says.

"Now today this first round of the day is team RWBY vs team ABRN." Port says.

"Now some of you may have heard that there is a fifth teammate for team rwby, let us clarify something." Oobleck says.

"First let's find him it the crowd." Port says as the cameras start looking for Reese.

"Good luck with that." Reese says.

Little did they know where Reese was he was on the top level of the arena about 900 feet above arena level.

"Well it's seems to me he is not here." Port says.

"Well then let's continue. Any way he will join his team member in the doubles round so that's that the rest of the information is withheld from us." Oobleck says.

"Well let's get back from the action." Port says.

Reese at the time didn't watch the match instead he was watching the Atlas fleet that was hovering on the outskirts of town.

"Still don't trust them?" Patty says.

"Yep." Reese says back then something got his attention.

BOOM!

Reese then looks down just in time to see Yang power punch the other team into the next century.

"And they won." Reese says as he drifted off to sleep.

Reese then woke up from his five minute nap to see that Yang texted him.

"Hey we are at the fairgrounds we are looking for you." It said.

"Patty?" Reese asked.

"Got them. What are you going to do?" Patty asks.

"Going to work on my landing strategy." Reese says as he reads himself.

Reese then runs to the edge of the stadium and jumps.

"Current altitude 1200 feet off the ground here is a nearby tree for you to grab onto." Patty says.

"Ok send text to Yang. Tell her to look up." Reese says.

"Sent." Patty says.

Meanwhile on the ground team rwby was looking at the sky watching Reese glide to them.

"He is not going to make it." Blake says.

"He'll be fine." Yang says.

They saw Reese draw out his knife then he tilted towards a nearby tree, he then embedded the blade into the tree and after a single spin around the branch he landed on the ground on all fours.

"Whot! That was exhilarating you guys should try it out some time." Reese says with a big grin.

"Um no." Weiss says.

"No." Blake says flatly.

"I do that anyway." Ruby says.

"I would love to learn how to fly." Yang says.

"Well it looks like someone is up for an adventure." Reese says.

"Then you don't know me." Yang says as she plants a kiss on Reese's cheek.

"Well let's go eat at the noodle stand." Ruby says.

A few days later.

Reese was now gearing up in his ballistic vest getting ready for the doubles round.

"What weapons are you taking?" Yang asks.

"I'm taking my short katakana with a dust blade and my 45." Reese says.

"So here is another question. How are you going to fight without an aura?" Yang asks.

"Remember how you power punched me across the arena?" Reese asks.

"Yeah." Yang says.

"Well I may lack an aura. But my body is hardened so I can take a better beating." Reese says.

"Three minutes." Someone said to Yang and Reese.

"Any last minute advice sweetie?" Yang asks.

"Yep, there is a possibility that the opponents that they will taunt you so don't get angry at them." Reese says.

"Got it." Yang says.

Yang and Reese then entered the arena where they were bombarded with thunderous applause.

"Looks like you have a fan club Yang." Reese says.

"Yeah but I can tell you it's not the best." Yang says.

"What do you mean?" Reese asks.

"Well they send me notes with sappy love poems on them or requests to go on dates or less than pure thoughts." Yang says with disgust.

"Not cool." Reese says.

"Hey can you help me get them off my back?" Yang asks.

"Oh how do you want me to do that." Reese says.

"Like this." Yang says as she grabbed Reese's head and kissed him.

Just then the arena half of the applause died down.

"Affect complete." Reese says.

"Thanks for that. Now onto business now your from Atlas what do you expect our opponents?" Yang asks as she stretches.

"I don't expect anything, if I had the intel I could tell you something." Reese said.

Just then they both heard an audible woosh behind them.

Standing in front of Reese was the other team of team FNKI.

"Or whatever the hell they are." Reese says.

"Hey!" The young man shouted.

Reese looked over to him but didn't say anything.

"Who are you?" He asks.

Reese didn't say anything and Yang was about to answer for him, but Reese stopped her by simply shaking his head.

"Ready?" Port asks.

"321 begin!" Oobleck counted off really fast.

Just as the young man raised his trombone to his mouth, Reese was faster on the draw.

BOOM! KAPWEEN!

Reese shot the trombone from his hands, just then both opponents pailed.

"Yang flank right!" Reese shouted.

Just then the young man and woman split off trying to evade what Reese and Yang had in store for them.

The young man ran off to the rocky area while the woman entered the urban area.

"Yang go after miss rainbow over there I'll take on mr jazz pants." Reese says.

"Got it." Yang says as she runs off.

Reese then picks up the trombone off the ground and tossed it into the rooks.

"Hey I just threw your weapon at you so have a fair shot so grab it and get ready." Reese said as he entered the rocky area.

Now Reese knew that mr jazz will try to get away from him and get back to his friend. So to counter that chance Reese then dropped to the dirt and covered his whole body with dust and waited.

Yang meanwhile was having trouble trying to get a hit in on miss neon as she now knows.

"He he look your really slow with all that extra weight." Neon says.

"Grrrrrrr!" Yang just said.

Then Neon rollerblade away from yang then came back and smacked yang in the leg with her nunchucks.

"He he look now your bottom heavy to." Neon said.

Yang at this point was fuming.

Meanwhile Reese hasn't moved from his spot still waiting. Just then he heard the distinct sound of sand and rocks being crushed beneath one's feet.

"Just a little closer." Reese whispered.

Outside the arena.

"Looks like Reese is setting up an ambush of young Flyint there." Port says.

"Yes Reese has a very unique set of skills that he has at his disposal, but we are not allowed to say what he does." Oobleck says.

"But all we can say is Flyint is in for a rough ride look out." Port says.

Flyint meanwhile didn't know he just walked passed Reese.

Reese then without warning jumped up from the sand and grabbed Flyint by the neck and started doing a choke hold on him.

"NEON HELP!" Flyint shouted.

Neon then looked over to see her partner being held down by someone covered in dirt, but the instant she looked over it gave Yang enough time to deliver a solid punch to her to send her flying out of the arena.

"Need help Reese?" Yang asks.

"No I'm good, just surrender." Reese says to the young man.

"Never!" He shouts.

"You only got ten seconds before you black out." Reese says.

After a few seconds.

"Ok I surrender!" He shouts.

Reese then let's go.

"Good call." Reese said.

"Team rwby wins." Port says.

"Did you have to go that far?" Yang asks.

"Ruby ordered me to win by any methods possible without causing any permanent harm." Reese says.

They then meet up with the rest of the team.

"So that was very anticlimactic." Weiss says.

"What can I say I couldn't employ 5% of my skills." Reese says while shrugging his shoulders.

"Well it looks like we know who is going to the final rounds." Blake says.

"Yes and I agree." Yang says.

"Reese it looks like your going to bring us the win." Ruby says.

"Oh I will." Reese says with a grin.

END

A/N i hated writeing this up.

P.S i want to get this done so i can get started on the third story.


	32. Chapter 32 SNAFU

Chapter 32

SNAFU

The following victory of Reese's and Yang's match Reese decided to go shopping.

"What are you after?" Yang asks.

"You will be surprised." Reese says.

So after wandering downtown Reese came to a stop in front of a motorcycle shop.

"Oh I see so that's what your after. So what style are you after?" Yang asks.

"A speed bike, color red with some black." Reese says.

"Humm I think they have it but I don't think you'll be able to drive one yet." Yang says.

"I took an online course and I passed with flying colors, and I took the practical test last month so now I'm licensed to drive one." Reese says.

At this point Yang was stunned.

"Goes to show what I don't see." Yang says.

"Well when your not with me I'm usually working on some project. So don't worry." Reese says.

"Ok. Hey is that the one you're looking for?" Yang asks while pointing to one.

"Yes that looks good." Reese says.

The bike in question is a bullet style bike and on it was a red and black paint job that resembles fire.

"I wonder if it can be modified?" Reese asks.

So after Reese made the purchase and got it registered. Reese turned to Yang.

"Let's go for a ride." Reese says.

"Yeah." Yang says as she jumps on the back.

So they went riding around town till the late hours, after Reese park his bike next to Yangs bike in the beacon underground garage, they went outside for a little time before they turned in for the night.

"So Reese what do you think you will do after you finish school?" Yang asks.

"Well I left the military so I can't go back so I'll stick with the same answer. Become a huntsman and make that my line of work." Reese says.

"Oh, I see." Yang says with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"What about you?" Reese asks.

"Well mine is the same answer, but I want to partner up with someone." Yang says.

"Oh who do you have in mind?" Reese says.

Yang then reached for Reese's hand and held on.

"You." Yang said.

Then it hit Reese like hard.

"Oh I see you _really_ like me." Reese says.

Yang then moved a little closer to Reese.

"No I love you. And I want to be at your side." Yang says.

"So oh I see. So you want to get into that kind of relationship." Reese says.

"Well I want to wait until we graduate from Beacon before I make that move." Yang says as her face turns red.

Reese then puts his arm around her and hugs her.

"I love you too Yang. I want to be with you too I'm new to lovey feelings." Reese says.

"Yeah same here." Yang says.

Reese then turns to see Yang looking right at him then she leaned in and Reese closed the distance and they held on for a bit before separating.

"Come on Reese you need your rest remember you gotta win for team rwby tomorrow." Yang says.

The next day.

Reese then puts his weapons on his belt. Then he walked over to Yang and gave her his tac glasses.

"Why are you giving me this?" Yang asks.

"I'm giving you them so you can monitor me and if something goes wrong you can stop what's going." Reese says.

"Ok is there another reason?" Yang asks.

"To keep an eye out for cheaters." Reese says.

"Got it." Yang says as she puts them on.

From Reese's perspective he saw Yang jump.

"Interesting isn't it that there is another voice talking to you." Reese says.

"Yeah but at the same time, it's weird." Yang says.

"Don't worry Patty will only talk if there is something she wants you to know." Reese says.

Yang then nods and goes back to her seat.

"How is he?" Blake asks.

"Well he is very confident right now, but he is worried about cheaters." Yang says.

"Is he really?" Weiss ask.

"Yeah he is." Yang says.

"Well it is the final round so anyone can do that." Ruby says.

"But they won't." Blake says.

"Reese thinks differently." Yang says.

"Hey guys it's starting." Ruby says.

Down in the arena.

Reese then enters the small metal platform and sees his opponent, someone by the name of Mercury Black.

"Well this is going to be fun." Mercury says.

Reese as always says nothing but instead raises his fists and gets ready.

"3-2-1 begin!" Port says.

" _Got to finish this."_ Reese thought.

Just then he got hit by an odd force.

"What the!.?" Reese says.

Rees then looks up and sees Mercury manipulating the air around him and throwing the air at Reese.

" _Get close."_ Reese thought.

Reese then dodged his way to the opponent and instead got another surprise, Mercury then delivered a kick to Reese, where it passed by Reese's face, but Reese ducked in time just to see a flash of light come from his boot.

Reese didn't even flinch to Mercurys surprise attack.

Reese on the other hand saw his opening.

WHAP! STRIKE! STRIKE! WHAMO! PUNCH KICK!

Reese delivers a series of punches where when done correctly it can make a target drop without much of a fuss.

"Mercury is down! Man what a show ladies and gentleman." Port says.

"Well it was to fast in fact it was all done in 30 seconds." Oobleck says.

"Good try." Reese says.

"I'm not done yet!" Mercury says.

Reese then turns around just in time to see Mercury deliver a flying kick but Reese got out of the way.

Meanwhile on the stands Yang is watching Reese dodge an invisible opponent.

"Patty what's going on with him?" Yang asks.

"It looks like he is under the influence." Patty says.

"What do you mean? He is not drunk." Yang says.

"Doesn't have to be alcohol, it could be something else." Patty says.

"Like what?" Yang asks.

"Like someone is manipulating him." Patty says.

Yang then looks around and she noticed a student she has green hair and Ruby color eyes and for some odd reason she wasn't blinking as much.

"Patty tag her I found who it is." Yang says as she runs to the young woman.

Meanwhile Reese just keep dodging this guy whom he knows should be on the ground.

" _This shouldn't be possible!"_ Reese thought.

What Reese was "seeing" was Mercury delivering kicks at Reese.

" _I hit him in the right spots to drop him and make it hard for him to get up. What's going on man I wish Patty was here."_ Reese thought.

Yang meanwhile was closing in on the green haired woman at the same time Yang was on the phone with Ozpin.

"Yes someone is messing with Reese right now." Yang says.

"Yang don't intervene we don't know what their plans are if you jump on them." Ozpin says.

"Well you're not down here watching what's going on so I'm going to stop her." Yang says as she hangs up.

Yang then raised her fist and hit the woman.

Reese then saw his opponent disappear and he started to look around confused for the moment.

"REESE! UP HERE SHE WAS MESSING WITH YOU!" Yang shouted.

Reese then looked at where Yang was pointing and well he got mad.

"Throw her down here." Reese said.

Yang heard the order and she grabbed the woman who at the time was protesting.

"Hey what's your problem I did nothing wrong." She said.

Yang wasn't having any of it and she threw her over the railing and she landed in front of Reese where he just went into full military on her.

"She has manipulated me into seeing multiple targets, this is classified as cheating. Now since this didn't happen while she was in the arena I get to publicly interrogate her. Now cameras on me." Reese says.

Now everyone in the whole world was now watching this interrogation go down.

"Now I'm going to make this simple for you. You can either A) talk and make this easier for you. Or B) I beat the information out of you. You pick." Reese says as his eyes glowed red.

"Fuck you i'm not talking." She says.

"Oh the hard way then." Reese says.

SMACK! SMACK! CRUNCH!

Reese then struck her twice with his fist then he hit her nose where it started to bleed.

"Who you working for? Atlas?" Reese asks.

"No." She says.

"I didn't ask are you working, it was WHO? So who?" Reese asks again.

"I'm not telling." She says.

PUNCH! CRACK!

That was the sound of Reese breaking her right leg.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" She screamed.

"I got three more limbs, we can keep going." Reese says.

"You wouldn't understand what is about to go down." She says with a smile.

Then the light bulb went on his head.

"You just told me all I need to know." Reese says as he lets go of her then he claps his hands in front of her, and the result was her body locked up and she fell over paralyzed.

Yang then tossed his glasses to Reese where he pulled up real time radar data but it's dark.

"That's bad." Reese says.

"What is?" Yang asks.

"The radar is dark that means something took it down." Reese says.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Yang asks.

Reese then called up Ozpin.

"Mr Reese you better have a good explanation for what you did." Ozpin says.

"Yeah I do Beacon is under attack." Reese says.

Just then the alarms went off.

"Grimm attack level five seek shelter immediately." The computer voice says.

"Yang arm up we are at war." Reese says as he typed his locker code in.

A few seconds later his rocket propelled locker landed in front of him and it opened to show is armor and his guns and bow plus the helmet.

"Patty we are now in SNAFU moment I give you permission to go unleashed." Reese says.

"As you wish." Patty says.

"Um Reese we have a problem." Patty says.

"What do you have?" Reese asks.

"Well the defense network is down I can't do anything. And the White Fang is here." Patty says.

"Shit we are caught off guard." Reese says as he racked a round into his rifle.

END!

 **Hacking commenced…..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Data unavailable Beacons computers are under maintenance come back later.**

A/n sorry it took me this long to update this chapter, I've been very busy these days but I'm so close to finishing this fanfic.


	33. Chapter 33 War

Chapter 33

War

"Reese what are we going to do?" Yang asks.

"Simple fight back, using our training to hold off the White Fang and grimm." Reese says as he shouldered his rifle.

"And how are you going to do that?" Yang asks with a worried look on her face.

"By any means necessary." Reese says.

"Don't tell me your going to dispatch them." Yang says.

Reese then looks over at Yang then he takes off his helmet and puts on his glasses.

"Do you have a relative who is a huntsman?" Reese asks.

"Yeah his name is Qrow why do you ask?" Yang says.

Reese then held up a finger.

"Name Qrow B. Occupation huntsman.

Number of missions 200.

Total number of targets dispatched 30.

Need I continue?" Reese asks.

Yang was speechless.

"Yang one thing I haven't told you is that even if you have a foolproof plan there will be that one individual who would not give up, even though they look like they have lost they just refuse to give up so sometimes you have to put them down for good." Reese says.

"And how do you deal with it?" Yang asks.

"By being around people who can make me feel better about life." Reese says.

Just then Yangs scroll went off.

"It's Weiss. Yeah what's up?" Yang asks.

"Yang! Blake ran off to help people get out of the combat area and she just now triggered her distress signal." Weiss says.

"I'm on my way." Yang says.

"Well go get her but one word of advice. Don't run into a situation without looking." Reese says.

Yang then nods then she runs off.

"You think she is having second thoughts?" Patty asks.

"Probably." Reese says back.

"Incoming radio frequency." Patty says.

At that point Reese snapped into battle mode.

"Who is it from?" Reese asks.

"Unknown, all it says "it's cold out there." Patty says.

Now Reese knows what the temperature is right now, and is fairly warm not cold unless.

"Patty patch it through I know who it is." Reese says.

"Who is it?" Patty asks.

"Winter." Reese says.

At first it was silent.

"I know your nervous Winter." Reese says.

"You are aware of the situation correct?" Winter asks.

"Yep." Reese says.

"Then you know what to do." Winter says as she hangs up.

"What did she mean by that?" Patty asks.

"Weapons free." Reese says as he puts his helmet back on.

Then Reese jumped from the arena and glide's back to the fairgrounds.

When Reese landed he took one look around and went to work.

"Two targets to your left." Patty says.

Reese then turned.

BOOM! BOOM!

Two targets down.

Reese's DMR is loaded with 167gr anti aura rounds that are flying at 2030 feet per second.

"Patty enable adaptive camouflage mode on the armor." Reese says.

"Done." Patty says.

Now Reese is moving very slowly as not to disrupt the pattern on the suit, that is currently mimicking the bushes on the fairgrounds.

"Grimm to your right three of them." Patty says.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"That last one took two." Patty says.

"It got too close the round was traveling a little fast for it. Patty prioritize targets white fang first, grimm second." Reese says.

"Done." Patty says as the hud re tagged the targets.

"I just received codes from Winter." Patty says.

BOOM!

"What kind of codes?" Reese asks as he dropped another target.

"Satellite codes." Patty says.

"Oh I see it a spy satellite, it gives me a live feed. Very well let's use it." Reese says.

While this was happening Reese didn't notice a White fang sneaking up on him.

"DIE!" He shouted.

Reese turned around just in time to be disarmed of his rifle,and now Reese was on the defensive.

" _Target has a short sword, to close for handgun."_ Reese thought as he drew his katana.

CLANG! CLANG! CLAN! STRIKE! PUNCH! KICK! STRIKE!

The white fang was good, if this wasn't a war zone Reese would congratulate him on his skills with a sword.

But Reese knew that people are in danger he didn't have time to admire his skills.

Whish whish. Reese got the hits he wanted.

The white fang was on the ground dead his head seperated from his body.

Reese then ran to the pick up and drop off area where the evacuation was happening.

"Patty how long was I fighting?" Reese asks.

"About an hour and a half." Patty says.

"What is the state of emergency?" Reese asks.

"Level five. Beacon has fallen we need to get out." Patty says.

"Not until I see Yang is safe." Reese says as he starts running.

After a few minutes Reese made it to the evacuation area.

Reese then saw Ruby.

"Hey where is Yang?" Reese asks.

Ruby didn't respond instead she pointed over to Blake who was laying on the ground.

As Reese approached he saw the color of gold hair on the ground and at the same time Blake was crying.

"I'm so sorry Yang. I'm sorry you got involved." Blake said.

"What happened?" Reese asks as he removed his helmet.

Blake then held up Yang's arm well half of it. Cut off right above the elbow.

Reese then knelt down next to Yang and grabbed her and held her close.

"Reese I'm so sorry she just got involved in a fight with someone that I told her to stay away from. I know she loves you and I'm sorry." Blake says.

"It's ok this is what war looks like and this is what it's like." Reese says.

"He is correct miss belladonna. I have seen things that were unpleasant but it's part of the job." Oobleck says.

"Hey has anyone seen Pyrrha?" Nora asks.

"No I haven't." Ruby says.

Reese then put down Yang and then writes a note and puts it in her pocket. Then put his helmet back on. The mission is not complete.

"Patty track Pyrrha." Reese says as he reloaded his rifle.

"Done she is going up to the CCT." Patty says.

"Weiss come with me I'm going to need you." Reese says.

"You got it." Weiss says as she starts running.

They both then made it to the tower and Reese could hear the sounds of battle.

"What do you want me to do?" Weiss asks.

"Get me up there and get out." Reese says.

Weiss didn't question it.

"Go save her." Weiss says as she prepares to send Reese up.

Then the first platform appeared and Reese jumped on and started running up the wall.

At the last platform reese then jumped really high and then he landed, then he looked up to see a weapon a bow in particular.

BOOM! PWAPING!

Reese then shot the bow out of the targets hand.

"You will surrender and stop the attack now!" Reese commands.

"Humm it looks like I miscalculated I thought I would be victorious in taking down Beacon. But I still have one obstacle to overcome." The woman in the red dress says.

"Reese watch out she is a better fighter than you." Pyrrha says.

"Shut up I'll get to you in a minute. I wanted this fight." The woman says in an alluring voice.

She then turns and is now looking at Reese in the eyes.

"Cinder." Reese says.

END.

A/N Almost done.


	34. Chapter 34 Cinder

Chapter 34

Cinder

Reese and Cinder were now staring at each other like they were long lost friends but at this moment they were combatants and both of them were waiting for who will make the first move.

Reese decided he was making the first move.

BOOM!

Reese fired a shot from his handgun.

KAPWING! Cinder then deflected the shot.

"You honestly think it was going to be that easy?" Cinder asks while mocking him.

Reese then holsters his handgun and now he drew his sword it was still drenched with blood.

"What did you do Reese?" Pyrrha asks.

"Tell you later." Reese says.

"Now that's the fight I'm looking for." Cinder says as she draws her dual swords.

Cinder then started to walk slowly to Reese's right and he moved to the left.

For Pyrrha it was painful to watch them move this slowly, she was used to fast paced action, but she knows that Reese has a plan.

"Patty options." Reese says quietly.

"Working on it." Patty says.

Then Cinder stops and Reese did the same.

Then the air got still it was silent.

All Reese could hear was his pulse.

Then Cinder shot forward and Reese ran right at her then their swords meet each other.

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! WOSH! CLANG!

They were moving so fast that sparks were constantly coming off from their strikes.

Then they locked swords.

While Reese was worried that he might lose, Cinder, on the other hand was smiling.

"You know after I heard that after you beat Pyrrha in a mock battle I was going to ask you to join me." Cinder says.

"Why?" Reese asks while pushing against Cinder.

"Because you are an excellent fighter the best of the best, and I could give you what you want." Cinder says.

"Oh and would that be?" Reese says.

"You could have anything you want." Cinder says.

Reese then remembered everything that happened to him starting with the military then the training, his team, coming to beacon, then Yang to Reese that was the best thing for him.

"I could even give you the world." Cinder says.

"I ALREADY HAVE EVERYTHING! AND YOU DECIDED TO RUIN IT!" Reese says as he pushed Cinder away and at the same time he got a strike in on her.

Then Cinder turned hostile.

"Well then your done." Cinder says as she conjured a fireball.

"What the hell!?" Reese says.

Then at the same time the armor did something new.

 **Activating Dragon program.**

Cinder then launched the fireball and Reese got ready for the impact.

Then the fireball hit Reese and he was enveloped in it.

For Pyrrha she was in absolute horror, the best fighter is taken down by the fall maidens power.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! He wasn't much ether he just as easily went down as anyone else." Cinder said.

"Is this what you find to be funny? Causing mayhem and hurting innocent people?" Pyrrha asks.

"Need you ask." Cinder says as she draws her bow back and takes aim at Pyrrha.

"You need to learn to confirm the kill before you call victory." Reese says.

"No it can't be." Cinder says with shock.

Out from the smoke came Reese unharmed but his armor looked different. For starters the strike plates that were normally were flat are now all spikes on the ends of them, next the armor had a faint glow to it and it was an orange glow indicating the armor was rated to fight the fall madden.

"Let's continue." Reese says as he starts to run forward giving Cinder little time to react.

WHAM! Reese pushed Cinder away from Pyrrha so that she is out of harm's way.

"Your starting to get annoying." Cinder says as she powers up.

Both Reese and Cinder then engaged in sword combat again but this time it was going a little bit faster.

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! STRIKE! CLANG! CLANG! STRIKE!

Cinder then noticed she was bleeding.

Then she kicked him away and Reese then landed in a pile of rubble then Cinder hit it with a flame attack.

"Cloak engaged." Patty says.

Reese then crawled out just before Cinder launched her attack.

"Got him." Cinder said after she walked to the rubble and confirmed he was gone.

But she got two steps in before she was being choked hold from behind with the katana on her throat.

Cinder then grabbed on not noticing the tingling feeling on her hands.

SLICE!

"AHHHHHH! How did you do that?" Cinder asks while looking at her hands now finger less.

"It's an anti aura blade. It cancels out your aura. But we are done here." Reese says.

"No wait!" Cinder says with panic.

But for Reese she gave up her chance to surrender, she instead chose to fight.

SLICE! SLICE! SLICE! KICK!

Reese hit her in the lungs and then removed arms and then kicked her off the CCT where she got to enjoy a long fall.

Then right at that moment a lightning bolt hit somewhere in town and anyone who was looking at the tower could see Reese silhouetted against the night sky.

"Cinder confirmed kia." Reese says as he turns around.

Pyrrha at this point was at a loss for words.

Reese then deactivated his armor and took off the helmet.

"That was close. Not going to lie she had me on the ropes for a moment there." Reese says as he helped Pyrrha up.

"How did you do that?" Pyrrha asks.

"Do what?" Reese asks.

"How did you feel comfortable killing her?" Pyrrha asks.

"Oh that well it's a simple thought process. First was she causing harm? Yes she was. Second was she about to cause harm? Yes to you. So cinder filled all the requirements for someone who needs to be taken down." Reese says.

"Was she your first?" Pyrrha asks.

"No she was one of many, but I'm not in the mood to talk about my record, and besides there is someone you really need to talk to." Reese says.

They both then went down to the ground floor and were now making their way to the evacuation area but they got a new surprise when they arrived.

Reese saw that Cinder was on the ground still breathing but she was broken in several areas.

Reese then walked up to her with Pyrrha on his back.

"And here I thought after falling for a bit you be dead." Reese says.

"Y y you still lost beacon has fallen one down three more to go." Cinder says while spitting blood.

"Shouldn't you ask her questions." Pyrrha says.

"Nope even if I had time she won't talk." Reese says.

"So what are you going to do?" Pyrrha asks.

"This." Reese says as he raised his handgun.

BOOM! That was the last shot that echoed throughout out beacon.

But then Cinders body started to glow and all of the sudden a ball of energy came out of Cinders body and went straight to Pyrrha where she felt energized.

Reese didn't want to know but instead he started to run.

Five minutes later.

Jaune was standing on the platform looking out at the school yard where it's now damaged beyond repair.

"Jaune she is not coming back." Nora says.

"But why did she run off? I feel like I didn't notice it until it was too late." Jaune says as he starts walking away.

Just then jaune heard something.

"Hey I got someone who has issues and she needs someone to talk to." Reese says.

Jaune then turns around and sees Reese carrying Pyrrha on his back.

"PYRRHA! YOUR ALIVE!" Jaune says with tears in his eyes.

"Yes I am thanks to Reese here." Pyrrha says.

"We really need to talk about our feelings for each other." Jaune says.

"Thanks Reese for getting her." Jaune says but Reese is gone.

"He's gone." Ren says.

"Where did he go?" Nora asks.

"Don't know he's somewhere." Pyrrha says.

Reese didn't stick around he was now on the run. Why? Because on the Atlas military was moving in.

"Where are you going to run?" Patty asks.

"First I'm going to my room to grab what I can, then I'll do the same to team rwby's room, then I'm going to hide in the garage with my bike." Reese says.

Reese then made it to his room he found it untouched he then grabbed his bug out bag that held the rest of his gear, then when he got to team rwby's room he had some trouble opening the door.

" _Breach."_ Reese thought as he kicked the door down.

Now where his room was clean and untouched, rwby's room was the complete opposite it looked like it was hit with a shell from Atlas artillery guns.

For starters the window was blown out, next the beds were in a pile and it was just dirty.

Reese then got to work first he secured the dust crystals that Weiss uses, next he got Blake's books, then Ruby's spare cloak, for Yang he couldn't find anything from her but then he saw it her formal dress she wore to the dance.

Reese then picked it up then after looking it over he then stuffed it into the bug out bag then he also grabbed her infinitely scarf that she had on.

"Reese Atlas military is entering the building." Patty says.

"Got it." Reese says as he started running to the garage, on the way there he saw Yang's weapon on the ground.

Reese then stuffed that into the bag.

When he made it to the garage he now had to find a place to hide. He then got an idea and not to soon the military busted the door down and started a sweep.

After a few minutes they left and Reese got out from his cover.

"I was worried that wouldn't work." Patty says.

"Yeah I never thought that hiding under a cardboard box would work." Reese says as he strapped his bags to his bike.

"So what do we do now?" Patty asks.

"Now we wait." Reese says.

END

A/N next is the last chapter.


	35. Chapter 35 Forgiveness

Chapter 35

Forgiveness

Three days have passed since the fall of beacon and Reese was laying on the ground waiting and monitoring the Atlas military frequencies.

"Any breaks yet?" Reese asks.

"Negative. The only thing that is new is that Winter is here." Patty says.

"She must be here to help with the cleanup and security duties." Reese says.

"When are we going to move out?" Patty asks.

"Well we can't wait for them to clear out I'm running out of food and water, so we gotta get out of here." Reese says.

"What do you want me to do?" Patty asks.

"Make some noise." Reese says as he puts on his helmet.

Part then commenced making noise.

"All Atlas forces there is a hostile unit in black armor running amok." Patty says while broadcasting on all frequencies.

Reese then blew a hole in the door and rode his motorcycle out the door.

Reese then took out his retractable military stick and started hitting the targets non lethal, of course.

"What is your objective?" Patty asks.

"To make Winter come out." Reese says as he continues to hit Atlas forces.

"Delta 1 what is the description of the tango?" Someone asks.

"Tango is on a motorcycle and is wearing black body armor." Delta 1 says.

"Can you take him down?" Command says.

"Negative he is moving to… WHACK!" Delta 1 was about to say.

"Delta 1 what's wrong? Come in Delta 1 ." Command says.

Silence on the radio then a new voice came on.

"This is Hunter 1-2 here calling for Cap Winter is she there?" Reese asks.

Reese's code name was hunter 1-2 when he was dispatched on covert missions but he never got to use it.

The guy behind the radio then handed the head set to Winter.

"Winter here." Winter says.

"Hello mom." Reese says.

Just then Winters blood ran cold.

"What do you want Reese?" Winter asks.

"I want to talk to you. Meet me at the outskirts of beacon in an hour and we will chat. Come alone." Reese says as he drops the radio.

"Clear out the forces around beacon. I'm going alone." Winter says as she hooks her weapon on her hip.

"Should we get an escort for you?" Someone asks.

"No I'm going alone." Winter says.

"But there are grimm out there you'll be torn to shreds." Someone said.

"I think I'll be fine." Winter says as she leaves.

An hour later.

Winter was now walking down the street keeping an eye out for threats, but from the looks of it lots of grimm were killed by Reese.

"Good work Reese." Winter says as she looks around.

It was quiet not a single grimm was in sight, Winter then looked down at her scroll and checked the coordinates.

"Where are you? I know you're out here." Winter says as she looks around.

Just then she heard an audible thump from behind her. Winter then turned around to see Reese in his armor and he was wearing a red cloak with a hood covering the helmet, she could see his weapons but his hands weren't on them, but nonetheless she kept her hands near hers.

Reese then walked forward keeping his head down so he can see her hands but not her face.

Reese then stopped right in front of Winter and looked right at her. For Winter she was slightly intimidated by the red visor on the helmet, she has often wondered what the last thoughts of the unfortunate target was thinking when they saw this guy in the armor, that is if they got to see them in the first place.

"What do you want Reese?" Winter asks.

Reese then reached up and took off his helmet and placed it on his side.

"You trained me to be used as a tool for war, not to understand my feelings and right now I want to talk about my feelings." Reese says.

"Where do you want to start?" Winter asks.

"Well first I want to really know if you are my mother." Reese says.

"Yes I am. Here is the evidence." Winter says as she hands over her scroll.

Reese then took it and walked over to a nearby bench where he signaled to Winter to come over.

Winter then sat down and saw he was on the set of pictures of when he was one year old.

"What was I like?" Reese asks.

"Like any other child noisy, stinky, and always hungry." Winter says.

"Hunnnn?" Reese says while giving Winter an odd look.

Then she put her arm around Reese and held him close.

"But at the same time you were the best thing that has happened to me. For the five years I had you I would consider them to be the best time of my life." Winter says with a smile.

"Really?" Reese asks.

"Really here let me show you my favorite picture." Winter says.

Reese then watched Winter look through her pictures and she stopped on one where he saw her holding him after he went to sleep and she was laying right next to him.

"How old?" Reese asks.

"You were about two and a half. I couldn't own a place for you to sleep. I had to share my room with you. And frankly I liked it that way." Winter says with a smile.

"Why can't I remember this?" Reese asks.

"Like I said the first time Atlas military got your mind wiped, and they replaced them with absolute obedience to Atlas." Winter says.

"But it looks like I didn't get the memo." Reese says.

"And you're right. While you were getting "reprogrammed" I would sneak in and change your obedience to listen to me and someone else." Winter says.

"And who is the someone else?" Reese asks.

"Someone who loves you unconditionally." Winter says.

Reese then looks down and thinks but he didn't get to think for long, because he heard something move.

Reese then jumped up from the bench and drew his handgun and fired.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Just then Winter watched a body fall and then found herself looking at an angry Reese.

"I told you to come alone." Reese says.

"And I did but someone decided to disobey me." Winter says with a calm look.

"Humm." Reese says.

"Well it looks like our time is up. I have to tell you this Ironwood has ordered the kill/capture for you so here are my orders." Winter says as she walked up to Reese.

"And they are?" Reese asks.

Winter then hugs Reese and whispers in his ear.

"Run my son run evade do what is necessary to stay alive." Winter orders.

"Understood." Reese says as he backs off.

"Now go I'm giving you a 30 minute head start to start running." Winter says.

Reese then turned and ran back to his bike and started the engine and got going.

As soon as he was out of view Winter felt sadness.

"Love you Reese I'll be watching you." Winter says as she goes back to her tent.

Reese then went back to his hideout and started to think of what he is going to do next.

"So we are on our own. What are we going to do?" Patty asks.

"Find Yang and get the team back together and fight this new threat head on." Reese says as he puts his helmet back on.

End book one

A/n so book two is out already but it's going to have story errors like everywhere I'll get to fixing it after I'm done with book three cuz I just want to finish this story up so I'll see you in the third book RWBY Crysis Rise of the Huntsman. Oh yeah one more thing.

 **Hacking commenced….**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Open file project Predator.**

 **Name: Reese (REDACTED)**

 **DOB: REDACTED**

 **Hight: 5'12"**

 **Confirmed kills unknown Atlas intel suggests more than 65 not including grimm.**

 **Weight 136 lbs**

 **Known family members: Winter REDACTED**

 **The only member of project Predator to not have been selected from a group of children. Instead he was genetically modified from the ground up to be more superior than his teammates. With the combined DNA of select people that give him enhanced strength to better eyesight another thing that was added was grimm DNA that explains his red eyes. On REDACTED Winter gave birth to him and raised him till the age of 5 where he underwent treatment for the program.**

 **On top of the memory wipes he was given drugs that enhanced and accelerated his ageing he looks like he is 18 years old but his true age is 8 years old but at least his mind grew with him.**

 **He was sent on a mission to scout out Beacon Academy for operation Checkmate but he has defected. Ironwood has issued the order to kill him but so far none of the other agents have reported back in, they might be dead.**

 **Post Fall of Beacon. Reese was last seen hiding out in the rubble nearby Beacon but has not made his presence known, he probably might be gone.**

 **Close fille.**

 **Shutting Down.**


End file.
